Shadows of the Heart
by MadmallowtheDespondent
Summary: "What if you're left with nothing to live for? What then?" First Book of Darkclan Trilogy. Original series. COMPLETE. Summary in Profile.
1. PROLOGUE

Gray smoke filled the air as crackling orange flames ate away at the trees and all surrounding life.

A golden cat ran through the burning clearing, his eyes frantic, searching. As he looked around at his surroundings ,he saw everything: his life, his home- everything he held dear to him, everything he had ever accomplished, now burning to dust. Yet he was powerless against the raging flames, there was nothing he could do.

The terror filled screams and horrified yowls of his clanmates pierced his heart as he watched them desperately trying to escape the fire's hungry path, running to escape the prison which had once been their place of warmth, comfort, and safety.

"Everyone get out of camp, now! Quickly!" he yowled.

A gray tom flashed by his side.

"Ivyfoot!"

Ivyfoot stopped suddenly and approached the speaker. He was panting heavily and having difficulty breathing in the smoke; the audible wheezing in his breath was enough to show that he had inhaled a great deal of it.

Despite this, his eyes were hard and determined.

"Get everyone out of here as fast as possible!" The golden tom ordered, "Check all the dens, start with the nursery!"

Ivyfoot nodded firmly and sprinted towards the vine cave across the way that acted as the camp's nursery. He gritted his teeth as he took in the sight. The fire had just reached the top and was now rapidly spreading down the structure.

He stuck his head into the smoke-filled entrance of the den and scanned the area. The queens were watching the burning flames with wide, terrified eyes from beneath the brambles; some were protectively covering their kits, and one in particular, a spotted queen, was trying desperately to gather them up.

"You have to leave now! The fire is already spreading down from the top! Hurry, we'll use the back way!" he shouted.

Ivyfoot rushed into the nursery, grabbing one of the kits the spotted queen was having trouble with, and inclined his head toward an opening in the back of the brush in a motion to show the queens where to go and follow him out of the burning structure.

The queens wasted no time in scooping up their kits and following him outside of the smoke and ash, thankful to have their kits in an area with more breathable air.

A black she-cat was about to leave the nursery as well, but she noticed her denmate was still lying down, and that her eyes were shut tightly, and her teeth were gritted in pain.

The she-cat's eyes widened and she hurriedly went to the other female's side.

"Longtail, we have to get out of here!"

The siamese she-cat attempted to stand up, but instantly collapsed, her eyes tightening in pain. The black she-cat's bushy, white tail swayed anxiously back and forth.

"Please, Longtail! We have to go!"

She came closer and attempted to pick Longtail up, supporting the she-cat's weight on her side.

"Come on, I'm not leaving you here..." she heaved as she began to carry her toward the opening the others had only just left through.

"We've almost made it."

The vine shelter gave a horrible creak, and with a sickening crack, several flaming branches fell abruptly before the two cats and blocked the exit. The black she-cat's head immediately whipped around to check the opposing entrance, but it was already inflamed.

Longtail gave a groan and collapsed onto the ground and the she-cat's eyes suddenly widened in shock at the situation set before her.

Meanwhile, a large group of cats were clustered together in a small clearing away from the burning wreckage of their forest home.

The golden tom from earlier was sitting on a tree stump in front of the crowd.

"Ivyfoot?" he called.

The gray tom from earlier stood up.

"Here."

The golden tom nodded.

"Cherrynose?"

A small, maple-brown she-cat stood up and sat back down after receiving a nod.

The golden tom's voice was a distant hum to a black and white she-cat in the back of the group. She stood tall and inclined her head to see around and over the large group of cats. Her vibrant, blue eyes shifted quickly, and her movements quickly became more and more frantic.

"Fern-"

"My sister! Where's Windstream!? Where's my sister!?" she cried.

The cats in the clearing turned to look at the worried she-cat and began mumbling amongst themselves land looked around the clearing, apparently seeing no sign of the cat in question.

"Longtail's not here either!"

"I don't see them anywhere!"

"Longtail? Windstream?"

"Sunstar, they're not here!"

The golden tom was scanning the crowd with his eyes as well, but he could find no trace of the two missing she-cats. Without wasting any time, he jumped off the tree stump without a word and raced toward the direction of their camp, the rest of the clan quickly following behind.

* * *

><p>The fire had stopped by now, and smoke rose from the ground and trees; ashes drifted in the air like new-fallen snow.<p>

Everyone was quiet as they silently took in their surroundings, all with mournful eyes. Everything was quiet, even the small stream that flowed through the camp couldn't seem to be heard as the clan discovered what remained of their home.

Silentshadow, the concerned black and white she-cat from earlier, had already rushed over to the nursery the second she set her paws in camp.

"Windstream? Windstream, can you hear me!? Windstream!?" She cried as she dug through the sticks and rubble blocking the entrance to the nursery where her sister had been staying; luckily the nursery itself hadn't collapsed entirely.

When the hole became big enough, she squeezed through the opening and into the burned den.

The smoke and dust trapped within immediately began to filter out through the hole that she made and the foggy space began to clear. The ground inside was covered in a light layer of ash and the surrounding tree branches were charred extensively.

Silentshadow froze when she saw a dark figure lying in the back of the den. She stepped forward cautiously on shaky paws. "

Windstream?" she questioned tentatively.

The figure didn't move.

As she stepped closer, she could feel her heart drop, like a stone falling into the river... But she didn't need a stone, her heart was heavy enough.

"Wind?" Her voice cracked. She didn't want to accept it, but she knew.

When she was close enough, Silentshadow could see a clear outline of her sister's body. She quickly rushed to her side, choking softly at the sight of Windstream's body, ashen and covered in burns, still, her eyes peacefully closed as if in a comfortable sleep.

Silentshadow stood looking down at her sister and tears soon began to roll down her soft, feline cheeks.

"Oh, Wind.." She sobbed, crouching down to touch her forehead into the fallen she-cat's fur.

Sunstar, Ivyfoot, and Cherrynose stood at the back of the den, their faces were shadowed with grief as they looked remorsefully on and away as Silentshadow cried for her sister.

Cherrynose felt a great pain as she watched her friend's agony, and quietly she joined the grieving she-cat's side and began to grieve over Windstream as well.

Ivyfoot watched his mate go to comfort her best friend, but his eyes shifted back to the ground. He, Cherrynose, Sunstar, Silentshadow, and Windstream had been close growing up.

She was always there for everyone, and she was the type of cat who would always help someone no matter what. When asked, she would simply say, "I think, that everyone should be treated a certain way. Not because of any rules or code, but because it just seems like the right thing to do."

She had this way of seeing the good in cats and took pleasure in meeting what she would call a "rare case of a genuine good cat".

He smiled softly and was almost lost in his musings when a flicker of movement caught his eye.

His breathing hitched.

"Longtail!" he exclaimed.

Sunstar followed Ivyfoot's gaze as a cream colored she-cat began to crawl out of a small hole underneath the roots of the tree making up the larger side of the nursery.

Sunstar and Ivyfoot briefly exchanged shocked glances and quickly rushed to her side and helped carry her out of the ruined den.

Once out, they were amazed to see her set down a tiny kit that soon began to bury itself in her bellyfur.

Longtail's eyes were tired, and her spirit broken, but she smiled weakly.

"I think I'll call her Greykit."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Welcome to the trilogy.**

**Yes, I realize cats do not physically cry. I have five, and have had cats all my life. It is Anthropomorphism/Personification meant to make the characters more relatable to us as humans, however, if it is bothersome, I will make edits in the future. I may even do so of my own volition. **

**If you have an opinion on this, please let me know, because at this point I have not changed anything, and feedback is always great.**

**P.S Thanks for reading!**

**As an added note I'd like to mention that I am writing this note almost two (maybe two+((?)) years after I actually wrote this). I am currently in the slow process of renovating it, so to speak (when I find time). I've gone through a few of the early chapters and very late chapters and I've made numerous little grammar corrections here and there- things of that nature. I have not added any new content as a whole, I've just updated the story to make it more bearable to read.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Odd Addition

Time passed and the forest began to heal from the damage of the fire; it became as if the whole ordeal had never occurred at all.

The nursery had been rebuilt and the queens were trying their best not to remember what had happened there. Silentshadow sighed inwardly as she curled her tail around her only kit.

'_It's been a while since she died, but... It's at times like these, when I'm alone, that all the memories come back...'_

Beside her, her daughter let out a small mewl and began cuddling into her fur. She was snapped out of her thoughts and smiled down at the little kitten softly.

She was lucky that she and her kit had escaped the flames; she didn't know how she'd ever be able to live with herself if something had happened to her daughter.

Silentshadow lay her head back down and glanced at the other queens in their nests. Fernstep was sleeping soundly on the opposite side of the den and Longtail was to her right. The siamese had her kit held under her arm protectively.

Longtail was _very_ protective of Greykit because she was so much smaller than the rest of the kits, and Longtail had a hard time trusting others already as it was.

Silentshadow knew that Longtail had always harbored animosity towards her more than the others, but she could understand Longtail's pain. They were the same. Silentshadow's eyes dropped and she looked away absentmindedly, staring off into space before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"<p>

Silentshadow flinched involuntarily and sleepily blinked open her eyes as she tried to locate the disturbing noise.

Cherrynose was grinning at her from the entrance of the nursery.

"Want me to get you something from the fresh kill pile?"

Silentshadow smiled warmly at her friend's request.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, thanks Cherrynose."

"Do you _mind_?!" Longtail snapped irritably from across the nursery, "You just woke me up." Her tail lashed in annoyance.

Cherrynose grinned and her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Sorry, Longtail."

Longtail sniffed disdainfully and laid her head back down away from the pair.

"Cherrynose was just offering to bring in some fresh kill." Silentshadow offered, "Would you like some?"

Longtail turned her attention to Silentshadow and her gaze lingered a moment before she turned away again and mumbled a bitter, "No, thanks."

Cherrynose shrugged. "Ok, I'll be back in a flash." Her head vanished and Silentshadow could hear her dash away.

"Ever the energetic one." Fernstep spoke up amusedly from Silentshadow's left.

"Sorry Fernstep, did we wake you up too?" Silentshadow asked apologetically.

Fernstep shook her head. "No, I've been up for a while actually. It's fine."

The cold wind from outside blew in from a gap in the nursery wall and Silentshadow shivered at the chill.

"Having to stay inside all day is pretty boring, but at least we're not out in the cold." Fernstep mused, looking up at the hole where the sound of whistling wind flowed in. The other queens wordlessly agreed with her and waited in comfortable silence for Cherrynose to return.

The maple-brown she-cat was the one who kept them updated on what they missed out on due to being in the nursery and missing clan meetings. They knew prey was extremely scarce- though most of the warriors wouldn't admit it- but more often than not, the warriors went days without a meal to make sure the queens were well cared for.

Prey being scarce was already normal for DarkClan, but winter always made their situation worse, and this winter even more so than ever before.

Silentshadow was about to try to break the silence among the queens when Cherrynose quickly entered the nursery.

"They've found a kit out in the snow, out in the woods!" she blurted out.

"What?!" asked Longtail, "Surely not one of ours, they're all here."

Cherrynose shook her head.

"-It's not from Treeclan or Oceanclan is it?" questioned Fernstep.

"No, we-" Cherrynose was cut off as Ivyfoot, Sunstar, and Mosspelt, the clan's medicine cat, entered the nursery.

Mosspelt was carrying a small bundle of wet, white fur.

Sunstar immediately addressed the queens, "This kit was found buried in the snow out in our territory."

Longtail, Fernstep, and Silentshadow all glanced worriedly at each other.

"She has no clan scent on her at all, and we have no idea where she comes from, but she is very cold and fatigued; someone needs to look after her. If not, she may not make it-"

"Bring her over here."

Sunstar and Ivyfoot both looked at Silentshadow, surprised.

Mosspelt observed quietly from behind, and Silentshadow glanced uncomfortably away from Sunstar's gaze during her request.

Ivyfoot nodded.

"Mosspelt, put her with Silentshadow."

The grey she-cat softly placed the white kit near Silentshadow's belly, and the kit immediately smelled milk, and felt her warmth, and began to inch over to her spotted pelt.

Mosspelt then addressed Silentshadow directly.

"She doesn't seem to be injured in any way. The cold may have caused her to get sick, but I hope we found her in time so that it didn't get to her too badly. For now, just focus on making sure she is warm and well fed."

Mosspelt's eyes briefly glanced to the black kit already at Silentshadow's side before quickly dismissing herself and exiting the nursery.

"I'll leave her in your care, then." Sunstar informed Silentshadow awkwardly before he too left the nursery.

Ivyfoot turned to follow him next.

"Ivyfoot, wait."

Ivyfoot turned back around.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a hole in the wall that's letting cold air in, could you fix it?"

* * *

><p>Once Silentshadow had gotten all the water from the little, white kit's fur, she realized just how fluffy she was.<p>

Her fur was snow white and longer than Lostkit's. From across the den, the other queens were watching her as well with mixed curiosity.

"What are you going to call her?"

Silentshadow looked up from the white kit to see Cherrynose sit by her side.

"Rosekit."

Cherrynose nodded. "That sounds good. I wonder when the kits will start opening their eyes; it's been a while since they were born, so it shouldn't be too long now." she purred.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" asked Longtail irritably.

Cherrynose turned to meet her sharp gaze evenly then turned back to Silentshadow.

"I probably should get going. There aren't enough of us here for someone to get time off. Ivyfoot will probably want to run another hunting party."

Her face softened. "He works so hard trying to be a good deputy that he doesn't think too much about himself." She smiled to herself for a moment before realizing Silentshadow was expecting her to say something. "I'll see you later, okay?"

A nod later, Cherrynose left.

* * *

><p>Sunstar paced around his den stiffly. So far things were not looking good.<p>

'_If this winter turns out to be a long one, I'm not sure how long we'll be able to last.' _His eyes were tired, '_I have hope in the kits this season; once spring comes they'll be able to begin their training and we may stand a chance...'_

He was broken from his thoughts as Mosspelt entered his cave.

"Here, I've brought you some chamomile to keep your strength up." She dropped the leaves at Sunstar's paws. "You wished to speak with me?..."

Sunstar nodded, "Yes." And bent down to lick up the leaves. He ate them quickly and made no sign as to whether or not the herbs were bitter or not before flicking his tail in signal for Mosspelt to follow him to the back of the cave where they would sit down to talk.

"How are things now? Has Starclan given you any signs or omens at all?" Sunstar asked seriously.

"No,"

Sunstar's mouth hardened into a thin line.

"But."

He glanced back at her questionably.

"It's as it was before. I sense something...something dark, something ominous coming that may affect our clan's future drastically. It seems that our misfortunes have only just begun to start, and a dark cloud is beginning to make its way over our territory." she meowed grimly.

Sunstar's face was shadowed as he stared at the ground.

"Starclan has not given me any signs nor spoken to me at all, this fact worries me greatly..."

Sunstar looked up suddenly as he heard Mosspelt's breath hitch.

She closed her eyes and her pelt began to tremble lightly, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"I can feel it, something evil, something...strange. It torments my very being, and I don't even know what it is!"

Sunstar quickly hurried to her side as her shaking became more rapid and she crouched closer to the ground. "

Does this have anything to do with TreeClan?"

Mosspelt shook her head, her voice now a whisper. "I don't know...I don't know...I don't know..." Mosspelt's voice trailed off and she looked down in silence, suddenly appearing much smaller and thinner than she had before.

She was exhausted he realized, and very stressed out.

"Here," Sunstar helped pull Mosspelt up; the medicine cat wobbled tiredly. "You should rest, let me take you to your den."

She didn't reply so Sunstar walked her outside of his cave and across the camp.

Ivyfoot, Cherrynose, and Blizzardpelt were just returning from a patrol and came over as soon as they saw Mosspelt's condition.

"Is Mosspelt okay?" Blizzardpelt asked, her blue eyes wide with concern.

"Yes." Sunstar replied, "She's just tired."

Sunstar paused and looked around the camp clearing.

"Where is Darkpaw?" He asked, searching for his apprentice.

"I don't know, I'm afraid I haven't seen him today." Blizzardpelt replied. She also turned her head to look around camp.

Sunstar glanced behind them.

"You! Brownpaw!"

A small, gray, striped tom jumped as Sunstar addressed him firmly; he came out from behind the back of the group and respectively dipped his head.

"Yes, Sunstar?" he asked meekly.

"Go find your brother and tell him to meet me in the medicine cat den."

Brownpaw nodded quickly with his large brown eyes and scrambled off to find his brother. Sunstar dismissed the others and sighed inwardly; he hadn't meant to scare the young tom.

He knew that Brownpaw and Darkpaw had only just become apprentices a few days ago and he felt a little guilty about working them so hard, but they simply didn't have enough warriors to get things done in their clan.

By the time Sunstar reached Mosspelt's den, he had finished collecting his thoughts and helped Mosspelt enter her nest, making sure she lied down comfortably.

While he was adding more padding for it, Darkpaw suddenly appeared in the cave.

"There you are- Here, I want you to take this," Sunstar swept a ball of moss over to his apprentice with one paw; it rolled in front of Darkpaw and stopped at his paws, "And go collect water from the stream for Mosspelt- And it's your job to care for her if she needs anything else."

Darkpaw stared at the ball of moss at his feet and picked it up before leaving to fulfill Sunstar's orders without a single word or protest.

Sunstar then returned his attention to Mosspelt. "If you need anything just ask Darkpaw. I'll leave you be now." he meowed softly.

He turned to leave and as he was walking out Mosspelt muttered, "I'm sorry..."

Her eyes were sad and pitying. Sunstar paused, but didn't turn around.

"You have no reason to be." he replied.

Mosspelt smiled sadly. "Shadestar would be proud."

Sunstar didn't reply and left the medicine cat den.


	3. Chapter 2: The Eyes Have It All

Silentshadow was grooming Lostkit thoroughly, making sure to get in-between her ears while Rosekit rested at her side.

Lostkit sat calmly as Silentshadow groomed her, making no fuss or sudden movements. Silentshadow was about to move on to her back, when Lostkit suddenly scrunched up her face oddly.

Silentshadow smiled softly.

"What are you doing?" she purred.

Lostkit's eyelids began to move and Silentshadow realized what might be happening. Her entire being lit up as she watched eagerly for her daughter to open her eyes.

"What's with the happy look, Silentshadow?" asked Fernstep from across the nursery.

"It's Lostkit," Silentshadow purred excitedly, "I think she's trying to open her eyes."

Fernstep's own smile grew for Silentshadow's happiness.

"I'll go get Mosspelt, Cherrynose, and Sunstar, then!" She quickly stood up, carefully letting her kits rest against the moss comfortably.

Fernstep's kits were older and stronger, so they could be watched by the other queens for a few minutes.

"Thank you, you better hurry!" Silentshadow called after her.

'_Or they'll miss it.'_

Longtail was also watching from across the nursery, coldness still evident in her eyes, but they were curious eyes nonetheless.

Lostkit was still struggling on figuring it out it seemed, and Rosekit, sensing her sister's discomfort, began to mew loudly.

Sunstar and Cherrynose entered the nursery and hurried to Silentshadow's side.

"Good, we haven't missed it yet!" Cherrynose exclaimed excitedly.

Sunstar didn't say anything, but Silentshadow could see the eagerness in his expression.

Mosspelt hung by on the side in case anything were to happen, and to make sure Lostkit's eyes were healthy and that nothing was wrong.

Lostkit's eyelids fluttered.

This was it.

_Three. Two. One._

It was quiet..._so _quiet. A feather could have been heard touching the ground.

Sunstar and Cherrynose's eyes widened in shock, and even Silentshadow looked surprised as well.

Mosspelt, seeing everyone's extraordinary expressions from the side quickly came over.

"What is it? What's wro-" her voice trailed off as her eyes met Lostkit's.

Red.

Her left eye was blood red, and the other, a cloudy, pupiless blue. Mosspelt froze staring into her eyes and the kit stared blankly back.

"...Mosspelt? Are you okay?" asked Sunstar , havinh noticed the medicine cat's suddenly frigid stance.

Mosspelt began to shake and took a weary step back, then another. All the while the two just stared at each other, kit and medicine cat.

"Mosspelt?" Sunstar looked genuinely concerned and quickly came to her side, snapping the older gray she-cat out of her daze.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I need to go do something... quickly, excuse me." Mosspelt walked out of the nursery without another word.

Longtail, curious about all the fuss, was straining to get a glimpse from her nest.

Sunstar was quiet, as if his mind were lost somewhere else; he seemed to pop back into reality after a moment and glanced at Silentshadow. Lostkit had turned towards her and was wobblingly making her way towards the cat she recognized as her mother, pausing below her chest, she turned to look up into Silentshadow's eyes.

Silentshadow watched her as well, and as she met her daughter's eyes, her own began to soften.

Lostkit's face brightened and she closed her eyes, and mewled happily up at her mother.

Silentshadow's eyes closed as well and she smiled happily back down at her, bringing her head down to rub theirs together. Lostkit purred.

Sunstar smiled lightly.

'S_he's happy...'_

He quietly left her so she could talk with Cherrynose and spend time with her kits.

"I've never seen a cat with a red eye before..." said Cherrynose.

Cherrynose began smiling as soon as Silentshadow did, happy for her friend.

Fernstep sat uncomfortably beside her, but didn't say anything out loud. Silentshadow could see it in her eyes though, the concern. When Fernstep noticed Silentshadow looking at her, her face brightened.

"Congratulations, Silentshadow!" she smiled happily, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. The dappled she-cat then proceeded to return to her own kits and began to comfort them as they meowed in fear for her after being without her for so long.

"It's...different."

Silentshadow could see that Cherrynose and the others were being very careful to watch what they were saying.

"What about her other eye?" Cherrynose sounded concerned now, "She probably can't see out of it, poor thing."

Her words stung Silentshadow, and she immediately felt as if she had let her daughter down even though she knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help but feel responsible.

Longtail never came over to congratulate Silentshadow as the other members of DarkClan had, and she remained in her nest, watching the proceedings from across the nursery.

Longtail's eyes met Silentshadow's only briefly as she turned to look at Lostkit and sneered in disgust.

Silentshadow ignored her cold looks, and Cherrynose watched her friend sadly.

"Hey."

Silentshadow turned back to Cherrynose.

"Just ignore her."

Cherrynose was aware of Longtail's animosity towards Silentshadow and knew it was unfairly misdirected, Longtail just didn't want to admit it to herself.

As darkness began to stretch across the sky, the cats began to settle down for the night.

Lostkit was awake and batting at her mother's paws; Silentshadow smiled fondly.

_'There's nothing wrong with her, she's just a little different. A rarity._ _They just don't understand.'_

"It's time for bed now." she mewed tiredly before grabbing Lostkit by the scruff and gently placing her back down beside Rosekit, who was already sleeping soundly. "Go to sleep."

Lostkit cuddled up beside her sister and the two slept side-by-side through the night.

* * *

><p>A sorrowful wail woke Silentshadow from her sleep.<p>

Longtail was protectively covering her kit with her tail.

Ivyfoot immediately ran in after hearing the wail, alert for any sign of danger.

"What is it? What's wrong, is someone hurt?"

"Get Mosspelt now!" Longtail shrieked. She then began to sob further after her outburst. Ivyfoot, although unsure of what was happening, quickly went to fetch Mosspelt.

Cats were crowded curiously outside the nursery after hearing the noise, worried about what could be wrong.

Ivyfoot returned quickly with Mosspelt rushing frantically by his side; her face was serious and she entered the den without question. The other warriors followed her inside.

"What's wrong Longtail?" Mosspelt asked, sounding very concerned for the she-cat's well-being.

"It's Greykit!" she wailed.

Mosspelt pushed away Longtail's tail with her paw.

The other cats were attempting to crane their necks to see what was happening, but Mosspelt was blocking their view.

"I woke up this morning and turned to check on her and she was lying like this!" she cried. Mosspelt was giving the kit a once over, but had yet to say anything.

"What's wrong with my kit!?" she yelled.

Mosspelt had immediately went to check Greykit when Longtail began to wail; she carefully moved Longtail's tail so she could see the tiny little kit.

Greykit was indeed lying on her back staring at the roof of the den- Or so it appeared. Her eyes were open, a dull sightless grey. Mosspelt gently pulled the kit up to her feet. Greykit gave no reaction. Her eyes remained the same: wide and unmoving.

Longtail was watched with concern, her eyes flickering from Mosspelt and back to Greykit. She was too worried to say anything and didn't want to risk breaking Mosspelt's concentration.

_'Hm.'_

Mosspelt held up one paw and began to wave it near Greykit's face.

_'Nothing.'_

Mosspelt's eyes began to soften with pity. Longtail noticed her change in expression.

"Well, is she okay? What's wrong with her?" she demanded.

Mosspelt faced her. "I'm sorry Longtail, Greykit is blind."

Some of the cats gasped and began to whisper amongst each other. Longtail said nothing at first, but began to speak up.

"Is there... nothing you can do for her?" Her voice was quiet. Mosspelt could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"I'm going to make a special poultice to put on her eyes and see if that helps..."

_'It won't work.'_

Mosspelt couldn't stand to see Longtail look so lifeless, so she wanted to try one last thing even though she knew it would never work. This kit was blind.

Longtail looked up shocked, "Oh, thank you Mosspelt!" she exclaimed as tears began to fall from her eyes, "Thank you so much!"

Mosspelt avoided her gaze. "I'm going to go make the poultice, I'll be back soon."

Later, Mosspelt was gently applying the poultice onto the kit's eyes with her paw.

"I'll come by daily to check on her eyes and reapply the poultice for about one moon, and we'll see how she goes from there, alright?"

She then placed two leaves onto the sticky mixture over Greykit's eyes.

_'I need to speak with Sunstar.'_


	4. Chapter 3: Exploration

"Wake uuuuup!"

"Wha-ahh!"

Rosekit's face was right in front of her, blue eyes twinkling.

"Mom promised to take us out of the nursery today, remember?"

Lostkit jumped up and shook her fur.

"Don't do that." She muttered crossly.

Rosekit only laughed. "You never wake up, I'm always waiting on you. You're like a rock, but it's weird because the tiniest things wake you up- Except rocks can't really wake up; I mean, they're rocks. But this one time..."

Lostkit was only half listening as Rosekit rambled on. Silentshadow wasn't in their nest or anywhere in the nursery.

"Where's mom?"

In fact, Lostkit noticed, the only cats in the nursery besides themselves were Longtail and Greykit, but they were still asleep.

Rosekit paused in her ramblings. "Umm..." Her eyes glanced upward as she tried to recall a certain thought. "She said she was going to talk to Sunstar and make sure it was okay for us to come out today and to get breakfast and stuff." Rosekit began bouncing up and down on her paws excitedly. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

The shuffling of pawsteps alerted them to Silentshadow's coming presence, and Rosekit ran over to her as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

"Can we go now? Can we?"

Silentshadow smiled at Rosekit's eagerness. "Yes, you can come out no-"

Rosekit made a mad dash for the entrance.

"Rosekit!"

Rosekit skidded to a halt. "What?"

Silentshadow spoke to her seriously, "Make sure I can see you and don't go bothering any warriors, okay? Remember, you're only going to look around." Silentshadow reminded her.

"Okay, I will!" Rosekit dashed out through the entrance and Silentshadow was about to follow her, but she noticed that Lostkit had yet to move.

"What's wrong Lostkit? Aren't you coming?" Silentshadow asked.

Lostkit was sitting in their nest. She shrugged quietly and avoided looking into Silentshadow's eyes.

Silentshadow glanced out the opening of the nursery to make sure Rosekit was alright, then padded over to Lostkit.

"I thought you two were really looking forward to today." she meowed, sounding a bit concerned.

"I guess." Lostkit shrugged again.

"Then what's wrong?"

Lostkit still didn't look up, but silently shrugged her shoulders once more.

Silentshadow's eyes softened. "Here, you can come with me. Does that sound good?" she smiled warmly.

Lostkit looked up and nodded.

"Okay." Lostkit got up, and together, she and Silentshadow walked out of the nursery.

The moment Lostkit walked out of the nursery with her mother, she was immediately dazed by the light.

'_It's so bright.'_

It took a minute for the fuzziness to clear from her vision before she could finally see what her home looked like beyond the walls of the nursery.

Silentshadow watched happily as her daughter's eyes widened in awe and a smile graced her petite features.

_'Wow, there's so many cats out here!'_

To Lostkit, having never left the nursery before, the clan might have seemed large, but in fact, DarkClan was the smallest clan in the forest now.

_'What should I see first?' _

Lostkit's eyes jumped around the clearing eagerly; she could see the tree lined path that led out of camp and the massive stone that sat directly opposite it, representing the leader's den. The nursery sat on the right side of camp from the entrance, and also on the right was the elder's den, which was currently being unused seeing as all members of the clan were young enough to carry out warrior duties.

Her eyes flickered to the opposite side of camp where a white she-cat was eating a rabbit beside a grey tom with an oddly spotted paw outside of another vine-like structure similar to the nursery.

_'The warriors den!'_

She thought excitedly. It was the place where all the warriors slept, save for queens, Sunstar, Mosspelt, elders, and apprentices.

Lostkit was unsure of where she should go first.

'_I wonder where Rosekit is, I don't really want to go all by myself.'_

She turned and noticed that Silentshadow had already settled down in a corner of the camp and was keeping an eye on them both. Lostkit followed her gaze and brightened up as she saw her sister leaving the apprentice's den, a smaller shelter beside the warrior's den, and walking into another smaller cave similar to the leader's den that sat in the corner of camp left from the entrance- Which Lostkit assumed had to be the medicine cat's den.

Lostkit prepared to run after Rosekit, but stopped short when she saw Rosekit's wide smile.

She looked so happy that Lostkit didn't want to bother her, so she decided she would catch up with Rosekit later. Instead, Lostkit made her way out from under the shade of the nursery, her black fur immediately began to warm her up from the cool shade of the bush, and she decided to look around for herself.

The two cats eating prey in front of the warriors den were watching her.

Lostkit felt uncomfortable; from the distance between them, she couldn't see their expressions, but just having attention turned on her made her feel odd.

Seeing as she already knew about the nursery, and the elder's den was a little less than interesting, Lostkit decided to check out the other side of camp.

She walked through the clearing and had to hop over the little stream that ran through the center of camp and bent around the medicine cat's den.

_'I guess I should see the apprentice's den,'_ she thought, 'A_fter all, in a couple moons I'll be living there.'_

The apprentice's den was rather simple. The walls curved into a circle and the vines covering the top formed a small dome; in the center, a lone tree stump sat in place, the bark had long been stripped off and Lostkit could feel the smoothness of the wood as she touched her paw to its base.

There were currently only two nests that made up the den at the moment, sitting side by side. Lostkit knew there were two apprentices who had just begun their training- Silentshadow made an effort to tell her a bit about events happening with the clan.

Every so often the clan medicine cat, Mosspelt, would come in to check on another one of the kits; although she never came over to check on Rosekit or her.

_'Rosekit... I should follow her and see the medicine cat den too!'_

Lostkit made up her mind and left the apprentice's den, 'M_aybe I'll even get to meet Mosspelt!_

* * *

><p>"I...want to go too."<p>

Longtail looked down, surprised.

"Greykit, you're supposed to be taking your nap." she scolded.

"Can I?" Greykit asked again.

"What is it?" Longtail questioned. "Do you need me to get Mosspelt? Is something hurting you?"

"No, I want to go explore the camp too! Can I go Mom, please?"

Greykit couldn't see the serious expression on her mother's face, but the tone of Longtail's voice let her know.

"Greykit, you have to stay in here with me." she responded, "You could get hurt."

Greykit looked down angrily, "You never let me do anything. Whenever Fernstep's kits are playing a game, you won't even let me ask to play with them! I'm not a little kit! How am I supposed to prepare for my training?" she huffed. "If I don't start practicing now, I'll be behind all the other apprentices."

"I said no and that's final." Longtail declared, effectively putting an end to the conversation.

Greykit lay her head down onto her paws and stared wistfully into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Mosspelt had been neatly organizing and stacking her herbs away into the cracks of the medicine cat den wall when she heard a sharp intake of air from behind her; she turned curiously, seeing as no one usually bothered her without reason.<p>

Instead of a cat in need of her assistance, Mosspelt's eyes fell upon a small white she-kit.

_ 'Ah yes, Silentshadow's Rosekit.'_

She smiled at the kit whose eyes were now roaming the den.

"Sunstar told me I might be getting visitors today, now I see what he meant."

Rosekit's attention turned to the grey she-cat.

"Hi! You're Mosspelt, our medicine cat!"

"Yes, apparently I am."

'_This kit is full of energy', _she thought tiredly.

"I've seen you come into the nursery a lot, but you never talk to me. You're always visiting Longtail." Rosekit then looked at the herbs which now sat at Mosspelt's paws. "What are you doing?"

Mosspelt continued to put her herbs away. "My job," she said after placing some leaves into one of the many holes. "I'm the medicine cat. It's up to me to make sure no one gets sick. Right now I'm putting away the medicinal herbs I use to help heal everyone." Mosspelt explained. Her eyes flicked back to the kit, "Come here a minute."

Rosekit walked over to Mosspelt and sat across from her.

"See these," she gestured at a pile of small greenish looking leaves, "This is catmint, it's one of the most important herbs, and it's the only known way to treat greencough, and over here-" Mosspelt's voice paused as she noticed a figure watching from the entrance.

Rosekit followed her gaze, a welcoming smile gracing her features as she recognized the new visitor.

"Hi Losty! Mosspelt was just telling me all about the clan's medicines, I know a lot now." she stated smugly.

Lostkit had been comfortable just watching from the entrance, but Rosekit was never one for sensing the mood.

"Oh...can I watch too? she asked tentatively.

"Yeah!" Rosekit smiled. "Come on over h-"

"Actually," Mosspelt cut her off, "I need some peace and quiet to get my work done right now."

"Awwwww! Come on Lostkit, let's go somewhere else for now." Rosekit gestured for Lostkit to follow her and ran back into the clearing. "Bye Mosspelt!" she yelled back.

Lostkit hadn't moved though.

_ 'She only said that because she noticed I was here...'_

Lostkit had begun to notice the way other cats acted strangely around her, but she didn't understand.

Longtail had never responded to her and pretty much ignored her very being; Fernstep avoided her as well. Lostkit had thought it was just a kit thing and that mother's only interacted with their own kits, but as she got older, she began to notice more.

Cherrynose began to visit Silentshadow in the nursery less and less frequently, and when Lostkit came out today, she felt as if she was being watched.

Mosspelt glanced back at the entrance and noticed Lostkit still sitting there. She coughed loudly.

Lostkit jumped at the sound, then she noticed Mosspelt's gaze.

"Sorry."

Lostkit left the den uncomfortably; she didn't know what to make of her clanmates' strange behavior.

_ 'Maybe they just don't like me.' _she thought sadly.

* * *

><p>Silentshadow watched as Rosekit left the nursery in a hurry and was amused by her childish antics.<p>

It was getting late and she was prepared to call both her kits over, but she couldn't find Lostkit.

She looked around worriedly, but was relieved when Lostkit came out of the medicine cat den a short time after Rosekit.

However, her concern rose again when she noticed the way Lostkit seemed to have deflated.

Silentshadow's eyes narrowed at the medicine cat den, and she quickly stood up and went over to bring Lostkit and Rosekit back into the nursery with her.


	5. Chapter 4: The Creation of DarkClan

"Sunstar, I need to talk to you about your daughter... Both of them."

Sunstar's back was turned to Mosspelt as she spoke. Mosspelt knew she was treading on thin ice by bringing this up, but he needed to listen.

"Greykit, you know she can never be a warrior; I don't know what we're going to do with her. There's not much you can do for a blind cat, it is rather unfortunate."

Sunstar was quiet for a moment, but turned calmly to face Mosspelt.

"So the poultice didn't work." he stated, looking past her.

"No. When cats are born with ailments such as these, there is nothing you can do. I have never heard any account of blindness being treated; after all, it's not an illness."

Mosspelt was hoping that Sunstar would come up with a way to deal with how to take care of Greykit, as she herself didn't know what could be done. Sunstar seemed to be thinking as he stared past her and out at the trees. The air was still and no cat was outside in camp. The leaves rustled slightly in the trees as a small breeze blew through the forest. It had been raining steadily earlier, but it seemed to have cleared up now.

"It's a nice day today, isn't it?" Sunstar mused.

Mosspelt was taken aback by his odd statement and turned to look outside as well. They sat together watching the trees silently for a minute or two.

Mosspelt was beginning to feel annoyed by Sunstar's avoidance of the subject and her tail twitched in frustration.

"Lostkit is almost old enough to become an apprentice, and I think you should begin to take into consideration who you want her mentor to be."

Sunstar continued watching the trees.

"And how is she?"

"Lostkit?" Mosspelt questioned, "I have been keeping an eye on her, she seems very distant. It does concern me."

Sunstar nodded. "Have you told Longtail about Greykit?"

Mosspelt sighed. "No I haven't said anything, but I think she already knows."

It became quiet once more as the two continued sitting in the opening of the leader's den; the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of the trees and the drop of single bead water slipping off a leaf and into the puddle below.

* * *

><p>"Rosekit stop playing with that bug, it's time for bed."<p>

Rosekit pouted angrily as the little beetle she had been watching flew away from its perch on the nursery wall.

Silentshadow was already lying down in their nest with Lostkit by her side.

Rosekit joined them in a matter of seconds, making sure to wedge herself right in-between Silentshadow and Lostkit.

"Are you going to tell us a story?" Rosekit asked excitedly. "Please, please, please!" she begged.

"Alright." Silentshadow agreed, "-On one condition: afterwards you have to go right to sleep, understand?"

"Yes!" Rosekit promised.

"Lostkit?"

Lostkit nodded her head in response.

"Any special story in mind?" Silentshadow asked.

"Tell us about the creation of DarkClan again!" Rosekit exclaimed, " That's one of my favorites, and Lostkit's too!"

Silentshadow nodded, "Alright, but remember, sleep afterwards."

Lostkit and Rosekit watched eagerly as Silentshadow prepared to tell the story.

Although Fernstep had already fallen asleep with her kits, and Longtail had fallen asleep as well, another set of ears were listening to her speak.

Greykit was lying by Longtail's stomach, but had yet to fall asleep. Silentshadow often told stories, and each night Greykit liked to listen as well. The tales of brave warriors and the journeys cats have made always made her heart soar.

"Once upon a time, in a forest bordered by the mountains and the sea, there lived three clans of strong, wild cats: TigerClan, LeopardClan, and Lionclan, each resided in their own special part of the land, and were ferocious and powerful.

"The clever TigerClan cats lived by the sea and were known for their swimming abilities, while the noble LionClan lived in the fields and mountainous regions, leaving LeopardClan with the broad expanses of forestry.

"They were each known for their unique pelts. The TigerClan cats were striped from head to toe, the LeopardClan cats had spotted pelts, and the LionClan cats were known for their regal golden shine.

"Every full moon, these clans would meet at the four great oak trees that stood directly in center of the land. There they would interact peacefully with one another in a truce every full moon.

"However...

"Eventually LionClan and TigerClan grew jealous of LeopardClan's broad expanse of territory so much greater than their own, and this jealousy sparked animosity between all three of the clans.

"Not all cats opposed LeopardClan, and it was only a small few from TigerClan and LionClan felt that LeopardClan had an unfair advantage in having the large forest as their home.

"These cats broke off from their clans and planned to take half of LeopardClan's territory for themselves. When they attacked, LeopardClan couldn't fight off cats from both LionClan and TigerClan, and in the end, LeopardClan surrendered half of their territory, and a few of their warriors decided to join this newly formed rebel group too.

"The other clans agreed to the boundaries, but refused to recognize them as a clan, and there was much animosity from TigerClan, LionClan, and LeopardClan towards the cats who had left them.

"The new clan, however, was not doing so great either. The cats argued constantly and no agreements could ever be made on how to run things.

"Things began to change though when a she-cat gave birth to a strange black kit- DarkClan received its name because after a while the different pelts of the cats began to blend together; this was the first black kit to ever be born, and his name was Xander. He was different from the other cats; strong and clever, he quickly made his way into the high ranks of the clan.

"LionClan, LeopardClan and TigerClan, who were angered by the now growing and agreeable new clan decided to stop them once and for all.

"The three formed an alliance and declared war on the rebels. The battle was fierce and it looked as if the rebel clan would surely fall, but Xander leapt into battle with a ferocity unmatched by any other. He must have taken on twenty cats with his own paws! His clanmates were mystified by his strength and loyalty; it was almost surreal.

"LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan were forced to surrender the battle and agreed to finally let the new, large clan live in peace.

"The new clan's leader had died in battle and the cats unanimously voted for Xander to become their new leader. He accepted, naming the new clan after the color of his pelt: DarkClan. From then on, the number of clans in the forest changed from three to four and DarkClan became accepted by the other clans..."

Silentshadow stopped as she noticed Rosekit asleep by her side.

Seeing her tired kits, she wrapped her tail over them and lay her own head down to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Greykit lay awake in her nest listening to the sound of the crickets.

'_When I'm a warrior, I'm going to be strong too.'_

* * *

><p>Greykit was playing in a sandy patch outside the nursery. She jumped around, swatting at the air- her imaginary opponent. '<em>Ha! Take that you LeopardClan coward!' <em>She posed proudly as she stood over her (imaginary) defeated enemy.

Fernstep's kits were watching her curiously from the nursery.

"What's she doing swatting at the air like that? She looks stupid." Stated a brown tabby kit intelligently. His siblings turned their attention over to the spectacle and began watching Greykit as well.

Gerykit leapt up to swipe another imaginary enemy, but tripped over a root. The other kits laughed from their spot by the nursery.

Eaglekit calmed himself down and sighed, "I'm so bored, but Mom says we can't go into the nursery right now because they're having an adult talk..."

* * *

><p>Mosspelt had come into the nursery wanting to speak to Longtail and was now standing before her, bowing in greeting.<p>

"Hello, Longtail."

Longtail greeted her kindly, "Hello, Mosspelt. What can I do for you?"

Mosspelt glanced at Greykit from the corner of her eye, who was now listening curiously by her mother's side.

Longtail's eyes fell.

"Greykit, why don't you go play outside by the nursery for a little while."

Greykit perked up, "Really?"

She smiled excitedly. Longtail never let her go outside of the nursery, and if she did go outside, she couldn't leave her mother's side or play with anyone.

"Yes, now go on."

Greykit smiled and ran, slightly stumbling, out of the nursery.

"Be careful!" Longtail called after her. She then let out a small breath of air.

Mosspelt felt sorry for her, the fire had had a definite impact. Greykit had become her most precious treasure and she worried about her constantly; her daughter's safety was her greatest concern.

"Longtail, you know that Greykit can never be a warrior."

Mosspelt didn't want to spend any more time beating around the bush, knowing that it would only cause Longtail more pain.

"Yes, I know." Longtail met her gaze and she smiled sadly. " She's so excited..."

Mosspelt felt the pity growing in her chest at seeing Longtail's expression.

"Thank you, Mosspelt, for everything you've done."

Mosspelt nodded at her, "It's the least I could do," she replied softly. "You should make sure the other queens know, so that they can make sure their kits won't play too roughly around her."

Longtail nodded, "I will."

Mosspelt gave her one last glance before leaving the nursery. Longtail got up and followed her, but she stayed by the entrance and watched Greykit play in the sand.

Longtail could never forget the night of the fire; when Greykit survived, she didn't think there could be any greater miracle. Yes, Greykit was smaller than the other kits, and very frail, but she was special. There was no mistaking it.

Longtail smiled as Greykit hopped around fighting imaginary enemies, wondering how she would ever be able to tell her that her dream was impossible.


	6. Chapter 5: Greykit's Disability

Greykit didn't mind when Longtail left her alone, in fact, it was nice.

_'I can finally train'._ She took another swipe. '_If I'm going to be a powerful warrior, I need to get faster and stronger.'_

She paused in her swipes when she heard the sound of giggling; it was Fernstep's kits playing across the hollow. Eaglekit, Nettlekit, and Leafkit were batting around a small object.

_'But still...'_

Leafkit made a lunge to grab the item- a small ball of moss- from Eaglekit, but he knocked it over to Nettlekit just in time for Leafkit to miss and fall on her face. She spat angrily, having gotten some bits of dirt in her mouth.

"Hey, no fair!"

Eaglekit and Nettlekit laughed loudly at her pout and now dirt-covered face; Leafkit's smile slowly grew as they laughed at her and eventually she began to laugh as well.

Greykit found herself smiling as she listened to them. It sounded like they were having a lot of fun, and Greykit wanted to be a part of it, she wanted to have fun too. The thought left her full of excitement and she hurriedly ran over to the three giggling kits.

"Hi!"

They stopped laughing immediately at the sound of her voice.

"I'm Greykit! That sounds like a lot of fun, can I play too?" she asked hopefully.

She had never played with any of the other kits before, but everyone always sounded like they were having so much fun; Greykit wanted to be able to experience that too.

The three kits glanced at each other for a second and Eaglekit began to smile. Leafkit got up from the ground and shook some of the dirt from her fur, but most of it was stuck to her chest.

"Sorry, we already have enough players." Leafkit said tersely.

"Oh, Okay."

Nettlekit was making odd noises as he struggled not to laugh; the entire time since she greeted them, Eaglekit had been making funny faces at Greykit. Not being able to contain it any longer, Nettlekit burst out laughing and was soon followed by Eaglekit and Leafkit.

Greykit began to walk away after a few seconds of standing there awkwardly, not understanding what was so funny.

'_Were they laughing at me?'_

As she slumped away, their laughter only grew louder.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for being here, I want to say something regarding Greykit's...condition."<p>

The queens surrounding Longtail had waited patiently for Longtail's explanation on what was so important that they had to gather in the nursery.

Longtail wanted to make sure everyone was aware of Greykit's condition.

"Please tell your kits not to play too roughly with Greykit. As you know, she is blind and her body is very frail, I don't want her to get hurt." Longtail explained, she looked at Silentshadow from the corner of her eye.

Fernstep spoke up, "Of course we will, it's no problem, we'll make sure our kits play gently around her." she meowed warmly. "Greykit's well-being is important to all of us."

Silentshadow felt the need to reassure Longtail as well. "I know Rosekit and Lostkit won't give her any trouble."

Longtail scoffed. "I wouldn't be so sure."

Normally Silentshadow was a very calm, kind, reasonable she-cat, but she would not stand for Longtail verbally attacking her kits.

Silentshadow's fur bristled, "What did you say?" she growled.

Fernstep immediately stepped between them. "Hey, we don't need to be arguing." she threw a hard look toward both Longtail and Silentshadow. "Right now, we all want the best for our kits."

Longtail and Silentshadow met each other's eyes coldly; Longtail made sure to narrow her gaze at Silentshadow one last time before she then turned her head away and didn't say another word. From there, the three queens went their separate ways, their encounter having been a brief one.

"Alright, you can come in now!" Fernstep called from inside the nursery.

Eaglekit, Leafkit, and Nettlekit had been drawing in the dirt with their paws after their laughing fit from earlier, but their ears perked up immediately at the sound of their mother's voice.

"Come on!" Eaglekit jumped up and ran toward the nursery energetically, "Last one to the den is a rotten toadstool!"

"No fair!" Leafkit called after him. She rushed to quickly catch up with her brothers after they got a head start. Nettlekit had zoned out though and started late as well, looking somewhat dazed. Confused as to what was going on, he stumbled on his paws as he hurried to stand up and chase after Eaglekit, wearing a wide smile.

"Hey, wait up!"

Eaglekit raced into the nursery first and leaped into their nest by his mother's side; Leafkit ran in shortly after.

"You cheated, Eaglekit!"

Eaglekit laughed. Leafkit huffed at his apparent amusement and pushed him roughly on the shoulder with her paw.

"Calm down you two." Fernstep meowed, watching as Nettlekit trotted into the nursery.

Eaglekit and LEafkit looked up from their antics as Nettlekit joined them; Eaglekit smirked.

"Ha ha, Nettlekit!" he laughed, "You're a rotten toadstool!"

Leafkit joined him in his chant.

"Toadstool! Toadstool!"

Nettlekit glared at them, "Ha ha, very funny." he muttered as he climbed into their nest.

"That's enough fighting." Fernstep meowed harshly. "You shouldn't pick on each other."

"Eaglekit started it!"

"Hey!"

"Enough!"

The kits stopped their bickering and turned their attention towards Fernstep.

"I need you all to listen to me, okay? This is very important."

Eaglekit, Leafkit and Nettlekit exchanged curious glances towards each other.

Longtail continued, "You all know Greykit..."

Eaglekit nodded, "Yeah, she's always playing in the sand, says she's 'training'."

Leafkit and Nettlekit nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes." Fernstep replied. "And I want you to be very nice and play gently with her, alright?" Her voice became serious, "I mean it. This is very important."

Her kits looked at her in confusion, they could tell she was very serious about this, but they didn't understand _why. _What made Greykit so special?

"But, why?" asked Leafkit. Nettlekit and Eaglekit turned to look at her, the one who had said what they were each thinking.

"Yeah, what's so special about Greykit?" Eaglekit demanded, encouraged by Leafkit's boldness.

"Greykit is blind."

"Blind?"

"Yes." Fernstep meowed. "Longtail asked me specifically to let you all know, and I expect you to be nice."

Nettlekit looked confused, he had his forehead all scrunched up, "What does that mean?"

Fernstep's voice softened. "It means she cannot see."


	7. Chapter 6: Different

Greykit had been sitting in her nest all day. Longtail had promised she'd be back in a few minutes, but she had yet to return, and it had been a lot longer than a few minutes. It was boring sitting in the nursery all by herself; she sighed and began to poke at a small twig. Her ears immediately perked up at the sound of someone else walking into the nursery, and she jumped to her paws immediately in hope that Longtail had finally come back, but her hopes were diminished as soon as she realized that whoever was coming's steps were way too light to be her mother's.

Greykit slumped back down and returned to amusing herself with her twig.

Rosekit walked into the nursery, blue eyes scanning the den in search of something. She smiled widely as she caught side of that something she had been searching for.

"Lostkit, there you are!"

Greykit froze; there had been someone else in the nursery with her the entire time? It was so quiet, she hadn't even heard her.

* * *

><p>Lostkit had been lying down in a small alcove in the nursery's vine wall; she sighed inwardly as she saw Rosekit enter the den, clearly looking for her.<p>

_'Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don-'_

"Lostkit, there you are!"

Lostkit flinched.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Why aren't you playing outside?" Rosekit questioned.

Lostkit stood up and shook her off her pelt, "Didn't feel like it."

Rosekit smiled. "Surrreeee." She then looked around the den. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was just relaxing." Lostkit replied.

"Weellll," Rosekit dragged out, "You can relax _outside _with me, 'cause one of the warriors caught a really juicy mouse and Mom said that we could split it. Come on!"

"Okay." Lostkit followed Rosekit and she left the nursery, leaving Greykit now completely, actually alone, in the den.

Greykit heard Rosekit and Lostkit stumble as they left.

"Oh, sorry, Longtail." Rosekit mewed.

Longtail stood above the two siblings, trying to enter the nursery; she "hmphd" in response to Rosekit's tiny apology. Lostkit regained her balance as well.

"Sorry." she mewed quietly.

Longtail's eyes narrowed at the two kits, "You two should watch where you're going, figures you'd be able to go running around without any adult supervision."

Rosekit laughed, "Right, sorry!"

She ran past Longtail and out to the fresh kill pile. Lostkit looked from Longtail to Rosekit and back again before she quickly dashed after her sister.

Longtail watched them run and shook her head with disapproval, then she entered the nursery and made her way to her nest with Greykit.

Greykit, who had been anxiously awaiting her arrival, sprang up.

"Mom! What took you so long?" she demanded.

Longtail sat beside her. "I had to go on a last minute hunting patrol today because they didn't have enough warriors to do it."

"Oh."

Longtail began to lick one of her brown paws and used it to wash her ears. Greykit sat quietly, still bored out of her skull.

"Hey, Mom..."

Longtail didn't stop her grooming, "Hm?"

Greykit began to fidget with her paws, "Do you think I can go outside and play with the other kits today?"

"No." Longtail didn't even look at her as she replied.

Greykit felt extreme dissapointment from such a blatant response.

"Why!' she snapped.

Longtail immediately whipped her head to look down at Greykit and, although she couldn't see Longtail, Greykit's eyes were still glaring defiantly back up at her, a spark shining in her sightless, misty eyes.

"Because, Greykit-" Longtail meowed sternly, "You are blind."

Greykit flinched as she felt the sting of Longtail's harsh words."But I won't get hurt..."

"Greykit." Longtail meowed warningly; she fixed her with a hard look and began to turn away.

Greykit leapt to all fours, "I promise I won't get hurt, please!"

Longtail turned back around to berate Greykit for talking back, but froze when saw Greykit's eyes beginning to glisten.

She was making Greykit upset.

All Longtail's frustration melted away and she began to feel guilty for yelling at her so harshly. The siamese sighed.

"...Alright."

Greykit blinked. "Really?" Her whole face was beginning to light up.

Longtail nodded, "Just for a little while."

Greykit smiled and ran out of the nursery, and as she did so, Longtail remembered her first conversation with Greykit about her blindness.

* * *

><p>Longtail had been grooming the top of Greykit's head when the tiny kit suddenly spoke up.<p>

"What is it like?" she asked, "The green?" Longtail paused from her grooming, surprised by the she-kit's statement.

"I hear everyone talking about it, but I still haven't seen it."

The long season of leaf-bare was finally coming to an end and DarkClan camp was abuzz with talk of new-leaf and the growing forest.

"I've been waiting for a long time, but nothing seems any different..." she continued.

"Greykit," Longtail began, "You're not like the other cats, you're...special."

"Special?" she turned her body toward the sound of Longtail's voice.

"Yes. You're different from the other cats, you will never have to experience the pain of watching others around you suffer."

Greykit huffed and turned her head away from the sound of Longtail's voice displeased with her response.

"Greykit, you know that you will never be able to see like everyone else does."

Greykit's face straightened, "What if I want to see?"

Longtail watched Greykit curiously as she spoke up again.

"It's hard to understand. When I asked Fernstep the other day what the new buds were like, she told me they were fresh and green. I asked her what she meant by 'green', she told me that it meant they were bright and colorful..."

"What does it mean to be bright and colorful? I'll never even be able to know, and I can't even pretend because I don't know. Everyone else has a big world they can explore, a world that you say I can never be a part of..." she paused. "Why do I have to be so _different_?"

Longtail touched her nose to Greykit's forehead,

"That's just the way StarClan made you."

Greykit couldn't help but feel a little unsatisfied.

* * *

><p>Longtail knew Greykit sometimes had a hard time understanding certain concepts, and that she longed to be like everyone else.<p>

She sighed inwardly. Longtail loved her daughter so much; it hurt to listen to Greykit ask questions about things that she couldn't provide an answer to.

She looked to the nursery entrance that Greykit had just ran out of. No matter what, Longtail was going to going to make sure she would always be there for her daughter.

* * *

><p>Eaglekit nudged Nettlekit as soon as he saw Greykit leave the nursery. Nettlekit glared at him, but followed Eaglekit's gesture toward Greykit.<p>

"What are you two mouse brains grinning about?" snorted Leafkit, watching her 'mouse-brained' brothers.

Eaglekit and Nettle kit turned towards her, still grinning like jackals.

"Wanna have some fun?" asked Eaglekit.


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Play A Game

Greykit smiled to herself as the breeze ruffled her fur; it felt good to get out of the stuffy air trapped inside the nursery. She had left the nursery and proceeded to go to her favorite spot: a small bit of shade under a tree in the camp. Instead of practicing like she normally would do, Greykit laid down in the shade and relaxed.

Longtail's words still rang clearly in her head.

'_You are blind.'_

Greykit sighed and hung her head as she recalled her mother's words and she began to poke at a small twig absentmindedly.

'_So what?' _she frowned._"I'm just as good as any other cat, I practice every day! Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm weak!" _

_SNAP_!

_G_reykit jumped as the twig she had been messing with broke under her paw and she looked down at it wistfully. She hadn't mean to break it.

Greykit sighed and removed her paw from the now crushed piece of stick and lay her head on her paws, instead choosing to focus on the world around her.

Her ears twisted as she listened to the noises around camp. Above her, a squirrel was nibbling noisily on a small acorn, and she could hear Sunstar and Ivyfoot talking across camp about rearranging the patrol groups.

Greykit was so focused on trying to listen to their conversation that she didn't hear the approaching pawsteps from behind her.

"Hey, Greykit!"

Greykit turned, surprised to hear the sound of Leafkit's voice calling her name.

"Yeah?" she smiled happily; none of the other kits had ever come up to talk to her before.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play with us?"

Greykit could hear Nettlekit and Eaglekit walk up from behind, and Greykit couldn't help from showing the excitement on her face, and she stood up quickly with a big grin.

"Sure!" No one had ever asked her to play with them before; she hoped that this would finally be her chance to fit in and prove she wasn't different from them at all.

"Great!" Nettlekit chirped, "It'll be more fun than batting at the air all day."

_'Batting at the air?'_ thought Greykit. Her eyes brightened as realization struck her, "Oh, you mean my training."

Eaglekit snorted, "Right, training." He rolled his eyes.

Greykit, oblivious to his gesture, was confused by his tone of voice, but was quickly pushed out of that line of thought by the sound of Leafkit's squeaky voice.

"Today we're going to play hide and seek, everyone hides and then one cat closes their eyes and counts to ten and has to try and find them all. You can count."

Greykit nodded, "Okay, should I close my eyes?" she asked.

"Does it matter?" asked Leafkit.

"Oh, uh, no...I guess not..." replied Greykit awkwardly.

Eaglekit shoved his sister aside, "Just start counting already!" he meowed and ran off, quickly followed by Leafkit and Nettlekit.

_"One. Two. Three. Four." _Greykit's ear twitched as she heard the flapping of wings as a bird flew out from the surrounding trees. "Five. Six. Seven."

The sound of Rosekit's loud laughter rang out from where she was hanging out with Mosspelt in the medicine cat den.

"Eight. Nine."

_A_ soft sigh drifted from the nursery.

"Ten._"_

"Alright, I'm coming now!" she shouted. Greykit smiled to herself, wondering where to begin.

'_Well, they ran off in that direction, so I guess that'd be the best place to start.'_

She crept quietly across the camp, senses alert for any sound of sudden movement.

From up in their perch on a tree, Leafkit, Nettlekit, and Eaglekit watched Greykit move across the clearing.

"What now?" asked Nettlekit.

"Now," answered Eaglekit, "We wait for a while."

* * *

><p>Greykit sighed as she dragged her paws through camp; she had been looking around <em>forever<em>. The only place left to look was the nursery; Greykit hadn't checked there earlier because she thought it would've been too obvious.

'_And how helpful was that?'_ she thought irritably.

Greykit knew Longtail and Fernstep had gone out for dawn patrol a little while ago, so they wouldn't be inside.

'_A perfect place to hide.' _she thought smugly. She bent down into a crouch and stealthily made her way to the nursery, but she had only made it a few steps in when she heard the sound of quiet voices.

She sniffed the air curiously.

Silentshadow and Lostkit were talking about something near the alcove in the back of the nursery. Greykit felt weird intruding on their private conversation, so she decided to leave quietly back through the opening. It didn't matter anyway because she couldn't find any fresh trace of the other kits' scents.

Greykit trudged out of the nursery, feeling disheartened, this game was no fun. She was about to give up and do something else when she heard laughing in the sandy patch near on the other side of the den.

_'What?'_

Greykit made her way over, surprised when she heard Leafkit, Nettlekit, and Eaglekit playing in the sand. They stopped in their motions as Greykit made her way towards them.

"What are you doing? I've been looking around forever, where have you been?" she questioned.

"None of your business." mewed Leafkit haughtily.

"But I thought we were supposed to be playing hide and seek?" replied Greykit, thoroughly confused.

All three of the kits burst into laughter.

Greykit's pelt began to heat up, almost like it was instinctual.

"Please." snorted Eaglekit, " You really thought we wanted to hang out with _you_?"

Greykit froze. "What...what do you mean?"

"We have better things to do than play with a blind cat." Leafkit hissed. "It's so boring! Not to mention sort of impossible."

"Although," Nettlekit cut in, "It was funny to humor you for a while, but then it just got boring."

Greykit didn't know what to say, she turned her face to her paws.

"What did you think we actually liked you?" Leafkit laughed.

"You're useless! All you do is take up space and waste food, no one wants to a baby-sit you, but now they have to for their rest of their lives because you're useless!"

Greykit felt her paws beginning to tremble and she squeezed her eyes shut. They began to laugh some more, and the noise rang in her ears, buzzing through her skull.

"And you bat at the air all day like an idiot! Ha! Training!" Eaglekit crooned. "It's pathetic."

Greykit managed to lift her head and face the sound of his voice, although she was still unable to move her legs.

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, her voice shakier than she would have liked.

"YOU"RE NEVER GOING TO BE A WARRIOR!" Eaglekit shouted.

Greykit's eyes began to burn furiously and she flinched.

_'That's a lie!'_

"You're small, and weak, and useless, and most importantly, YOU ARE BLIND." he hissed, "They'll _never_ make _you_ a warrior! You're wasting your time with all that stupid 'training'."

Everything in her life seemed to shatter as she heard those words and hot tears began to make their way down her furry cheeks.

_'That's not true!'_

Time seemed to slow down and the laughter of Fersteps's kits went in and out of her ears; finally able to come to her senses, Greykit whipped around and ran.

As she ran she could still hear them laughing behind her; she couldn't escape from it. It became louder and louder, and filled her body as she ran.

_'You'll never be a warrior!'_ she tried desperately to shake the words from her head.

_'You'll never be a warrior!'_

_'No!' _she thought.

_'YOU'LL NEVER BE A WARRIOR!"_

"NO!" Greykit cried out as she ran off into the dark woods.


	9. Chapter 8: A Request

She ran and ran, but she couldn't escape the cruel laughter in her mind. The wind blew through her fur and tears streamed down her face.

Greykit ran furiously through the woods, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

'_Leave me alone!' S_he shook her head desperately,_ 'Why won't it stop?!'_

In her disgruntled flight, Greykit hardly knew where she was going. Branches whipped at her face and clung to her pelt. She shook furiously in an effort to get them off while running and suddenly lurched forward as she tripped over a large tree root.

Greykit didn't even have time to react as she face-planted onto the hard ground; and as her body finally skidded to a halt, she lay motionless, breathing heavily. She was still for a moment, thinking of all that had just happened.

_'They're lying.' _she told herself.

_'They're lying!" _her small claws dug into the ground.

They were lying, they had to be. They were just trying to mess with her.

Greykit wanted to deny their words, but the more she thought about it, the more they began to make sense.

_'I am smaller than the other kits...'_

In her mind, Greykit had known that Sunstar would never make her a warrior- she wasn't stupid, but she wanted so desperately to believe it wasn't true.

_'If I just try hard enough,' _she thought, _'then I can prove to them that I can be a warrior. I just need to get better...' _She wondered if that was how the clan really thought of her, as a burden, wasting food and space.

The sudden rustle of a nearby bush made Greykit jump out of her thoughts and she stood up quickly, finally taking in the world around her.

Greykit had never once left camp; this place was unfamiliar. She jumped again as she heard more rustling coming from another direction.

She didn't know where she was or which way led back to camp, and as the crickets chirped loudly, Greykit realized the full weight of her situation.

She was lost in an unfamiliar place, unable to find her way back home. Greykit shrunk in fear at being alone in the woods at night.

In the trees she could hear a crow caw loudly.

The darkness was nothing new, but all the unfamiliar smells and sounds were too much for her, as well as the overwhelming feeling of loneliness and fear. Greykit shuddered in the cool night air; it was so cold. She suddenly began to feel very stupid for running off like that when she could be in a warm nest with her mother right now.

Her mother...

She would be furious with her. Longtail was probably worrying to death over her at this very moment. Greykit felt around and found a small log with barely enough room for her to squeeze into.

_'At least it won't be so cold.'_

With that thought in mind, she carefully crawled inside and curled up into a ball, feeling lucky for once for being as small as she was.

* * *

><p>Silentshadow walked Rosekit over to the medicine cat- the young she-kit had been begging her mother to let her visit it again. Silentshadow didn't want to trouble Mosspelt and had waited for a time she didn't look too busy; Mosspelt was all Rosekit could talk about for the last few days.<p>

Silentshadow smiled at that thought and glanced down to her side where Rosekit was chatting away avidly.

The young kit was so bubbly and full of energy that most members of the clan found it easy to open up to her. Silentshadow frowned, for Lostkit it was different. Her eyes fell, she worried about her daughter.

Lostkit had a hard time opening up to cats; she liked to spend her time alone and didn't interact much with her clanmates. They avoided her and Silentshadow knew it.

"Mom!"

Silentshadow glanced back to Rosekit who was now pawing at her leg.

"Come onnnn, you promised!" she whined.

The pair were now standing in front of the medicine cat den's stone entrance.

"All right, come on." she meowed and walked into the small cave, Rosekit by her side.

Mosspelt, who had been lying in her nest, stoop up upon their entrance.

"Hello, Silentshadow," she greeted.

"What can I do for you?" Mosspelt asked curiously, seeing Rosekit by her side.

"Well," replied Silentshadow, "Rosekit has been begging me to take her back here, you're all she's been able to talk about."

Mosspelt smiled, "Is that so?"

"Mom!" Rosekit exclaimed.

Mosspelt purred in amusement. "It's quite alright, I'm not busy at the moment, so it's no trouble at all. It's nice to see a young cat with an interest in medicine. Will you be joining us as well, Silentshadow?"

Silentshadow shook her head, "That's kind of you, but I actually have something I need to do, if you don't mind, that is."

"Not at all." Mosspelt replied.

"Thank you." Silentshadow bent down to quickly lick Rosekit on the head and dismissed herself from the den.

Mosspelt turned to Rosekit upon her departure. " So Rosekit, what would you like to talk about?"

Rosekit shrugged, "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about things."

Mosspelt lay down and gestured with her tail for Rosekit to do the same, "I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things as well."

Rosekit smiled widely, "What kinds of things?" she asked

"Big things, small things, things that don't really matter. The fact is, only you can provide the answers."

"Okay," Rosekit mewed as she laid down across from her.

"I've been thinking." meowed Mosspelt, "And I believe the clan could use a medicine cat in training. I was curious to see if you might want to take up the position."

"Me?" mewed Rosekit, feeling genuinely surprised. "I don't know.." she moved her paws awkwardly, "I don't know if I'd be very good at that."

"Well, that's what training is for, there is no doubt in my mind you'd make a great medicine cat."

She watched Rosekit directly, and the young she-kit avoided looking into her eyes. Noticing Rosekit's indecisive demeanor she added in, "It's only something for you to think about."

At these words Rosekit looked up once more and nodded, "Okay. What's it like? To be medicine cat, I mean."

Mosspelt met her gaze calmly. "As a medicine cat it is my job to make sure everyone in the clan remains healthy, and it is my duty to interpret the will of StarClan."

"What do you mean?" questioned Rosekit.

"Sometimes, StarClan will send cats messages and prophecies through dreams, it is a medicine's cat's job to interpret them and relay their message."

Rosekit blinked, "Have you ever gotten a dream?"

"Yes. In a way it's part of our acceptance in becoming a medicine cat. Just like the clan goes out to the gathering every full moon, medicine cats meet at a small gathering every half moon. Not only that, but as a medicine cat you get certain privileges other cats do not."

"That sounds really cool!" meowed Rosekit excitedly.

"However," spoke Mosspelt, "A medicine cat must dedicate their life to StarClan and can never take a mate or have kits."

"Ha!" Rosekit exclaimed unexpectedly, surprising Mosspelt with her outburst.

"I don't need a mate." she huffed and turned her nose into the air.

Mosspelt smiled at her independent attitude, but became neutral again as she remembered something she had wanted to approach Rosekit about for a while.

"Rosekit, I've been meaning to ask you."

Rosekit lowered her head and watched Mosspelt expectantly.

"Do you remember anything? About before you arrived here?"

Rosekit thought for a moment and frowned, "No, no I don't.."

Rosekit had known she was found in the woods at a very young age, but she couldn't remember anything other than waking up beside Lostkit in the nursery one day.

Mosspelt nodded. "It's alright, I was just curious." she meowed soothingly, feeling bad for bringing it up.

It was odd, however, a kit showing up in the snow with no scent or companions. They had asked the other clans at the gathering if they had lost a kit, but none had.

Rosekit's sudden appearance was a mystery and no one knew how she had gotten there or where she had come from; the young kit herself couldn't recall any memories besides that of her time spent in DarkClan.

Mosspelt hoped Rosekit would take her up on her offer though.

_'Starclan knows we could use another medicine cat. It is a shame though, if she were to become a medicine cat.'_ she watched as Rosekit licked at her snow white chestfur. _'There's no doubt she will grow up to be very beautiful she-cat.'_


	10. Chapter 9: I See You Smiling

As Silentshadow walked across camp, she noticed that nobody else was out in the forest at the moment.

Darkpaw was licking his flecked pelt beside his brother, Brownpaw, and the warriors were sharing a meal near the fresh kill pile.

Cherrynose spotted her friend and flicked her tail for Silentshadow to come over and join them. Silentshadow smiled, but shook her head.

Cherrynose stuck her tongue out at her and returned to her meal with Ivyfoot, Blizzardpelt, and Fernstep.

_'No," _Silentshadow thought, '_I need to check on Lostkit.'_

She neared the entrance of the nursery and gazed up at the sky, dark clouds were beginning to slowly roll in.

Silentshadow frowned, _'Looks like a storm is coming.'_

She took one final glance at the group of warriors chatting in the center of camp before turning and entering the nursery.

Upon first glance, the nursery seemed empty. All the nests were empty and no other cats were inside, but Silentshadow knew Lostkit was in there.

She sniffed the air and followed Lostkit's scent to the back of the nursery where a small alcove lay unnoticed in the vine wall.

Silentshadow bent her head down to peer inside.

"Lostkit, what are you doing in here?"

The black she-kit was sitting calmly with her paws tucked beneath her, and her eyes widened as Silentshadow's face suddenly appeared.

"Nothing." she mewed quietly as she shifted her body a bit.

Silentshadow smiled, "Come here, you."

She gently pulled Lostkit out from her makeshift nest and pulled her to her side.

Lostkit pouted as she was moved out of her position and avoided looking at Silentshadow directly in the eyes, instead she chose to focus on the ground.

Silentshadow watched her from the corner of her eye, a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

Lostkit's eyes kept flickering back to Silentshadow as the she-cat watched her, trying to avoid smiling herself.

"What?" she asked in a half laugh, still trying not to smile.

"I see you smiling." Silentshadow purred.

Lostkit pouted once more and Silentshadow began to laugh; Lostkit couldn't help but laugh too.

"There we go." meowed Silentshadow, "There's that smile."

Lostkit's smile feel a bit and she shrugged, returning her gaze to the ground.

"Lostkit, I need you to talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Silentshadow eased gently.

"Nothing's wrong." muttered Lostkit.

"Lostkit."

Her gaze remained on the ground.

"Lostkit, I need you to look at me."

Lostkit slowly turned her head to meet Silentshadow's eyes.

"It upsets me to see you so distant, you should try and open up to cats more."

"I don't know what to say," Lostkit replied solemnly, "Besides, they don't like me."

Silentshadow's face fell as she remembered the day Lostkit came out of the medicine cat den, looking upset.

"Why would you say something like that?" she questioned.

Lostkit shrugged, "I don't know, no one ever talks to me, and Longtail-"

"Don't you worry about Longtail," Silentshadow cut in, "It's not you she's mad at. Longtail takes her anger out on other cats. That doesn't mean it's right, but it has nothing to do with you."

"Well, when I go out," Lostkit continued, "I feel like everyone is staring me down. I don't understand why they give me those looks; is it all in my head?..." Her voice trailed off.

Silentshadow frowned, "Lostkit, listen to me, you are no different from any other cat. As long as you have people who love you and you love yourself, no one else's thoughts are ever going to matter."

Lostkit made a small frown.

"Lostkit."

Lostkit glanced up once more a single time.

"I will always love you."

Silentshadow bent down and rubbed their heads together.

"All you have to do is open up to other cats and let them know you, then they'll love you as well. Now come on," she meowed cheerfully, "Let's go fetch your sister, she's probably tired Mosspelt out with that mouth of hers." Silentshadow laughed.

Lostkit faked a smile in return and trailed slowly behind.

_'I don't need their love, I can look out for myself...that's the only love I'll ever need.'_

* * *

><p>The cats of DarkClan chatted among themselves as they settled down for an evening meal. Sunstar and Ivyfoot had refused to take the last two mice and had given them to Silentshadow and her kits instead.<p>

"Wow!" Rosekit exclaimed, "Two whole mice!"

"Rosekit, they're not both for you, share with your sister."

Rosekit laughed, "I know, Mom. Here." she pushed the smaller of the two mice over to Lostkit.

"Thanks."

Silentshadow had managed to coax Lostkit out of the nursery and had gotten her join she and Rosekit for a meal. It felt nice to lay out in the fresh air and eat with her daughters.

The sky above the cats rumbled lightly and Silentshadow chewed on her vole, deep in thought. The storm was getting closer._  
><em>

The cats were enjoying their meal when they noticed Longtail going in and out of dens frantically.

"Greykit!" she called, "Greykit!"

Blizzardpelt stood up and approached her, "What's wrong, Longtail?"

"It's Greykit, I can't find her anywhere!" she meowed, "Greykit!"

Blizzardpelt eyes widened, "I'll go get Sunstar!" She quickly sped off to the leaders den, leaving the siamese behind to call for her lost kit.

"Has anyone seen her?!" Longtail demanded.

The warriors shook their heads. "Not since this morning." stated Ivyfoot.

He stood up quickly, "Everyone begin searching the camp, now!"

The warriors nodded and quickly set off to searching the camp.

"You don't think something's happened to her do you?" Longtail was absolutely distraught, "What if she's hurt? What if someone's taken her? You don't think she left camp do you? What if a fox finds h-"

"Longtail." Sunstar cut in as he walked over to her, "When did you last see Greykit?"

"Not since this morning." answered Ivyfoot.

Cherrynose and Blizzardpelt ran up to them, panting. "Sunstar we've searched the camp and Greykit is nowhere to be found. I scented her near the sandy patch beside the nursery...her scent leads out of camp." reported Cherrynose.

Longtail's breathing hitched, "We have to look for her! Sunstar-!"

He silenced her with a flick of his tail and turned toward Ivyfoot. "Ivyfoot, you and Blizzardpelt search the TreeClan border," he paused thoughtfully, "And take Darkpaw with you." He finished, glancing at his apprentice who was standing by for orders.

"I wouldn't put it past them..." growled Sunstar, his green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Longtail, you and Cherrynose can check the eastern side of the forest near the OceanClan border. Return with Greykit if you can find her or any important information concerning her whereabouts."

The cats nodded and rapidly set off to follow their orders, this was an emergency.

All the commotion had attracted the attention of the entire clan.

Silentshadow worried for the small kit's safety; Rosekit and Lostkit could only glance at one another.

By the nursery, Nettlekit shifted uncomfortably, "...Dp you think we should say something?"

"What! Are you crazy?!" hissed Eaglekit.

Leafkit glared at her brother, "Don't wimp out on us now, Nettlekit."

"Besides," meowed Eaglekit, "It'd be better if she didn't come back."

"It's just like Mom said, this clan is weak and full of pathetic excuses for cats." Eaglekit smiled cruelly, "I hope she's dead."


	11. Chapter 10: The Begginings of Friendship

Longtail and Cherrynose returned to camp, disheartened; there was no sign of Greykit or her scent anywhere on the eastern side of the forest. Longtail looked as if she had been sick for days and waited anxiously for Ivyfoot's patrol to return.

Cherrynose left Longtail to sit near the camp entrance and joined Silentshadow who was still lying outside with her kits.

"No sign of her?"

Cherrynose shook her head. "Nothing, Longtail's worried sick." she turned to look back at said she-cat.

Longtail already had dark bags under her eyes and her whiskers looked frazzled.

Cherrynose sighed. "Why would a kit just wander off like that?"

"It happens all the time," meowed Silentshadow grimly, "That's why you should always keep an eye on them."

Lostkit was listening quietly to their conversation beside her mother while Rosekit chose to play with her tail.

"Well, let's hope for the best.." Cherrynose muttered. "Hey, Fernstep!"

The doe-eyed queen looked up from her bathing, "Yes?"

"What about you, any luck?"

Fernstep shook her head. "No, we only found slight traces of her scent leading out of camp and outside the nursery."

Noticing their sullen expressions she added in, "She'll be fine, there's no doubt in my mind that Ivyfoot will be able to find her. That tom is one of the greatest trackers I've ever known."

Sunstar had been sitting on top of his den watching the camp entrance expectantly.

'_Ivyfoot should return soon.'_

He suddenly perked up as he scented the returning patrol; the rest of the clan seemed to notice them as well. Many cats stood up eagerly in anticipation of their return.

The sound of soft pawsteps was all that could be heard as Blizzardpelt and Darkpaw returned to camp.

Ivyfoot trailed behind them with a small black ball of fur hanging from his mouth.

Sunstar leapt down from his perch as Longtail rushed over to the group, "Oh, Ivyfoot, thank you so much!"

Ivyfoot gently set down the sleeping kit as Sunstar approached.

"Where did you find her?" he questioned.

"Near the Dead Oak," replied Ivyfoot,"She was sleeping inside a fallen log."

Sunstar frowned. "No TreeClan scent?"

"None at all, it doesn't look like they were involved."

"Good. Longtail, why don't you take Greykit back to the nursery?" Sunstar added.

Longtail nodded wordlessly and gently lifted Greykit's sleeping body off of the ground and carried her into the safety of the nursery.

Sunstar gazed at all the watching eyes. "Nothing to see here," he meowed, "Return to whatever it is you were doing, then."

He turned his back to the crowd and returned to his den, motioning with his tail for Ivyfoot to follow him in.

As the two males retreated into the small cave, Silentshadow gathered her kits up. "Come on, it's late. You two should be sleeping."

"Awww!"

Rosekit continued to whine as Silentshadow led them into the nursery.

As soon as they entered, steady drops of rain began to fall, and their rhythm sped up as water poured heavily from the sky and thunder shook the ground.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning and the rain still had yet to cease. The dark clouds blocked any sources of light and the nursery had become darker than usual.<p>

The queens refrained from leaving the nursery and rested in their nests quietly.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by an exceptionally loud clap of thunder that boomed throughout the camp.

Greykit jumped awake as the noise rumbled through the forest.

She was surprised to find herself in a soft nest and not inside of a hollow log. Her mother's scent was strong beside her and she was curled up in warm fur.

_'Someone must have found me.' _

_S_he lay awake for a few moments and listened to the pouring rain, thankful to have a strong roof over her head.

"What. _Were_. You thinking?" Longtail growled.

Greykit jumped at the sound of Longtail's voice.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry isn't good enough, Greykit!" She made sure to keep her voice down to refrain from waking the others.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was! I thought something had happened to you!"

Greykit looked away guiltily.

"What on earth possessed you to do such a stupid thing!" Longtail was furious.

Greykit flinched, the memories from before flooding into her mind.

'_You'll never be a warrior!'_

Longtail's eyes flashed angrily, "Well? I'm waiting."

"I-I ..."Greykit looked away from her mother's eyes and curled her tail around her feet. She hung her head, "I just thought that...I could familiarize myself with the territory and gain an advantage before becoming an apprentice...but I got lost and couldn't find my way back."

"What a stupid, stupid thing to do!"

Greykit flinched.

Longtail sighed in exasperation, "Greykit, you can't just go running off into the woods by yourself. You have no idea what's out there, if you wanted to go out of camp for a little while all you had to do was ask."

The rain flowed steadily through the silence; Greykit sniffed sadly, "I'm..I'm sorry." she whimpered.

Longtail pulled her close, "It's alright, just don't scare me like that. Okay?"

Greykit nodded into her mother's fur as Longtail began to lick her head. "Now go to sleep."

Greykit didn't want to tell Longtail what had really happened. It would only make her upset, and Greykit didn't want to bother her with her problems. Not only that, but it would mean approaching the fact of her becoming a warrior, and she didn't think she could deal with hearing the truth right now.

She settled down and shut her eyes in an attempt to drift off into sleep.

_'Useless. Pathetic. Burden'_

Greykit suddenly felt rage burning inside her. "_They're not true." S_he repeated the words to herself, but as she fell asleep, the nagging feeling never left.

Had Greykit been able to see, she would have noticed a pair of shining golden eyes glaring at her from across the nursery.

* * *

><p>By mid-day the rain had finally stopped and cats began to emerge from their dens.<p>

The air was muggy and the trees and ground were stained with water; Rosekit scrunched up her nose at the unpleasant feeling of the mushy ground beneath her paws.

The fresh kill pile that normally lay in the center of camp was completely empty. Rosekit frowned, "Moomm, I'm hungry."

Silentshadow, like many of the other cats, sat around where the fresh kill pile would normally be and waited for Sunstar's orders.

After a few moments, the golden tom emerged from his stone den and addressed the clan. "I will lead a hunting party; Blizzardpelt and Brownpaw, come with me. Ivyfoot, I want you to patrol the territory, take Darkpaw and Fernstep with you."

Ivyfoot was about to leave with his patrol when Sunstar quickly ushered him over. "I want you to start near the TreeClan border." he meowed in a hushed tone.

Ivyfoot nodded and gathered his cats, in minutes they were off. Sunstar then turned to his hunting group, "You all ready?"

"Yes." They nodded simultaneously.

"Cherrynose, you look after the camp while we're gone."

Cherrynose nodded, "Yes, Sunstar."

"Good, come on!" He led the cats out of camp and into the dark woods beyond. Silentshadow sat down beside Cherrynose and joined in a conversation with the other she-cats.

Rosekit groaned, but Silentshadow ignored her, so Rosekit huffed and stomped angrily to a small patch of dry grass and sat down with a thump.

Lostkit took notice of how quiet the camp was and she smiled to herself and took a drink from the small stream of water that ran through camp.

The sun was shining brightly now and drying the forest quickly. The light poured into camp, or at least as much as it could.

DarkClan territory was known for the broad canopy of its trees, not much light could break through, but the parts that did shone through in bright patches on the forest floor.

She sat peacefully in the sunlight until she noticed a large blue butterfly coming towards her, she smiled and watched in awe as it fluttered a few feet above her face and flew off into the trees.

Lostkit leaped over the water gracefully and began to walk in the direction that the butterfly had flown off into, hoping that it wasn't gone for good.

After looking around for a few minutes, Lostkit sat down, disheartened; the butterfly was gone.

She was brooding silently when she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head.

"Ow!" She turned immediately and noticed a small rock laying on the ground beside her.

The place where the rock had hit her throbbed painfully.

_'That hurts!'_

She winced at the stinging sensation in the back of her head and glanced around her.

Another welt quickly struck her on the shoulder.

Lostkit whipped around quickly, "Stop it!" she shouted this time, "That hurts!"

She couldn't see anybody, but paused as she heard giggling coming from a nearby bush.

The noise stopped as soon as the perpetrators noticed she had discovered their hiding place.

She looked uncertainly at the bush and began to walk away, but jumped as another pebble whizzed past her head, barely missing her.

Lostkit turned around, bewildered, and saw Eaglekit , Nettlekit, and Leafkit standing outside of the bush. They laughed as they saw the expression on her face.

Leafkit scowled and shoved Nettlekit on the shoulder with her paw, "You missed you dope!"

Nettlekit growled, "Hey!"

They stopped bickering when they noticed Lostkit staring at them.

"What are you staring at?" snorted Leafkit. Nettlekit followed her gaze and shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Um..."

"Shut up, Nettlekit." snapped Eaglekit.

Lostkit didn't know how to react, so she simply asked. "Why were you flinging rocks at me?"

Eaglekit smirked as he turned his attention towards her, ignoring her question completely. "Well, well, look who's finally out of the nursery. What's wrong, do you need Mommy to hold your paw?"

Lostkit shuffled her paws, feeling a bit flustered. "No."

They laughed for a few seconds; Leafkit spoke up next, "You know no one likes you."

Lostkit's eyes fell. _'So, I'm not just imagining things..'_

"Seriously," cut in Nettlekit, "...What's wrong with you?"

Lostkit was now incredibly put down and uncomfortable. "What-what do you mean?"

Eaglekit scoffed. "You should just leave, no one wants you here."

"That's not true."

Fernstep's kits watched her expectantly.

"My Mom wants me here, she loves me."

"You think so?" replied Eaglekit. "What kind of a mother names their kit Lostkit? Not exactly a loving name is it?"

Lostkit opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't come up with a response. She had never even thought about her name before...

_'Lostkit...'_

"S'what I thought." meowed Eaglekit. "You should do everyone a favor and go away-"

Eaglekit froze. Lostkit turned around to see what he was staring at and saw Fernstep watching them from across the camp with a disapproving look on her face. Both the patrol and hunting patrol had returned it seemed.

Nettlekit's eyes grew wide as she stalked over to them, glancing at Lostkit from the corner of her eye as she passed.

Lostkit, sensing the mood, turned around and began to make her way towards the new pile of fresh kill. Her eyes were downcast though as she trudged over, thinking about what they had said.

Lostkit could hear Fernstep whispering angrily to her kits, but stopped when she heard part of Fernstep's words.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her." Fernstep growled lowly. "Don't let me catch you talking with that thing again!"

"Sorry, Mom." they meowed in unison.

Lostkit continued walking as she heard them apologize to their mother, but blocked their voices out of her head.

Rosekit was hopping up and down as Silentshadow grabbed a rabbit from the fresh kill pile for them to split.

Lostkit approached them slowly.

"There you are, Lostkit!" purred Silentshadow. "Look at this big rabbit Sunstar caught for you!"

Lostkit faked a smile, "Wow! It's almost as big as Rosekit's head!"

"Hey! I'll have you know my head is normal sized!"

Silentshadow laughed at Rosekit's obliviousness to the joke.

They ate their rabbit in silence and watched as Sunstar talked quietly with Ivyfoot by his den; Sunstar said something to him and jumped on top of it.

Ivyfoot joined Cherrynose in the clearing, she had saved half of her mouse for him; he meowed his thanks, and sat down beside her.

Sunstar stood tall atop his den and spoke loudly, "It appears," he started, "That the expanse of territory in the south western side of the forest has become flooded."

The cats in the clearing began to whisper among each other.

"During his patrol, Ivyfoot has told me that the water level has greatly risen; it is now impossible to walk through the area without water going up over half your leg length. Apprentices are not allowed in this area from now on."

The southwestern part of the forest had always been a relatively swampy, unpleasant area; many avoided it in fear of sinking into the thick ground, an all too unfortunate, common occurrence. The sudden storm, however, flooded the swamp, making it nearly uninhabitable.

Many cats sighed and shook their heads, another problem was definitely not something they needed.

Sunstar's expression grew grim again. "There have also been numeral cases of fox scent near the borders."

Gasps could be heard throughout camp and whispers rang amongst the crowd.

"I thought we got rid of them when Sunstar became leader."

"You don't think there's more of them do you?"

Sunstar said nothing more and jumped down from his perch.

Lostkit, Rosekit, and Silentshadow had finished their meal; Silentshadow was now grooming herself and Rosekit had crept off somewhere.

Lostkit thought about Sunstar's announcement; she had never seen a fox before, but everyone seemed really worried.

Of course, she had _heard_ about them. They were tall animals with long, ugly snouts and russet colored fur; supposedly, they were vicious.

* * *

><p>Rosekit crept around camp in her hunter's crouch while she followed the scent of food. She hid behind a lump of grass and spotted her target.<p>

A small, half-eaten mouse was lying beside that blind kit.

Rosekit smiled inwardly, _'Easy peasy.'  
><em>

She slowly made her way to her prey, pausing whenever she thought Greykit might hear. Rosekit's mouth was watering; she almost laughed at how easy this was.

Only a few more steps and she would have it, she was now right behind Greykit and reached her paw out towards the mouse.

Rosekit made a lunge for it, but was stopped short when a paw smacked her in the face and she tumbled backwards.

She held a paw up to her nose, "Ow! Heyyy!"

Greykit put her paw down and blinked blindly at the unexpected intruder.

"This is my mouse, go get your own."

Rosekit huffed and leapt onto her feet. "How did you know I was coming?" she questioned curiously.

"For one thing, the wind is blowing this way giving me an advantage, I could easily smell you."

Rosekit pouted.

"And you stalk prey like a lopsided badger."

Rosekit opened her mouth to protest.

"And I could hear you giggling the entire time."

Rosekit closed her mouth. _'Had I been doing that out loud?'_ She laughed.

"I'm Rosekit." she smiled. "I know you, you're Greykit. Mosspelt always came to see you in the nursery."

Greykit hadn't been expecting that, she had been expecting something more along the lines of, "You're Greykit. The blind kit." or, "The kit who got lost in the woods."

"Yeah." Greykit replied awkwardly.

Rosekit smiled, "Sorry about trying to take your mouse."

"It's fine." Greykit replied.

Rosekit began to walk away, but froze when her stomach let out a loud growl, causing her pelt to burn with embarrassment.

"Hah, sorry, I guess I'm still just a little hungry."

Greykit listened to the sound of Rosekit's retreating pawsteps. "You know," she meowed.

Rosekit stopped and turned to look over her shoulder.

"I'm really not that hungry, could you help me finish this?"

Rosekit's smile grew, "Sure!"

The two kits ate the remnants of the mouse together and Greykit listened as Rosekit chattered on about random things.


	12. Chapter 11: A Strange New Feeling

Silentshadow licked her paw and brushed it over her ears daintily; Lostkit watched her while her mind wandered elsewhere.

"You're awfully quiet." Silentshadow remarked.

Lostkit was brought back into reality by the sound of her mother's voice.

"I was just thinking, about the foxes."

Silentshadow lay her paw back down and watched Lostkit softly with her piercing, blue eyes. "You don't need to be afraid, the warriors will make sure no foxes get anywhere near camp."

"Is that what happened before?" questioned Lostkit.

Silentshadow gave no reaction. "Back then it was different." she answered.

"Well...what happened? Can you tell me?" Lostkit wanted to know why everyone seemed so bothered by the thought of foxes near DarkClan territory.

"There was a time," Silentshadow began, "When a group of foxes made their way into our territory. Normally, foxes don't travel in groups, but for whatever reason, these ones did."

Lostkit listened quietly with a feeling that this story was very difficult for Silentshadow to tell.

"Back then Sunstar was Sunspirit." She smiled sadly, "At first we thought the fox scents were normal and we didn't worry too much about it. As soon as the scents appeared, they were gone and we didn't have any more encounters for a long time. Moons later, after Sunstar became leader, the scents returned." Silentshadow looked into the trees and frowned.

"Only this time, they didn't go away. It wasn't until a party was sent out to find the fox that we discovered the foxes had formed a small pack. Before action was taken, an apprentice was killed. Sunstar sent a few warriors to deal with the foxes, but he hadn't expected to see that two more had joined their ranks.

"By that point, we didn't have enough cats to take on the number of foxes and the other clans refused to help us. So," Silentshadow drawled on, "I thought that we might be able to find help elsewhere."

Lostkit looked at her quizzically, "Elsewhere?"

Silentshadow smiled at her young kit, "The world is a big place, there are many other places and cats that inhabit them. I believed that if we could find help, we would stand a chance. Sunstar grew very angry with me and refused to let me go." Silentshadow paused. "I left anyway. I wasn't about to let my clan suffer because of Sunstar's clouded judgment."

Lostkit gaped at her mother, "You left?"

Silentshadow laughed. "Yes, I did."

"All by yourself?"

Silentshadow nodded, "Yes, I never knew how large the world really was until I left that day. I traveled far and saw things I would've never even imagined; and eventually, I found some cats that were willing to help."

Lostkit's eyes widened in surprise, "You did?"

"They had other business to take care of, but I was promised that as soon as they finished, that they would come to our aid."

"Why would they do that?" Lostkit thought out loud.

"I told them about where I came from," Silentshadow replied, "And they agreed to help as long as they could stay in the forest as well. It may not have been my place to make such a decision, but I felt like it was the right thing to do. I told them that if they helped, they could stay in DarkClan with us."

DarkClan was a very small clan, so Lostkit knew these cats must have never come.

"So what happened?"

"Their leader was a very powerful cat who wanted the best living standards possible for his family; the place they lived was a horrible, disgusting place devoid of food and rife with sickness. He had made an agreement with another cat to aid them in their exploits as well. No one ever thought they could be defeated, but their leader was killed in battle and the cats dispersed." Silentshadow meowed somberly.

"It was a difficult journey, but I made my way back home. You should have seen the look on everyone's faces when I walked into camp that day." Silentshadow laughed. "Everyone thought I had died."

Lostkit listened attentively as Silentshadow continued.

"Even though I had failed in my mission, we still fought the foxes."

"..But how?"

Silentshadow gazed up at the clouds, "While I was gone, my clanmates had managed to take out a few of the foxes. When they finally attacked our camp, everyone fought to defend it. ...I lost a good friend that day, and I might not have made it myself. During the battle, a huge male fox with a torn up muzzle attacked me from behind, I didn't even see it coming. I thought it was over for me when he lunged, but Sunstar appeared in front of me, he protected me. In the end, we were able to chase off the last of the foxes. Sunstar lost his first life that day saving me. In a way, I think it was his trying to make up for what he had said before I left."

Lostkit looked horrified after hearing the story.

"And now they're back?"

Silentshadow shook her head. "Oh, no, sweetie. Just because they scented a fox on the border doesn't mean anybody or anything is back, okay?"

Silentshadow began to groom Lostkit as they continued to watch the clouds.

Lostkit thought about her mother's story, never realizing that DarkClan had such a past._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>'It won't be long now,'<em> thought Greykit, _'the apprentice ceremonies will coming up soon... What will I do?'_

Greykit was sitting alone in the grass outside of the nursery and was soon spotted and approached by Longtail.

"Greykit, I have a surprise for you."

Greykit's heart started beating rapidly in her chest.

_'Could it be?...'_

"I'm going to take you out of camp today! Sunstar already agreed and we have Cherrynose to accompany us." she meowed happily to her daughter.

Greykit couldn't help it as her heart sank, but she tried not to show it on her face.

"Really? Thanks, Mom."

Longtail frowned inwardly; she thought Greykit would have been more excited.

Cherrynose padded over to them, "Alright, you all ready to go?"

"Yep," Longtail pulled Greykit to her feet, "Just walk right by my side okay?"

Greykit sighed, "Yes, Mom."

Together the three cats made their way out of the passage of trees that acted as the camp entrance.

Silentshadow watched them leave from where she sat with Lostkit.

"Do you think you'd want to do that sometime?" she asked. "I could show you my favorite spot out in the fields, it's near a small tree that stands out by the ravine."

Lostkit listened quietly and shrugged. Silentshadow said nothing more as she stood up and prepared to leave for her evening patrol, accustomed to her daughter's quiet nature.

On the opposite side of camp Leafkit, Nettlekit, and Eaglekit were lying around, feeling bored.

"This sucks." growled Eaglekit. "These stupid cats never do anything, they're all pathetic."

"What was that?"

The three older kits froze at the sound of a deep, menacing voice and at the shadow that now loomed over them. Darkpaw stood above the kits with his blue eyes narrowed, and they seemed to darken even more as he spoke.

"You kits should watch what you say, you might get on someone's bad side."

The three kits nervously shuddered under the apprentice's intense gaze.

"R-Right," stuttered Eaglekit avoiding looking into the much larger cat's eyes.

Darkpaw scoffed. "Tch."

The shadow covering the kits moved away as Darkpaw left.

Eaglekit scowled and pushed Nettlekit off of him, glaring in Darkpaw's direction.

Nettlekit shuddered, "That cat gives me the creeps."

"Shut up, Nettlekit." Eaglekit snapped, stomping away angrily by himself.

* * *

><p>Cherrynose, Longtail, and Greykit walked through the forest quietly; Greykit was taking in all the sounds and smells.<p>

They stopped at a small clearing.

"This," meowed Cherrynose, "Is the spot where we let the apprentices train."

Greykit walked around the clearing in awe; she touched her paw to a log near the side of a tree and could feel claw marks deeply embedded in its trunk. Longtail was just happy to see that Greykit was enjoying herself.

Cherrynose looked at Longtail thoughtfully. "While we're here, I thought I might do some hunting."

The sound of their voices faded away as Greykit stood very still and smiled to herself.

In the trees she could hear the slight ruffling of the leaves and the sound of a squirrel leaping from branch to branch, and she could smell the scent of fresh leaves on the bushes. Something was different though.

The ground felt odd, and her paws tingled; she a rumbling, just as she had before, but this time it was less faint. Greykit turned her body in the direction of the vibrations, and took a few steps forward.

Once more, she felt the strange vibrations in her paws.

_'What is that?'_

She stopped moving and focused hard on the feeling in her paws. The faint rumbling continued.

As she got closer to the source, the faint vibrations grew even stronger, and Greykit cocked her head to the side curiously.

When she took another step, she froze.

The vibrations reached her paws and bounced back to the source of the sound, she could tell where it was coming from.

She crept silently through a bush and paused as the scent of mouse filled her nostrils. The small creature froze as it noticed her and bounded away.

Greykit could feel its steps as it fled.

_'It was a mouse this whole time?'_

"Greykit? Greykit, what are you doing?"

Greykit looked up from her spot and stood up from her crouch.

"Nothing."

Cherrynose and Longtail watched her curiously for a few moments before continuing their conversation.

"As I was saying, I should probably go, I know a good spot for hunting near the Dead O-"

"Why?"

Cherrynose was surprised by Greykit's question.

"There's plenty of prey around here."

Longtail and Cherrynose glanced at one another. Cherrynose sniffed the air to double check and shook her head, "No, I don't smell anything."

"Yes there is."

Longtail was now watching her kit with concern.

Cherrynose smiled as kindly as possible, "There's nothing here, Greykit."

Greykit huffed. "Yes," she meowed, "There is." Greykit paused for a moment and turned her body towards a large tree, "There's a vole right over there."

"Greykit, I think it's time you and I head back to camp."

"You don't believe me. ...There's a vole about fifteen fox lengths away from this tree!"

Longtail sighed, but Cherrynose looked at Greykit curiously.

"I'll go check it out." She meowed, and headed forward in the direction that Greykit spoke of.

"No, Cherrynose you don't have t-" But it was too late. Longtail shook her head but said nothing as they waited for Cherrynose to return.

Greykit, however, was still trying to get a hold on this newfound tingling sensation in her paws.

She found that the closer she was, the stronger the feeling became. It was stronger depending on size she decided. As she stepped in front of a tree, the feeling stopped.

Greykit paused thoughtfully.

_'The trees are like blank spaces because I can't feel anything when they are.'_

Cherrynose suddenly leapt through the bushes and landed with a thud. Greykit could feel the strong ringing through the ground as she did.

Longtail was astonished as Cherrynose dropped a plump mouse on the ground.

"I don't know how you did it, but you were right! Although it was a mouse, not a vole."

Greykit frowned. "Felt too heavy to be a mouse."

Cherrynose looked excitedly from Longtail to Greykit.

"We need to tell Sunstar about this!" she exclaimed, grabbing the mouse and running off in the direction of DarkClan's camp.


	13. Chapter 12: Longtail's Anger

Greykit couldn't help feeling proud as she returned to DarkClan camp with Longtail. Hope welled up in her chest.

_'Maybe now I have a chance at becoming a warrior.'_

Longtail had been unusually quiet as the duo made their way home; she hadn't said one word since they left the clearing.

Greykit knew it was a bad sign, Longtail wouldn't let this go easily.

The scent of numerous cats alerted Greykit to the entrance of the camp and she walked through the line of trees quietly, experiencing the feeling of all the movement going on inside.

Cherrynose was already waiting for them in camp with Sunstar by her side. He watched Greykit enter with interest.

Longtail led Greykit over to the two formidable warriors.

"Sunstar, Cherrynose."

"Longtail," Sunstar said, "Cherrynose tells me that Greykit was able to locate a mouse more than fifteen fox lengths away today."

"It was incredible," Cherrynose said in awe, "I've never seen anything like it before."

Greykit felt proud as she listened to the older cats talk about her ability in amazement.

"I'd like to see this talent of yours," said Sunstar, "Come with me."

Sunstar walked out of the tree-lined path with Greykit on his heels. Longtail and Cherrynose trailed further behind.

He led Greykit to a random spot in the woods and sniffed the air curiously. It seemed like a good spot.

"Alright, Greykit. I want you to tell me what you can smell and hear."

Greykit closed her eyes and focused hard on the world around her.

"I hear pawsteps, Longtail's and Cherrynose's they'll be here in a few moments. I hear...a crashing sound." she murmured quietly, "and the breeze ruffling the leaves."

"What about smell? What can you scent?" Sunstar questioned.

Greykit cautiously sniffed the air, Longtail and Cherrynose stepped behind them quietly.

"I smell you and Cherrynose and Mom." she scrunched up her nose, "And something else, it's strange, but very strong. I don't know what it is."

"Salt." replied Sunstar, "We're not far from the Oceanclan border, that is the smell of salt drifting on the breeze from the ocean, which is also that sound you were hearing. What we did discover is that there is no prey in this surrounding area, is there?"

Greykit shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"Cherrynose, come here for a minute."

Cherrynose approached Sunstar and he whispered something into her ear, she backed off quietly and dashed out into the woods.

Greykit waited for Sunstar to say something, but he sat patiently without a word.

"Sunstar," Longtail meowed, "Is this really necessa-"

He silenced her with a flick of his tail and addressed Greykit,

"I told Cherrynose to find a place in the woods not far from here, I want you to tell me which way I should go to find her."

Greykit felt nervous, this was something new to her, she herself didn't really know how or why it happened when she felt the tremors, she just knew that she couldn't screw this up.

Sunstar watched in anticipation as Greykit began to walk around the area.

Cherrynose's scent still lingered in the direction she had run off in, and Greykit couldn't feel anything moving in the area besides Sunstar and her mom, so she decided she would start in that direction.

Longtail and Sunstar followed her quietly, not wanting to disrupt her concentration.

She followed Cherrynose's scent for a while, but stopped when she felt a low rumbling coming from the side and instead chose to investigate it.

Greykit wound her way around trees, following the growing vibrations in the ground, she followed in the direction where the tremors felt the strongest, and as she got closer, the vibrations increased.

She began to smile excitedly.

_'I think I've got her!'_

The vibrations grew and grew, but as soon as Greykit thought she had it, they stopped completely.

Greykit immediately stopped walking, they were gone.

Sunstar watched Greykit curiously when the young she-cat suddenly stopped.

_'It's gone.' _Greykit thought hard about it. _'I could've sworn I had her.' _She bent her head back toward the sky.

_'She couldn't have vanished into thin air, that's impossible. Unless she stopped moving?'_

Greykit's mouth hardened into a determined line; she had to do this, to prove herself.

_'If that's all it is, then I just have to rely on my own paws.'_

Greykit walked in the direction she had been feeling something before, feeling the vibrations her own paws made when they came in contact with the ground.

At first she felt nothing as they faded through the earth, sometimes vanishing completely when blocked by a tree, but as she continued, she began to feel them returning to her.

_'Found you.'_

Greykit followed the feel of the tremors emanating from that point, and she slowly crept up on the object of her search and leapt out of her position.

"Caught you!"

The small she-cat's brown eyes widened in astonishment as Greykit leapt out of a nearby bush.

Sunstar and Longtail emerged from the bush as well.

"Incredible." murmured Sunstar.

"Looks like you found me after all." Cherrynose smiled at Greykit, "Good job."

Longtail was watching her paws quietly, appearing deep in thought.

"Longtail."

She blinked and looked back up at Sunstar.

"When we return to camp, I'd like to have a word with you."

Sunstar brushed his way through the trees; Longtail slowly followed him.

Cherrynose looked down to Greykit, "Come on, kiddo." she meowed warmly and stood up to follow the other two cats as well.

Greykit rose to her paws and walked back to camp; she could feel the warmth on her pelt whenever they walked through one of the many sun spots in their territory, and the return of the cool shade when they walked out of them.

She couldn't help but feel that she had accomplished something great today, and so she walked through the forest with a sense of rekindled hope.

_'Maybe I will get my chance after all.'_

* * *

><p>"You're insane!"<p>

Longtail's tail lashed angrily.

"She'll get killed out there! Don't you care at all!?"

Sunstar, Mosspelt, and Longtail were inside the leader's den discussing the issue about Greykit.

"We just want to give her a chance, Longtail. Nothing is definite." meowed Mosspelt calmly.

"Her senses are extremely sharp due to her inability to see already, with proper training I think it just might work."

Sunstar watched the angry she-cat's fur bristle.

"She could prove to be extremely useful." he added in.

"No doubt Greykit would agree with you, you know it's her dream."

"She's my daughter! I'm not going to allow you to put in her in such a dangerous position; she's blind, Sunstar! How is she going to defend herself!" Longtail hissed.

Sunstar's green eyes narrowed, "Don't insinuate that I don't care for her safety." he growled.

"You should have more faith in her, Longtail. We'll train her and make sure she is able to take care of herself, and if it doesn't work, it doesn't work." said Mosspelt.

"My daughter is not going to become an apprentice!" Longtail shouted.

"That decision is, unfortunately, not yours to make, Longtail."

Sunstar watched as Longtail glared at him.

"You can't do this."

Sunstar watched her calmly and stood up. "I am the leader of this clan, my word is law. Greykit will join the other apprentices in the apprentice ceremonies and that is final. You are dismissed, Longtail."

Longtail gaped at him, "But-"

"Dismissed!"

Sunstar's voice rang out through the small cave; Longtail closed her mouth and silently left his den without another word.

Longtail couldn't believe it.

_'How dare they?!'_

She walked briskly through camp, her claws scraping the earth.

They couldn't make Greykit an apprentice. It wasn't right, there's no way she could survive out there.

Longtail scowled and sat in a soft patch of grass to cool off.

* * *

><p>Lostkit sighed as she lay outside. It was pretty boring.<p>

Silentshadow sat nearby licking her spotted pelt; when she noticed Lostkit's apparent boredom, she spoke up.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to that tree I told you about."

Lostkit sat up quietly.

Silentshadow smiled warmly, "It was always my favorite spot to go and think."

Lostkit said nothing and stood up to get a drink of water.

The small creek running through camp bubbled quietly as Lostkit bent down to get a drink.

She lapped up the water eagerly, savoring the cool taste running down her dry throat.

Pawsteps approached from behind her, so Lostkit made a small move to allow the other cat to get a drink for themselves.

She gasped as her head was roughly plunged into the water, and she struggled furiously against her attacker.

The water was cold and dark, and Lostkit couldn't breathe; she fought desperately to throw the cat off of her.

In a burst of strength, she shoved her shoulder roughly into her attacker's stomach. The result was almost instantaneous, as the attacker released their grip, Lostkit pulled her head out of the water, gasping for breath.

She immediately backed away from the stream, coughing and dripping water all over the place.

She caught her breath and shook the water from her eyes. Eaglekit lay a few feet away from her with one paw held near his belly.

Lostkit could only stare, dumbfounded, as he lay there.

A sudden shriek made Lostkit jump.

Fernstep ran over to where Eaglekit lay on the ground.

Eaglekit moaned as his paw touched the ground, and Fernstep's eyes immediately shot up at Lostkit.

"What did you do to him!?" she yowled.

"I didn't do anyth-"

"What did you do!?"

By now, Fernstep's shrieking had attracted the attention of the clan and many cats came out to see what was going on.

Mosspelt watched from the nursery with narrowed eyes, and she too quickly came to Eaglekit's side and began to look him over.

Lostkit didn't like all the stares she was receiving.

"But I-I didn't..."

Silentshadow had heard the commotion as well and she walked over quickly.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?"

Fernstep's pelt bristled angrily, "That _thing_ attacked my son!"

"No, I didn't-I"

Silentshadow's ears went back. "I hope you're not referring to my daughter." she growled dangerously.

Sunstar cut in before the situation could get any worse; he stepped between the two she-cats and turned to Silentshadow, "Silentshadow, why don't you take Lostkit back into the nursery, now."

Silentshadow said nothing and grabbed Lostkit; she carried her over to the nursery, while other cats began to crowd around Fernstep and Eaglekit, murmuring in concern to one another.

In the nursery, Silentshadow gently set Lostkit down in their nest.

"I didn't do it." muttered Lostkit. "He attacked me!"

"I know you didn't."

"But-"

"Get some rest." meowed Silentshadow.

Lostkit curled up in a ball, but she couldn't manage to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Outside the nursery cats were arguing amongst themselves.<p>

"That kit has been nothing but trouble. Mosspelt said it herself, we should get rid of her!" Fernstep growled.

Her kits nodded, as did many of the cats.

"No one," growled Sunstar, "Will touch that kit."

The cats muttered in disagreement, but listened to Sunstar nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**In retrospect, this chapter and a lot of my chapters are rather fast-paced, but most things I write are somewhat fast-paced. I'm not going to bother adding extra fluffing in there, so I'm just going to leave it as is.**


	14. Chapter 13: Acceptance

Longtail spotted Greykit rolling a ball of moss back and forth with Rosekit, who was talking animatedly with her.

Longtail's eyes softened; she was happy that Greykit had found someone she could talk to. Even though it was Silentshadow's kit, Longtail was glad Greykit wasn't so alone anymore.

Greykit laughed as Rosekit reached for the ball of moss she shot her way while the small green ball bounced right through her paws.

"You missed, again." Greykit chided.

"Whatever." Rosekit ran to retrieve the ball as it rolled to a stop a few feet away. The wind blew through her long, white fur and she stopped to shake her coat off. Rosekit picked the ball of moss up in her mouth and carried it back to their spot.

Greykit listened as Rosekit sat back down and got ready to pass the ball to her.

"I think Sunstar might make me an apprentice." she meowed.

Rosekit quickly smacked the ball with her paw and sent it rolling towards Greykit.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Greykit stopped the ball with one paw.

Greykit had told Rosekit about her dream of becoming a warrior, and the spunky young she-cat had supported her and encouraged her to show them she could do it.

"We were out in the woods today and I found a vole, they seemed really impressed." she held the ball of moss between her two paws, feeling the fuzzy texture surrounding the outside.

"I mean, they didn't say anything, but I can't help hoping he might." Greykit frowned and knocked the ball to Rosekit.

Rosekit caught it this time between her paws.

"Well, maybe he will."

Greykit sighed, "I don't think my Mom would let me."

Rosekit thought back to all the times Longtail had snapped at her in the past and blinked her large, blue eyes sympathetically, "Well, you never know..."

"Yeah, I guess." Greykit replied.

Rosekit pushed the ball aside, their game suddenly forgotten.

Greykit didn't want to bring Rosekit down, so she changed the subject.

"What about you? Think you'll take Mosspelt up on her offer?"

Rosekit thought about it for a moment.

"...Yeah, I think I will."

"Really?" asked Greykit.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested, plus I think it's a good way for me to give something back to the clan. I don't really know if I'm cut out for fighting." said Rosekit.

"You never know." repeated Greykit.

Rosekit smiled. "Yeah, you really don't" she paused, "Your mom is coming over here, I should probably go."

"Okay."

Greykit listened as her friend scampered off and Longtail came to join her.

"Greykit, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Greykit felt like something was coming. "Sure, Mom."

Longtail sat down beside her, "Before I say anything, you have to let me finish, alright?"

Greykit swallowed nervously and nodded.

"Good. Greykit, I know that you've always wanted to become a warrior,"

Greykit tensed as she heard her mother's words.

"But it's impossible for a blind cat."

Greykit's heart sank; she turned her head away from the sound of her mother's voice. She could feel her legs shaking beneath her.

_'No...'_

"However..."

Greykit froze.

"Sunstar has decided, in light of your abilities, to give you a chance. When the apprentice ceremonies are held, you will become an apprentice."

Greykit felt like she had stopped breathing._  
><em>

Longtail watched as her daughter became rigid, "Greykit are you o-"

Greykit turned her face and smiled at her mother. "I promise I won't let you down, Mom!"

Longtail watched her run off quickly, presumably to tell her new friend, and she smiled lightly.

_'You could never let me down.'_

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to set as the cats of DarkClan gathered in the center of camp, the eerie orange glow cast upon their pelts offering a relaxing tone.<p>

Sunstar was sitting on top of his den, waiting for everyone to gather. Tonight was a full moon, a night for the gathering.

Every full moon DarkClan, OceanClan, TreeClan, and LightClan met at the four trees that lay in-between all four territories in a truce.

Sunstar prepared to choose the cats he would allow to come.

After everyone was seated and had given him their attention, Sunstar spoke up.

"The cats I will take to the Gathering this moon are Ivyfoot, Cherrynose, Brownpaw, Blizzardpelt, and Longtail. Fernstep, you and Darkpaw will guard the camp in our absence."

Fernstep nodded and Sunstar leapt down from the top of his den.

"Let's go."

The cats whose names had been called followed Sunstar out of camp, while the remaining cats set off to fulfill their duties.

Fernstep and Darkpaw positioned themselves by the camp entrance and awaited the group's eventual return.

"Hey, Greykit!"

Greykit turned to her bubbly friend. "What?"

"Since your mom is going to the gathering, you should come hang out with me in the medicine cat's den. Mosspelt won't mind."

Greykit shrugged, "Sure." Why not?

Silentshadow went to check on Lostkit in the nursery and Fernstep's kits ran off to play somewhere.

The camp was quiet with the absence of a majority of the cats; because their number was so small, only a few cats were in camp.

Luckily, full moons were a truce, so they didn't have to worry about attacks during the night.

Warriors were still put on guard though just in case.

Silentshadow watched as the sun set, and the orange light disappeared over the trees.

She took in a breath of the cool night air and let it out in a deep breath.

* * *

><p>It was getting late, the warriors would return from the Gathering soon, Silentshadow lay in her nest, calmly licking Lostkit; the young kit was awake, listening to the sound of the crickets chirping.<p>

It was a peaceful quiet throughout the den. Silentshadow lay her head down over Lostkit and closed her eyes, preparing to drift into sleep.

Silentshadow's ear twitched as she heard an odd noise from outside.

She lifted her head and listened closer. Silentshadow went to lay her head back down after a long moment, but jumped when she heard a loud thump.

* * *

><p>Fernstep and Darkpaw remained silent as they sat guarding the camp entrance; the full moon glowed brightly, illuminating Darkpaw's pelt with an eerie glow.<p>

Fernstep glance around camp for a moment before turning to Darkpaw.

"Darkpaw, could you watch my spot for a moment? I need to relieve myself."

Darkpaw blinked once.

"Fine."

Fernstep nodded and smiled her thanks, then she left her post and walked off in the direction of the clan's dirtplace.

Darkpaw sat in-between their two spots and listened quietly to the sound of the crickets. His dark eyes remained fixated on the camp's entrance.

The young apprentice remained alert for any sudden sounds, smells, or movement.

His nose twitched when he caught wind of an odd smell, and he scrunched up his nose in disgust and glanced around the camp, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

No cat had left their den and there was no sign of the returning Gathering group.

He returned to watching the camp entrance with blatant interest.

His eyes moved toward the direction Fernstep had walked off into; she was taking a while._  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mosspelt laughed as she watched the playful banter between Greykit and Rosekit.<p>

Rosekit had tripped and fallen right into the small pool of water that flowed into the medicine cat den.

She shook as she stood up, her now wet fur clutching her body.

"Awww, now I'm all wet!" she wailed.

"It's a good look for you." Greykit smirked.

Rosekit splashed some of the water at Greykit with her paw.

"Like you would know!" she laughed.

Greykit laughed tauntingly.

"Now, now." meowed Mosspelt, "I don't mind you being in here, but don't splash around like that. I don't want you to get any of the herbs wet."

"Sorry, Mosspelt." Rosekit apologized to the aging she-cat.

She shook her white coat thoroughly, it immediately poofed up.

"Ack!"

Rosekit sighed, "Great."

"Now that,"Greykit snorted, "Is attractive." she burst out into laughter.

Rosekit scowled. "You're lucky you don't have to deal with having long fur, you will never know our pain." Rosekit replied dramatically, gesturing toward Mosspelt.

Mosspelt rolled her eyes and went back to putting away the herbs she had gathered that day, but her ear twitched.

Mosspelt paused and listened for a minute blocking out the young kits' laughter, thinking that she had heard something.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**n reply to Justsmile77, yeah, they're not so much "powers" per se, but she can feel things. It's like a sort of hypersensitivity, working kind of like echolocation or a sonar. I hope i described it so that it made sense. As for your question, I haven't forgotten about that ;) **

**Something I really should've put at the beginning of my story that I will put here now:**

**#1 This story does have supernatural aspects in it (clearly),so if you don't care for that, well, now you know. **

**#2 This story does actually tie into the Warriors series in some ways, this isn't like a whole different world or anything. They just live in a different part of the world. It doesn't have any real extreme involvement with the Warriors series, but you may catch some things. Not too much in this particular book though. **


	15. Chapter 14: Don't Go

Darkpaw became agitated as he watched the cap entrance; it had been ten minutes already and Fernstep still had yet to return.

What could be taking her so long?

Darkpaw twisted his head toward the dirtplace.

"Fernstep?" he yelled.

The forest remained silent. Darkpaw shifted uncomfortably.

He couldn't just leave his post, there would be no one to guard the camp.

He tried one more time.

"Fernstep?" he called a little louder.

Still nothing. The young apprentice remained at his post as the lone defender of the camp.

His ear twitched as he heard light rustling coming from outside the entrance, so he narrowed his eyes and took a few paces forward.

He sneered in disgust as the rancid smell from before stung his nostrils. Outside, the sound of movement became louder as whatever it was moved forward.

Darkpaw immediately crouched down into an attack position, preparing himself for whatever was out there. It was his job to protect their home and his clanmates.

He couldn't help the agitation that set in as he stood strongly by himself._  
><em>

Where was Fernstep!?

The noises suddenly stopped. Darkpaw's eyes narrowed at the dark passage suspiciously. The smell was almost sickening now, so Darkpaw crept forward, preparing to surprise the intruder.

What he didn't expect was a pair of jaws to suddenly appear out of the darkness and snap at him, but he had leaned to the side just in time to escape from being crushed.

He quickly regained his balance and wheeled around to face his attacker, and a pit of cold fear formed in his stomach as he met the gleaming, yellow eyes of a ragged fox.

Darkpaw had never dealt with a fox before and now he was left all alone with such a great enemy. It was nearly impossible for a lone warrior to take down a fox on their own; how could a new apprentice, with barely any training, manage to do it?

Darkpaw pushed the feeling of fear aside.

_'No, I can't let it get inside! I have to hold it off, at least until the warriors return. It's my duty!' _his claws dug into the ground and his eyes darkened.

The fox made an odd sort of growling sound at Darkpaw as it glared with hatred through its glowing, yellow eyes.

It made another attempt to grab Darkpaw with its torn jaw, but Darkpaw was prepared. He leapt quickly to its side and slashed it on the side of its face.

The fox howled in pain and roughly rammed Darkpaw in the side with its head. Darkpaw struggled to get up from the blow, but was quickly grabbed by the fox.

He thrashed about as the fox's grip began to tighten around his neck and shook him wildly.

In a sudden, desperate attack, Darkpaw slashed blindly at the fox's face, raking his claws across the russet fox's already scarred muzzle.

The fox immediately threw Darkpaw into the nearest tree and squealed in agony. Darkpaw fell to the ground with a quiet thump and lay unmoving at the tree's base.

The fox winced at the burning sensation now forming on its nose as the scratch from Darkpaw's attack bled. It was distracted, however, by the strong scent of cats emanating from inside the narrow path of trees.

Its yellow eyes flickered in the moonlight as it began to creep through the entrance into DarkClan camp.

* * *

><p>Silentshadow's eyes narrowed suspiciously from inside the nursery. Something wasn't right.<p>

Lostkit noticed her mother's form and heavy gaze looking out of the nursery; she glanced at the black entrance, then back to her mom.

Worry began to seep in.

"What's wrong?" she mewed.

"Shhh." Silentshadow shushed Lostkit and stood up. She listened quietly and frowned. "Stay here."

Lostkit could feel her heart beating in her chest, but she said nothing and watched from their nest as Silentshadow walked toward the entrance of the nursery cautiously.

As she was about to step outside, she froze, the all too familiar stench filling her nostrils; she blinked back into reality as she heard quiet steps approaching the nursery.

"Mom," Lostkit mewed with huge eyes, "What's wrong?"

Silentshadow backed into the nursery quickly, her eyes scanning it frantically. The back entrance they had used during the fire had long since been patched up. There was only one way out.

Both cats froze as a long shadow stretched into the nursery from the moonlight outside.

Lostkit was too scared to say anything; Silentshadow rushed over to their nest and grabbed Lostkit by the scruff of her neck.

Lostkit winced as Silentshadow jerked her out of the nest and tossed her roughly into a small alcove underneath the roots of the tree that made one of the nursery's walls.

"Do not talk, move, or come out of there under any circumstances, do you understand me?"

Lostkit backed into the small hole.

"I-I-"

"Lostkit."

Lostkit gazed up at her mother's eyes, eyes that glistened in the filtering moonlight.

"Please," she meowed quietly, "Don't come out of that hole, you have to promise me."

Lostkit nodded her head shakily. "I-I promise."

Silentshadow turned away from her.

"Wait."

_'Don't go.'_

Words that could not be spoken.

Silentshadow stopped and turned her head to look at Lostkit, and she closed her eyes, sending her a look of reassurance and a faux smile.

Lostkit's words died in her throat as Silentshadow turned away from her and padded towards the entrance.

Lostkit watched in horror as the shadow began to move into the nursery.

Silentshadow crouched down and began to growl in warning, her fluffing up as she did.

The creature paused for a moment then stepped into the nursery completely. Lostkit held her breath as she watched it walk in.

It was a large creature with russet colored fur and long black legs, its rotten stench filled the air around her.

It dragged its paws lazily across the ground as it walked, the claws on its feet scratching against the earth.

The fox 's gaze landed on Silentshadow, who was growling menacingly at it only a few feet away.

The blood from its ragged muzzle dripped onto the nursery floor and its eyes flashed in fury as it caught sight of her.

Silentshadow narrowed her eyes at the disheveled creature and took in the sight of its scarred muzzle.

_'I won't let you take my kit!'_

Lostkit watched in horror as the two figures leapt at each other. Their shadows danced across her face as she watched them attack.

Loud hisses and snarls filled the nursery while the two fought.

The fox snapped at Silentshadow wildly. She gracefully avoided its jaws and leapt onto its back when she got the chance, digging her claws into its fur.

The fox thrashed about, trying to shake Silentshadow off; it slammed into the nursery walls in an effort to loosen her grip.

It managed to twist its head around and grab hold of one of Silentshadow's feet, then it flung her to the ground before quickly reaching down for her.

Silentshadow rolled to the side and sprinted around it, raking her sharp claws against its side.

The fox wheeled around and slammed into Silentshadow, knocking the wind out of her as she rolled onto the ground.

Silentshadow struggled to get up from the blow and the fox saw its chance and lunged for her.

Lostkit's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to call out to her mother, but she stopped as Silentshadow's words rang through her head.

The fox clamped its jaws around Silentshadow's neck and lifted her off the ground and high up into the air, tightening its hold.

Lostkit shook in fear against the back of the tree, the light from outside now blocked out completely as their shadows covered her.

Silentshadow thrashed furiously and kicked out against the creature.

In one quick move, the fox sank it's jaws into her neck.

The world itself seemed to move out of focus; Lostkit couldn't hear a single thing as she watched the blood spatter from her mother's neck and onto the ground in front of her.

The fox dropped Silentshadow's body; it body landed in a broken heap at its paws.

Lostkit could only stare at the red-stained ground in front of her; slowly, she lifted her shaking head to see the fox standing over her mother's body.

Its eye slowly turned toward her hiding place, quickening her rapid heartbeat. Its pupils were wild and crazed as it stared at her, and its mouth hung open, allowing blood to drip freely from its sharp, yellow teeth.

The sound of approaching pawsteps and angry yowls reached the nursery and it quickly backed outside and ran off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>Mosspelt finished putting away her herbs and made her way outside the den.<p>

"I'll be right back." she said to Rosekit and Greykit.

Mosspelt felt something was off the moment she stepped outside. The deafening silence was very unusual.

Her first reaction was to talk with Darkpaw and Fernstep, but as she looked at where the two cats had been guarding the entrance, they were both gone.

Mosspelt's eyes danced around camp as she looked around for any sign of the two cats. She walked over to the spot the two had been sitting.

A horrible stench filled her nostrils as she entered the area, and Mosspelt immediately tensed as she recognized the it. Fox.

She sniffed the area urgently; Fernstep's scent was already fading, as if she had been gone for a while.

She lifted her head curiously. Darkpaw's scent led out of camp and into the forest, following the scent of the fox.

Mosspelt couldn't help the feeling of cold fear that crept into her chest as she followed after the apprentice's scent into the woods.

She didn't have to go far to catch sight of Darkpaw; his body lay still at the base of a large tree, white fur illuminated by the moonlight.

Mosspelt quickly rushed to his side and she touched her paw to his neck, checking for a pulse.

She sighed in relief as she found one. He was just unconscious. Something had done this to him.

She thought back to the fox scent and deduced that Darkpaw must have e followed it out into the forest and had and tried to fight it off himself.

She shook her head at the apprentice's audacity and quickly grabbed the scruff of his neck, proceeding to drag him back to camp.

At least it appeared that the fox was long gone by now; her thoughts were cut off as she heard the approach of many pawsteps.

_'Thank Starclan.'_

Sunstar's group immediately halted as they saw Mosspelt in front of them.

Sunstar became alarmed, "Mosspelt?" his eyes focused on Darkpaw's body that was now hanging limply from her jaws.

"What's going on?" he questioned.

"I think Darkpaw followed a fox into the woods," she explained, "I discovered him out cold by a tree, the stench of fox was-"

All the cats' heads snapped up as they heard the loud screeching noises coming from camp.

_'The kits!'_

Sunstar wasted no time and ran toward the camp, and the group of cats behind him followed with the same sense of urgency.

As Sunstar ran through the path of trees into camp he could smell the stench of fox hanging in the air.

The cats skidded to a halt inside the camp, looking around wildly for any sign of the fox. But by now, it had gone quiet.

Longtail was already going into hysterics.

"Greykit!" she called.

"Greykit!"

Sunstar ignored her and focused on the scent of the fox, he sniffed the air and followed the scent.

It lead to the nursery.

_'Silentshadow!'_


	16. Chapter 15: Blood

Lostkit hadn't moved an inch after the fox had run off; she remained frozen, hidden under the roots of the tree.

Her eyes were transfixed on the large amount blood that now stained the ground, but she slowly lifted her gaze to see Silentshadow's body.

The spotted she-cat's neck was now matted in blood, the smell filled the nursery

Lostkit was in a state of shock as she tried to take in what had just happened, her body was shaking lightly and her throat seemed to have closed up.

She hastily lifted one shaking paw and slowly took a step forward; with great effort, she lifted another paw and slowly made her way out from under her hiding spot.

She made her way silently over to Silentshadow's body, fear clawing at her heart as she approached.

Lostkit stopped when she reached her and stared down at Silentshadow's rigid form.

The large gashes on her neck had stopped bleeding, but her blood stained the ground and the white fur of her spotted pelt.

Her eyes were still open, slightly, their natural brightness gone, replaced by a dull lifeless mist that seemed to shroud her once vibrant, blue eyes from any sources of light.

As Lostkit stared into Silentshadow's eyes, she couldn't help the tears from building in her own.

All the feelings flowed into Lostkit at once and overwhelmed her, and she didn't know what to say, or how to feel.

The pain she felt inside was indescribable; her whole body seemed to ache, she couldn't take it.

Never again would she hear her mother's kind voice and reassuring words, the voice of the one who comforted her and made her laugh, the one who told her stories of wonder and adventure at night, or offer her bright smiles that made her feel loved.

She was gone.

Lostkit's tears soundlessly fell to the ground, and her vision of Silentshadow began to blur.

* * *

><p>Lostkit could hear voices outside and the quick beating of pawsteps.<p>

Sunstar had quickly appeared in the den, but he froze when his eyes landed on Silentshadow. Ivyfoot and Cherrynose stepped in behind him.

His eyes widened and his mouth was parted slightly; he walked soundlessly over to the body of the once living she-cat.

Cherrynose stood in shock at the sight of her old friend lying in a pool of blood, and she made a move to follow Sunstar, but Ivyfoot held up his tail to stop her.

His mouth had formed a grim line and he shook his head.

Cherrynose gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears. Ivyfoot watched his mate sympathetically and stepped closer to comfort her, but his gaze remained on Sunstar as the golden tom wearily approached Silentshadow.

He momentarily stared down at her and slowly fell to his paws.

Ivyfoot watched in pain as Sunstar lowered his head and dug his claws into the ground.

He knew this would cause Sunstar great pain.

Lostkit could only watch in shock as their leader fell beside her on his paws and a few stray tears rolled down his cheek.

His body shook lightly as he sobbed quietly, his claws digging even deeper into the ground.

Lostkit returned her gaze to her mother and she began to sniffle as well.

Sunstar's green eyes suddenly shot open and stared at her.

Lostkit could see the rage burning in his green eyes and fear once again clutched her heart.

"Get out." he growled.

Lostkit jumped at his harsh tone and looked back toward her mother's body fearfully.

Sunstar's claws clenched the ground and he suddenly stood up again.

"I said get out! This is all your fault!" he screeched, directing his rage onto Lostkit.

She shook in fear under him, unable to will her paws to move.

Ivyfoot was about to intervene when Sunstar suddenly threw his paw into Lostkit's side.

"Get out!"

Lostkit scrambled to get to her paws after being pushed over from the strike and quickly ran out of the den like a frightened rabbit, her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she heard Sunstar's voice rage behind her.

"GET OUT!"


	17. Chapter 16: Memories

A small golden kit paced nervously inside his den, his mouth clamped tightly around a small flower.

_'Hi, I was just walking around and I found this flower and thought you might like it, because she-cats normally like this kind of thing, I guess.'_

The small tom shook his head.

"No, that's stupid." and continued to pace back and forth.

_'Hi, I found this flower and I thought it was really pretty, so I thought I should give it to you because you're pretty too.'_

The tom stopped pacing and his eyes fell to the ground.

"I'm never gonna get this right..."

He perked up as he heard the sound of laughing coming from outside. He silently walked over to the entrance of the nursery and glanced outside for the object of his affections.

His grip on the flower tightened and he felt the butterflies flutter around in his stomach.

A few fox-lengths away, two young she-cats were playing in the sunlight. The one with the fluffy white tail giggled as she ran from her sister; they chased each other around, unaware of the pair of green eyes watching them from the nursery.

Sunkit watched as her sister chased her through the camp, her spotted pelt shined in the sunlight and her blue eyes were gleaming mischievously.

Silentkit was one of the nicest cats in DarkClan; the small she-cat was loved by all. Her kind demeanor and vivid, blue eyes always seemed to draw cats in. Sunkit was no different. Not long after he had met her, the golden tom developed a crush on his kind denmate.

He gulped and shuffled his paws nervously from inside the nursery. Silentkit skidded to a halt and sat panting in the clearing to catch her breath while her sister ran off to presumably find a place to hide.

_'Now's my chance.'_

Sunkit took a deep breath and stepped determinedly out of the nursery with the small flower still in his jaws.

Silentkit hadn't noticed his approach and turned around, surprised, when she heard the shuffle of paws from directly behind her.

Sunkit felt like his legs would give in as Silentkit turned to face him; her blue eyes blinked curiously at first, but she smiled as she recognized Sunkit.

"Hi, Sunkit." she mewed sweetly.

"Hi," the flower fell from Sunkit's mouth as he spoke and he felt his skin flush in embarrassment. Silentkit looked down at the small flower curiously.

"Erm... I-I found this flower," Sunkit stuttered, " And I just thought, that...you m-might like it." he managed. He hoped he didn't look like a frightened rabbit right now. He watched in anticipation as Silentkit took in his words.

She smiled and met his eyes again. "Thank you, it's really pretty."

Sunkit felt his pelt heat up further.

"It was nothing." he muttered and avoided looking into Silentkit's eyes.

Silentkit examined the small flower closely and gently touched her paw to its petals. It was a small, pink flower, and faint hints of yellow fell onto its petals like a small blush. The petals were soft under the touch of her paw.

"It's called a rosebud."

Silentkit looked up when Sunkit spoke.

"I found it when my mom took me into the territory yesterday, she said it was called a rosebud."

What Sunkit didn't say is that he had spent hours going through the numerous flowers in the fields, he had wanted to find the perfect flower. When he discovered the small, pink rose, he didn't think there was anything more perfect for Silentkit.

"Thank you," she mewed warmly, holding the small flower under her paw. "I love it." she purred.

"Yeah, well... I'm glad you like it. I'll, uh, see you later."

Sunkit quickly walked away from Silentkit.

She watched Sunkit's retreating form and smiled, and she looked back down at the flower.

_'A rosebud.'_

Across camp, a small she-kit watched in jealousy as Silentkit picked it up.

* * *

><p>"Wow, I still can't believe you're the leader's apprentice." Silentpaw remarked. "He hasn't taken on an apprentice for a long time."<p>

Sunpaw shrugged. "I guess. He doesn't treat me any differently from the other apprentices, it doesn't really feel any different."

Silentpaw seemed to accept his answer and the two walked quietly back to camp from the training grounds.

Longpaw had been walking out of the tunnel of trees that acted as the camp entrance when she spotted Silentpaw and Sunpaw returning to camp.

She frowned at the way they were walking together, but bounded up to them nonetheless.

"Hi, Sunpaw!" she greeted brightly.

Sunpaw had been zoning out into his mind and was snapped from his thoughts as Longpaw broke the silence.

"Shadestar sent me to do some hunting, do you want to come with me?" she asked happily.

Sunpaw blinked once then sighed. "No thanks, Longpaw. I'm pretty tired." He walked past her into camp and didn't notice the quick look of hurt that flashed across her face.

Silentpaw watched as Sunpaw slumped away with concern, but she quickly turned back to the siamese.

"I'll go hunting with you," she smiled, "I could use the extra practice."

Longpaw shook her head. "Forget it." and she walked past Silentpaw into the woods.

Sunpaw and Silentpaw were greeted by their friends as they returned to camp together; the elder warriors watched in amusement, it appeared that the two apprentices were always joined at the hip and they smiled knowingly.

* * *

><p>"I...can't believe he did that."<p>

Silentshadow sat beside Sunspirit inside of the safety of the leader's den, and she pressed into her mate's side comfortingly.

"He wanted to, he did it for the clan."

Sunspirit's claws scraped the ground.

"He didn't have to sacrifice himself like that! He was our leader."

Sunspirit stepped away from Silentshadow and stepped towards the back of the den.

"You're clan leader now, Sunspirit."

He was quiet for a few moments.

"I know... "

Silentshadow once again approached him and sat by his side, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"You meant a lot to him." she smiled warmly. "He believed you would do great things, that's why he made you deputy."

Sunspirit once again turned from her and walked toward the mouth of his cave, watching as the breeze blew through the trees. "I'll go to the Moonstool tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"You can't go, I won't allow it!" Sunstar's fur bristled angrily.<p>

Silentshadow met his gaze evenly, "We don't stand a chance, I have to go! We need help, why can't you see this?"

Silentshadow turned to leave, but Sunstar leapt in front of her, blocking the path.

"I'm clan leader, you cannot disobey me."

Silentshadow growled in exasperation, "I can do this!"

"No, you can't! No one is leaving! Not now, not ever!"

Silentshadow flinched at his words.

"You'll never survive out there!" he growled.

Sunstar watched Silentshadow as she turned silently back into camp, but she turned her head and shot him a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother and Shadestar, but I'm not like them. I could never truly leave."

Sunstar felt as if he had been stung and promptly stalked off to cool down somewhere, Silentshadow's face still on his mind.

_'You don't understand, I can't lose you too...'_

* * *

><p>Sunstar woke up the next morning when Ivyfoot suddenly raced into his den.<p>

"Sunstar!"

The tom stood to his paws groggily, "What? What is it?"

"It's Silentshadow, she's gone!"

The rage Sunstar had felt was almost unbearable, but it was nothing compared to the hole that seemed to have made its way into his heart.

Patrols were sent out to search for Silentshadow, but there was no trace of her.

Ivyfoot had tried to comfort his friend, but it was no use.

Moons went by and Sunstar became lifeless, he began to come to terms with the fact that Silentshadow was gone, presumably dead.

The clan struggled against the threat of the oncoming foxes, but through Sunstar's leadership they were able to hold their own.

It wasn't until moons later that Silentshadow suddenly appeared at the camp entrance.

Tired and determined, she made her way through the camp with pride. Cats ran to greet her in shock and questioned where she had gone and what had happened.

Sunstar froze when his eyes met Silentshadow's, and Longtail, who had been lying beside him, was in shock as well.

"...Silentshadow?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me."

Cats around them began to whisper amongst each other.

Silentshadow looked up at the top of the cave and saw Longtail sitting close with Sunstar. Understanding dawned on her.

She bit back the feeling of betrayal and spoke up.

"I wasn't able to bring back any help, I'm sorry. I would have continued in my search, but I felt that I had to come back." she dipped her head respectively.

Sunstar was still at a loss for words as he watched his former mate: Longtail noticed his gaze and felt bitterness well up inside her.

She narrowed her eyes at the spotted she-cat and suddenly realized why she had come back: Longtail noticed the way her belly was swollen, Silentshadow was expecting her kits.

From that day on, things became tense among the three cats. Silentshadow was hurt by Sunstar and refused to forgive him, she knew things could never be as they once were; and he wished desperately that she would forgive him.

Longtail had been pushed aside and forgotten, she had only ever been used as a replacement for Silentshadow. Longtail's anger only increased, for all she had ever wanted was for Sunstar to love her, but he never looked at her in the way he looked at Silentshadow.

Silentshadow was all he could think about. She was just a replacement, and even then, he still didn't give out his love freely to her.

Longtail was deeply hurt when Sunstar cast her aside when Silentshadoww returned. She was forgotten.

When the fox had leapt at Silentshadow that day, Sunstar wouldn't let her leave him too. He leapt in front of Silentsadow and took the fox's blow.

Sunstar lost a life that day defending her, and Silentshadow decided to let the past go, but even then things could never be as they once were.

Not too long after, Silentshadow gave birth to her kit and a couple of moons later, the fire hit and raged through the forest, and in the fire Longtail gave birth to her only kit, Greykit...

* * *

><p>Sunstar sat by Silentshadow's body and pressed his nose into her soft fur; she was still warm...<p>

The other cats had left him alone, but he knew they would return soon. Ivyfoot wanted to make sure Sunstar could be alone.

The hot tears still ran down his face thickly and the sobs choked his ragged breath as he sat beside Silentshadow's lifeless body, choosing to make use of the final moments they had together.


	18. Chapter 17: The Vigil

Ivyfoot made his way out of the nursery and approached the large group of anxious cats. Worried eyes watched as he walked out with a grim expression.

He knew Sunstar needed to be alone right now, but he was more concerned with Lostkit. Sunstar had acted out violently on the young she-cat, the terrified look on her face was stuck in his mind.

His eyes quickly searched for any sign of the kit, but he relaxed when he noticed her sitting across the camp. She was hidden by the shade with her back towards the group, Ivyfoot sighed in relief.

_'At least she didn't run off.'_

He then realized all the cats were still watching him with a curious expression, many were trying to get a glimpse inside the nursery.

He would need to tell the clan what had happened, he watched their concerned faces with a grim expression.

Cherrynose stepped closer to him comfortingly, although she was still unable to stop the silent tears that trailed down her face.

* * *

><p>Mosspelt had managed to drag Darkpaw into the medicine cat den, Rosekit and Greykit were more than surprised when she suddenly returned with Darkpaw's unconscious body.<p>

She had tended to him quickly and left the medicine cat den to find out what was going on, Rosekit and Greykit followed by her heels anxiously. The young kits followed her in confusion, they had never seen everyone acting so serious, something had happened, fear gripped at their bellies.

Mosspelt pushed through the crowd of cats to make her way to Ivyfoot. The deputy turned to her as she approached.

"Ivyfoot," her eyes glanced toward the nursery he was guarding, "Is...?"

The grey tom shook his head, his eyes remained downcast and solemn.

Mosspelt's eyes saddened and she nodded in understanding.

Rosekit blinked curiously up at them with her big blue eyes as she looked between Mosspelt and Ivyfoot. Ivyfoot was refusing to let anyone into the nursery, her eyes widened in fear, _'My mom and sister are in there!'_

Ivyfoot took notice of the kit and watched her sympathetically, he turned to Mosspelt questioningly.

She nodded her head.

Ivyfoot closed his eyes and took a breath before addressing the clan with a firm, steady voice, "Tonight, while we were out at the gathering, a fox managed to break into camp."

Collective gasps could be heard throughout the crowd, Brownpaw bit back a gasp, his brother was supposed to be guarding the camp! He looked through the throng of cats anxiously, but could find no sign of Darkpaw.

Ivyfoot mentally prepared himself for what he would say next and looked away from the frightened eyes of Rosekit.

"By the time we returned, Silentshadow was found already dead in the nursery."

A collective ring of yowls broke out throughout the crowd, cats growled in outrage and pain.

Even Longtail's eyes widened as she heard the news, and she stared at the ground, shocked.

Greykit felt her friend stiffen beside her, Rosekit stood frozen. Mosspelt wrapped her tail around the white kit comfortingly.

Rosekit's body began to shake as the tears fell from her eyes. Greykit began to feel uncomfortable listening to Rosekit's pained sobs and backed away from the two slowly.

She flinched as another voice appeared beside her, "Greykit!"

Longtail pulled her close with her paw, "There you are! I was so worried about you!"

Greykit was surprised as her mother wrapped her neck around her and buried her head into her fur, she was even more surprised as she felt wet tears in her fur.

"Thank Starclan you're alright."

* * *

><p>Rosekit cried silently and stiffened as she realized Lostkit was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Lostkit?" she sniffed turning to look at Mosspelt in fear.<p>

Mosspelt looked down at the sniffling kit's watery blue eyes, "Don't worry, Lostkit is fine."

In her head, Mosspelt wasn't so sure, she thought that if something had happened to the kit, Ivyfoot would have said so.

The clan suddenly became silenced as Sunstar emerged from the nursery. Ivyfoot turned to his friend, his face was masked from any emotion as he once again returned to his leader state.

"Ivyfoot, Cherrynose, take Silentshadow's body out of the nursery, please, so we can hold a vigil."

Cherrynose nodded sadly and went into the nursery after her friend, Ivyfoot followed her.

"Tonight, we will hold vigil for Silentshadow," he meowed, "She was killed by a fox tonight, and now joins the ranks of StarClan."

He paused for a moment and looked up at the stars, "She was...an amazing cat. Ever since the beginning her kindness never ceased to astound me...she was... a wonderful warrior who only sought the best for her clan. May she rest in peace..."

The clan listened in silence to his words with bowed heads, many knew what Sunstar said was true and had grown up with Silentshadow.

Cherrynose and Ivyfoot emerged from the nursery with Silentshadow's body, many cats turned to watch in sadness as they carried her to the center of camp and gently lay her down.

"Now is the time we say our final goodbyes and honor Silentshadow as a member of DarkClan." with these last few words, Sunstar turned around and walked quietly to the dark recesses of his den.

He paused before entry, "No one is allowed into the nursery, from now on all queens and kits will stay in the elders den." he meowed sternly.

The cats turned away and focused on Silentshadow, Sunstar paused before entering his cave and shot a stern look at Lostkit. The young kit was quietly watching in the shadows as the cats said their farewells to Silentshadow.

She felt her chest tighten as she noticed Sunstar's intense glare, one that clearly said she was to go nowhere near her, his eyes flashed at her one more time before entering his den.

Ivyfoot saw the exchange and frowned inwardly, but said nothing as he focused on the crowd.

Longtail watched him with concern at the dark entrance of Sunstar's den, then turned her attention to Silentshadow's bloodstained body. _'I'm sorry, Sunstar...'_

One by one cats silently approached Silentshadow's body and said their farewells. Longtail made Greykit wait by the side as she approached Silentshadow as Blizzardpelt moved away.

She sat by her side and looked down at her peaceful face, _'Even in death, you still remain beautiful.'_ she sighed as she looked down at the spotted she-cat she had once held so much bitterness toward in life.

_'You and I have a lot in common...I know Sunstar could never love me as he did you, but I wanted it so badly. We both know what it feels like to feel betrayed by love...I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry Silentshadow, for everything. You didn't deserve this...'_

Longtail gently bent down and touched her nose to Silentshadow's shoulder, she nodded respectively at Ivyfoot and Cherrynose as they came to say their goodbyes.

Ivyfoot said his farewells and stepped away as Cherrynose stayed with her friend, he knew Cherrynose wouldn't leave her until the end. He spared his mate a sad glance and walked back to the warriors den, tired from the stress of the day.

He noticed a flash of red and glanced toward the side, Lostkit was watching as cats respectively approached Silentshadow, it was dark and he could barely make her out in the shadows.

He shook his head and entered the warriors den.

Outside, the last of the cats approached Silentshadow. Mosspelt waited until every cat has gone before she brought Rosekit to see her mother.

The young kit ran to her mother side and cried into her fur. Mosspelt watched in pity for the young she-kit, she let Rosekit stay with Silentshadow as long as she remained with Cherrynose and tiredly made her way to the medicine cat den.

_'Oh, StarClan. What will become of us?'_ she sighed. She felt a cold chill run down her spine and turned to look around.

From across the camp she could see the gleam of heterochromic eyes, Mosspelt shivered as she heard the caws of birds out in the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

TP: Wowwwww Lost this is crap xD

Me: _ Get out of here, you don't come in until the second book, shoo!

TP: Fine, you don't deserve to be graced with my presence

me: Yeah, yeah just go

TP: Killjoy.

**ANYWAY, chapter update, woo. Not a great chapter, ugh you know how emotional type things are with me, I suck xD Also I've come to discover I hate the word sadness it's just, ugh no, it just fails. The day after tomororow I leave for the South Pacific, so two weeks of no updates. They put up tht image thing I see, kinda lame that they just made it ppls prfile pics tho. I'm losing my motivation, hopefully when I get back I'll be able to kinda lighten up again. Who knows what may happen in two weeks. This was kind of a filler chapter tho. Menaing it was necessary xD i couldnt just jump into the next part w/o the discovery vigil and etc.**

**Lost Out.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Perfect Flower

Early the next morning, Sunstar, Ivyfoot, and Cherrynose prepared to bury Silentshadow together.

Cherrynose waited in the center of camp for Ivyfoot as he went to get Sunstar. The gray tom had padded into Sunstar's den to fetch his old friend.

Sunstar was lying in the farthest part of the den with his paws tucked beneath him, his eyes were tired and downcast as he glanced at Ivyfoot.

Ivyfoot felt great remorse as he took in his friend's ragged appearance, Sunstar was taking it pretty hard.

_'Then again,' _mused Ivyfoot, _'I don't think I could even live with myself if anything happened to Cherrynose.'_

"We would like to bury Silentshadow now, would you accompany us to the burialplace?" he asked softly.

Sunstar stood up and shook his pelt, he had to use one paw to steady himself as his tired legs seemed to lose balance.

"No."

Ivyfoot was surprised to say the least, he would've thought Sunstar would have wanted to bury Silentshadow.

"But-"

"We will bury her somewhere else." Sunstar meowed.

Ivyfoot blinked his forest, green eyes in surprise, "If that's what you wish." he replied.

Sunstar brushed past him and out into the cool morning air, he stretched his legs and felt his joints crack loudly.

Ivyfoot followed him out of the leader's den; he looked up at the sky thoughtfully. The sun hadn't risen yet.

_'We still have time before the rest of the clan wakes up.'_

Sunstar and Ivyfoot walked to the center of camp where Cherrynose was waiting by Silentshadow's body.

The dusky brown she-cat hadn't said a single thing all morning, her eyes remained dull and had lost their usual teasing sheen.

"You ready?" asked Ivyfoot.

Cherrynose nodded solemnly and moved to help Ivyfoot support Silentshadow's body, and together they carried her into the forest while Sunstar lead the way.

They didn't question Sunstar as he led them through the maze of dark trees, but soon, Ivyfoot recognized the path Sunstar was taking, and it appeared Cherrynose did too.

The group came to the edge of the forest where the line of trees stopped abruptly and opened to a large grassy field.

The tall reeds of golden brown grass blew gently with the wind; Sunstar glanced around for a moment and took a left, following the line of trees down the field.

Sunstar continued walking until the ground under his paws became continually softer, and the grass became a more vibrant green color.

Together, the cats turned back into the forest because hidden there beside the long golden grasses of the fields lay a small grove.

It was the treasure of DarkClan territory, despite all the dark passages and dying trees, a small area full of life flourished on the outskirts of the forest.

Cherrynose and Ivyfoot smiled softly at the sight of this place. It was their old spot._  
><em>

They remembered the days when they were apprentices and they would laze around in the branches, chatting about one inane thing or another and playing around in the soft grass.

The large array of flowers in the area blew gently in the breeze, their different colors scattered across the lush grass, creating a plethora of colors and scents.

Sunstar walked through the flowers and made his way to a maple tree that sat untouched in the grove.

It's trunk was twisted and curved, the orange of its leaves glowing in the sunlight of dawn as the sun began to creep into the sky.

He stood at the base of the tree and looked up into its branches, "Here".

The three cats dug in silence at the base of the tree and gently placed Silentshadow's body into the hole.

Sunstar gazed down at her serene face; even in death she appeared content, never at ill with the world. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her mouth hung barely open.

They took their final looks and began to cover her with the earth. Once finished, the three sat in quiet silence.

Tears fell from Cherrynose's face and dripped onto the soft grass below; Ivyfoot gently pressed the side of his face to hers and met Sunstar's eyes, and the golden tom nodded knowingly.

Ivyfoot began to lead Cherrynose back to camp; he turned back to Sunstar and saw the tom had no intention of following.

Even though it was left unsaid, Ivyfoot knew Sunstar would return to camp later, for now, it was his duty to watch the others.

Ivyfoot took Cherrynose home and Sunstar remained in the grove; he sat at the tree for a while, then he turned toward the field of flowers that lay before him.

And then he searched.

He searched for hours.

He searched through the bright array of colors, looking for that one perfect flower.

Until at last he came across the small, pink flower, hidden below the others gently swaying in the wind, with petals just beginning to unravel.

_'The perfect flower.'_

He gently plucked the flower from the ground and carried it over to the maple tree where Silentshadow now rested and he laid it gently on her grave.

_'I love you so much..I know you'll be happy to see your sister again... I just wish I could've told you...how sorry I am...'_

He felt the loneliness eat at his heart, but his claws dug into the ground in rage as he remembered how much he had hurt her, and the look in her eyes the day he had refused to let her leave. Even when she had returned, her love for him had not.

Now she was gone and he would never get to see her again, he would never hear her voice, or smell her subtle scent.

* * *

><p>By the time Sunstar returned to camp, it was already sunhigh; Ivyfoot had sent out patrols and the hunting party, and he had waited in camp for Sunstar's return.<p>

Sunstar returned, still seemingly lifeless, the usual golden shine on his pelt gone with the wind.

"Sunstar," Ivyfoot addressed the golden tom as he entered camp, "I need to have a word with you."

The seriousness in Ivyfoot's voice made Sunstar concerned.

"Come with me."

Ivyfoot led him inside his den, and the two toms sat down.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" questioned Sunstar.

Ivyfoot spoke seriously as he answered, "It's Fernstep, we can't find her anywhere."

Sunstar was surprised by his words, "What do you mean?"

Ivyfoot looked out of the den towards the nursery, "No one has seen her since we left for the gathering last night, I was concerned so I decided to see Darkpaw- he was the last cat to have supposedly seen her while they were on guard duty."

Sunstar listened quietly and processed Ivyfoot's words in his head.

"I visited him in the medicine cat den; he told me she had left to go to the dirtplace and never returned. Not only that, but I went to investigate for any trace of her scent and there wasn't any."

Ivyfoot's gaze returned to Sunstar's, "At first we were afraid the fox had somehow gotten to her.." Ivyfoot trailed off.

"But her kits have been missing as well and there are only faint traces of their scent on the borders..."

Sunstar's eyes widened and anger bubbled up inside him, "They left?" he growled.

Ivyfoot nodded, "It would appear so."

Sunstar raked his claws against one of the stone walls of his cage in fury, "How dare they!" he spat.

The rage he felt was uncontrollable; she had deserted her clan! Without her, Darkpaw was left to guard the camp alone, he didn't stand a chance by himself.

Sunstar admired his apprentice's willingness to risk his life for the clan, but it shouldn't have been necessary!

Ivyfoot could understand Sunstar's anger, as soon as he had put two and two together he was furious as well.

Fernstep was a traitor, she couldn't handle living in DarkClan so she left, she didn't deserve a spot in the ranks of their clan anyway.

"I also wanted to talk to you about the apprentice ceremony we had planned for sundown today..."

* * *

><p>Lostkit was the first to wake up from their makeshift nest in the nursery; Rosekit was cuddled up gently beside her.<p>

Lostkit carefully pushed her away and stood up, she glanced around the makeshift nursery that was the elder's den when she heard a shift of movement.

Her shoulders relaxed when she realized it was just Longtail moving her paw over Greykit.

Lostkit's eyes fell as she remembered what had happened yesterday. She walked out of the elders den with her tail hung low and chose to sit in one of her favorite spots.

Everyone appeared to be out of camp right now; Lostkit enjoyed the nice quiet, being able to just listen to the forest around her.

But it was at times like these that the bad memories came back and the thoughts flooded her mind. Lostkit winced at the pain in her side, she had slept on the spot Sunstar had struck her wrong and now it was sore.

She looked over to the nursery and bit back the pain as she was reminded of the bloodstained ground and the horrible cracking sound as the fox crushed her mother's neck.

Lostkit shut her eyes and tried to avoid the thoughts, the tears were already beginning to form in her eyes, but she tried desperately to hold them back.

She failed in her attempts as they slowly rolled down her face, and she sat quietly, thinking of her mother.

It was only then that she realized she never had gotten to ask Silentshadow about her name.


	20. Chapter 19: Apprentices At Last

Greykit could feel her excitement as she watched the sun slowly begin to make its way down from the sky, it was only a matter of time before Sunstar held the apprentice ceremonies.

Longtail sat in the clearing beside her fidgeting daughter as cats began to gather in the center of the camp, she watched Greykit from the corner of her eye.

She knew this was a very big day for Greykit and was trying to show her support, but inside she frowned mentally. Longtail still didn't believe it was right for Sunstar to make Greykit an apprentice.

Greykit listened to the sound of pawsteps as cats came out of their dens and turned to her mother, Longtail smiled and purred down at her.

Greykit smiled as she felt the warmth consume her, this was it, she was finally going to be an apprentice in training.

It felt like nearly everyone was out in the clearing now, but she stopped as she felt someone walk quietly to the side.

Another kit was sitting quietly on the sidelines away from the crowd. Greykit recognized her scent immediately, Lostkit, Rosekit's sister.

_'Wonder where Rosekit is-._

Greykit was roughly jammed out of her thoughts by a body jumping her from behind. Rosekit laughed as she pushed Greykit over.

The young she-cat growled at her fluffy white friend, "Hey!"

"Gotcha! You should pay attention more!" Rosekit laughed.

"That sounds really strange coming from the cat who mistook a rabbit for a mouse."

Rosekit pouted, "That was a small rabbit and you know it."

"Not that small." Greykit retorted.

"..shut up."

Greykit smiled and sat beside her friend as they waited for Sunstar to begin the ceremony.

When half of the sun had set below the horizon, Sunstar emerged from his den and sat beside Mosspelt in front of the crowd now circled around them.

"Today is a special day," Sunstar began, "It is the day a new generation of cats begin their journey of becoming warriors and train to become our future. We have had few apprentices this past season, and with these new apprentices brings hope of a new age."

The clan listened intently as Sunstar spoke, "Greykit."

Greykit stood as she heard her name being called, she stood nervously before the clan and had butterflies in her stomach.

Many cats whispered amongst each other in surprise, Darkpaw and Brownpaw, the two apprentices already in training, glanced at each other oddly. Was Sunstar actually making the blind kit an apprentice?

"Greykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is now time for you to begin your apprenticeship. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Greypaw."

Greypaw smiled inwardly at the sound of her new name, Sunstar then turned back to the crowd, "Your mentor will be Cherrynose."

Greypaw was surprised as she heard the name of the she-cat who had accompanied her out into the forest, the small brown she-cat walked calmly from the crowd and stood with them.

"Cherrynose, I believe you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have proven yourself to be both clever and resourceful, I trust that you will pass on the skills you have learned to Greypaw."

"I will." Cherrynose meowed and she gently leaned down to touch noses with Greypaw, "Congratulations." she murmured.

The crowd cheered and chanted Greypaw's new name, the orange glow illuminated them as they stood before the clan. Greypaw smiled, it was now that her new life would begin.

When the chanting died down, Cherrynose and Greykit returned to their spots among the crowd.

Longtail lay her tail across Greypaw's and touched her nose to her forehead, "I'm very proud of you, Greypaw." she meowed.

Greypaw felt warmth from her mother's praise and heard Rosekit mew her own congratulations by her side.

After the clan had calmed down and the cats had sat down Sunstar spoke up again, his green eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd.

"Lostkit."

The young she-cat quietly made her way up to where Sunstar stood, the cats were quiet as she passed and she felt their stares burning into her pelt.

She sat nervously in front of the crowd, their gazes lingered on her and she began to feel very warm and uncomfortable.

A few cats were murmuring amongst each other, while others just watched her. Rosekit shot her a supportive smile from where she sat near the back beside Greypaw.

"Lostkit, you have also exceeded the age of six moons and are now ready to begin your apprenticeship."

Lostkit watched Sunstar as he spoke each word firmly and clearly without any trace of emotion.

"You will now be known as Lostpaw," he turned to his side where Ivyfoot stood opposite of Mosspelt, "Ivyfoot will be your mentor."

Ivyfoot walked over and touched noses in ritual with Lostkit before being addressed by Sunstar again, "Ivyfoot, you have long been a friend I could count on, and without your assistance as deputy I don't know if I could be where I am today. You have always been wise and strong, I expect you to pass on these traits to Lostpaw."

Ivyfoot nodded and returned to his side, Lostpaw still stood at the front of the crowd standing awkwardly.

"You may go."

Lostpaw turned to see Sunstar's green eyes boring down into her and quietly crept away through the crowd of cats.

Mosspelt waited until Lostpaw was no longer visible before she stepped up from where she stood behind Sunstar and sat by his side by Sunstar's side.

"Cats of DarkClan, as you know, I have grown old and weary. I have decided it is time I took on an apprentice to ensure the future health and protection of our clan. I have chosen a young kit who I believe possesses the qualities of a great medicine cat. Rosekit will now be the new medicine cat apprentice."

The cats of the clan turned to look at Rosekit and parted so she could approach Sunstar and Mosspelt.

Sunstar turned to Rosekit, "Do you accept this position?"  
>Rosekit nodded, "I do."<p>

"Then at the next half-moon you will travel with me to the moonpool to be accepted by StarClan." Mosspelt meowed.

May the good wishes of DarkClan go with you, Rosekit."

The crowd cheered as Rosekit returned to her spot and chanted her new name,

"Rosepaw! Rosepaw! Rosepaw!"

"The ceremony has ended, the new apprentices may now take their place in the apprentice's den and prepare for the start of their training tomorrow morning."

Without another word Sunstar returned to the confines of his den as the last bit of the sun was swallowed up and night's cool blanket covered the forest.

The cats dispersed and went into their dens for the night, Longtail quietly turned to Greypaw by her side, "I guess you won't be sleeping with me anymore." she laughed sadly.

It felt strange for her to finally be returning to the warriors den.

Greypaw smiled and pressed her face into her mother's cream fur, "I love you, Mom."

She sighed, "I love you too. Now go on, go check out your new den."

Greypaw smiled and for once Longtail thought she could see a spark of something in her dull eyes and watched she ran off towards the apprentice den.

_'I guess every mother has to let go eventually.'_

* * *

><p>Greypaw paused at the entrance to apprentice's den and took a deep breath before going inside, she could hear Lostpaw slowly padding up behind her.<p>

As Lostpaw followed Greypaw into the apprentice's den she noticed that nothing had changed since the day she had explored camp as a kit.

The hard vine-like walls still curved towards the top in a dome shape and the bare tree stump still remained in the center.

When Greypaw walked in she immediately felt the vibrations rebound around her, the apprentice's den was round in shape and completely walled off except for the hole that made the entrance, in the center was a blank space Greypaw assumed was a large rock or tree stump.

She turned when she felt movement from nearby.

Brownpaw stood up from his nest by his brother and walked over to the two new apprentices.

Greypaw and Lostpaw stood as Brownpaw approached them, he was a very skinny grey tom with long legs. The darker grey stripes on his pelt moved as he strode over to them.

"Hi, you guys must be excited to be apprentices. I'm Brownpaw, and that's my brother Darkpaw. Brownpaw gesture with his head to the large tom lying in his nest." he meowed with a friendly sparkle in his brown eyes.

"Hn." Darkpaw muttered from his nest.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Greypaw, but you guys probably already know that."

Brownpaw's eyes slid over to Lostpaw and he smiled warmly.

"Lostpaw." she meowed evenly.

"Well, we don't really care where you guys choose to make your nests. There's a ton of space in here anyway." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks" meowed Greypaw.

She padded around towards the back until she found a small spot she liked, it only took her a few moments to set up a small nest for herself and she lay down comfortably.

Greypaw liked her new denmates, they seemed nice enough. She wished she and Rosekit could've been denmates, but the medicine cat apprentice had to stay in the medicine cat den.

Darkpaw frowned as the two new she-cats went to build their nests. His brother noticing his sour expression flicked his tail at him, "Come on Darkpaw, it's not the end of the world." he meowed quietly.

Darkpaw grumbled and turned on his side, the two had never had denmates before and Darkpaw wasn't too happy with the idea of having to stay in the same den with two she-cats.

Brownpaw rolled his eyes and lay down beside his brother.

Lostpaw, like Greypaw, had quietly gone to make a nest for herself. She went to the side of the den opposite Darkpaw and Brownpaw and made a small nest close to the wall.

The den was dark and quiet, the crickets chirped faintly from outside and she could hear the light breaths of her denmates sleeping.

Lostpaw was fine sleeping alone, in fact she preferred it that way, Rosepaw was always cuddling up to her in the night and kicking her in her sleep, and it wasn't like it was the first time she had to sleep without her mother.

Lostpaw's eyes fell, she wondered what it would have been like if Silentshadow was at the ceremony today. She smiled sadly.

She would've sat close by her side and nudged her forward gently as she walked to the front of the cats and while Lostpaw was feeling nervous would shoot her a bright goofy smile and lift her spirits.

And when it was over, Silentshadow would come over and tell her how much she loved her.

Lostpaw's eyes fluttered as her fantasy faded away and she gave in to the feeling of tiredness in her body and allowed it to take her into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**My last chapter before I leave tomorrow and there will be two weeks with zero updates. shame its kind of a filler chapter. To Spottedmask12 and Justsmile77, thanks for your reviews! Srsly reviews keep me going, and secondly yup I'm glad you noticed. I totally remembered what I had forgotten last time AND FORGOT AGAIN. GOD DANGIIT! We made it through the kithood, twenty chapters later lol it was necessary i swear otherwise nothing would make any sense. Oh yeah, I managed to make the full cover fit for the book cover image but i had to move things around a bit, but my interent is being bad as usual and isnt letting me upload it, i will when it finally lets me tho. And also the character of Lostpaw is in no way me, I may have the name and etc, but shes my character. She may have a lot of my personality traits beccause of the way i write and etc, a few of the characters are actually based off of people i've met though.**

**Lost Out**


	21. Chapter 20: Just A Dream

Greypaw was awoken when her ear twitched at the sound of a light noise. She stood up tiredly and checked the air for any sign of where the noise came from, but she couldn't scent anything.

Greypaw felt the ice fill her veins when she realized she really couldn'tscent _anything_. She couldn't smell the other apprentices or the scent of the apprentices den, not the forest or the soft aroma of the earth.

There was no feeling under her paws, yet she was able to stand in the darkness, the air was still and silent devoid of any wind or feeling.

The only thing Greypaw could hear was the sound of her own breathing as she stood in the dark abyss.

"Hello?" Greypaw called out.

She was surprised when she spoke, all she could hear was a muffled, drowned out noise leave her mouth.

Greypaw stood unmoving, confused by this strange place, where was she?

_'What is this?'_

Suddenly, she heard another noise. It was faint and drowned out, Greypaw couldn't hear what the muffled voice was saying. Greypaw strained to decipher the noise.

"I can't hear you!" she called out into the darkness, but her voice was muffled again and eventually faded away.

* * *

><p>Greypaw wearily blinked open her eyes, she was relieved when she could scent the forest and felt the soft grasses of her nest under her paws.<p>

_'Just a dream.'_ she thought tiredly.

It was quiet, save for the sound of a few birds chirping in the morning air. Greypaw stretched her legs and sighed contentedly as her bones cracked.

She was debating on whether or not she should wake the other apprentices for a quick meal when she felt and heard the approach of pawsteps.

She immediately recognized the short, light stride and scent of Cherrynose. The brown she-cat poked her head inside the apprentice's den.

"Rise and shine!" she meowed loudly.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw had woken up a while ago, but she remained in her nest with her eyes closed. She figured that if they needed her, then someone would come get her.<p>

She opened her eyes when Cherrynose called into the den and quietly got up from her nest. The four apprentices all walked over to the entrance of the den where Cherrynose was waiting for them.

"Alright," she meowed, "I want you all to go eat some fresh kill and return to the center of camp afterwards, your mentors and I will be waiting for you there."

She turned her brown eyes onto Darkpaw and Brownpaw, "And that includes you two."

Darkpaw grunted and Brownpaw nodded his head.

Cherrynose smiled, "Good." and padded out of the den, followed by the tired apprentices.

Greypaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a small black bird, her favorite. She carried it over to Rosepaw as she scented her lying outside the medicine cat den.

Rosepaw was eating a mouse when she spotted Greypaw walking over to her. The black she-cat lay down beside her friend and began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey," greeted Rosepaw.

"Hey."

Rosepaw took another bite out of her mouse and glanced at her friend, Greypaw was being oddly quiet. Rosepaw thought she would be really excited for her first day of training.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Greypaw looked up from her meal confused, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"I just thought you'd be a little more excited for your first day of training."

Greypaw smiled brightly, "Of course I'm excited mousebrain!"

Rosepaw smiled, this was more like the Greypaw she knew.

"Any idea what you're doing?" she asked.

"No," Greypaw took another bite of her black bird, "Not yet." she swallowed.

"Cherrynose said to meet her in the center of camp and that was it." Greypaw paused from her meal.

In actuality, she was somewhat nervous. She didn't know what to expect and she couldn't let Sunstar down.

"I just have to try my best and give it my all." she meowed.

Rosepaw nodded, "Good luck."

She watched as Greypaw took a few more eager bites of her black bird and quickly walked toward the group of cats sitting in the center of camp.

Rosepaw worried for her friend, she had faith that Greypaw could take care of herself, but she didn't know if she'd be able to compete with the other apprentices.

Longtail appeared to have the same thoughts as Rosepaw noticed her sitting outside the warriors den watching Greypaw with an anxious expression on her face, her tail twitching every few seconds.

Rosepaw cast one last glance at her friend and stood up to join Mosspelt by the medicine cat den, the two wordlessly stepped inside and disappeared from the clearing.

* * *

><p>Once all the apprentices had eaten their small share of breakfast, they followed Cherrynose's instructions and met in the center of camp with their mentors.<p>

Ivyfoot, Cherrynose, and Blizzardpelt were all waiting for them, Sunstar was nowhere to be seen. Darkpaw frowned.

"Good morning," Ivyfoot meowed. He turned to the two brothers first.

"Brownpaw, Darkpaw; Blizzardpelt is going to take you on a hunting patrol, try to stick to the center of the forest."

Ivyfoot stared down at the large white apprentice, Darkpaw was glaring silently at the ground in front of him.

"Sunstar told me to tell you to meet him in the training hollow when you finish up." he continued.

Darkpaw glanced up, but said nothing.

Ivyfoot silently examined the young tom, Darkpaw was the clan's prodigy. Every day you could find him out in the training hollow by himself, Ivyfoot had never seen an apprentice with such strength.

According to Sunstar, his fighting skills were unmatched, everyone expected great things from him in the future.

"Let's get going." meowed Blizzardpelt.

The white she-cat turned tail and headed out of camp, Darkpaw padded calmly beside her. Brownpaw turned to Greypaw and Lostpaw, "Er, good luck." he meowed and quickly ran to catch up to his group.

Brownpaw's long legs carried him quickly through camp and out into the forest.

"We'll see you later than as well." meowed Cherrynose.

She began to pad out to the entrance, "Come on, Greypaw." she meowed kindly.

Greypaw quickly caught up to Cherrynose and followed her through the camp entrance. Her paws stepped across the ground, she could feel the worn path that many cats had taken for generations.

Around her, she could feel the thick walls of trees and the opening that led to the forest. Greypaw remembered the time she had gotten lost in the forest, it hadn't been a pleasant experience.

Her eyes fell, Eaglekit, Nettlekit, and Leafkit had been tormenting her and telling her she would never be a warrior.

Greypaw smiled to herself as she took a step out into the woods, _'Well just look where I am now.'_

* * *

><p>As the others departed, Lostpaw was left alone with her new mentor. He was smiling lightly as he stared out through the camp entrance.<p>

"Once we get out into the woods, I'll tell you the plan ok." He meowed turning to Lostpaw.

She felt nervous under his gaze and nodded quietly, she followed him as he walked out of the tree tunnel leading out of camp.

Lostpaw had never been out of the camp before, her eyes stared up in wonder at the canopy of trees, small holes broke through the thick leaves and shone brightly in numerous spots along the ground.

The path they walked was rather plain, a simple path surrounded by thick trees on either side, once the two cats stepped out of the tunnel, the trees became more dispersed.

Ivyfoot padded over to a small grassy patch by a large tree, he sat down and gestured for Lostpaw to do the same.

She quietly joined him and waited patiently for him to speak.

"Today, I'm going to show you our territory. It's borders and landmarks, it's important that you know it well so you don't run into any trouble."

Lostpaw sat beside him, but avoided looking into his eyes as he spoke to her.

"But," he paused, "Before that, I want you to tell me a bit about yourself."

Lostpaw was surprised, but even more than that, she didn't know what to say.

"You already know who I am." she meowed.

Ivyfoot observed the young she-cat in front of him, she was quiet and her face remained downcast. He knew it must have been hard for her to lose her mother.

"Likes? Dislikes? What do you like to do?"

Lostpaw stared down at her paws and shuffled them awkwardly, what did she like to do?

"I don't know..." she meowed quietly.

Ivyfoot had been trying to get her to open up a little, but so far it didn't seem like he was getting anywhere.

She was a bit taller than the average she-cat he noticed, her black fur cascaded over her body and long legs. The one thing that was odd, was her eyes.

He could see her watching him through her red eye, the other remained dull and still.

"Alright," he stood up and stretched his odd brown spotted paw. "Let's go." he meowed warmly, the sun reflected brightly through his forest green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I had to split this chapter into two seperate chapters because its way too long. I'll admit I was lazy in this chapter, but I'm tire so whatever, details aren't important. :P Ah, yes, the trip. Well, lets just say I went through AIRLINE HELL. Translation took first flight sat in plane for two hours waiting for it to take off (weather) then had to go around the bad weather which turned the 3 hour flight into a 6 hour ride. When i arrived for my next plane, IT WAS CANCELLED. So I had to sleep in the airport on a cot without luggage and IT WAS FREEZING. And missing that flight respectively made me miss my other two flights. Next day after sleeping on cot, I couldn't get a flight, so I had to get a hotel, but I didn't have any luggage cause my luggage still made it on those flights for some reason. So I had to go spend a bunch of money at Wal-Mart which I had to walk to in this REALLY sketchy area and got followed by two guys who I eventually lost. The next day I finally got a flight to leave. FOR THE RECORD I REALLY HATE DALLAS NOW. When I finally got to L.A there were no flights to Australia which I was supposed to stop at first to get my flight to new zealand. So I had to stay in L.A for a day, still no luggage. Next day I got a plane to Australia, AT 11:55 pm. I missed all my days in New Zealand, I never even got to go. I eventually made it to Australia and from Sydney took a plane to Brisbane. I basically went up and down the east coast Brisbane, Noosa, Surfer's Paradise, Sydney, Fraser Island, Bondi Beach and a ton of other little town places. I won't bore you with all the details of my trip, but I can tell you from now on I refuse to use anything other than direct or near-direct flights from now on.**

**Lost Out.**

**P.S Jet lag is crazyness.**


	22. Chapter 21: The Territory

Walking through the woods with Ivyfoot was a rather quiet experience, every now and then he would point out the shortest ways to get to the camp, but otherwise the deputy didn't say much to his apprentice.

Lostpaw followed behind Ivyfoot as they wound among the trees, her eyes trailed around the scenery before her and took in everything she could.

"We're almost there now." meowed Ivyfoot catching Lostpaw's attention.

Her eyes still moved about the large dark trees, many of which were already dead, taking in their many forms.

"Where are we going?" she asked absentmindedly.

"We're going to the center of the forest, a large dead oak trees stands there. From the dead oak you can easily make your way to other parts of the territory."

Lostpaw said nothing more as they continued, she was still taking in the new surroundings of her home.

The trees were relatively tall and had thick canopies blocking out all the sunlight, every now and again the cats would pass over spots of light on the ground where bits of sunlight had managed to break through holes in the trees.

The trees themselves came in many different sizes, many stood dark and leafless, having long remained dead.

"Here we are."

Lostpaw turned her vision away from the woods to the large tree in front of her. She was surprised by what she saw.

She had never seen such a large tree in her life, the huge tree sat unmoving in the forest, it's leafless twisted branches created an open area where Lostpaw could see the dim sky above, but it was still relatively sunny.

Ivyfoot turned to speak with his apprentice, "This tree," he flicked his tail toward the oak, "has been in the forest for generations, and from this point you can find your way to different parts of the territory relatively easily."

Lostpaw listened quietly, still looking up at the tree.

"It's a fairly decent area for hunting, sometimes mice and voles like to make nests deep under the roots and-"

"Has it always been dead?"

Ivyfoot closed his mouth as Lostpaw spoke, he blinked his green eyes in surprise, "Well, no. It must have been living at some point, but unfortunately it had already been long dead when I was young."

He watched his apprentice as she examined the tree and returned her gaze to him.

"Directly to the east is the direction towards camp, back down the path we just came from. If you head northeast, the woods will disperse and you'll find yourself in the fields by the TreeClan border."

He paused for a moment to let the information sink in before turning in the opposite direction,

"To the west is our border with OceanClan, and the swamp is in the south east of the forest. Apprentices are not permitted there without a warrior."

"If you go northwest, you'll end up at Fourtrees where the moonly clan meetings are held and if you kept going you'd eventually reach LightClan territory where the Moonpool is located. Medicine cats are allowed to cross into LightClan territory safely to get to the Moonpool which is up in the cliffs in the back of their territory."

Lostpaw listened quietly and tried to take in all the information Ivyfoot had just told her.

"Don't worry." he meowed. Lostpaw looked up from her thoughts.

"We'll walk along the borders today, the interior is mostly just broad expanses of forestry that I trust you can explore on your own."

Lostpaw nodded.

"Good, come on then." He began to walk with Lostpaw by his side back into the shelter of the trees and toward the TreeClan border.

Lostpaw took to looking around again while Ivyfoot led the way to their destination. Her eyes narrowed when she saw something glimmer among the trees a few foxlengths away.

She stopped walking and looked curiously into the trees.

Ivyfoot stopped when he could no longer hear her walking behind him, he saw her staring out into the trees and calmly padded over.

"What's that?" she asked as he approached.

Ivyfoot turned to look into the direction Lostpaw had been referring to.

"I'll show you," he meowed.

Lostpaw blinked as Ivyfoot began to walk into the direction of the odd area, she quickly padded along to catch up with him.

As she got closer, she realized the glimmer she had seen was the light reflecting off a small pool of water.

Ivyfoot paused at the water's edge and sat down, Lostpaw walked over and joined him. She stared down into the water in awe. It was the clearest, bluest water she had ever seen.

The still pool sat untouched, hidden away by the dark trees.

"This is Blue Hole." Ivyfoot meowed.

The pool was only maybe four or five foxlengths wide, but what made it interesting was a small pile of rocks at the back of the water where a small black hole lay half submerged underwater.

"We don't really come here for water because we already have the creek that runs through camp, but it is a good place to check for prey." Ivyfoot meowed.

"Many come here to get a drink."

Ivyfoot watched the water for a few more seconds with Lostpaw before rising to his paws.

"We should get on our way, I want to return to camp before Sundown."

Lostpaw stared into the pool one more time and didn't argue with him and the two DarkClan cats continued on their way.

While walking Lostpaw took the time to examine her mentor.

Ivyfoot was DarkClan's deputy and she knew he was the mate of Cherrynose, one of her mother's close friends. Silentshadow always told her about the many adventures they had when they were young apprentices.

He was different from the other cats, although relatively serious, he was not unkind. Many cats spoke highly of the grey tom.

His green eyes were vibrant, but not too uncommon, what made him unique was his left paw, which was covered in brown spots.

Lostpaw suddenly had to squint her eyes as a bright light erupted from in front of them. She had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the sunlight.

They were standing at the line that separated the forest from the broad expanses of grass in front of them. The openness was very new to Lostpaw.

The grasses were long and covered most of her legs as they walked through them, there was no sign of any trees or bushes, an occasional rock here and there but not much else.

"This place is good for trying to find prey, many animals like to make dens and scavenge for food in the tall grasses, not to mention it's close to TreeClan territory."

TreeClan? Wasn't that the clan DarkClan was having so much tension with?

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

The two cats stopped in front of a stream that ran through the field, the grass continued for a while on the other side, but just as it did on the DarkClan side, the grasses became cutoff by a long line of trees.

The only difference was the trees were brighter, and more green.

"This river acts as the border between DarkClan and TreeClan, it's not necessary to place scent boundaries, but some cats do it anyway. Feel free to drink from the stream, it's not unusual to find the occasional fish either"

Lostpaw sniffed the air, sure enough she could smell a faint scent she assumed was the smell of TreeClan.

She looked both ways up and down the river, to the left the river just continued on and Lostpaw couldn't see where it went. To the right, the river flowed down from high cliffs and split into a 'T' shape.

The long part of the 'T' was where they were standing now, and the separate edges each ran into the two separate territories.

Ivyfoot followed her gaze, "Those cliffs end the territory. Come, we'll follow the stream for now."

They walked by the stream for a bit, Lostpaw kept looking from left to right and noticing the differences of the two forests. DarkClan's forest was dark and foreboding many trees were dead and the other's were covered in tough, dark bark. TreeClan's territory, on the other hand, appeared to be flourishing.

The grass became shorter and eventually Ivyfoot and Lostpaw were walking on flat, stony ground.

Lostpaw's eyes widened in amazement as the land suddenly cut off, she and Ivyfoot stood at the top of a deep ravine, the stream flowed right off the edge and into the dark abyss below, a good distance on the other side, the grassland continued.

"Be careful when around the ravine, over on the other side is a part of LightClan territory."

Lostpaw peered nervously down into the pitch black darkness, "How far does it go?"

"No one knows." replied Ivyfoot.

Lostpaw gulped nervously.

"Are we almost done?"

"Not yet, we still need to walk the other edge of the territory."

Lostpaw sighed inwardly, "Ok."

* * *

><p>After returning to the woods, Ivyfoot pointed out Fourtrees as they walked by it, the four large oaks were visible in between the four territories, surrounded by grass.<p>

The OceanClan border was a lot like the fields, except instead of the forest getting cut off by grass, sand created the border.

The ocean was visible and could be heard from the trees, the trees formed the border with OceanClan, Lostpaw could smell their strange scent.

Lostpaw was a bit disappointed she wouldn't be able to get closer to the ocean. As they walked Ivyfoot noticed her longing gaze at the waters.

"You know," he began, "At the end of our territory by the swamp, we won a small piece of territory from OceanClan. It's right down here as you continue on, you'll know when you get close to the swamp because you'll smell the scent border. They could probably take in back if they wanted to, but I imagine they don't because of the lack of prey, it's not a very useful area, that or Brisingstar (The 'G' is nearly silent) pities us"

Eventually, they came to the area Ivyfoot was talking about, it was just a small patch of beach at the very end beside the swampier part of the territory.

Ivyfoot told her she wasn't allowed to go into the swamp. While walking by, Lostpaw could see the trees standing in water, the area was completely flooded.

By the time she and Ivyfoot returned to camp, most cats were already in for the night and the sun was beginning to set.

The apprentices were sitting in the area outside their den eating their evening meal, although they were dispersed in their own groups.

Lostpaw sighed tiredly, Ivyfoot glanced down at the young apprentice by his side, "You should get some rest."

Lostpaw's eyes flickered to Ivyfoot, "Yeah.." she meowed quietly and walked off to get a piece of fresh kill for herself.

She sighed as she approached the pile, all that was left was a tiny mouse and a maggoty old vole, she took the mouse.

Lostpaw glanced around for a place to sit, her eyes immediately avoided looking at the nursery. Rosepaw was eating with her friend and Darkpaw and Brownpaw ate together as well.

In the end Lostpaw lay down tiredly in one of her old favorite spots in the shade of a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I am so tired. :P Unfortunately updates may become less common than usual because I have to work number one and number two I have to read two novels and write ten papers... .IT. :T Finally remembered that thing I've always been forgetting. Ya see way back when I thought this up me and some friends didnt know what to call our 'moonpool' area so we joked around about calling it the moonstool cause its a stump in the middle of a small lake/pool thing. But tht sounded kinda stupid, we were joking around, but do u guys want me to call it that? xD**

**Lost Out**


	23. Chapter 22: Hunting

"Now that you've familiarized yourself with our territory, I want to begin some hunting techniques." meowed Cherrynose.

Greypaw sat in the sandy training hollow listening eagerly to Cherrynose's words.

"There are a few different types of common prey," she began, "Mice, voles, birds, squirrels, rabbits, and fish, eventually you will even be able to distinguish different breeds by scent."

Greypaw couldn't imagine being able to remember all those scents, she knew her sense of smell was good, but Cherrynose appeared to be confident in her.

"Each have a specific method to be hunted in order to ensure your catch. I'll go over the basics for each before we start practicing and make sure you are able to move correctly."

"The first basic move you need to know is the hunter's crouch.." Cherrynose trailed off.

She had been about to get in the position to show Greypaw, but she realized it wouldn't do any good.

"Mh-hm." Greypaw nodded happily.

"Well..first you have to crouch down low to the ground."

Greypaw bent down, so that she was nearly lying on the ground.

"Not so low, you want to be high enough so that your belly doesn't drag on the ground and low enough so you won't be seen."

Greypaw adjusted herself slightly, "Like this?"

_'Hmm.'_

Cherrynose walked over to Greypaw and gently pushed her back down, "You have to make sure your rear end isn't sticking up otherwise you'll give yourself away. Same with your tail, but you don't want it to brush the ground either, use it for balance"

"Right." Greypaw replied.

Cherrynose circled around her a few times and examined her form, "Good," she meowed.

"Now, when you're in this position it is easy to sneak up on your prey, while crouching you must stalk them without being seen. Never reveal yourself until the last second."

"You must walk _very_ lightly, prey will be able to feel the vibrations in the ground when you approach."

_'That shouldn't be a problem,' _Greypaw thought, _'I can feel how much pressure I give out in my paws.'_

Greypaw began to creep across the sandy hollow, fixed in concentration.

"Good." meowed Cherrynose as she watched from the side.

Greypaw appeared to be doing quite well, Cherrynose had a feeling she would be a good hunter, so far she hadn't been proven wrong. She suddenly remembered something important.

"When hunting, make sure you are downwind of you prey otherwise they'll be able to scent you. When you get as close as you can without being detected, you can spring out and attack. use your back legs as a spring when jumping out, timing it right comes with practice."

Greypaw paused in her stalking and crouched low, slightly wiggling her haunches, she then sprang up and landed onto the ground a few feet in front of her.

"There you go!" meowed Cherrynose cheerfully, "Just make sure your movements are very precise."

Greypaw nodded thoughtfully, "I will." she replied. _'I'll practice until I'm the greatest hunter in the clan.'_

Cherrynose stood up and walked over to the spot Greypaw now sat at.

"Each animal is different. A rabbit will hear you before anything else, a mouse may hear you, and a bird may see you. Sometimes it's necessary to adjust your technique to the type of prey you're hunting."

"What about the fish?" asked Greypaw.

Cherrynose looked at her thoughtfully, "Fish are different. We don't catch too many, but I can show you if you like. We don't hunt for fish near the ocean often because if you're not careful the waves will drag and push you around."

"Sure!" Greypaw replied happily.

Cherrynose smiled warmly, "Alright, we'll go to the river on the TreeClan border."

* * *

><p>The stream bubbled over its rocks lively, Cherrynose had taken Greypaw to the edge and was attempting to explain to her how to catch a fish.<p>

Greypaw was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Like this?" she asked striking the water once more.

Cherrynose shook her head, "No, you have to come down at an angle and scoop the fish out when you spot them-"

She shut her mouth when she realized her mistake. It didn't seem like Greypaw would be able to master fishing.

In order to fish one had to make sure their shadow isn't visible on the water's surface and scoop up fish when spotted. Even then, the water creates an illusion of the fish making it seem closer or in a different location.

She could feel the frustration coming off of Greypaw in waves. The black cat appeared to be fuming quietly.

"It's alright," meowed Cherrynose, "fishing isn't for everyone."

Greypaw didn't reply as Cherrynose led her back to camp.

Unbeknownst to Cherrynose, Greypaw was more frustrated with herself.

_'What good while I be if I can't even catch a fish? How am I even supposed to catch a fish? I can't even see them!'_

She instantly felt angry with herself for having another thing that was holding her back from the other apprentices, her claws scraped the ground as she walked.

PAGE BREAK

When she returned to camp, the fresh kill pile was already empty.

_'Great.' _Greypaw thought bitterly.

"Greypaw!" Rosepaw called from where she sat in the clearing, she began waving her paws even though she knew Greypaw couldn't see her.

Greypaw walked over and sat beside Rosepaw, the white medicine cat apprentice eyed her oddly, she could tell Greypaw was in a bad mood because of her scowl and unusual quietness.

"What's wrong?" Rosepaw asked carefully, she knew Greypaw had quite the temper.

"Nothing." she growled.

Rosepaw shrugged and decided not to press any further, the two sat in silence as the sun began to set. From nearby Greypaw could hear the conversation the warriors were having.

"His strength is incredible," meowed Ivyfoot.

Blizzardpelt nodded, "He's definitely a gift to the clan, I sparred with him yesterday, he was able to pin me in less than three minutes!"

Greypaw's ears perked at their conversation, she had heard things like this before. Darkpaw was the clan's prodigy, she frowned.

Rosepaw saw her sudden change in expression, she opened her mouth to speak. "Hey Grey-"

"I'm going to sleep." Greypaw muttered.

Rosepaw shut her mouth as Greypaw got up and slumped over to the apprentices den.

Rosepaw's face contorted with worry, she wished Greypaw good luck and headed to her own den for the night.

* * *

><p>The other apprentices were already in their nests when Greypaw came in for the night, all except one, Darkpaw.<p>

Greypaw frowned and made her way to her own nest and settled down quietly.

Tomorrow she would be able to hunt for real, she had to make up for the fish incident she told herself.

_'I'm just as__ good as any other cat...'_ she told herself before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Greypaw woke to the sound of steady dripping water, she blinked herself awake and realized she was in the same dream as last time, only now the steady drip of water could be heard.<p>

This time instead of just standing, Greypaw walked through the darkness, but no matter how far or where she went nothing changed. The only sound was the water.

She suddenly remembered the voice she had heard last time, "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called.

_Drip._

_Drip._

No response.

Greypaw stood still for a moment straining her ears for any sign of the voice, instead of the voice something began to happen.

Greypaw didn't know what was going on, the darkness around her began to distort and a strange new force pushed it away.

Greypaw's eyes began to burn at the sensation, but just as the darkness began to disappear, she woke up to the sound of screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Borinnggg. Well, I'm about to start reading my first boring novel, UGH. Not much going on here yet just some more necessary stuff. I got kingdom hearts re:coded and portal 2 unfortunately portal isnt working on my computer :( sigh. Also, do you think I should draw up a map of the territories or certain chars or whatever?**

**Lost Out**


	24. Chapter 23: Mosspelt's Panic

Greypaw leapt awake the second she heard the sounds of painful screaming. She leapt to her paws in a panic.

The other apprentices had similar reactions, collectively jumping out of their nests and looking around wildly.

The screams continued from outside the apprentice den, Darkpaw quickly raced out of the small vine structure, followed by Brownpaw.

Greypaw wasted no time in chasing after them. _'What's going on!'_

Darkpaw was the first to race outside, it was still dark early in the morning and the sun had yet to risen. His dark eyes searched for any sign of a threat.

The clan was abuzz with concern, cats were running out of their dens and looking around wildly, while the terrible screaming continued.

The clan realized in horror that the screams were coming from the medicine cat den. Greypaw and Lostpaw immediately felt the cold fear seep in, Rosepaw was in there!

The group of apprentices quickly rushed over to the shelter, but Ivyfoot skidded in front of them blocking their path.

His serious green eyes bore down onto the apprentices as they looked up at him with confused faces.

From the back of the group Lostpaw blinked at her mentors strange actions.

Darkpaw narrowed his eyes at the formidable warrior, Brownpaw's brown eyes widened in worry, "What's going on?" he asked Ivyfoot in concern.

"It's Mosspelt, do not worry, she is not in any harm. Just return to your den for now." he meowed calmly.

The information did not seem to make the apprentices feel any calmer, they stood dumbfounded in front of him. Lostpaw noticed the way his green eyes moved and he appeared to be watching her.

"Go on."

Brownpaw nudged his brother, "Come on." he said quietly. Brownpaw began to return to the apprentice's den, Darkpaw cast one last glance at Ivyfoot then the medicine cat den and turned to follow Brownpaw.

Lostpaw met Ivyfoot's gaze and slunk off quietly back to her den still worried for her sister, her worry vanished, however, when she spotted Rosepaw sitting near the leader's den with an anxious expression on her face.

Lostpaw approached her carefully, her eyes seemed to snap out of her daze when she saw her approach.

"What's going on?" asked Lostpaw.

Rosepaw carefully wrapped her fluffy white tail around her paws, her large blue eyes were swimming with worry.

"I don't know." she replied honestly.

"I was asleep in my nest when Mosspelt started screaming. I tried waking her up, but it wouldn't work."

Rosepaw had been sleeping soundly in her nest when she was abruptly woken by the sound of screaming, beside her, Mosspelt was flailing wildly and screaming in pain.

Rosepaw was terrified, she quickly knelt by her mentor's side and tried to shake her awake calling out to her, but nothing worked. She knew she had to get Sunstar quickly, he had already bolted out of his den with Ivyfoot by his side when she went to find him.

Tears began to form in her eyes, "I got scared so I went and got Sunstar." she sniffed.

"He told me to wait here, I hope she's ok."

He told her to stay put and he went to the medicine cat den leaving Ivyfoot to stand watch. When he entered, Mosspelt was still in hysterics, he rushed to her side quickly calling out to her, but he couldn't seem to reach her.

She thrashed about wildly in her nest, "Those eyes!" she shrieked, "Those horrible, horrible eyes!"

Her face was contorted in pain as Sunstar helplessly watched her thrash about, she kept repeating about the eyes.

Not long after, her body became rigidly still, Sunstar quickly bent down to check on her after the sudden change.

Her face became calm once more and she appeared to be out cold. Sunstar quickly called Ivyfoot in for his assistance.

Lostpaw felt bad for her sister, "You can sleep in our den if you want to." she meowed kindly.

"Thanks Losty." Rosepaw sniffed.

Greypaw, after having told her mom repeatedly that she was fine, had seen Rosepaw on her way to the apprentice's den as well.

She waited until she heard the extra set of pawsteps leave before approaching Rosepaw.

Rosepaw smiled sadly as she saw her friend, "Hey, Greypaw."

"Rosepaw, what's wrong? What happened!" she demanded

Rosepaw then re-told the story of what she knew to Greypaw, the black she-cat watched the nursery in concern. Mosspelt had always been kind to her, she hoped she was alright.

"Do you want to sleep by me tonight?" asked Greypaw.

Rosepaw seemed to perk up a little and smiled, "Sure."

Together the two apprentices made their way back to Greypaw's den and she let Rosepaw sleep in her nest.

Greypaw lie awake, still concerned. It couldn't be a normal thing to start screaming in the middle of the night, she hoped Mosspelt was ok.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through the apprentice's den as Lostpaw woke up tiredly. When she stepped outside she could see that the clan was still talking about the incident from last night.<p>

Lostpaw didn't know what was wrong with Mosspelt, despite the medicine cat's coldness towards her, Lostpaw couldn't help feeling a little bit concerned, but more for her sister than Mosspelt.

Cats were gathering in front of the leader's den, Lostpaw walked over to join the group. Sunstar sat at the front of the crowd with Mosspelt by his side, she sat normally and looked absolutely fine.

Lostpaw watched from a slight distance as Sunstar told the clan that Mosspelt was fine and they had nothing to worry about and he left it at that.

She heard the approach of pawsteps by her side and turned to see Ivyfoot.

"You ready?"

Right. Her training,

Lostpaw nodded.

"Let's go."

Ivyfoot and Lostpaw walked out of the tree tunnel and into the woods until they reached the training hollow.

Lostpaw hadn't seen it yet and took the time to examine her surroundings. The ground in the clearing was sandy and soft with plenty of open space, to the side Lostpaw could see a hug fallen log decorated plentiful with claw marks.

"Before we begin training I want to tell you about how it works here in DarkClan."

Lostpaw was a little confused by what he meant, but listened nonetheless.

"Being surrounded by so many different landforms means we must work to adapt to our environments, while also honing our physical skills. For generations, DarkClan has followed a strict training routine to ensure that our small numbers are able to take on multiple enemies at once." he meowed seriously.

Lostpaw sighed inwardly, this didn't sound good.

"You will not only be trained to fight, but trained so that your body can take on harsh conditions. We will go through multiple exercises to prepare you for the future."

"We will go through many different exercises for fighting, running, swimming, climbing, and hunting. It can be tough, but it is necessary." Ivyfoot said confidently, "We've been using these training methods for many moons and they have yet to let us down."

* * *

><p>Greypaw crept through the undergrowth quietly following a path of vibrations she felt in the ground. Cherrynose had decided to take her on a real hunt today, Greypaw couldn't let her down.<p>

She could feel Cherrynose following a safe distance behind her, she strained her senses to their limits and focused solely on the task at hand.

As she got closer to the prey, she could scent it was a mouse from a few foxlengths away, it scurried noisily through the grass and nibbled on a small leaf.

Greypaw smiled to herself, _'Here we go.'_

She crept silently in her hunter's crouch towards her target trying to remember everything Cherrynose had told her.

_'Butt down, belly up, tail low for balance, light paws.' _she repeated to herself as she focused on the target in her mind, she stopped whenever she felt it move suddenly and waited until she felt it was safe to move.

The mouse was now only about two fox lengths in front of her, she could hear it's loud scurrying ringing in her ears and it's strong scent made her mouth water.

She could feel the vibrations coming off of the mouse and focused on it's locations, Greypaw quietly wiggled her haunches and prepared to jump.

The mouse didn't have time to react as Greypaw caught it by surprise and swiftly killed it with a bite from her jaws.

She held the mouse proudly. _'My first kill! That was so easy!'_

In time Cherrynose approached from the forest, "Nice one, you didn't seem to have any trouble at all." she smiled happily. In her mind, Cherrynose was shocked. It had only been a few minutes since they left camp and she had already caught something when it was hard to find even a morsel nowadays! And on her first try no less!

"It was easy." Greypaw replied as she set the mouse down, "Where should I bury this?"

Cherrynose had a feeling her senses would make her a good hunter, but this was incredible.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, Greypaw had caught three mice, one rabbit, and a sparrow.<p>

The young she-cat didn't realize what the big deal was, finding prey was easy for her. She could feel them all around her, all she had to do was walk and she could feel which direction they were in, it made hunting easy.

The clan was overjoyed when Cherrynose and Greypaw returned with their feast. From across the clearing Darkpaw's eyes narrowed as he watched Greypaw set her mice down in the fresh kill pile.

Sunstar approached the two she-cats upon their entry, "Nice job, Cherrynose, to you and Greypaw."

Cherrynose shook her head, "Nope," she meowed, "This was all Greypaw."

The black she-cat in training smiled proudly, Sunstar looked at the small pile in wonder.

_'Amazing.'_

He turned to Greypaw and smiled at her, "Good job," he praised, "I always knew you were special."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Not much to say in this one, I started one of my novels, I'm almost halfway. I let my little sister borrow KH 385/2 days and she thought Marluxia was a girl, I had to break it to her that he's a guy, she was very dissapointed. The story continues, we made it through kithood now we have to go through some apprentice training. I hope its not too boring, i know its stuff we pretty much already know 8l Srsly about that moonstool thing**

**Lost Out**


	25. Chapter 24: I Can See Fine

Greypaw silently opened her eyes and could hear the birds chirping in the morning,

_'That same dream...'_

Overnight Greypaw had found herself experiencing the same dream over again, she was always in the darkness and could hear the faint dripping of water, but whenever she tried to look around she never got anywhere.

As soon as the world started to distort, she woke up.

Greypaw wondered if she should tell someone about the dream, would they think she was crazy, or were they just nightmares?

She felt a sharp pain in her side and turned over to see Rosepaw had kicked her in the back, maybe she could tell Rosepaw, after all, she was the medicine cat's apprentice right?

The white she-cat in question turned suddenly and smacked Greypaw in the face with her paw, Greypaw growled and shoved Rosepaw off her.

The medicine cat apprentice didn't wake up as she was pushed away and simply continued her sleeping, mumbling incoherently.

Greypaw stood up and shook her fur, still debating on whether or not she should tell someone, I mean it was just a little dream.

She decided it wasn't that important, the clan didn't need to be troubled over some silly dreams she was having, every cat dreams.

"Hey, you're up."

Greypaw faced the direction of the noise, Brownpaw and Darkpaw had already woken up it appeared. Brownpaw was stretching while Darkpaw waited by his side.

"Ivyfoot wanted all the apprentices to meet their mentors by the camp entrance for training." continued Brownpaw.

"Thanks," replied Greypaw.

Brownpaw glanced to the back of the den where a black apprentice slept silently on her on, "Someone has to wake Lostpaw." he said, his eyes turned to his brother.

Darkpaw snorted and stood up, "Forget it."

They were interrupted by the sound of Greypaw's voice.

"I'm pretty pumped for today, you guys have been training for a while, what's it like?"

Brownpaw opened his mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Darkpaw scoffing.

Greypaw's gaze immediately flashed towards him.

"What?" she growled, "If you've got something to say then say it."

Darkpaw glared at Greypaw coldly, "A blind cat shouldn't be an apprentice, let alone a she-cat." he growled and stalked out of the den.

Greypaw could feel the rage burning inside her as she glared at the spot where Darkpaw left.

Brownpaw sighed and looked at Greypaw apologetically, "Sorry about him, he's just..."

"Whatever," she growled, "He can think whatever he wants, I could care less."

Rosepaw had just woken up, she lifted her head and blinked around confusedly, "Wha? WherramI?"

"Oh yeah, Rosepaw, you're supposed to go to the medicine cat den ASAP."

At the mention of the medicine cat den, Rosepaw seemed to come back to reality, remembering the past events.

"Right. Thanks, Brownpaw!" she called as she quickly scrambled out of the den.

Greypaw shook her head and followed after her hyper friend still angry about what Darkpaw had said.

Brownpaw's eyes flickered to the cat still remain in the den, he hesitated on whether or not to approach her.

He sighed and looked at Lostpaw one more time before leaving the den.

* * *

><p>Ivyfoot tapped his paw as he waited patiently by the camp entrance, all the other apprentices had left with their mentors already. It was important they had plenty of time to get through their training routine.<p>

He decided to wait and give Lostpaw a few minutes, but he still had yet to even spot her in camp.

Ivyfoot eventually stood up and went to the apprentice's den to fetch Lostpaw, he stuck his head through the entrance and scanned the area.

Sure enough, there was Lostpaw, curled up in the back of the den.

He quietly entered the den and approached where Lostpaw lay in the back. He gently prodded her with one paw, "Lostpaw."

The young she-cat took no time in getting up and opened her eyes immediately. She immediately regretted it, however, when a sharp pain filled her legs. Lostpaw flinched inwardly, but gave no outward sign of her discomfort.

"You've overslept." said Ivyfoot.

Lostpaw glanced around the den, sure enough, all the other apprentice had gone already. No one bothered to wake her up.

"Come, we need to continue your training and later you and I are going to go on a hunting patrol."

* * *

><p>Every step she took was painful as she walked with Ivyfoot into the forest, pain shot up her sore legs with every step. Yesterday, Ivyfoot had begun working on Lostpaw's speed training.<p>

Ivyfoot had taken her out to the fields and leapt onto a large rock for himself. Lostpaw stood awkwardly at it's base waiting for him to speak.

"Twenty laps." he meowed.

Lostpaw blinked, not taking in what he meant.

Ivyfoot noticed her apparent confusion, "Twenty laps," he meowed, "Up and down the field, go on."

Lostpaw didn't need to be told again, she quickly sprinted away from Ivyfoot and up the field. Ivyfoot watched her with interest, the young she-cat never argued with him. Whenever she was told to do something she simply did it, no questions asked.

Lostpaw heaved as she ran, after a lap, her pelt began to heat up and her legs felt like they might explode and her throat burned. She hated the feeling, but continued nonetheless.

Lostpaw had always loved to run, her long skinny legs had always given her an advantage.

When she and Rosepaw were kits, they were always running around playing tag and although they got sour looks, the two kits always had fun even though Lostpaw caught Rosepaw about five more times than she caught Lostpaw.

But running now was different, long distances weren't her thing, Lostpaw had always been one for short sprints of speed.

Having to run laps under the hot sun was extremely tiring and uncomfortable. Not to mention she was just running aimlessly, Lostpaw felt that she always ran better when she had a target or certain goal she needed to obtain.

Ivyfoot could see her slowing down, "Pick up the pace, don't slow down!" he called.

Lostpaw heard Ivyfoot's voice and pushed herself to keep running, but going faster made her legs feel light and wobbly

She had run about eleven laps now, her breathing came in short uneven gasps.

As she ran back down to Ivyfoot once more, Lostpaw didn't know if she could make it, her face was on fire and her legs were screaming at her to stop.

"That's enough." meowed Ivyfoot.

Lostpaw skidded to a halt near the stone and sat on the ground breathing heavily.

She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her throat burned as she tried to catch her breath, yet her stomach felt sickeningly cool.

Ivyfoot watched the apprentice gasp for air in front of him, she had done well for her young age.

"Get some water." he meowed.

Lostpaw nodded, still breathing heavily she walked wearily over to the stream and lapped up the water.

Ivyfoot could tell she was fast, if they continued their training, she'd get even better.

_'A force to be reckoned with,' _he mused_,' she might even give be able to contend with Brownpaw.'_

Afterwards he took Lostpaw back to camp, every day she was required to run at least eleven laps if not more. When she got to her nest, the black she-cat had no trouble lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Now as she walked with Ivyfoot through the forest, Lostpaw dreaded what would come next.<p>

He stopped when they once again entered the open sandy clearing of the training grounds.

Lostpaw had a bad feeling about this, she glanced wistfully up into the dark shade of the trees.

"Lostpaw?"

Lostpaw blinked and turned her attention towards Ivyfoot.

"Are you alright?" he meowed sounding generally concerned.

Lostpaw met his gaze unwavering, "I'm fine." she replied.

Ivyfoot stared into Lostpaw's unmoving gaze. _'Always the same...'_

She always had the same expression on her face, still and unmoving. Never smiling, but not quite a frown either.

Her eyes and mouth remained impassive emotionless. Ivyfoot had never seen her smile or heard her laugh.

She never argued with him and accepted his words, she did what she was told. When she was younger, she was to be avoided.

He stared into the crimson and pale blue of her eyes, his own heart saddened.

Ivyfoot then realized she was still watching him, he cleared his throat, "Alright. I want to start your training for fighting today, it's probably one of the most important skill a warrior must have to protect their clan."

He readied himself into a fighting stance, spreading apart his paws and crouching slightly, he placed his spotted foot out in front of the rest.

"For now just try to attack me and we'll move from there." said Ivyfoot.

Lostpaw hesitated, what was she was supposed to do?

Ivyfoot noticed Lostpaw had yet to move, "Come on, attack me." he meowed.

Lostpaw stared into his gaze, "I don't know what to do."

Ivyfoot was surprised by her statement, he had never had this problem with an apprentice before.

"Just run and try to swipe at me." he replied.

Lostpaw felt unsure, she really didn't want to, but Ivyfoot was waiting on her.

She took a deep breath inwardly and willed herself to run slowly towards Ivyfoot, she raised her paw and lightly swung out at Ivyfoot.

The older tom stepped quickly to the side avoiding her attack, she raised her opposite paw and tried to swipe from the other side.

Ivyfoot raised his arm and blocked her blow, her attacks were extremely weak, she seemed to question her every move.

Ivyfoot put his paw down as Lostpaw backed off, "You don't have to hold back," he meowed, "Don't worry, you won't hurt me. Again."

"Do I have to?..." she murmured. The young she-cat sighed,

She made an attempt to leap onto Ivyfoot, but the larger cat stopped her in her attack and pinned her roughly to the ground.

Lostpaw winced as her head collided with the ground, she didn't even attempt to struggle under the larger cat.

Ivyfoot released his paws and stepped back off of her, "Lostpaw," he meowed, "You have to try."

Lostpaw got to her paws, "I am..."

Ivyfoot was surprised when he saw Lostpaw's gaze at the ground, the apprentice's eyes were clouded and sad.

He was surprised at the small show of emotion, Ivyfoot watched her silently_, "She has no confidence..." _he thought sadly.

"Why don't we try working on defense." he meowed, "Or do you want to try attacking again?"

Lostpaw looked up from the ground and shrugged, "I don't care, either one." she meowed quietly.

"Let's start some defense." he eyed Lostpaw thoughtfully. "Most cats will probably attack from your right to try and gain an advantage using your blind spot."

Lostpaw's eyes snapped up, "What?"

"Cats will try and take advantage of your blind spot." he repeated seriously.

Lostpaw blinked at him, "Blind spot?"

Ivyfoot was confused at Lostpaw's surprise, "Yes, they'll probably take advantage of the fact you can't see out your right eye and-"

"I can see fine."

Ivyfoot looked at her incredulously, "You can see?" he questioned.

"Yes. I can see perfectly."

Ivyfoot walked over to Lostpaw's side and looked into her cloudy eye thoughtfully.

"Close your left eye." he meowed.

Lostpaw obeyed and shut her red eye without protest.

"You can see me?"

"Yes."

Lostpaw could see the incredulous look on Ivyfoot's face, "You don't believe me?"

Ivyfoot didn't answer question and took a few steps back, "What am I doing now?" he asked and raised his tail up straight.

"You made your tail straight." she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I'll admit I've been lazy. I have to work tomorrow at 6 AM, UGH I'll probably have to drive too. I don't like driving, not for any particular reason, I just don't. Anyway I may've gotten a bit lazy near the end. As you may have realized I had to take down my character description page because apparently you're not allowed to post anything that isn't a chapter. If you want me to post it to my profile let me know and I will. Any questions leave em in reviews. I haven't finished my ridiculously large novel yet, it's so boring o_o. Still haven't gotten any moonstool feedback. Remember, reviews keep me going.**

**Lost Out**


	26. Chapter 25: The Fallen Bird

_'How strange.'_

Lostpaw's declaration was a surprise to Ivyfoot, he wondered if anyone else knew.

"Have you told anyone else this?" he asked.

"No one's ever asked before." Lostpaw replied looking uncomfortable, "I didn't even know cats thought I couldn't see... Does everyone think that?" she questioned curiously.

"Well I can't speak for everyone," he replied, "But I think it's safe to say that yes, that has been the general assumption."

Lostpaw said nothing and her expression changed to its former state.

"When we get to camp I'll make sure to let Sunstar know, it'd probably be a good idea if we had Mosspelt take a look at you as well." Ivyfoot said thoughtfully.

"What? Why?" Lostpaw asked hurriedly, she didn't like the idea of having Mosspelt examine her or getting Sunstar involved.

She felt the heaviness inside when she thought of him, and that night-

_'No.'_ Lostpaw stopped herself, _'Don't think about it.'_

Lostpaw's thoughts were plagued by her past, she tried to avoid the bad memories and change her thoughts whenever they returned. It wasn't always easy, especially when she was by herself.

When you're alone and have nothing to do, you tend to search through your mind and simply think to pass the time.

But in doing so, the bad thoughts you have tucked away in your mind tend to resurface.

Lostpaw's thoughts remained on Sunstar, her side still felt sore whenever she thought about the time he struck her.

Lostpaw's eyes fell as she thought about Sunstar, the cat who had never cared about her. He was supposed to be her father, yet she felt no connection to him at all.

It was strange, he never even came to visit Silentshadow in the nursery, and they were supposed to be mates. Lostpaw never even saw them speak together in a full conversation.

When she was young, Silentshadow told her that she was lucky because she was the leader's daughter and held in high regards. The daughter of a noble and powerful cat. Lostpaw smiled bitterly.

Not once had he ever felt like a father to her.

Ivyfoot hadn't picked up on Lostpaw's anxiety.

"Mosspelt _is_ the medicine cat after all, she'd be able to take a look at your eye and might be able to figure out why its so...different." he meowed carefully.

Lostpaw suddenly blinked back into reality and frowned, but didn't reply.

Ivyfoot coughed awkwardly, "Right, let's start some defense practice."

He straightened himself up and returned to his serious tone, "You can attack your enemy all you want, but even the strongest warriors will fail if they can't defend themselves from attacking enemies."

"You must be quick on your feet to dodge your enemies' blows or strong enough to block them. Anticipating your enemies' moves may just save your life."

"Training is simple, in order to train your body to take and avoid attacks, I want you to avoid or successfully block all of my attacks."

* * *

><p>Ivyfoot leapt at Lostpaw, the young apprentices nerves were on edge as Ivyfoot swung at her. She leapt back just in time as his spotted paw swept by her nose.<p>

She could feel the rush of air as his arm swung by, he wasn't holding back!

Lostpaw didn't have time to leap away when the grey tom suddenly appeared in front of her his green eyes flashed in the light as he raised his paw to swipe into her side.

She quickly raised her own to block his attack, but her legs were long and skinny.

When Ivyfoot's strong arm collided with her own, Lostpaw staggered to the side nearly falling over.

The impact from his blow throbbed painfully in her arm, Lostpaw tried to regain her balance quickly, but Ivyfoot was too quick.

The more experienced warrior reared up on his hind legs preparing to strike Lostpaw down with his forepaw.

Her eyes widened as she saw his movements and raised her own paws to block his attack.

Lostpaw suddenly was knocked forcefully onto her back, she lay still for a few seconds before recoiling in pain.

When Lostpaw had raised her paws to stop Ivyfoot from attacking, Ivyfoot had used his other paw to powerfully slam into Lostpaw's underbelly, knocking her to the ground.

The black apprentice staggered to get up after having the wind knocked out of her, the pain in her stomach was indescribable.

Ivyfoot shifted out of his fighting stance and quickly rushed to her side, "Are you alright?" he meowed. He could see she had gotten the wind knocked out of her and had landed pretty roughly.

Lostpaw nodded wearily as she pulled herself to her feet fighting back the urge to frit her teeth in pain.

Ivyfoot could see it didn't look like she could take much more, he shook his head inwardly.

"That's enough for today. We're on hunting patrol, so make sure you catch something before returning to camp."

The tom backed away and flicked his ear to the side, "I'll take this way, we'll meet up at camp, ok?"

Lostpaw nodded and watched Ivyfoot walk off into the forest to hunt. She let out a deep breath of air she was holding in.

Her stomach and arm still ached painfully, but she managed walking through the forest. Today had not been a good day for her.

Lostpaw felt the disappointment she had in herself, _'What a failure, I didn't do anything right...'_

She sighed and continued creeping quietly through the woods in search of prey.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw had explored around the trees for a while now, but had yet to catch a trace of prey. Just as she was about to move on and look somewhere else, Lostpaw heard a loud crying.<p>

Her ear flicked in the direction of the noise and she crept silently in its direction.

Lostpaw went through some bushes and paused at what she saw when she came out.

A baby bird had fallen out of its nest and was crying desperately for its mother.

She watched as the mother quickly flew down from it's nest and hopped around its baby, trying to soothe it.

Lostpaw watched quietly from her spot near the bushes, watching the two birds her eyes fell and she felt a strange feeling inside.

The mother continued to try and help its baby, but quickly froze.

Lostpaw also froze when she realized the bird had noticed her.

The mother bird had stopped hopping around and had spotted her standing nearby, it let out a horrible shriek and flew away in a panic.

The baby cried as its mother flew away and tried desperately to escape sensing its mother's panic, but it was too young to move or see. It lay on the ground crying for it's mother to come back and save it.

Lostpaw took a step back from the area guiltily. She hadn't meant to scare it away.

_'Maybe if I leave she'll come back.'_

Quietly Lostpaw backed away from the area and continued her search for food, but she felt a small twinge of guilt and something she couldn't recognize.

_'I hope the baby will be alright...'_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**

**Ugh worked ten hours 0_0 ugh. Still havent finished my boring book, i get distracted. I read nightly, but i ususally end up reading fanfiction :P Anyone ever gotten the wind knocked out of them? It's horrible, i always got it bad when we were forced to play basketball in gym, they always got me right in the stomach. I have to spend four days alone with my dad and grandfather which is pretty horrible att least for me it is. My dad isn't very pleasant, not only do i have to do everything, they expect me to make dinner for them. Why is this bad? becuz one they hould do it themselves and two theyre horrible. Last time he called becuz he was on his way and wanted to make sure it was done and that it better be ready when he gets back. Idk what I'll do fo four days I know you guys want me to update (at least i hope so xD) but i really have to finish this novel so i can start my second book and write those ten paper :/**

**sometimes life sucks**

**Lost Out**


	27. Chapter 26: Abandoned

In the end Lostpaw had only managed to catch one measly rabbit and a mouse out in the fields, still sore from training she returned to camp in a discouraged mood.

She walked carefully across camp nearly wincing with every step, she lay down her catch on the small pile of fresh kill already on the ground.

Ivyfoot was sitting outside of the warriors den with Sunstar by his side, Lostpaw quickly averted her eyes when Sunstar turned and met her gaze with his hard eyes.

The deputy stood and nodded his thanks to his old friend and approached where Lostpaw sat alone by the fresh kill pile. Her ears twitched at the approach of pawsteps, she could tell it was Ivyfoot by his scent.

"Have you seen Mosspelt yet?" he asked.

Lostpaw remembered their conversation from earlier, but she never had any intention of actually seeking out the old grey she-cat.

"No, I just got back, so I haven't had the chance."

It wasn't a complete lie Lostpaw told herself, finding prey had been more difficult than she expected.

The older warrior looked her over and seemingly agreed to her answer.

"You should go see her now, she's already in her den." he said.

Lostpaw nodded to Ivyfoot, but the warrior remained by her side, it was clear he was watching to make sure she went.

Lostpaw begrudgingly stood up and walked to the medicine cat den, she could feel Ivyfoot's eyes on her back.

She stopped a few tail lengths from the medicine cat den and glanced briefly behind her shoulder, but Ivyfoot was still there, watching her.

Lostpaw sighed and mentally prepared herself before stepping into the medicine cat den.

* * *

><p>Mosspelt was in the back of the den putting away the herbs that she had gathered with Rosepaw during the day, she told the young apprentice to go to bed early and insisted that she would finish the rest up herself.<p>

Rosepaw happily left the rest to Mosspelt and settled down into her nest beside Mosspelt's.

The elderly she-cat mechanically put away her herbs as the sun set for the night outside. She reached to grab a few leaves, but stopped when she felt a cool shadow come over her. Mosspelt's heart stopped at the cold ominous feeling and turned to lay eyes on her visitor.

Red.

The first thing she noticed was the shining red eye looking at her from the entrance because there stood Lostpaw.

The apprentice stood quietly from the entrance with an emotionless mask on her face.

Lostpaw didn't know if it was ok if she just came in or not, but Mosspelt's stare was beginning to unnerve her, she still hadn't said anything.

Lostpaw took the silence as an ok to enter and stepped inside the medicine cat den, the place smelled of herbs. The numerous scents filled her scents from the sickeningly sweet to the foul and bitter.

Mosspelt turned fully at Lostpaw's approach, it looked like she had been putting herbs away in the small alcoves of the stone wall.

"Hi," Lostpaw meowed, "Ivyfoot sent me here, he, er said you should check my eye." she continued uncomfortably.

Mosspelt didn't visibly react to her words, but came over nonetheless and stared into Lostpaw's eyes she assumed Ivyfoot was talking about her right eye, the blind one.

In a monotone voice she replied, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

Mosspelt couldn't see any trace of injury on the young apprentice, "Does it hurt?" she inquired oddly.

"No." Lostpaw replied, "I don't think he believes me that I can see out of it." she said frankly.

Mosspelt shook her head, "That's impossible, I examined your eye as a kit myself. There is no way you can see out of it. You should stop making up stories and wasting my time. I have herbs to sort." she said tersely and turned sharply from Lostpaw and back to her sorting.

Lostpaw stood there for a moment taking in her outburst, she made no visible reaction and blinked before leaving the den.

_'Well, that was fast."_

Lostpaw stalked back to her den annoyed, she wasn't making up stories! Why did no one believe her?

Darkpaw lifted his head as Lostpaw entered the den and narrowed his eyes at her, Lostpaw ignored him and made her way to the back where her nest was waiting for her.

She lay down onto the soft grasses and sighed, her tired legs felt much better as she lay down, hopefully she wouldn't be sore in the morning.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw turned over once again in her nest trying to sleep. It had been hours and she still couldn't fall asleep. No matter what she did, she couldn't get comfortable.<p>

She sat up and glanced around the den eyes shining in the darkness. Brownpaw and Darkpaw were asleep quietly on their side of the den and Greypaw on her own.

Lostpaw stood up slowly and carefully stepped out of her nest, she didn't want to wake the other apprentices.

Lostpaw tentatively crept out of the apprentice's den and sighed as she stepped out into the cool night air.

She crept over to the small stream that ran through camp and lapped up some water to run down her dry throat. She made sure to be extra quiet because she didn't want anyone waking up and catching her thinking she was doing something suspicious.

Lostpaw glanced up at the night sky longingly, the stars of Silverpelt littered the night sky shining brightly, gathering in a path that flowed through the other stars in the sky.

She wondered if her Mom was up there watching her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lostpaw managed to catch Ivyfoot as he was organizing the patrol groups for the day she approached him quickly.<p>

Ivyfoot was surprised when his apprentice cam up to him, they were going to meet up later at the tunnel.

"I'd like to go on the dawn hunting patrol." she meowed plainly.

It was a somewhat odd request for Lostpaw to make, Ivyfoot mused. "Fine, but you have to meet me in the field after for your laps and I have something new for you."

"You better hurry, Brownpaw and Longtail already left."

Lostpaw nodded and quickly ran out of the tree tunnel, but her mind wasn't on Longtail and Brownpaw, she was thinking about the birds from yesterday.

She raced through the forest to the spot she had been at yesterday and slowed when she approached the line of bushes.

Very quietly she stepped through the brush and into the area where the bird nest was located.

Her heart fell.

The baby bird was lying in front of the tree quiet and rigidly still. Lostpaw slowly walked over and looked down at its tiny body.

It's eye were closed tightly shut and its mouth was parted slightly open. She looked up to the nest that now lay empty in the tree and back down at the baby bird.

_'She left you...'_

Lostpaw couldn't help the strange feeling that once again resurfaced inside her as she stared down at the bird's crippled body.

_'It's all my fault.'_

Lostpaw glanced around the clearing, but saw no other signs of life. She didn't want any animals getting into the birds body.

She dug a small hole at the pace of the tree and lightly pushed the bird in with her paw, it toppled into the hole into a small broken heap.

Lostpaw quietly covered the hole back up and stared despairingly at the ground again once more before continuing her hunting duties. Before leaving the clearing she glanced back at the tree.

_' Sorry...'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AUTHOR'S NOTE<em>**

**_Rose: Was that rushed? _ hmmmm?_**

**_Me: Maybe..._**

**_Anyway, _sucky new chapter. I finished my novel BTW read all day, it was painful. My arms are so sore from the other day, I had to unload a truck full of 60 pound bags of horse feed. And if you know me, you know I have ZERO upper body strength :P I was thinking about going back and extreme editing my prologue and early chapters ( although this one could prbably us it lol) My hits to visitor ratio is pretty sad its like 700 to 200 :I my prologue could use work. For those of you who do read this story I'd like it if you reviewed. I know there are some people reading it, its not that im fishing or anything. It's just It'd be nice to know the reason WHY you're reading it or why you like it or why you don't. Also if you think something could use work in my writing let me know. Writing a warriors type story is pretty difficult because theres a lot of things you cant use to describe things that you do for people**

**Lost Out**


	28. Chapter 27: Training Continues

Cherrynose paced around the sandy ground of the training hollow while Greypaw sat watching her, she could hear the chirping of birds in the forest. Their songs seemed to put her in an even better mood than she was already.

Cherrynose was deep in thought as she paced back and forth under the shade of the trees, she had no idea where she and Greypaw should start in their training.

Greypaw could sense her mentors tense state as she listened to her pace up and down.

_'She said we would train to fight today, but something's wrong.'_

Cherrynose wasn't sure where to start, usually she would show her apprentice a few moves and make them perform them after her, but she wasn't so sure she could do that with Greypaw. Cherrynose stopped pacing and closed her eyes to think for a moment.

_'I should probably do what we did when I taught her to hunt and test the waters a little first. Yes.'_

Cherrynose opened her brown eyes confidently, "Ok Greypaw, for now let's see what you can do with that ability of yours."

Greypaw stood up and smiled excitedly at her mentor, "Bring it on!" she meowed enthusiastically.

Cherrynose twitched her whiskers in amusement, "Now when I do this," she reached one step forward with her paw, "What did you get?"

Greypaw could feel the release of pressure on the right side in front of Cherrynose's body, she felt the light vibrations as her front paw stepped forward a good bit in front of her.

"You moved your right paw forward." she answered.

"And this?" Cherrynose stepped both back legs forward and lifted her left paw into the air.

Greypaw grinned knowingly, "You stepped forward with your back legs and you're holding your left paw up."

Cherrynose put her paw back down, "You're right, so you can feel when certain areas give or release pressure?"

Greypaw nodded, "Yes, based on the location I can assume which leg has been moved or which paw is off the ground."

Cherrynose examined Greypaw, _'It seems like Greypaw will be able to tell her enemies movements, but she'll need to be able to do it fast if she's going to fight.' _she thought seriously.

"I want to try a defense training exercise," began Cherrynose, "The idea is that by the end you should be able to avoid all of my attacks. Greypaw, if you're going to be a warrior you'll have to be able to think fast while you're being attacked."

Greypaw listened intently, "Alright." She quickly moved into her own defensive position.

Cherrynose sighed inwardly, she didn't know is she could do this. She crouched low in preparation for attack eyeing her apprentice whose eyes were now serious and concentrated.

_'I can't go easy on her because she's blind. If she can't handle it, then she won't be able to become a warrior.'_

With that thought in mind, Cherrynose eyes hardened and she pushed her hindlegs off the ground springing at her opponent.

Time seemed to slow down as Greypaw's eyes widened at the sudden push off the ground, she could no longer feel Cherrynose's presence.

_'She's going to try and pin me!'_

In a split second Greypaw shot off to the side, her paws skidded as she rotated her body towards the force that landed onto the ground where she had been previously standing.

* * *

><p>The second Cherrynose had leapt off the ground, Greypaw had shot to the side and out of her reach.<p>

_'Her response was so fast!'_

After landing she swung her body around and charged towards Greypaw, the young cat held her ground and prepared for Cherrynose's attacks.

_'This is it!" _she thought desperately, _'I can't fail!'_

Cherrynose ran at Greypaw with her forepaw outstretched, she ran up to Greypaw and slashed down with her left paw.

_'Left.'_

Cherrynose gasped as her paw cut through open air, Greypaw had shifted enough to the side just to avoid her attack.

Not letting her surprise distract her, Cherrynose lashed out with her right paw to try and catch Greypaw by surprise.

_'The right.'_

Again, Greypaw leapt to the side and avoided her paws.

Cherrynose slashed out again and again, but she couldn't lay a paw on the cat!

In a last minute effort Cherrynose shifted her weight to her forepaws and swung her hindlegs under Greypaw in an attempt to trip her up.

The black she-cat's eyes widened and she quickly leapt in the air as Cherrynose's legs swung under her.

Cherrynose looked astonished as Greypaw avoided her attack, her eyes met Greypaw's and she could see the determination buried in her sightless grey orbs and furrowed brow.

Cherrynose quickly re-caught her balance and raised her paws to crush Greypaw as she landed.

The second Greypaw's paws hit the ground she flipped back and Cherrynose's paws me the forest floor.

Greypaw skidded as she leapt backwards and re-caught her balance instantly going back into her fighting stance. She panted heavily as she waited for Cherrynose's next attack.

Cherrynose hadn't moved, however, and remained at her spot with her paws still on the ground in front of her, her large brown eyes were wide in shock.

_'I can't even touch her!'_

Her mentor's sudden stillness and silence worried Greypaw. she instantly relaxed from her fighting stance, "Cherrynose?" she asked worriedly.

She felt Cherrynose straighten herself up, " That's enough for right now, you did..very well."

Greypaw felt her heart warm at Cherrynose's praise.

"How-Can you explain how you're doing that?" Cherrynose questioned.

Greypaw blinked and thought carefully for a moment, "I can feel when you move your legs, then I kind of have to guess what you're going to do next based on what you do." It was hard for Greypaw to really explain what she felt in her mind.

Cherrynose was still watching Greypaw incredulously.

_'She can see things almost before they happen.'_

* * *

><p>Lostpaw coughed and sputtered as she lifted her head out of the water gasping for air.<p>

Ivyfoot stood by the side of the stream while he taught Lostpaw to swim. "You need to move your paws as if you were running on land come on, Lostpaw!"

The young cat paddled her legs as she swam against the flowing current managing to keep herself afloat.

She gasped as she was again shoved roughly underwater by Ivyfoot's paw, seconds later she struggled to paddle back up to the surface. When she finally made it, her head shot out of the water and she took in big gasps of air.

"You need to keep practicing in order to build up your air to hold your breath longer, Lostpaw you need to swim under the water!"

Lostpaw fought against the current as she took in Ivyfoot's words.

She remembered the time when Eaglekit had almost drowned her in the creek at camp and the feeling as she tried desperately to pull herself out, but his paws held her down.

Gathering her courage, Lostpaw told herself it was different now and took a big gulp of air before diving under the water.

Being underwater wasn't an unpleasant experience, in fact, Lostpaw enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness and of the water running through her fur and around her body.

Under here it was peaceful and she was away from the world, she let the current carry her a bit before returning to the task at hand.

With her eyes now open and adjusted to the water, she paddled forward towards the large rock Ivyfoot had mentioned.

She could feel the river's current pushing against her and her own body screaming for air, but she pushed herself forward, she couldn't let herself be swept away by the current.

She was getting close now and her throat was practically screaming for air, when she was almost there Lostpaw swam down and pushed herself off the ground shooting herself toward the surface.

She was thankful for the air that filled her lungs when she broke through the water and dragged her tired body up onto the rock.

Now that she was out of the water, her fur was heavy with water and pressed to her body, it was not the most pleasant feeling in the world.

Ivyfoot appeared to be pleased, "Good job, Lostpaw." he praised.

Lostpaw looked away from his eyes as he praised her, it made her feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"While underwater you can catch fish using that same technique I showed you above water, only underwater you can press off the ground to give yourself some speed, it's not an easy thing to do mind you."

Lostpaw nodded wearily and she could feel her heart beating in her ears her eyes flickered to Ivyfoot as he turned.

"Remember." he called, "Eleven laps, I know you can do it." and began walking through the tall grass back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**This was kind of another one of those necessary filler chapters. If you've noticed I've been alternating between Lostpaw and Greypaw with the different forms of training. I didn't wan to repeat the twice, but yes offscreen :P they are having the same lessons the other is having as well. Kind of a short one. I managed to write two papers today, they suck xD. Oh well. So have you guys noticed anything about the characters? ;)**

**Lost Out**


	29. Chapter 28: A Place to Think

Lostpaw ran up and down the fields and over the small fields, she loved the feel of the wind through her fur as she flew through the tall grasses.

Up and down she went until she had finished her eleven laps, Lostpaw walked tiredly to the stream to lap up some water

After getting her drink she sat by the water's edge for a while to rest.

_'I should probably hunt, there's still plenty of time before sundown.'_

Lostpaw rose to her paws and prepared to search for some prey, she was about to turn, but stopped when she felt something odd.

Lostpaw looked back across the stream and into TreeClan territory, it was very quiet. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but could see nothing in the dense forest.

Shrugging, Lostpaw left the area and continued on her hunt.

She walked carefully through the tall grasses, senses alert for any sign of prey, she caught a trace of rabbit scent and began to stalk it carefully through the grass.

Narrowing her eyes, she could see the brown pelt of the rabbit a few tail lengths away blending in with the grass.

With her eyes on her target, Lostpaw shot out of her hiding spot. The rabbit flew up in a panic and dashed away in the grasses.

Lostpaw gave chase and quickly shot after it, the rabbit ran frantically with Lostpaw right on its tail. It wasn't long until Lostpaw was able to reach out and grab it in her claws, she killed it quickly with a bite to the neck.

After catching it Lostpaw wondered if she should bury it and get it later. She set the rabbit down and looked around for a moment before returning her gaze to the rabbit.

Her gaze landed on its wide fearful eyes and rigid body.

****FLASH BACK**************************************************************************************

"Look what I brought for you two." Silentshadow meowed as she set down a pair of mice.

Rosekit sprang up from their nest, "Presents!" She quickly rushed over to Silentshadow who smiled warmly at her.

She returned her gaze to their nest where Lostkit was now quietly pulling herself out of and walking over to them.

"From now on you get to eat fresh kill just like all the warriors, go on take your first bite of mouse."

Rosekit let out a giddy laugh before digging into her mouse, "It's delicious!" she mewled. Silentshadow laughed at her daughter's stuffed face as she dug back in, but her smile faded as she glanced back at Lostkit.

She was standing quietly in front of her mouse looking down at it. Silentshadow watched her sympathetically and came to her side.

* * *

><p>The sound of her sister's laughter rang out as Lostkit looked sadly down at the mouse. It's small black eyes were widened in fear and its mouth was parted slightly open, the gashes where a warrior had bit into its neck were still visible.<p>

She could feel Silentshadow pad up to her and gently sit beside her. Silentshadow turned to Lostkit and followed her gaze.

"Lostkit, I know it bothers you, but you need to eat." she said gently.

Lostkit hadn't moved and her eyes were still fixed on the mouse.

"Lostkit."

This time Lostkit turned to look at her mother who was now watching her sympathetically.

Silentshadow could see the confusion and pain in her daughter's eyes. "Why did it have to die?" she mewed quietly.

Silentshadow observed her daughter silently and pulled her to her side, "Everything dies eventually."

" We need food to live that we can only get from our prey. That's the way StarClan made it, it's life. We respect everything StarClan gives to us, and that's why we bury the bones of our prey, in order to give back to the forest."

Lostkit met her mother's blue eyes sadly.

"Do you understand?" asked Silentshadow gently.

Lostkit looked back down at the mouse's body, "Yes, mommy."

***END FLASHBACK*********************************************************************************

Lostpaw carried the rabbit with her as she walked through the fields hopeful for another sign of prey.

She was near the end now and before she realized it, her paws were walking on hard rocky ground.

Lostpaw turned away from the ravine and followed along its edge, she realized she hadn't really explored this area much before.

After a while, Lostpaw realized there wasn't much to see, just a long expanse of grass and rock, she could see the forest in the distance.

But something from a distance caught her eye. A number of fox lengths away, Lostpaw could see the grass grow over the stone and continue to the ravine where a bit of land stuck out over the ravine.

She curiously padded over to the area and followed the grass onto the piece of land that suck out.

Sitting in the middle of the area was a small tree full of tiny pink flowers. Lostpaw couldn't help the small smile on her face as she looked out off the beautiful area.

She gently lay down the rabbit by the tiny tree and walked to the edge of the land.

She took in a breath o the air that was now flowing gently through her fur, she backed away from the ravine and sat by the tree staring up at the orange sky as the sun began to set.

Somehow, she felt peaceful here.

* * *

><p>Cherrynose and Greypaw walked through the dark trees as they made their way to the camp.<p>

Many thoughts were running through the brown she-cat' head. She no doubt had to let Sunstar know about this new event.

Cherrynose had been so wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't realized Greypaw had stopped.

At the sound of her own footsteps, Cherrynose turned around curiously.

Greypaw was standing oddly still with her mouth parted slightly open, a vacant expression on her face.

"Greypaw?" asked Cherrynose concerned.

The young she-cat's eyes drooped wearily. Cherrynose watched as she took a few wobbly steps forward before collapsing.

"Greypaw!"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**A short chapter, but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. Not much to say here, I'm going to attempt to finish some more of my papers today, fun. **

**Lost Out**


	30. Chapter 29: The Medicine Cat Den

She was in that place again, she immediately knew it when she felt the emptiness consume her, but something was different this time.

The air felt thick and tense, Greypaw was about to contemplate the sudden change when she heard the sound of angry yowls and screeching burning through her ears.

She tried to pinpoint the noises, but there was nothing there, she was still alone in the empty space just as she had always been.

The noises continued all around her, they felt too real, as if they were right beside her.

Greypaw shook her head trying to rid her mind of the horrible sounds, her eyes were shut tightly and her teeth ground in frustration.

The noises, they were too much. Greypaw collapsed onto the ground in front of her and desperately held her head with her paws.

She could feel her own claws digging into her skin, but she didn't care, the screeches and yowls continued until they began to consume. Suddenly, the ground gave out from under her and she found herself falling.

Her heart dropped as she fell into the dark abyss below.

Greypaw suddenly jolted up and blinked when she realized she was on solid ground. Her senses returned to her and she could smell the heavy scent of herbs.

_'Why am I in the medicine cat den? Wait, what happened?'_

Greypaw tried to remember, but everything in her mind was foggy and her head felt heavy.

"You're awake."

Greypaw turned her head towards the familiar voice. Mosspelt padded over to the side of the nest.

"How are you feeling?"

Greypaw felt the throbbing in her head and winced, "My head hurts a little." she replied as she began to pull herself up, but her legs were weak and immediately gave in to her weight, Mosspelt rushed to her side to catch her.

"Not so fast. Here, lie down." she meowed.

Greypaw wearily obeyed her words and lay slowly back down into the nest.

Mosspelt hurriedly padded over to the wall and began shifting through her herbs. Greypaw could only blink as she lay on her back.

"Mosspelt, what happened? Why am I in here?" she asked.

Mosspelt grabbed a few leaves she had been searching for and re-appeared by Greypaw's side, she set them down and began to tear them with her paws.

"While you were walking back to camp from your training, Cherrynose said you collapsed. When she brought you, in your eyes were still open and you were shaking mildly. I had to use a special new mixture to stabilize your body."

Greypaw didn't know how to react to her words and simply stared at the space in front of her.

"Here, eat this."

Greypaw felt Mosspelt push a small bundle of leaves towards her, she wearily leaned over and licked them up in her mouth. Her face scrunched up in disgust at the herbs' bitter taste, but she managed to swallow them down nonetheless.

"Go get a drink to wash it down." Mosspelt suggested.

Very slowly Greypaw brought herself to her paws and staggered wearily to the small pool inside the medicine cat den. She leaned down and lapped up the chilled water gratefully, it washed away the bitter taste in her mouth and made her feel a little more rejuvenated.

Mosspelt waited until Greypaw was finished drinking before approaching her again.

"You don't remember anything?" she questioned.

Greypaw turned her attention to Mosspelt and thought hard, "I remember finishing training and Cherrynose saying we were going to camp, but I can't remember anything after that..."

Mosspelt nodded, "You should lie back down and get some more rest."

She waited for Greypaw to settle herself back in the nest before asking Greypaw her next question.

"Your mother has been waiting outside for a while now, she's very worried about you. May I send her in?"

Greypaw sighed and nodded wearily.

Not long after she felt Mosspelt leave the den, Longtail came rushing in and hurried to Greypaw's side.

"Greypaw! Are you alright? I was so worried about you! How are you feeling?"

Greypaw groaned at the new headache forming in her mind, "I'm fine, Mom, really."

Longtail scoffed, "I knew they would push you too hard! Your body is too fragile for things like this, I'm going to talk to Sunstar right after this!"

Greypaw sprang up at her mother's words, ignoring the sharp pain that rushed into her head, "No! Mom, it's nothing. Please don't do anything!"

Longtail shook her head, "I knew this was a bad idea." she growled.

Greypaw couldn't help the feeling of her heart sinking, "Please..."

Longtail turned her gaze to Greypaw and sighed, "Greypaw, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm not hurt!" she protested, "I'm fine, you're overreacting!"

Longtail gaped at her, "Overreacting? Greypaw, look at where we are right now-Do you have even have any-". Longtail closed her mouth.

"Just get some rest." she meowed and quickly stormed out of the medicine cat den leaving Greypaw to stare blankly at the place where her cent had been.

Greypaw growled in frustration and rolled over onto her side.

* * *

><p>Greypaw spent her night in the medicine cat den with Rosepaw and Mosspelt, she was relieved when she woke up and saw Rosepaw waiting by her nest.<p>

"Waiting on someone?" Greypaw teased.

Rosepaw grinned and padded over to her side, "Here," she pushed another bundle of leaves to Greypaw, "Fresh herbs courtesy of Rosepaw."

"Ugh." Greypaw crinkled her nose in disgust, "Those things taste like crap."

Rosepaw shrugged, "Well, they'll make you feel a lot better."

Greypaw conceded and lapped up the leaves trying to ignore their flavor.

"Mosspelt says you can come out now." meowed Rosepaw.

Greypaw stood up happily, "Thank StarClan, I wouldn't want to sit in this boring den with you all day."

Rosepaw pushed her roughly on the shoulder, "Hey, you should thank me, I put some honey on those leaves to help the taste. Maybe next time I won't be so generous."

Greypaw rolled her eyes and padded out of the den, "See ya later."

"Bye!"

It felt good to breathe in the fresh air and stretch out her legs, even though she had only been in the medicine cat den for a day, it felt like an eternity for her.

Greypaw padded over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a rabbit, she noticed Cherrynose eating a mouse a few tail lengths away and decided to join her.

"Hi Cherrynose." she greeted warmly.

"Greypaw, good to see you." Cherrynose didn't bother asking how she was feeling, she knew Greypaw probably would only get annoyed if she did.

Greypaw smiled and sat beside her mentor and began to eat her rabbit.

Most cats had already left to perform their duties for the day, Longtail was taking a nap in the sun and as always, Sunstar was nowhere to be seen.

"Since you've already had a day to rest, Mosspelt said there's no problem in picking up your training."

Greypaw cheered inwardly.

"We'll head out when you're finished." she laughed as Greypaw began to scarf down her rabbit.

"Not so fast, kid, there'll be plenty of time. We need to get you ready for group training." she teased.

* * *

><p>Longtail had immediately sought after Sunstar, the second she stormed out of the medicine cat den.<p>

Who did he think he was putting her daughter in danger? He never made an effort to have a part in Greypaw's life and she wouldn't let him be the one to tell her what her daughter could or couldn't do.

Longtail stepped into the leader's den determinedly, Sunstar was sitting in the center of the den with his back turned towards her.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"No."

Longtail's tail lashed angrily, "You need to put an end to Greypaw's training. It's obvious she won't be able to-"

"Longtail."

Longtail's mouth snapped shut and she glared daggers at Sunstar's back.

He turned so that she could see the side of his face and the dark annoyance in his eyes.

"Shut up and get out of my den, I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

He turned away from her away from her and left his den.

Longtail stood there, no matter how hard she wanted to ignore it, she could feel the sting from his words.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Alright, another one down. I managed to finish five of my papers, now I just have to read my second novel (Its so boring Dx) and write five more. Upcoming chappies= more training time, group training, and the gathering. dun dunn dunn. **

**Lost Out**

**P.s Gaara of the FUNK!**

**P.P.s Someday I hope I get a comment with the right response to that xP it'll make my day**


	31. Chapter 30: A Lost Cause

Greypaw sat eagerly in the training hollow waiting for Cherrynose to arrive, she had been called to go on the border patrol and told Greypaw to meet her here.

Her paws twitched in anticipation, she knew Cherrynose had battle training planned for today and she couldn't wait to try out her moves from all her practice.

Greypaw absentmindedly wondered about the other apprentices, she almost never saw them while they were training, she wondered how strong they were.

Her claws began to sink into the ground as she thought of Darkpaw.

_'That arrogant piece of fox dung!' _she growled. If he thought he was better than her, he had another thing coming. She was sick of being underestimated by her blindness, well, she would show them.

She relaxed when she felt the approaching pawsteps and sweet scent of Cherrynose, the warrior always seemed to have a slight scent of apple on her.

She smiled when Cherrynose padded into the clearing, "Hey kid, you ready for some training?"

Greypaw nodded eagerly and Cherrynose laughed loudly, "You remind me of myself when I was younger, always itching for a good fight."

If Greypaw had been able to see, she would have noticed the cloudy glaze that when over Cherrynose's eyes when she said those words.

"Anyway," she meowed nonchalantly, " I'm gonna show you a couple of moves today and we'll try to figure out your fighting style and what's best for your movements."

"You're a lot shorter than the other apprentices," she mused, "Much like myself, Sunstar made a wise choice in making me your mentor." Cherrynose grinned, "I can teach you all my tricks."

She quickly shifted into her battle stance and watched for Greypaw to do the same, "Good." she meowed.

Cherrynose began to flank Greypaw from the side, the young she-cat responded by following her paws on the opposite side. The two cats made a circle and slowly kept their eyes, or in Greypaw's case, their attention on one another.

"Besides your simple paw strikes, there are a lot of other methods to defeating your opponent. A good warrior knows their strengths and weaknesses and is able to analyze their opponent."

"For smaller cats like you and I, it's not a good idea to try and overpower enemies larger than yourself. It's good to be well trained in counterattacks and other methods that aren't head on to bring them down."

Cherrynose continued pacing around their circle eyeing Greypaw to see if she was paying attention to her words. Once again, Greypaw's eyes were hard and focused, just as they were whenever the two were in training.

"Now I want you to stay still as I show you this next move, the leap and hold, it's useful for smaller cats like us to inflict a great deal of damage on our opponents."

Greypaw remained still while Cherrynose readied her haunches and repaired to leap. Cherrynose sprang off the ground and leapt on top of Greypaw, the young she-cat was unable to support her weight and was roughly pinned down.

"When you land on your open, grip with your claws and try to inflict as much damage as you can before they can manage to pull you off."

She glanced down at Greypaw under her paws, "This is a position you never want to be in when facing an opponent. It leaves your underbelly exposed and makes it difficult to move with an enemy holding you down, you are completely at their mercy."

"What happens if you do get caught?" Greypaw asked.

"Try and get at their underbelly or land a strong hit to make them falter or flinch to give yourself an opening." Cherrynose grinned slightly, "If you've really taken a beating, sometimes you can trick your opponents by playing dead."

"Playing...dead?" Greypaw questioned, she doubted anyone would fall for a trick like that.

Cherrynose laughed at her face, "You'd be surprised, not all cats out there are geniuses and the more convincing you can make it the better. One they relax their grip you can surprise them with an attack and free yourself from being pinned."

Cherrynose stepped back off of Greypaw and allowed the young cat to bring herself to her paws.

"Whaddya say Greypaw, fancy a practice fight?"

* * *

><p>Lostpaw slipped as she tried to dash away from Ivyfoot's outstretched paws, she managed to get out of the way just in time to avoid being hit.<p>

She quickly flashed around and attempted to leap onto Ivyfoot's back, the grey warrior had no trouble quickly rolling over and crushing Lostpaw with his weight.

The young she-cat staggered to her paws wasting no time to leave herself vulnerable and rushed at him from the side this time, she raised her paw and abruptly slashed out.

Ivyfoot turned as he felt the contact, although she had landed a hit, it wasn't very strong. When Lostpaw saw him turn her way she tried to get away, but he managed to grab hold of her tail and pull her back.

Lostpaw didn't bother struggling as Ivyfoot held her down, the older warrior sighed inwardly and stepped off of her.

They had been training for a while now, but they still hadn't made much progress. Although Lostpaw was fast, her attacks weren't very strong and she never seemed to put much energy into it.

Lostpaw quietly pulled herself up from the ground and faced Ivyfoot.

Inwardly, Lostpaw felt extremely frustrated.

_'Why can't I do anything right!'_

Ivyfoot probably thought she was pathetic and useless, a lost cause. She sucked at everything! Lostpaw's face fell and she stared dejectedly at the ground.

"Sorry..."

Ivyfoot looked up surprised, he wasn't expecting to hear her speak.

"I can't do anything right, no one cares anyway." Suddenly she appeared very small to Ivyfoot as she sat hunched over staring sadly at the ground.

It wasn't often Lostpaw showed displays of emotion, even now her face remained as impassive as ever, but when Ivyfoot looked into her eyes, he felt the sadness eat at his heart.

But he wasn't focusing on the fact they were an unusual color, or afraid of their eerie look. He was looking at the pain that he could see hidden in her cold dead eyes.

Alone. Forgotten. Ignored. She was the cat they were supposed to avoid. Unlike the rest of the clan, she had no one.

"That's not true." Ivyfoot replied.

"I believe in you."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Awwww. Short chappy, sorry about that. I have gotten to ch 3 in my book it sooo boring. anyone ever read 1984? ugh.**

**Lost Out**


	32. Chapter 31: Tag

Cherrynose grinned as she leapt back, dodging another one of Greypaw's blows. This cat was good.

In seconds, she and Greypaw were involved in a rapid battle. The apprentice had no problem attacking Cherrynose without hesitation, she was giving it her all, Cherrynose could see that.

Greypaw was determined to never show any signs of weakness. Cherrynose had to quickly raise her paw to block her onslaught of attacks.

With one paw out of use, Greypaw quickly responded by attacking with her other paw. Cherrynose moved quickly and was able to deliver a blow.

She grinned, "Got y-!"

Cherrynose was kicked roughly backward by Greypaw's hind legs.

Cherrynose winced as she regained her balance.

This apprentice sure packed a punch!

Greypaw wasted no time in waiting for Cherrynose to collect herself; the moment she kicked her back, Greypaw was already racing towards her.

She let out a sharp cry before springing off her hindlegs and onto Cherrynose's back.

"Alright, alright, ya got me." Cherrynose admitted in defeat. "That was nice work Greypaw."

"Thanks."

During the fight Greypaw was able to land several blows, each with a great amount of strength. Cherrynose could still feel the spots Greypaw had managed to get her.

She was coming along so quickly.

"So, do you think I'm ready?" Greypaw asked excitedly.

Cherrynose blinked, "Hm?"

"For group training! You know, with the other apprentices. You said I could if I showed you I was ready, can I?"

Cherrynose wasn't sure if it was a good idea to put Greypaw in that kind of environment, but she figured it was a necessary part of DarkClan's training to take on several cats at once, and with the way Greypaw was looking at her, she didn't think she could say no.

"Alright, you can go."

"Yes!" _  
><em>

Greypaw couldn't wait to show them what she could do.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw said nothing as she followed behind Ivyfoot as the pair walked through the woods. Ivyfoot insisted that they stop training early today and now they were going somewhere else.<p>

Lostpaw wasn't too concerned, really. It was a relief to not have to do any more training, it just ended up depressing her.

She walked through the forest and admired it's dark sort of beauty. Although it wasn't seen as very appealing by many, Lostpaw loved it in here.

With the twisting trunks of the trees and the spotted forest floor, it had its own kind of charm. In here she felt hidden, shielded from the world. With her dark pelt she felt as if she could fade away into the darkness.

She began to recognize the trees around her and the path Ivyfoot was taking them through. Moments later they reached the edge of the forest and stared out at the grasses before them.

Ivyfoot had paused for a moment, but said nothing as he continued on.

Lostpaw was following him through the grass when he suddenly stopped in the center of the field and turned back to face her. Lostpaw blinked and looked around at the empty space around them.

"What are we doing here?" she asked dully.

Ivyfoot smiled, "I thought we'd take a little break and have some fun for a change."

Lostpaw sat looking up at him in disbelief.

_'Fun?'_

"What do you like to do Lostpaw?" he asked.

She blinked her large multi-colored eyes, "What do I...like to do?"

Ivyfoot was still smiling kindly as he shut his eyes and nodded his head.

Lostpaw brought her eyes to her paws, they looked so small to her.

_'He's asking me...what I want to do?'_

Lostpaw shifted her paws and warily glanced up." I don't like making decisions." she meowed quietly.

"I know you like to run, I remember. You and your sister always chased each other around camp." he replied.

Lostpaw made a small nod, yes, she remembered that. Rosepaw was always wanting to play tag with her.

Lostpaw's eyes fell. Rosepaw...she hardly even spoke to her now.

Ivyfoot noticed the way she seemed to deflate.

"Then it's settled, we're going to play a game of tag."

Lostpaw snapped out of her daze and was now watching him with wide eyes.

"O-okay." she replied quietly.

Ivyfoot stood up on all fours, Lostpaw quickly followed his example.

"You're it." he smiled.

Ivyfoot readied himself to quickly sprint off; he glanced to his side where Lostpaw warily followed his movements.

"Ready?"

Lostpaw hesitated for a moment before nodding silently at her mentor.

"Okay then..." the grey tom crouched down on his paws and prepared to race off.

"Go!" he meowed.

In seconds, Ivyfoot had shot off from his location and sped through the tall grasses with ease. Lostpaw had jumped when he shot off, but surprisingly, she had no trouble following him.

She could see his outline as he raced ahead of her through the grass and made a sharp turn. Lostpaw fluidly followed his movements with ease as he curved around the grasses.

Lostpaw began to feel...lighter as she chased after Ivyfoot, her worries forgotten and her mind set on her new goal. Ivyfoot was fast, a good competition.

Lostpaw could feel herself smiling as she ran after him, her breathing rapid and her legs pumping.

With a quick outburst of energy Lostpaw shot forward.

Ivyfoot was surprised when he felt Lostpaw nearly right behind him. He grinned and quickly shot off to the side, but Lostpaw was not thrown off. He laughed as the two wound around several rocks; Lostpaw had not fallen back yet.

Together the two cats ran up and down the field, intent on simply having fun.

His laughter began to weaken him slightly and Lostpaw took the opportunity on their next straight to put in all her energy to push forward.

In one quick burst she leaped forward with her paw outstretched. Ivyfoot felt the soft connection of her paw touching his side and he slowed to a halt.

His apprentice stopped by his side and the two breathed in heavily. Ivyfoot laughed outwardly after catching a bit of breath, and Lostpaw watched his form in confusion.

He quickly raised his paw to Lostpaw's face, Lostpaw flinched as she saw his movement, but froze when his paw was gently set on her head,

"Nice one." he grinned goofily.

Lostpaw could only stare when she saw his face smiling at her. She suddenly felt different, she felt something familiar inside herself.

Lostpaw couldn't help the small smile that was starting to form on her own face and she fought to hold it back.

Ivyfoot suddenly flashed his green eyes towards her. "What?" he breathed, "I see you smiling."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Out of the three, Rosepaw is the tallest, then Lostpaw, then Greypaw. **


	33. Chapter 32: The Incredible Apprentice

Brownpaw, Lostpaw, and Darkpaw were all already inside the apprentice's den when Greypaw padded in tiredly. She and Cherrynose must have trained for hours, Greypaw could feel how exhausted she was afterward. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to put in all her energy.

The two males turned to look at her as she entered the den.

"Hey, Greypaw." greeted Brownpaw. "Long day of training?" he questioned eyeing her tired form.

Greypaw smiled wearily and nodded her head before walking over to her own nest, she could feel Darkpaw's gaze boring into her back.

She walked around the stump in the middle choosing to avoid going around Darkpaw and Brownpaw, she passed the side of the den where Lostpaw was, presumably, already asleep.

Greypaw could hear the other two apprentices settle down in their nests and she gently laid down in her own as well. The crickets chirped loudly in the forest as Greypaw closed her eyes drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Greypaw's eyes blinked open and she slowly pulled herself to her paws.<p>

_'No dreams...'_

Outside, she could already hear the birds chirping signaling it was pretty early in the morning.

The den was already completely empty and any scent of the other apprentices stale. Greypaw walked calmly out of the den and into the crisp morning air.

Camp seemed more alive today she noted. Around her she could hear the voices of many cats chatting amiably and relaxing in the morning sun. Even Sunstar had come out and was lying on top of his den observing the clan.

Greypaw's stomach rumbled lightly reminding her that she had skipped dinner the other night. She padded over to the fresh kill pile hurriedly only to find that it was already empty.

_'Foxdung!'_ Greypaw growled, _'I got up too late.' _Her stomach rumbled once more and Greypaw could only stand pathetically at the spot the fresh kill pile once stood.

"Greypaw!"

Greypaw turned toward the sound of someone calling out her name.

Rosepaw was lying in a patch of sunlight near the medicine cat den, Greypaw grinned and quickly ran to join her.

"Look, at this big mouse I got for us to share!" Rosepaw meowed excitedly.

Greypaw inwardly thanked her friend and sat beside her, grateful that Rosepaw had gotten her some food.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw had woken up pretty early and went out of the den to stretch her legs. She was surprised when she saw Rosepaw and Mosspelt padding into camp.<p>

Rosepaw perked up seeing her sister outside the apprentice's den, she said a quick word to Mosspelt and ran over to Lostpaw.

"Hey Lostpaw, you're awake pretty early." she meowed curiously.

Lostpaw flicked her tail. "I could say the same for you." she replied, "What were you doing?"

Rosepaw just shrugged, "Mosspelt and I went to collect herbs, apparently it's good to get them fresh in the morning." she rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing, waiting on the hunting patrol to return?" Rosepaw questioned. "What are you gonna get?"

Lostpaw shook her head, "Nothing. Actually, I've been saving this plump mouse from yesterday, Ivyfoot caught it and said I could have it."

Rosepaw nodded and the two both turned to see the hunting patrol come padding in with their catch, it didn't appear to be a very good day.

Sunstar had also come out of his den at the sound of their return and watched as cats came out to take their share.

Rosepaw immediately dashed off toward the crowd leaving Lostpaw sitting by the apprentice's den.

She waited until the older warriors had taken their fresh kill before padding up herself.

Rosepaw was already by the fresh kill pile when she approached and began looking for her mouse, she stopped when she saw Rosepaw pluck up a large mouse in her jaws.

Lostpaw turned to her sister, "That's my mouse." she meowed.

Rosepaw shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, well, I found it first."

Lostpaw blinked, "But...I told you I wanted it."

Rosepaw looked as if she was about to make a retort when the two she-cats felt a shadow loom over them.

Sunstar stood in front of them with an annoyed expression on his face, he turned to Lostpaw, "Quit being so childish," he growled, "She got it first, go get your own." Lostpaw shrunk back and Sunstar turned around sharply.

After Sunstar turned and padded away, Rosepaw picked up and walked away with the mouse. Lostpaw turned back towards the fresh kill pile, but it was already empty.

* * *

><p>After eating Greypaw met with Cherrynose by the tree tunnel. Greypaw stepped determinedly into the forest. Today was the day she would be training with the other apprentices, she wouldn't give them a reason to look down on her.<p>

She walked beside Cherrynose through the dark forest and into the training hollow.

Blizzardpelt, Darkpaw, and Brownpaw all watched as the pair stepped into the sandy training grounds.

Blizzardpelt immediately stood onto her paws, "Cherrynose, good, you're here."

Cherrynose smiled politely, "Blizzardpelt." she nodded and padded over to sit by her side. Greypaw followed behind her this time.

Brownpaw and Darkpaw watched curiously as Greypaw approached the group, they were curious about this blind cat.

Blizzardpelt turned towards the group, "You all need to go to the center of the clearing now." she meowed.

Brownpaw blinked his large brown eyes and glanced into the woods where Cherrynose and Greypaw had stepped out of. He turned to his mentor, "What about Lostpaw?" he asked.

Blizzardpelt flashed her brown eyes at him in warning and he flinched. Brownpaw said nothing more and quickly padded after his brother to the middle of the clearing.

Darkpaw and Greypaw sat on opposing sides of the clearing and silently observed each other. Darkpaw couldn't believe he would have to fight a blind cat, it was a joke. He narrowed his eyes at the small she-cat across from him who sat calmly, her eyes were blank and still, never changing.

Brownpaw padded by his brother's side and Blizzardpelt began to address the apprentices.

"Alright," she snapped, " The point of this training is so that you are prepared to take on multiple enemies at once. With so few members, DarkClan cats need to be used to the idea of getting swarmed."

"Today, Darkpaw and Brownpaw, you will be attacking Greypaw. Greypaw you will work to defend yourself from having more than one enemy."

"In order to do this, you must make quick jabs to throw off one, giving you time to dodge or attack the other and so on."

Greypaw could feel the shaking in her paws, but it wasn't nerves, it was excitement! She quickly crouched down into her fighting position and faced the two apprentices.

Brownpaw looked warily towards Blizzardpelt, but she nodded her head strongly. He returned his gaze to Greypaw and hesitantly prepared himself as well.

Cherrynose watched nervously by Blizzardpelt, but she had a feeling in her chest that Greypaw would be able to handle the two males.

"On my mark!" meowed Blizzardpelt. Her eyes flickered from the two opposing sides, "Go!"

Darkpaw was the first to lash out, the second the words left Blizzardpelt's mouth he had launched himself at Greypaw.

Greypaw's eyes hardened as she felt him rushing towards her, Darkpaw lifted one paw and promptly slammed it down on Greypaw.

Darkpaw was thrown off as his paw cut through the open air and connected with the ground leaving a small indention.

Greypaw had avoided his attack at the last split second and managed to circle around him, her eyes widened when she felt the tremors in the ground after Darkpaw struck.

Those were strong! Greypaw swallowed back her nerves, she couldn't afford to take a single hit from this cat!

Her eyes widened when she felt a fast presence behind her, Darkpaw who had now pulled his paw from the ground wheeled around to catch her off guard. His eyes widened as he found himself attacking Brownpaw, but it was too late to stop himself now!

Brownpaw, however was quick and he quickly leapt over his brother outstretched paws. He had been about to try and grab hold of Greypaw unexpectedly from behind, but before he knew it, Greypaw quickly slipped out from under his attack and he found himself attacking his brother instead.

Greypaw watched from a safe distance as the two brothers quickly readjusted themselves and turned back towards her. They were both staring in disbelief.

Cherrynose looked to her side and saw Blizzardpelt's eyes widened in shock.

Darkpaw angrily raced toward Greypaw, he wasn't going to let her make a fool out of him!

He slashed out with his left paw, but missed again! He didn't let this stop him though and lashed out with the right. Greypaw leaned back slightly letting his paws cut through the air in front of her. She could feel the force of his attacks in the air.

Darkpaw could feel his frustration building he leapt forward and tried to grab hold of Greypaw, but she had slipped away again.

Darkpaw's eyes followed her form as he saw her leap to the side, what he saw next made his blood boil. She was smirking at him!

Darkpaw couldn't hold back his rage and he let out a cry and raised both arms to slam down onto Greypaw.

But he wasn't fast enough because Greypaw had read his movement and flew back out of harm's way. Darkpaw's paws collided into the ground once more causing a large amount of sand and dust to rise into the air.

He growled in frustration and roughly yanked his paws from the earth, he had had enough of this!

He let out a roar as he rushed at Greypaw once again and began to attack in a blind rage. Greypaw worked quickly to avoid his fast movements as he swung out again and again missing each time.

_'WHY CAN'T I TOUCH HER!'_

Greypaw's eyes narrowed as she dodged yet another attack. Darkpaw swung out again and she quickly dashed around his side before wheeling around completely.

What happened next shocked everybody.

As Darkpaw turned around in fury to face her again, Greypaw brought up her paw and slammed it against the side of his face.

The force of Greypaw's blow knocked Darkpaw through the air and he landed onto the dust with a thud.

Brownpaw hadn't moved from his spot from earlier and was staring at Greypaw in disbelief, this blind she-cat had just bested his brother. The most powerful apprentice in DarkClan!

Darkpaw grunted as he pulled himself back onto his paws and he glared hateful daggers at Greypaw.

Cherrynose and Blizzardpelt quickly ran over to the two apprentices.

Blizzardpelt looked from Darkpaw to Greypaw in amazement. Cherrynose grinned, "Nice work, Greypaw."

The young she-cat was panting heavily, but nodded her head at her mentor's praise and smiled victoriously.

"I think that's enough training for today." meowed Blizzardpelt, Cherrynose could still see the shock written in her face.

"Come on Brownpaw."

Brownpaw ran over to his brother, but was promptly shoved away before Darkpaw stalked off towards camp.

Blizzardpelt nodded towards Cherrynose and walked with Brownpaw out of the clearing.

Cherrynose could see the smile on Greypaw's face, "That was excellent Greypaw."

Even though they hadn't really touched on the intended group training, Cherrynose felt that they had accomplished something great here today.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

** TheEpicFailure01 Unfortunately I never finished that video :( I haven't posted much on youtube for a while due to lack of motivation. **

**I FINISHED ALL MY WORK. YES. I also got a tumblr no idea what ill do with it :P but i got one LostytheMad. As you may have noticed I named my chapters, just because :P Geez this is a long story. I was thinking about changing my summary, but I really suck at writing them and I never have enough space :I And thank you to all my new readers, i suddenly got a rapid influx yesterday it was weird o_o . :P**

**Lost Out**

**P.S (More Random Info) This whole story is planned to be three books. I'd say this one is maybe a third done, maybe a little more.**


	34. Chapter 33: Departure

"Very good, Lostpaw. Keep it up."

Ivyfoot sat in the training hollow with Lostpaw after the two ran a quick border patrol while the other apprentices practiced, Sunstar refused to allow Lostpaw's participation in the group training exercise.

The young she-cat was slashing repeatedly at the fallen log lying on the side of the training hollow. Ivyfoot could see that her blows were becoming increasingly stronger.

He watched her progress intently from the side, he figured his first goal was to help build up Lostpaw's confidence which in turn would affect her fighting greatly. It was easier said than done.

He glanced at the sky through the opening of trees on the training hollow, the sun was already making its descent down the sky. Tonight was a full moon, a night for a gathering, Ivyfoot wondered what Sunstar's plans were.

The sound of Lostpaw's tired breaths took him from his thoughts, "That's enough Lostpaw, you can take a break."

The young she-cat let her paws fall to her sides and slumped down to sit against the log. Ivyfoot padded over to her and sat by her side, "You did very well today, Lostpaw. How do you feel?"

"Fine." she replied.

"Good. You know tonight is a Gathering." the grey tom stated.

This seemed to pique Lostpaw's interest, "Do I get to go?" she asked.

"I can't say, Sunstar chooses which cats are allowed to attend and he hasn't spoken to me about any plans." said Ivyfoot.

Lostpaw looked up through the trees and into the orange sky. _'I doubt I'll get to go.'_

Ivyfoot could sense the way Lostpaw had seemed to revert back down into her impassive state. He had a good idea of what she was thinking, he himself was doubtful Sunstar would allow her to go.

"It's late," he stood up, "We should return to camp."

Lostpaw pulled herself to her paws, "Ok."

She followed Ivyfoot out of the training hollow and through the forest back to camp. She was so focused on thought of the gathering, she didn't notice when Ivyfoot slowed his pace and walked by her side.

Ivyfoot glanced at his apprentice from the corner of his vivid green eyes.

_'I'll talk to him.'_

* * *

><p>When they stepped into camp, Sunstar was already standing on top of his den waiting for the cats to gather beneath him. His golden pelt shone brilliantly in the orange glow of the sunset and his sharp eyes were watching for the last of the cats to gather.<p>

Ivyfoot and Lostpaw, noticing everyone else was present, walked hurriedly over and sat in the back of the group as Sunstar prepared to hold the clan meeting.

Once Sunstar spotted the two sitting down, he stood up and began to speak.

"Tonight is the night of a full moon, a night for a Gathering. As always I will name the cats who will attend and we will leave when the last ray of sunlight disappears from the sky."

The cats down below waited expectantly for Sunstar to announce who would go to the Gathering this moon.

"However," Sunstar's eyes flashed in the light, "Tonight we will do things a bit differently. Now that all DarkClan's kits have become apprentices and we have no elders, everyone will attend the Gathering." he meowed.

A few cats blinked in surprise and mumbled amongst one another, but no one was too shocked by the turn of events. Sunstar said nothing more and promptly leapt down from the leader's den and padded towards the fresh kill pile.

Ivyfoot watched him curiously, DarkClan had never done anything like this before. He wondered what Sunstar's thinking was.

It was true that even if their entire clan went it would be a normal size for a gathering group, but it would leave their camp undefended. Although there wouldn't be any cats inside if they were attacked anyway, which was already unlikely enough because the full moons were a truce.

Ivyfoot wondered if Sunstar was doing this to prevent the other clans from discovering they were so few in number, if so, it was a good idea, but it wouldn't be able to last indefinitely. The other clans were bound to notice if the same DarkClan cats appeared at every Gathering.

The cats in the clearing had gone their separate ways now to prepare for their departure, Lostpaw remained by Ivyfoot's side still looking up at the leader's den where Sunstar had last stood.

She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to go to a Gathering! Lostpaw could feel her own joy and excitement.

_'I wonder what the other clans will be like!'_

She and Ivyfoot sat patiently in the clearing waiting for the last rays of sunlight to disappear from the sky.

As they did, Sunstar padded towards the tree tunnel and waited for the cats to gather. The cats emerged from their dens and met Sunstar by the camp entrance.

Rosepaw was bouncing excitedly by Mosspelt's side, tonight she would be introduced as an official medicine cat apprentice to all the clans!

Ivyfoot had padded away from Lostpaw and met up with Cherrynose by Sunstar, Longtail was hovering behind Greypaw as she padded up to the group.

"Mom," she breathed, "Please don't hover around me all night. I want to experience this on my own."

Longtail sighed, she knew Greypaw was looking forward to this, but Longtail dreaded letting the other clans see her daughter.

"Alright," she conceded," But you have to stick with the other apprentices, understand?"

"I will, I promise!" she called as she ran over to where Rosepaw was standing by Mosspelt's side.

Sunstar surveyed the clan one last time making sure everyone was present. Ivyfoot, Cherrynose, Longtail, Blizzardpelt, Mosspelt, Rosepaw, Darkpaw, Brownpaw, Greypaw, and Lostpaw. (A/N: YUP, THAT'S EVERYBODY.)

Once he affirmed everyone was there, Sunstar turned and led the clan through the tunnel of trees and out into the forest.

Lostpaw walked in the back of the group quietly following the other cats as they made their way towards Fourtrees. Ivyfoot was walking up near the front by Sunstar, he was the deputy after all.

Her paws twitched in anticipation as she padded through the dark forest, the crickets were already chirping loudly in the moonlight.

After hearing about the other clans for so long, she would finally be able to see them in person.

The group eventually made their way to the edge of the territory where the trees broke off into the grass. Fox lengths away, Lostpaw could see the four large oak trees that stood in the center of the grassy plain.

The moon had now fully risen and was shining down onto the trees directly below. She could see many dark figures moving around in the distance making the experience seem even more real.

_'I'm going to a Gathering.'_ she thought incredulously as she stepped forward and followed her clanmates across the plain.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**We are finally at a Gathering, whew. Sorry this chap. is kinda rushed and crappy it was another one of those just had to be there chapters. What interesting new characters will we meet in the next chapter? hmmm. ALSO I uploaded a SoTH speedpaint on my youtube channel, so if you're interseted go check it out, I go by the same name. I'm going to upload pics to my tumblr from now on, if i can ill have a link in my profile.**

**Lost Out.**


	35. Chapter 34: The Gathering

They were right in front of the trees now, Lostpaw could hear the sound of many voices chatting away and the wide variety of different scents that hung in the air.

Sunstar stood firm at the front of the group and led them into the clearing.

Lostpaw was overwhelmed when they stepped into the ring of trees by the sea of faces that turned to look at them.

There were cats everywhere!

"Sunstar, my old friend, you've made it. We were beginning to worry about DarkClan's absence."

Lostpaw looked away from the sea of cats and up to a large boulder sitting at the back of Fourtrees, three cats were sitting majestically on top.

Sunstar and Ivyfoot broke off from the rest of the clan and made their way towards the giant stone, Sunstar dipped his head in greeting, "Thank you for your concern, Brisingstar."

_"Brisingstar! That's the leader of OceanClan!' _

The OceanClan leader gave a deep chuckle, "As always Sunstar, you stand strong for your Clan."

Lostpaw's eyes fixated on the powerful tom. He was a fairly large cat and she could see the strong muscles in his legs, his eyes were a deep shade blue, reminding Lostpaw of the ocean, but what caught her attention most was his bizarre pelt.

His pelt was a soft shade of brown and all over his body, he had darker markings in a wide array of striped, curving, and spotted patterns. They were unlike anything Lostpaw had seen before with the way they twisted around and dappled his pelt.

As she glanced around, Lostpaw noticed many cats with this particular pelt, _'They must be OceanClan cats.' _she realized.

Brisingstar stood up on his well muscled legs and twitched his whiskers cordially as Sunstar leapt onto the rock.

A black and white she-cat sitting by him stood up as well, "It's good to see you Sunstar." she meowed airily.

"Likewise Morningstar." he meowed dipping his head.

Lostpaw tore her attention from the clan leaders and looked around the clearing, Ivyfoot and what she presumed were the other clan deputies sat at the bottom of the rock and were engaged in pleasant conversation.

Her clanmates had dispersed, leaving her standing alone in the mass of cats. Lostpaw began to feel very anxious and she looked around wondering where she was supposed to go.

She noticed that cats had broken up into groups and were speaking to the different cats they knew. She spotted her sister sitting with Mosspelt around a small group of cats, she could see Rosepaw chatting amiably away and the cats listening good-naturedly.

A couple of she-cats were having a conversation nearby, one stopped mid-sentence and froze as she laid eyes on Lostpaw and nudged her friend to do the same.

Lostpaw looked away uncomfortably from their stares and pushed her way through the cats to a relatively open space where a bunch of apprentices appeared to be hanging out.

On her way over, she even spotted Darkpaw sitting near a group of warriors watching the leader's rock.

As she walked through the crowd, cats turned to look at her and some even did a double take, she could feel their stares burning into her back.

Lostpaw stepped into the area where the numerous apprentices were hanging out and chatting away about their training and the catches they had made.

No one seemed to notice her yet. As she stepped closer several turned their heads to look at her and remained staring.

"Hi." she meowed awkwardly.

A small white tom with brown markings blinked, "Hello." he replied nervously. Beside him, his buddies nudged him in the side, "Uh, we have to go. See ya." With those last words they raced away leaving Lostpaw staring sadly at the place they once stood.

She stared at the ground sadly, _'What did I do?...'_

"Well, well."

Lostpaw's head shot up at the sound of the familiar voice.

She turned her head in disbelief. Eaglekit, Nettlekit, and Leafkit were standing with two other apprentices Lostpaw didn't recognize, Eaglekit smirked at her expression.

"...Eaglekit? But we thought you left." she meowed in surprise.

"It's Eaglepaw now actually." Leafpaw snapped.

He scoffed, "Of course we left, who would want to stay in such a weak, pathetic clan. TreeClan is the strongest clan, way better than you losers."

Beside him, a dark brown tabby laughed and stepped forward, "So this is Lostpaw?" he meowed.

Lostpaw took a step back from the group of TreeClan apprentices. "I know you said she was a freak, but this is too much." he laughed. "I feel like I'm going to throw up just by looking at her!"

Eaglepaw stepped up by his side as the brown tabby smiled cruelly at Lostpaw.

"This is Pinepaw," he meowed, "He's the leader's son, you'd do well to remember it."

Nettlepaw laughed from behind them, "Yeah, you'd do well to remember it!"

Eaglepaw flashed his yellow eyes at him, "Shut up Nettlepaw!" he snapped.

The tabby snapped his mouth shut and glared at his brother, Leafpaw just sighed from beside him.

"We're going to get a good spot at the front, don't waste too much of your time." she meowed and the two padded off into the crowd of cats.

Lostpaw watched the three remaining cats evenly from where she stood.

"It wasn't hard to find you," continued Pinepaw, "You just have to follow the smell, you DarkClan cats stink of crowfood and sickness."

"Oh, by the way," Eaglepaw meowed, "I heard about what happened to your mother, it's too bad." he meowed in mock sympathy.

Lostpaw immediately tensed at his words. She avoided their eyes and tried to avoid the thoughts that were starting to fill her head. The memory of hearing the sickening crack and watching the blood spatter on the earth filled her mind.

Pinepaw laughed, "What's wrong? Do you miss your mommy?"

"It's a shame I missed it. I would have enjoyed watching her die."

Pinepaw and the other TreeClan apprentice laughed, he flicked Eaglepaw on the shoulder with his tail, "Come on, let's not waste any more time here."

The apprentices padded away leaving Lostpaw sitting silently in the clearing.

* * *

><p>Longtail and Blizzardpelt had a similar experience, they were talking with some LightClan she-cats when Longtail thought she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.<p>

_'No, that's impossible._'

She turned her head in shock as her eyes laid on Fernstep. Blizzardpelt followed her gaze, "No way." she meowed.

Longtail felt her tail lash in anger and she padded through the crowd towards the brown she-cat.

"Fernstep!" she growled. The she-cat turned to look at her with calm green eyes.

"What are you doing here!" Longtail demanded.

The cats around Fernstep looked at her quizzically. Longtail noticed that they were all TreeClan cats and realization dawned on her.

"...How could you." she whispered.

Fernstep blinked, "I want the best for my kits." she replied calmly, "DarkClan couldn't fill those needs."

Longtail shook her head and left Fernstep, "You're a traitor." she growled.

_'If it wasn't for you, Silentshadow might be alive right now.'_

* * *

><p>Greypaw was enjoying the Gathering immensely, she walked through the crowd and was able to take in all sorts of new scents.<p>

She didn't want to introduce herself to the other apprentices just yet, she wanted to wait until Sunstar announced it officially.

Rosepaw had left with Mosspelt earlier to meet the other medicine cats, Greypaw was happy for her friend and made her way towards a spot for herself in the back.

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better."

Greypaw froze at the familiar voice, she recognized the scent immediately. "Eaglekit," she growled turning to face the offender.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"It's Eagle_paw_ now! And I could ask you the same question. What was no one willing to babysit you back at camp?" he jeered.

Greypaw stood proudly, "I'm an official apprentice of DarkClan." she meowed.

The sound of laughter made Greypaw's blood boil and she turned toward the cat by Eaglepaw's side.

"Oh man, that's just wrong!" Pinepaw laughed, "Is DarkClan really so desperate that it makes disabled cats apprentices?"

Greypaw growled, "Who are you?"

Pinepaw stopped laughing and watched her through gleaming yellow eyes, "My name's Pinepaw, son of Willowstar." he meowed proudly.

"Treeclan, huh? Figures you'd go running off to that pathetic bunch Eaglepaw." Greypaw leered.

Pinepaw's tail lashed angrily, "TreeClan is twice the clan DarkClan is! My father is the greatest warrior in the entire forest!"

"Of course." Greypaw replied sarcastically.

Pinepaw narrowed his eyes, "You're going to regret those words." he growled menacingly and stalked off with Eaglepaw at his heels.

Greypaw rolled her eyes, she wasn't afraid of some dumb mousebrain. She wasn't surprised that Eaglepaw and his family had gone to TreeClan, in fact, she had inwardly been expecting something like this.

The sound of a yowl announcing the start of the Gathering broke Greypaw from her thoughts. The leaders had gathered on the stone and were beginning the meeting.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw found a spot to sit in the back of the clearing when the leader's announced the beginning of the meeting.<p>

All the cats were sitting quietly now watching their leaders.

Morningstar, Brisingstar, and Sunstar had already stepped up to the front of the rock. Lostpaw watched in anticipation as another figure emerged from the shadows.

Her eyes widened as a massive cat stepped out onto the rock.

The dark brown fur on his pelt was long and wild, making the cat appear even larger than he already was. Black stripes cascaded down his body and stretched like claws onto a white underbelly that cascaded up to his face.

His narrow yellow eyes gleamed eerily in the moonlight.

"Always a pleasure, Willowstar." greeted Morningstar.

His eyes moved slowly to the side towards the LightClan leader.

"Of course." he replied. The sound of his voice sent chills down Lostpaw's spine, it was deep and cold. It reminded her of the sound of claws being dragged slowly against stone.

Sunstar sat the furthest away from the TreeClan leader, his eyes were hard and emotionless as he stared out at the cats below.

"Cats of all Clans," began Brisingstar, "I will begin by saying that OceanClan is doing well. The storms have appeared to have died down this season and we are flourishing in their absence."

The OceanClan cats in the crowd suddenly appeared to sit more proudly, showing off their gleaming pelts and strong muscles.

"Congratulations, Brisingstar. Surely StarClan has been watching over you." meowed Morningstar.

"LightClan has done well with the arrival of newleaf. Prey has been easy to find and the flowers have just now begun to bloom brightly. We were careful to watch for any traces of fox scent due to your last warning, Sunstar, but we have had no trouble."

Lostpaw noticed the soft airy way Morningstar spoke and was a bit surprised by her apparent kindness. She thought it was an odd quality for a leader to have.

Morningstar shook her head and her blue eyes shone sadly, "Unfortunately one of our elders passed away this past moon, we will always remember Sparrowpelt and the work she did for her clan."

A few cats in the clearing nodded sadly, Lostpaw realized they must have known this cat while she was living.

She turned to Sunstar and the golden tom stepped forward ignoring the way Willowstar was carefully watching him.

"DarkClan is doing well," he stated, "And we have three new apprentices."

The cats in the clearing below murmured amongst each other and listened eagerly.

"Mosspelt has taken on an apprentice and Rosepaw is now in training to become a medicine cat."

Rosepaw quickly stood up and the cats turned to look at her, the medicine cats nodded approvingly.

"Greypaw and Lostpaw have also begun their training to becoming warriors of DarkClan."

Greypaw stood up from her spot in the back of the clearing when her name was called, she could feel the cats turning to look at her and hear the whispers amongst them.

Lostpaw had hesitantly risen to her paws as well, she could feel her pelt heat up as several pairs of eyes turned to look at her. They stared silently, some narrowed their eyes and others' eyes widened frightfully.

Lostpaw, beginning to feel uncomfortable, quickly sat back down allowing herself to cool off and slow her beating heart.

Willowstar had watched the two apprentices curiously and glanced questionably back at Sunstar.

The golden tom cleared his throat and prepared himself for what he would say next, " As for the fox scent previously mentioned, we were able to drive out the fox, but not until after it had managed to kill one of our warriors, Silentshadow..."

A loud array of murmurs broke out in the clearing, Morningstar shot Sunstar a look of sympathy and Brisingstar watched his old friend with pity.

Willowstar shook his head, "That's a shame," he meowed, "She was a pretty little thing." he grinned.

Lostpaw watched as Willowstar's sharp teeth broke out into a toothy grin, but something about it didn't look right, it looked jagged and broken.

Brisingstar flashed his deep blue eyes at Willowstar, but the larger cat ignored him. Sunstar could feel his rage starting to slip and he had to stop himself from digging his claws into the stone.

"TreeClan is doing well as always. There is an abundance of prey and our apprentices get stronger each day. We have not had any troubles." he announced.

When it appeared that the leader's had finished their announcements, the cats began to break up and regroup with their clans.

Sunstar was the last to leap down from the rock and turned to find his clan, Willowstar was waiting for him at the base of the rock, a sleek black cat with piercing yellow eyes by his side.

His face broke out into its classic grin, "Until next time, brother." he meowed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I had the hardest time with this chapter, ugh. Anywho I re-edited my prologue because I didn't like it :P Intro to new characters FTW I will add them to my character list on my profile. LightClan is kinda like the hufflepuff of the forest :P derp. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, if any one has question feel free to leave it in a review.**

**Lost Out**

**P.S INTERNET MEME! And now I'm going to sing a son, It's Friday Friday. (Itd be ironic if it really is friday, i actually have no idea which is pretty sad. ive been a recluse for the past 3 days :P)**


	36. Chapter 35: What is this sensation?

After the Gathering had ended, the DarkClan cats met up and made began to make their way home. Longtail hurried to the front of the group to speak to Sunstar, while Lostpaw took up the rear.

Lostpaw followed behind the large group of cats somberly. She had hoped that things would be different for her at the Gathering, but nothing had changed. They all treated her the same.

Lostpaw's eyes fell on the cats in front of her, she wondered if they even knew she was there. If they did, they never showed it.

The clan made their way through the maze of trees and padded tiredly back into camp, they were relieved to see had happened while they were away. The cats watched as Sunstar padded up to the leader's den and jumped on top to call a meeting.

Lostpaw sighed and dragged herself away from the apprentice's den and padded to the back of the group, she hoped whatever Sunstar had to say wouldn't take long.

Sunstar's eyes were hardened and angry, Lostpaw could see the dark shadows forming under his eyes. Whatever it was, this couldn't be good.

"I'm sure you all remember not too long ago when Fernstep took her kits and deserted our clan." he said darkly.

This caught the attention of many of the warriors, their ears perked and the tiredness seemed to temporarily leave their bodies.

"Tonight, Longtail spotted Fernstep at the Gathering-"

Hushed murmurs broke out among the small group of cats as they took in Sunstar's words.

"Silence!" he growled. The murmuring instantly stopped and Sunstar clenched his paw in rage, "Fernstep has betrayed us and gone to TreeClan!"

Angry yowls broke out amongst the crowd, Blizzardpelt flew to her paws, "She can't do that! What if she gives away all our secrets?" she cried.

From beside her Darkpaw growled, "She probably already has, I knew those kits were no good."

The cats nodded in agreement, Cherrynose's brown eyes were wide with concern, "But what are we going to do?" she questioned.

"There's nothing we can do." meowed Ivyfoot from beside her. "She's in TreeClan now, we can't afford to get involved. If she does betray our secrets we can't do anything about it."

Longtail and Blizzardpelt's tails lashed angrily, Blizzardpelt opened her mouth to protest.

"Ivyfoot is right." meowed Sunstar.

Blizzardpelt's mouth closed and she and Longtail let their fur lie flat as they listened to their leader.

Sunstar's sudden rage appeared to be gone and he appeared tired once more, "It'd be impossible for us to retrieve her from TreeClan, we would no doubt be crushed." Sunstar suddenly paused as a thought crossed his mind, his eyes widening slightly.

_'Unless...'_

He looked back up at the crowd calm once again, "The meeting is over, everyone should get some rest. Ivyfoot, come see me in my den. I need to have a word with you."

With a final swish of his tail, Sunstar leapt down from his den and disappeared into his cave.

Lostpaw steadily got up and made her way towards the apprentice's den, no one else had come in yet luckily for her. Lostpaw didn't want anyone else to look at her.

She trudged to the very back of the den where her nest was situated and flopped onto the comfortable grasses allowing her body to finally relax.

* * *

><p>Greypaw had stood up to return to her den as well, but Rosepaw stepped in front of her blocking the way.<p>

Greypaw was about to ask her what her problem was, but she picked up on a troubled feeling coming from Rosepaw.

"Greypaw, can I talk to you for a second." she asked quietly.

Greypaw was surprised, Rosepaw was rarely serious or quiet. Something was definitely wrong.

"Sure." she replied, "What is it."

Rosepaw glanced around camp, "Over here." she meowed.

Greypaw blinked quizzically, but followed her friend nonetheless to a small patch of grass behind the stone medicine cat den.

Rosepaw sighed the moment Greypaw sat down, "I don't know what's wrong.." she meowed.

Greypaw blinked, "What do you mean?" Rosepaw was acting rather strangely.

"It's just-" she pause, "At the Gathering all the other medicine cats were so excited to meet me."

"What's so bad about that" asked Greypaw.

Rosepaw shook her head and looked down sadly, "I don't deserve it, I'm not a true medicine cat."

"What?"

"I still haven't gotten any dreams." Rosepaw said somberly.

Greypaw was surprised by her words, "Nothing at all?"

Rosepaw shook her head, "Nope, nothing. Why hasn't StarClan contacted me? Have I done something wrong?"

She sighed, "Sorry, Greypaw. I know it's none of your concern."

Greypaw wondered why Rosepaw hadn't had her dream yet. Surely it would come soon enough.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll get it soon." Greypaw meowed comfortingly.

Rosepaw stood up, her blue eyes seemed to have lost all their spirit, "I hope so. 'Night Greypaw."

"'Night." Greypaw listened as Rosepaw squeezed path the large stone and padded away. She stood up and stretched her legs before approaching her own den as well.

The other apprentices were already sleeping in their nests when Greypaw arrived. _'Good.'_ thought Greypaw, _'I don't want to deal with Darkpaw right now.'_

* * *

><p>Greypaw opened her eyes and found herself once again in the same dream. She was getting tired of this place and it's nothingness.<p>

"Hello!" she called.

Her words faded and Greypaw got no response, she stood quietly in the darkness until she heard the familiar sound of dripping.

Greypaw whirled around trying to pinpoint the sound, but it seemed to be coming from all directions.

She took a step forward, but the second she did. Something began to happen and the world once again began to distort. Greypaw had to squint her eyes at the strange sensation appearing in front of her.

Everything had always been dark to her, her entire life was spent in darkness, but suddenly everything changed as a flash burned through Greypaw's eyes.

Greypaw screamed in pain at the burning sensation in her eyes, everything that had once been darkness disappeared and was replaced with a bright burning sensation Greypaw couldn't comprehend.

Greypaw clenched her eyes in pain and fell to the ground where she lay until the pain began to recede and she blinked open her eyes once more.

Her body froze and she could feel the shock as it pierced her body.

It was no longer dark anymore, all around her were strange things she had never seen before shining with faded colors.

Greypaw blinked once more in disbelief and turned her head, the image followed her as she went.

_'I...I must be..seeing.' _she thought incredulously. Everything was so different, she stepped forward into the gleaming forest and turned to her surroundings.

Everything seemed so familiar, Greypaw paused as she stepped into a clearing with a large tree. _'This must be the dead oak.'_ Greypaw smiled widely and looked around, _'Then these must be...trees!'_

_Drip._

Greypaw's ear twitched as she caught the familiar sound, only this time she could hear where it was coming from.

Hesitantly she walked forward and began to follow the sound, although she could see, the feeling in her paws never left and she was able to walk through the woods with ease.

The sound was greater now and Greypaw knew she had found it, she stepped through the brush and found herself staring into the Blue Hole.

_Drip._

She padded up to the small pool and turned her eyes towards a large leaf filled with water. She watched as a single droplet slowly slipped off the end and fell into the pool below.

_Drip._

Greypaw suddenly found herself lying in her nest, the world was once again dark and Greypaw found herself trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Yes, another filler chapter. :P I got lazy at some parts srry. Hmmm, What could Sunstar be thinking? Why isn't Rosepaw getting any dreams? Why does Greypaw keep having these strange dreams? Any ideas, review!**

**Lost Out**

**P.S I added a pic of Brisingstar to my tumblr, i dont really like the way it came out,but feel free to take a look**


	37. Chapter 36: Plotting

Ivyfoot padded into the leader's den and found Sunstar waiting for him inside, he looked like he had been deep in thought when Ivyfoot stepped in. The golden tom turned to Ivyfoot with interest.

"Ivyfoot, good you're here." he stated. "Come over here, I have something important I need to discuss with you." Ivyfoot walked calmly over to where Sunstar was sitting in the back of his den, "What is it?" he questioned. Sunstar had cut off the clan meeting rather quickly, Ivyfoot had a feeling Sunstar had thought of something.

"I have a plan, to take care of our little...problem. Fernstep will no doubt give away our secrets, if she hasn't already done so. She needs to be...taken care of." Sunstar meowed sinisterly.

Ivyfoot gaped at Sunstar as realization dawned on him, "But Sunstar-Surely you can't be thinking of an assassination! You said it yourself, TreeClan is too well protected and their numbers are great, we wouldn't even be able to locate the camp before getting caught!"

Sunstar tapped his paw thoughtfully," True, but you're forgetting that we have something TreeClan doesn't." he meowed, green eyes gleaming.

Ivyfoot's eyes widened and he shook his head, "She's too young, she hasn't even finished her training yet. You can't send her out on a mission like this!" he protested slamming his spotted paw onto the ground.

"It isn't right, Sunstar." Ivyfoot continued, "Sneaking into another clan's camp and killing a cat, death will never accomplish anything. We'd be disgracing the name of our clan."

Sunstar's eyes lost their gleam and he sighed, "Maybe you're right." he meowed slumping down.

Ivyfoot watched his friend in pity, he had a feeling most of Sunstar's animosity towards Fernstep stemmed from Silentshadow, and then there was the fact she ran off to his brother and could be giving away all their precious secrets.

"Still...Willowstar's actions are beginning to worry me." Sunstar muttered. "Something isn't right, I still think we should look into it." Sunstar continued.

Ivyfoot blinked, "A recon assignment? That's still highly dangerous, it's not safe to wander in enemy territory."

Sunstar shook his head and rose to his paws, "It needs to be done." he meowed.

Ivyfoot looked skeptical, "Longtail will never let you."

Sunstar's green eyes flashed toward Ivyfoot, "Longtail doesn't need to know."

Ivyfoot sighed inwardly, "Yes, Sunstar." he replied dipping his head.

With a flick of his tail, Sunstar dismissed the grey deputy out of his den. Ivyfoot left with a troubled expression on his face, he had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Greypaw's heart thudded wildly in her chest, her body had turned to stone and she remained lying rigid in her nest.<p>

_'What just happened?'_

Relief washed over Greypaw when she blinked and was once again in the familiar darkness that was her vision. She stood up and shook her off her pelt in the crisp morning air.

_'That was a weird dream...' _Greypaw was beginning to feel troubled by these strange dreams. Just being able to see had seemed so..real. She shook her head, it wasn't good to dwell on these thoughts she told herself. _'I don't need to see, I can do anything everyone else can do.' _she told herself.

Giving herself a firm approving nod, Greypaw set out of the den. She was so lost in her thoughts about the dreams that she didn't realize a cat was also on their way out of the den.

Greypaw jumped as she suddenly bumped into someone, the disturbance broke her from her thoughts and she instantly recognized the scent of Lostpaw.

The other she-cat fumbled backwards a little and mumbled a quiet "Sorry" before quickly leaving the den.

Greypaw didn't pay it any mind and shook her head once more, _'Come on Greypaw, get it together. You're losing it!'_

Greypaw stepped out of the den and into the morning sunlight, the warm rays of sunshine instantly began to heat up her black pelt.

She stood there for a moment just enjoying the warmth. Brownpaw and Darkpaw sat nearby eating their breakfast together as they always did.

* * *

><p>Brownpaw could see the way his brother's entire demeanor darkened when Greypaw stepped into the clearing, he was still angry about what happened in training.<p>

Brownpaw sighed and ran a silver paw over his ear, "Come on Darkpaw, you can't brood forever."

Darkpaw snorted and turned away from him and began to focus on his mouse. Brownpaw rolled his eyes and jabbed him lightly in the shoulder. Darkpaw grumbled, but didn't move otherwise.

Brownpaw smiled at him from the corner of his eye, he knew his brother didn't have the best social skills and avoided most cats. But he was his brother and Brownpaw was always able to understand him.

* * *

><p>"Greypaw, you're awake."<p>

Greypaw stopped her stretching and smiled at Cherrynose's familiar voice. "Yep and I am ready to train! What are we doing today?" she replied eagerly.

"Actually," meowed Cherrynose catching Greypaw's interest, "Sunstar wanted to see you."

Greypaw blinked, "Sunstar wants to see me? Why?"

Sunstar had never requested her presence before, had she done something wrong? Was he angry about the fight with Darkpaw? Was he going to cancel her apprenticeship?

"He's waiting for you in his den when you're ready." Cherrynose meowed making Greypaw gulp nervously.

Cherrynose twitched her whiskers in amusement and flicked her on the shoulder, "Hey, you'll be fine." she meowed reassuringly.

Greypaw nodded and listened as Cherrynose padded away. She turned towards where the large stone that made the leaders den lay in the back of the camp and padded forward.

She stood in front of the entrance warily, wondering if it was ok if she could just go in or not. Her thoughts were answered when a voice spoke from the darkness, "Greypaw, just the cat I wanted to see."

* * *

><p>Lostpaw walked through the forest alone and was able to let her body relax and just listen to the subtle sounds of the forest. Ivyfoot had to run two patrols and a hunting party today so he had to cancel their training.<p>

_'They could've invited me to go.'_ Lostpaw mumbled.

She soon found herself in the training hollow. Even without Ivyfoot, Lostpaw was going to make sure she practiced.

She padded over to where the fallen log lay at the side of the clearing and began to slam her paws onto it, her hits becoming increasingly stronger each time.

_'I have to get better!' _Lostpaw thought desperately, _'I can't let Ivyfoot down.'_

She continued to lash out at the poor fallen tree as she thought of her mentor. He was the deputy and she was supposed to be his apprentice. She couldn't let him down or embarrass him.

After several minutes of doing nothing, but slamming her paws against the trunk of the hard tree, Lostpaw's paws began to throb in pain. She winced at every hit, when the pain became too much she decided to take a break.

Lostpaw let out a deep breath and slumped against the log, she looked up through the clearing and watched the clouds wistfully.

_'Why couldn't I just be born with natural abilities...' _she sighed.

The clouds moved slowly across the sky and the wind blew lightly.

_'I'm alone again..'_ She felt a small pain enter her chest. It was always worst when she was alone, when she was alone she began to think and the thoughts often brought her waves of sadness.

Silentshadow's face flashed in her mind and Lostpaw watched as Silentshadow walked out into the nursery and turned with a warm smile on her face.

_'Don't go.'_

Lostpaw jumped as crow cawed loudly breaking her from her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at the bird sitting on a branch not too far from her. It tilted it's head and watched her with it's beady black eyes and cawed once more.

The wind blew around her and Lostpaw suddenly shivered at the chill in the air, she had always hated the cold.

With a sigh she pulled herself up and headed back to camp. Every pawstep made her paws burn in pain making her flinch outwardly.

Her clanmates would probably be angry if they found out she didn't do any hunting in her free time, but Lostpaw didn't care. Right now she felt horrible, besides they probably wouldn't notice anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Cinderfire16, to answer your questions. Greypaw is blind yes, and she is able to feel vibrations in the earth. Lostpaw has one strange eye, her right one, it's blue but it's clouded over. If you've ever seen a blind person with the same eyes you'll know what I mean,so yes it appears blind due to the lack of a pupil and yes she can see normally. Yes Darkpaw has a role, all my characters do, but I can't give things away..muhahaha. Yes Willowstar and Sunstar are brothers HOW? we shall find out ;) OK, Rosepaw is not related to ANYBODY cause she was found in the woods as a kit and no one knows where she came from, but she did grow up as Lostpaw's sister. Lostpaw and Greypaw are half-sisters because they have the same father, Sunstar.**

**Short chap, sorry :P Next one will be more interesting I promise. QUESTION. If you guys want, I can draw pics of the characters for ya or certain scenes. I was debating making manga/comics on certain chapters, but I cant figure out how to set up templates on my computer. D: I want to hold like a mini contest :x hmmm idk.**

**Lost Out**

**P.S Hey I just met you,**

**And this is crazy**

**This story's failing**

**So review maybe?**

**;P lol**


	38. Chapter 37: The Assignment

"Greypaw, just the cat I wanted to see. Come in."

Greypaw stepped inside the leader's den following the sound of Sunstar's voice, he was sitting in the center of the cave waiting for her arrival.

She padded up to where he sat and dipped her head respectfully, "You wanted to see me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," he replied, "Please, sit."

Greypaw could feel her nerves building up inside her, dreading what Sunstar could possibly want from her.

When Greypaw had sat down and had once again given Sunstar her attention, he continued, "You see Greypaw, I have a special job I need to get done and I think that you are the perfect cat for the job."

Greypaw blinked, all thoughts of previous anxiety gone.

"Me?"

She couldn't believe it, a special mission and Sunstar had chosen her? She instantly felt pride well up in her chest at the thought that Sunstar thought so highly of her.

"Yes, I don't think there is any cat I'd rather send. Greypaw, you must understand that this is an incredibly important assignment, we can't afford failure." Sunstar meowed gravely.

Greypaw gulped nervously, "What is the assignment?" she asked quietly.

Sunstar's eyes flickered toward the entrance to the leader's den and listened for any sign of eavesdroppers, when he was sure there were no cats listening in Sunstar answered her.

"Tomorrow, not long before Sundown, you will sneak into TreeClan territory and gather information. We need to find out just how much Fernstep and her children have given away and perhaps even discover if Willowstar is planning anything."

Greypaw froze the second Sunstar spoke of TreeClan_, _trespassing on another Clan's territory was against the warrior code, she could get in big trouble if she got caught.

Sunstar noticed the way Greypaw tensed up. "Getting caught isn't an option, we can't let TreeClan use this assignment to their advantage, understand?"

Greypaw nodded, she didn't have a choice. This was an order from Sunstar, by the code, she could not defy him. She suddenly gripped the ground in her claws determinedly, _'I won't fail! Our clan needs me!'_

"Yes, Sunstar."

Sunstar stood up, "Good, tomorrow before Sundown Cherrynose will go with you to the border and brief you on what you need to do and how to do it. That is all." Sunstar turned around and swished his tail signaling for Greypaw to take her leave.

Greypaw nodded, "Yes, Sunstar." she made her way back towards the entrance of the leader's den thinking about her special assignment.

"Oh, and Greypaw-"

Greypaw stopped as she was about to leave the den.

"This is a top secret assignment, no one can know." Sunstar meowed.

"I understand." Greypaw replied and stepped out of the leader's den and into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw was lying down in her favorite spot out in the fields by the small tree she had discovered. She liked to come here just to think and be alone.<p>

The pain in her paws had subsided now and she felt a lot better, maybe she should do some hunting.

Deciding that she might as well make herself useful, Lostpaw carefully stood up. Relieved that her paws were no longer too sore Lostpaw padded out into the grass to search for prey.

She hadn't been searching for long when she heard the sound of someone calling her name. Lostpaw stood from her hunter's crouch and searched for the noise.

She saw Ivyfoot standing outside the line of trees that separated the woods from the field, he lifted a paw and waved her over when he caught her gaze.

Lostpaw forgot about her hunting and walked over to where Ivyfoot now stood.

"Lostpaw, there you are. I've been looking for you. My patrols ended earlier than usual, so I'd like to fit in some more training today." said Ivyfoot.

Lostpaw could feel the slight tenderness of her paws, but nodded nonetheless, "Ok."

Ivyfoot smiled kindly, "Ok, let's go."

Lostpaw waited for Ivyfoot to step forward and looked at him curiously when he didn't move. She realized he was watching her, waiting for her to walk.

Lostpaw stood up and stepped into the woods, Ivyfoot followed by her side as they made their way to the training grounds.

"We need to make sure you get through the proper training for multiple opponents. Usually we'd train in groups, but everyone else is busy so we'll just have to do it ourselves, huh?" he smiled flashing his vivid green eyes at Lostpaw.

Lostpaw shrugged, "I guess."

Ivyfoot switched his gaze to the path in front of them, "Sunstar wants all cats to be prepared, he seems to think Willowstar is planning something."

Lostpaw didn't reply as they walked on and Ivyfoot seemed comfortable with the pleasant silence.

"...They're brothers you know."

This caught Lostpaw's attention, "Willowstar and Sunstar?' she meowed in disbelief.

Ivyfoot nodded. Lostpaw's face contorted with confusion.

"But how is that possible, they're in different clans." Lostpaw stated watching Ivyfoot curiously.

Ivyfoot frowned looking off into the trees, "Willowstar was once a member of DarkClan." he meowed.

The two cats stopped walking when their paws met the sandy floor of the training grounds, Lostpaw turned to Ivyfoot, "Then what happened?"

Ivyfoot shook his head, "I don't know." he replied honestly, "He was just like any other young apprentice, although, he was jealous of Sunstar being chosen as the leader's apprentice."

"He was a very dedicated warrior and constantly trained, I think it made him angry that so many cats held Sunstar in high regards. Then one day he just disappeared, we found Sunstar unconscious out in the forest. No one knows what happened that night except Sunstar and he refuses to talk about it, even to me."

Lostpaw looked off into the trees wondering what could have happened. Ivyfoot shook his pelt, "Well, enough of that. Let's get to training. You're coming along very well, Lostpaw."

* * *

><p>Ivyfoot and Lostpaw trained for hours, luckily for Lostpaw they focused on multiple enemies rather than practicing with the log.<p>

Ivyfoot could see Lostpaw was improving and she was beginning to gain confidence, her blows became stronger each day even if by just a little.

Sometimes he would catch her smiling if she managed to throw him off or parry his blows.

For today's training, Ivyfoot had to move fast and attack from many different angles to give her the feel of fighting several opponents at once.

It was tricky, but Sunstar made it clear that Lostpaw wasn't to be involved in any group activities.

Afterwards the two would rest and Ivyfoot would tell Lostpaw stories of when him and his friends he was younger and sometimes he even got her to laugh.

Ivyfoot wished the other cats could see this side of Lostpaw, he shook his head as he remembered the reason Lostpaw was to be avoided.

He glanced at the black she-cat from the corner of his eye as she watched the calmly watched the clouds float across the sky. Ivyfoot couldn't understand how such a kind, quiet she-cat could be thought of in such a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Hmmm, I wonder what more there could be to the story of Sunstar and Willowstar. ;P How do I update so fast? Simple, I am on summer break, finished my work, and have no life :D Besides all my chapter are only a couple hundred words over one thousand (my minimum) so they're not as long as some others. SRSLY have you read some of these fics there are some crazy long chapters, ugh i cant imagine writing all that o_o I also want to get as much done as possible before school starts back up. Cause then I RLLY won't have time and updates will be less often. I go to a crazy school like magnet college prep crazy and like best in the state crazy and we make sure you have no free time crazy. Also I was updating my fic and I realized my fic is in a community and i didnt even know about it xD Fanfiction did not alert me about this lol.**

**Lost Out**

**P.S To anyone who has read through the prologue and all the way up to his chapter in one sit through, how long did it take to read them all? (I wanna say it would take maybe 30-45 mins)**

**P.S.S I noticed fics about people turning into cats or cats turning into ppl are really popular. I guess I can see the appeal its interesting to see how they would react to ppl things or the way a person would have to be as a cat without certain things and the changes that would happen. Oh well, I am way too lazy to keep up two stories at once xD and I dont rlly think its my thing.**


	39. Chapter 38: Enemy Territory

Rosepaw hummed to herself as she rolled a small bundle of leaves and poppy seeds together before gently picking it up with her teeth and placing it in a small alcove containing several of the bundles.

"There," she meowed, "All done."

She turned around and beamed at her mentor standing behind her. Mosspelt's blue eyes watched her approvingly, "Very good."

Mosspelt looked out of the medicine cat den and notice the way the sun's light was beginning to dim and the sky faded into a soft glowing orange.

"We'll leave as soon as the sun sets in order to make it to the Moonstool (A/N: Yes, I decided to keep this little joke in, trololo.) before the half moon rises fully in the sky."

Tonight was the night Rosepaw would be taken to the Moonstool to meet with the other clan's medicine cats and be accepted by StarClan.

"Ok." she meowed happily with a fake smile gracing her elegant features.

When Mosspelt turned away to fetch some travel herbs for the two of them from the extra storage in the back, Rosepaw's face fell.

It didn't feel right, she still hadn't gotten any dreams. She had contemplated telling Mosspelt before, but the fluffy apprentice didn't want Mosspelt to stop her training.

_'Maybe when I get there I'll get my dream, yeah, no worries.' _she told herself, but deep down Rosepaw feared that she would never get any dreams and the medicine cats would cast her away.

Mosspelt suddenly appeared from the back of the den with the traveling herbs.

"Here, these are for you." Mosspelt meowed as she dropped the leaves at Rosepaw's paws.

Rosepaw was familiar with the traveling herbs already, and as she recalled they didn't exactly taste like honey.

She held her breath and quickly licked up the leaves, scrunching her face up in disgust. Afterwards, she stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Ugh, I don't think I can ever get used to that." she muttered.

Mosspelt rolled her eyes and made her way out of the den.

"I'm going to tell Sunstar we're leaving, I'll meet you by the tree tunnel."

She stepped out of the den and into the soft light of the sunset padding calmly over to Sunstar's den. She paused at the entrance.

"Sunstar, Rosepaw and I are leaving for the Moonstool now. We will probably return very early tomorrow morning seeing as the journey from DarkClan and through LightClan is quite long."

The inside of the cave was pitch black and Mosspelt couldn't see a thing.

"Very well." a voice grumbled from inside.

Mosspelt didn't say another word and walked back through the camp towards the entrance where Rosepaw was waiting for her.

Mosspelt hoped that she would be able to contact StarClan. Things worried her greatly now. After the sudden drop of prey, the fire, the flood, and Silentshadow's untimely death Mosspelt was beginning to grow more and more anxious.

She could feel a dark looming presence when she was in camp and Willowstar was also a big problem. After his mysterious disappearance and murder of Shadestar, Mosspelt wasn't sure what he was planning.

The TreeClan leader sent chills down her spine, his very presence unnerved her. There was something off about that cat, something very wrong.

Mosspelt had been trying to make sense of all these things and began reaching out in her dreams to the forces beyond. She thought she had been close to something, but the minute she reached out with her consciousness towards it, she instantly recoiled.

Never before had she felt such great pain in her entire life, her entire body burned and felt as if she was being stabbed repeatedly all over. That was the night she had woken up screaming.

Her memory of the dream itself was blurry and she felt like she had discovered something extremely important, but for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

><p>Greypaw took a deep breath as she padded through the woods with Cherrynose at her side. This was a very big assignment, one she couldn't afford to screw up.<p>

"Sunstar told me I should brief you on what exactly the plan is." Cherrynose meowed as they walked under the canopy of trees.

"We'll part when we reach the edge of the forest. From there on you must remain hidden as you cross the field and the river border."

Greypaw hadn't realized Cherrynose would be leaving so soon, then she would be all alone.

Cherrynose smiled at her from the side, "Hey, you'll be fine." she meowed and gently pawed Greypaw on the shoulder.

Greypaw smiled appreciatively at Cherrynose's words, Greypaw felt very felt excited. This was her big opportunity!

"From then on you can rely on your senses to find the camp and with that ability of yours, you should be able to sense when cats are coming. The water from when you cross the stream should hide your scent for a while, but you can't afford to waste time."

Cherrynose stopped as she and Greypaw stood at the edge of the trees, masked by the darkness of their territory.

"You ready?" meowed Cherrynose grinning.

Greypaw nodded determinedly.

"Once you've discovered something important come back as quickly as possible, if you can't find the camp or get in a tight spot forget about the assignment and come back. I'll be waiting for you at the training hollow."

Cherrynose shifted, "And also, just be careful ok?" she gently touched her nose to the top of Greypaw's head and set off for the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Greypaw crept through the long blades of grass towards the stream that divided TreeClan from DarkClan.<p>

She made sure to keep low to the ground, so she couldn't be seen near the border.

The sound of the bubbling stream reached her ears and she soon found herself at the water's edge. Greypaw focused on the opposite side of the stream for any sign of TreeClan cats, but no scent was in the air and there was nothing to be heard or felt.

After making sure the coast was clear, Greypaw slipped silently into the stream, submerging herself under the water.

Cherrynose had taught her how to swim, despite what Cherrynose had thought, it was easy for Greypaw to feel the water around her and swim with the currents. Around her, Greypaw could feel the ripples of water made by fish and she absentmindedly wondered if she could catch one.

Not letting herself become unfocused she slowly rose her head out of the water and checked for any sign of TreeClan.

_'Nothing.'_

Grabbing onto the bank with her paws, Greypaw pulled her body out of the water. Her black fur was slicked back now and clung tightly to her body.

Greypaw paid it no mind and instantly crouched down in the grass, she was in enemy territory now.

Greypaw focused and reached out with her senses as she walked. So far so good she just had to cross their side of the field.

With every pawstep, Greypaw made sure to reach out into her surroundings to feel for any approaching cats, but all she could sense were a few small animals here and there.

The black she-cat slipped into the broad expanse of trees. Without the tall grasses, Greypaw felt extremely exposed, she remained in her hunters crouch and stuck to the shadows as she made her way through the trees.

This place was unknown to her and everything was so different. The forest was bathed in sunlight and the trees all grew lively sprouting plentiful green leaves.

The scent of decaying trees and plant life no longer hung in the air and Greypaw could feel prey all around her.

Greypaw froze in the shadow of a large tree and paused to get her bearings. About fifty fox lengths to her right she could feel the vibrations of a small group of cats, most likely a patrol.

She was able to pick up on a faint TreeClan cat scent, but otherwise there was nothing. Greypaw decided to follow the scent and move in the opposite direction of the patrol group.

She followed the scent and it led her deeper into the center of TreeClan territory, but Greypaw had to take an alternate route around the way the scent led due to approaching paws.

Greypaw froze again as she felt cats coming from the direction she was heading, there were three groups headed straight for her!

She traveled at a fast pace went in the direction away from them, her nerves were beginning to get to her.

_"There are cats everywhere!'_

Luckily for her, Greypaw was able to pick up on the scent from earlier and it began to grow stronger and stronger as did the sound of voices.

Greypaw could feel the numerous vibrations in the earth and knew she was near TreeClan camp.

Greypaw following the vibrations eventually made her way to a large wall of brush, inside she could hear many voices and scents. She slowly backed away from the brush and climbed up a large tree near the wall.

Greypaw pulled herself up until she could feel a large branch and heaved herself up onto it.

She crept toward the end and listened as she sat above the camp, the trees were covered in plentiful green leaves completing sheltering her from any wandering eyes.

Greypaw released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in as she crouched on top of the branch.

_'I guess all I have to do now is wait and listen.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Two chapters in one day? - Well, the other one was pretty short. *Shrugs* Anywho I've nearly hit ONE-THOUSAND HITS just for the month of July, that's crazy. Granted only about 30 percent of them went on to read the rest of the chapters, but still. :D I want to make a speedpaint, but I'm not sure what to draw. Any character or scene requests would be appreciated if ur interested.**

**Lost Out**


	40. Chapter 39: Moonstool

Greypaw sat in the tree for hours, her body eventually began to stiffen and her legs became sore from crouching.

She grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling, but retained her focus nonetheless. So far she had only heard little bits of normal information; apprentices talking about their hunt, an elderly couple sharing a meal, and a few cats returning from patrols.

It sounded like a normal camp to her, she wasn't even sure what she was supposed to be looking for.

"-Here Fernstep, let me help you up."

Greypaw's ear twitched as she heard Fernstep's name, she instantly decided to focus entirely on their conversation.

No doubt it was Fernstep, Greypaw could recognize her scent even mixed in with all the TreeClan cats, but something was wrong.

"There you are, you can just rest here for now." a soft feminine voice meowed helping to support Fernstep and placing her in a soft patch of grass.

Greypaw could tell there was something wrong with her by her scent, it appeared she was sickly. If Greypaw had been able to see, she would have noticed the way Fernstep's skin clung to her body and her bones stuck out.

"Just relax and I'll get you some fresh kill, the effects will wear off if you rest."

Fernstep nodded mutedly with great difficulty, she didn't even have enough energy to speak.

Eaglepaw, Leafpaw, and Nettlepaw padded over to where their mother now lay, the she-cat from earlier brushed past them.

"It's time." she meowed, "To be accepted into TreeClan, you must also give your share."

"We understand." replied Eaglepaw swallowing nervously.

The she-cat nodded, "Willowstar will be out in a moment, just wait right here."

Greypaw blinked wondering what they could be talking about, and what was wrong with Fernstep?

The she-cat returned into the clearing with two more cats.

"Eaglepaw, Leafpaw, Nettlepaw you are aware of the price for being allowed to join TreeClan. Now you must accept, or die."

Greypaw froze at the sound of Willowstar's cold, twisted voice.

Below her, Eaglepaw trembled slightly, "W-we accept."

The she-cat and other tom accompanying Willowstar stepped back as he approached the trembling apprentices.

"Everyone must give their share." spoke Willowstar.

The sound of horrible screaming filled Greypaw's ears, she could hear him howling in pain. The painful screeches terrified her.

Then after a few moments his yells died down and she heard him collapse onto the ground. The she-cat quickly rushed toward him and began doing something.

_'Maybe she's the medicine cat.' _thought Greypaw.

The tom beside her also stepped forward, his slick black pelt shone in the moonlight and his narrow yellow eyes flickered to Leafpaw and Nettlepaw.

"Alright, who's next?" he asked with a sinister smile on his face.

Leafpaw and Nettlepaw stood frozen in fear, the black tom continued, "Oh come now, it's easy. Besides-" his eyes flickered, "It's not right to disappoint our audience." he meowed.

Greypaw froze at the way he said those words, she needed to get out of here. Now. Greypaw quickly scrambled down the tree and landed softly on the ground.

She wasted no time racing through the trees, trying to get out of TreeClan territory. Behind her, she could feel the pain filled screams of Nettlepaw and Leafpaw fill the air.

So far no one was following her and there weren't any cats around. Greypaw soon found herself in the fields, not bothering to couch down she raced through the grass, her pelt would give her enough cover in the dark.

She quickly came upon the stream and wasted no time swimming through it, instead she leapt from rock to rock and reached the other side in seconds.

But she kept running, she couldn't relax until she was in her own territory. When Greypaw reached the familiar darkness of DarkClan's trees she let out a breath of relief and stood behind a large tree trunk panting heavily.

She tried to make sense of what just happened. What was happening to Eaglepaw, Nettlepaw, and Leafpaw, what was Willowstar talking about, and how did that cat know she was there?

Greypaw shook herself off and stood up, glad to be rid of the stressful situation. But the feeling was soon replaced with a sense of excitement.

_'I did it.'_ she thought happily.

Grinning to herself, Greypaw ran to meet Cherrynose at the training grounds where she was supposed to be waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw followed Mosspelt as they walked through DarkClan territory and past Fourtrees. Right now they were in LightClan territory and traveling to the Moonstool.<p>

Rosepaw noticed that LightClan was a lot different from DarkClan, most of their territory was made up of tall grass and several rolling hills with a few bunches trees here and there and the occasional lone tree out in the middle of nowhere.

The flowers were just beginning to bloom and swayed lightly in the wind, with all the plant life, Rosepaw assumed it was easy for them to find herbs.

She and Mosspelt were approaching the cliffs that ran in the back of the territory now, Rosepaw looked up in wonder. They were very tall and rocky, yet there were visible paths for climbing up.

Mosspelt hopped onto a large rock and onto one of said paths. Rosepaw followed her a long time, it felt like they had been walking forever.

Eventually, the pair came to a small opening in the stony wall.

"It's just through here." Mosspelt meowed quietly and stepped inside the cave. Rosepaw followed her as she did and realized it wasn't a cave at all, but a tunnel.

On the other end Rosepaw could see a bright light filtering through the opening. She padded across the stone floor, following Mosspelt through the opening and into the Moonstool.

Rosepaw's eyes widened in awe as they stepped into the hidden area. In the center was a huge pool of crystal clear water with a large tree stump situated in the center. The reflection of the half-moon was clear in the water and it appeared to glow in the moonlight.

Two cats sat at the water's edge, they turned as they felt Mosspelt and Rosepaw's approach. Mosspelt blinked, "Where is Hazeltail?" she asked.

Rosepaw watched as a white she cat with odd black markings shook her head, the feather tied into her fur bounced as she did so. Rosepaw recognized the OceanClan medicine cat, Tidepool , immediately.

"I spoke with her at the Gathering, it appears there are some very sick cats that require her attention, but she is with us in spirit." she replied.

Mosspelt nodded and the three medicine cats turned to Rosepaw, "Are you ready?'

The white apprentice nodded.

"Then come forward." Mosspelt meowed.

Rosepaw stepped up with Mosspelt to the edge of the water. "Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat, grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance to your will."

Mosspelt nodded to Rosepaw and the she-cat stepped forward and lay down at the water's edge dipping her nose into the water.

Mosspelt and the other clan medicine cats followed her example and the four cats set off to contact their ancestors.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Hmmmm.**

**Lost Out**


	41. Chapter 40: Report

Mosspelt opened her eyes and found herself standing at the edge of the water, only now the land was quiet and stars glittered among her surroundings.

A cat was sitting on the tree stump in the middle of the pool. Her starry pelt glowed dimly in the starlight.

Mosspelt dipped her head respectfully, "Whiteleaf," she meowed to her previous mentor, "It is good to see you."

The starry cat watched Mosspelt with calm, glittering blue eyes, "Why have you sought me out, Mosspelt?" Her voice was soft and angelic as she questioned Mosspelt's intentions.

Mosspelt's tail brushed against the ground as she swung it anxiously.

"I need your help, I don't understand what's happening. Why hasn't StarClan contacted me?"

Whiteleaf watched her, gaze unwavering.

"Some things are beyond our control." she replied."I see you have decided to take on an apprentice of your own late in life."

Mosspelt's fur prickled at the sudden change of topic.

"It won't do." continued Whiteleaf shaking her head.

Mosspelt watched her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"She has no connection to StarClan. Her ancestors remain elsewhere, DarkClan's ancestors are not her own."

Mosspelt shook her head, "You're wrong."

Whiteleaf blinked her luminous eyes calmly, "Am I?" she meowed.

Mosspelt briefly watched the glowing water ripple in front of her.

"Even without a connection to StarClan, she can still be a great medicine cat."

Whiteleaf smiled at her apprentice in the past life and nodded her approvingly , "That is true." she meowed, "Do not worry Mosspelt, we will watch over her."

Whiteleaf's eyes suddenly became serious, "Mosspelt, I must warn you not to go digging around in matters beyond you. Please," she meowed, "For your own safety, leave it be."

With her last words, Whiteleaf's body began to fade away and Mosspelt's own vision began to blur.

* * *

><p>Greypaw flew through the trees as she rushed excitedly back to Cherrynose.<p>

_'I did it! I actually did it!'_

She could already sense where Cherrynose was sitting in the clearing and felt her turn at her approach.

Cherrynose stood to her paws immediately, "Greypaw!" she exclaimed.

Cherrynose quickly rushed over to where Greypaw now stood as the apprentice caught her breath.

"Are you ok? Was everything alright?" Cherrynose asked with concern for her apprentice's safety, Greypaw didn't appear to be hurt.

Greypaw just nodded as she continued catching her breath. Cherrynose gently pressed her chin to the top of Greypaw's head.

"I'm glad you're ok."

Greypaw didn't know it, but Cherrynose sat anxiously in the training hollow for hours worrying over her apprentice. Now that Greypaw was safe here with her, Cherrynose was able to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

Greypaw was such a bright young she-cat, Cherrynose knew she had a ton of potential. She was unlike anything she had ever seen before. After spending time with her, Cherrynose was able to grow closer to Greypaw, eventually developing a deep affection for her apprentice.

Cherrynose was never able to have a daughter of her own and Greypaw seemed to fill the void in her heart. The young she-cat reminded her so much of herself when she was younger.

Greypaw playfully shook Cherrynose's chin from her head, "Hey." she meowed teasingly.

Cherrynose grinned lightheartedly, but it soon vanished as she was reminded of the situation at hand.

"As much as I want to ask you how it went, I have direct orders from Sunstar to bring you straight to him first." she meowed.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw blinked awake and found herself lying in front of a pool of crystal clear water. She realized that she hadn't gotten any dreams after all.<p>

Rosepaw's eyes fell, from behind her she heard three cats pad up.

"You are awake young apprentice, how was your dream?"

Rosepaw turned and saw the three medicine cats watching her approvingly.

Rosepaw smiled brightly, "It was great!"

Mosspelt's blue eyes watched her apprentice carefully, if what Whiteleaf said was true, there was no way Rosepaw could have gotten a dream. She could see the slight twitch of Rosepaw's smile and knew it was fake, she could see Rosepaw was trying to hide her pain.

Inside she felt pity for her apprentice, but she would not tell her anything Whiteleaf had said, knowing it would only break her heart.

_'She can still be a great medicine cat, even without the guidance of StarClan.'_

Rosepaw stayed back as Mosspelt meowed her farewells to Tidepool and Petalwing. The two medicine cats padded down the side of the steep cliffs to make their return journey home.

Mosspelt padded back to the tunnel, "Come on Rosepaw."

Rosepaw looked up from where she had been previously lost in thought, "Ok."

* * *

><p>Cherrynose left Greypaw outside the leader's den, the apprentice took a deep breath before stepping inside the shaded cave.<p>

Sunstar's green eyes flickered open as Greypaw stepped into his den, he stood up upon her approach and waited expectantly for her report.

When Sunstar had stood up and remained silent, Greypaw cleared her throat.

"I did as you requested." she meowed dipping her head respectively.

"I was able to observe the TreeClan camp for a while."

Sunstar narrowed his eyes, "And?" he questioned.

Greypaw shifted her paws uncomfortably, "Everything seemed normal at first...I was able to locate Fernstep, but something was wrong with her."

This seemed to catch Sunstar's interest, "Was she sick?"

Greypaw shook her head, "I'm not sure, she just seemed really weak. Almost as if she had lost all her energy. I think the medicine cat was trying to help her."

Sunstar's eyes darkened, "Is that all?"

"Willowstar came out with Leafpaw, Nettlepaw, and Eaglepaw," Greypaw's face scrunched up thoughtfully, "He said something about having to give back to TreeClan, there was another cat with him as well."

Sunstar listened quietly as Greypaw relayed the scene to him, he wondered what Willowstar was thinking, "That was probably the deputy." Sunstar cut in.

Greypaw blinked and continued on, "I don't know what was happening, but I could hear them screaming in pain, I tried to get out as fast as possible."

Greypaw swallowed nervously and chose to leave out the way the way that the strange cat had seemed to notice her. Sunstar's golden tail lashed thoughtfully, "Very well, you are dismissed. Do not speak about this with anybody."

He then turned and padded away into the back of his den leaving Greypaw sitting in front of the spot he had been standing.

Greypaw's eyes fell in disappointment, she was so excited that she was able to accomplish her task, but Sunstar didn't seem to care at all. She had hoped he would've been proud of her.

She padded woefully out of Sunstar's den and into the clearing, the sun was beginning to rise now and Greypaw could feel it's rays of warmth. Her ears perked as she heard Mosspelt and Rosepaw padding quietly back into camp from their journey to the Moonstool.

As much as Greypaw wanted to talk to her friend, Rosepaw was probably just as tired as she was. She decided she would see Rosepaw tomorrow and walked towards her own den to get some rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Short chapter, sorry it took so long. I had trouble writing this one, even though nothing big happened IDK why I just did, plus the other day was my dad's bday. I'm also going to try making another speedpaint so we'll see how that goes. :x I decided what i needed for my plot holes, but i keep forgetting I'm going to insert them into my plotline asap. I keep track of th entire storyline in this book i have. Everything has already been planned out. All questions will be answered *dramatic pause* in tiiiiimmmee. ;) Now i shall go write this new info down so when i write chaps in the future i wont forget to add them in. I'm glad I have more reviews than chapters haha, thats always a good thing :)**

**Lost Out**

**P.S Cake for breakfast, me friggen gusta :D**


	42. Chapter 41: Ivyfoot's Request

Ivyfoot stretched his legs after returning from the dawn patrol. He assumed Sunstar was probably still inside his den, Ivyfoot had been wanting to talk to him. It was about time for him to report on Lostpaw anyway.

Blizzardpelt and Longtail both went their separate ways as the group returned to camp. Ivyfoot watched the white queen stalk away to find her apprentice. He could see the way her legs shook slightly and the frailness of her body.

Blizzardpelt should have been retired already, but they needed her to apprentice her son, Brownpaw. As soon as Brownpaw finished his training she would immediately retire to the elder's den.

Ivyfoot shook his head, DarkClan seemed more unlucky as the days went by. He felt sorry for Blizzardpelt, it must have been hard on her raising the two toms on her own after Shadestar was killed, and now she was putting all her strength into training Brownpaw for the future of the clan.

Ivyfoot walked across the dimly lit clearing and towards the leader's den, briefly glancing towards the sky. Grey clouds hung overhead blocking out most of the sunlight, yet it hadn't stormed at all.

He soon found himself in front of Sunstar's den, he wanted to talk to him about Lostpaw. Ivyfoot remembered when he had asked Sunstar if he could mentor the she-cat.

***FLASHBACK*****************************************************************************************

"I also wanted to talk to you about the apprentice ceremony we had planned for sundown today."

Sunstar allowed his fur to fall flat on his back as Ivyfoot spoke up.

"Yes, what about it?" Sunstar asked.

Ivyfoot's vivid green eyes calmly met the dark green gaze of Sunstar.

"With your permission, I'd like to take Lostkit on as my apprentice." Ivyfoot meowed.

Sunstar's eyes visibly hardened, "Why?" he growled.

Sunstar had already made it clear that Lostkit was not going to become an apprentice.

"If she becomes my apprentice, I'll be able to keep an eye on her at all times," meowed Ivyfoot carefully, "Besides, DarkClan needs more warriors. Why waste a healthy set of paws?"

Sunstar seemed to be thinking about his words, he didn't want to admit it, but Ivyfoot did have a valid point.

Sunstar tapped his paw against the ground as he thought. the golden tom let out a disgruntled sigh, "Very well," he growled, "But you must report to me about anything that goes on."

Ivyfoot mentally smiled at his victory and dipped his head respectfully, "Of course."

Sunstar snorted, "You are dismissed."

***END FLASHBACK**************************************************************************************

Ivyfoot sighed as he recalled the memory, Sunstar wasn't always like this. It wasn't until after Silentshadow's death that things began to change.

He stepped into the leader's den and caught sight of Sunstar lying in his nest, his eyes flickered over to Ivyfoot as he entered.

"Ivyfoot, what is it?"

Ivyfoot padded over to his nest, "I need to speak with you."

Sunstar closed his eyes briefly before standing up, "And how is Lostpaw?" he asked.

"Actually, that's one of the reasons I wanted to talk with you."

Sunstar's eyes immediately darkened and narrowed suspiciously at the grey tom, "Why? What's happened?"

Ivyfoot shook his head, "Nothing's happened."

Sunstar seemed to visibly relax, "Then what is it?" he snapped.

"Lostpaw's training is going very well, I'd like permission to involve her in the group training exercises." Ivyfoot responded.

Sunstar shook his head, "No. I won't allow it."

Ivyfoot had expected a response like that, he was aware of why Sunstar kept her away, but unlike the others he didn't believe it.

"I'll be there with her." he meowed, "Besides, how will she be able to defend our clan if she isn't able to take on multiple enemies?"

Sunstar had turned away from Ivyfoot now and appeared to be silently taking in his words.

"Fine." Sunstar turned back around to face Ivyfoot, "Because I trust you. But if anything happens, I will put a stop to it." he said seriously.

* * *

><p>Ivyfoot padded out of the den with Sunstar following behind. He was glad they'd be able to get more training in, Lostpaw was doing very well, but she needed to get used to fighting other cats.<p>

The two males stepped into the fresh air, Ivyfoot spotted Lostpaw sitting near the apprentice's den. She perked up when she saw him, but instantly shrunk back when Sunstar stepped out by his side.

The golden tom had noticed her as well and sent a sharp glare her way, Lostpaw averted her eyes and quickly slunk away towards the tree tunnel.

Sunstar then left Ivyfoot's side as he set off to speak with Blizzardpelt.

Ivyfoot followed after Lostpaw and found her waiting for him in the tree tunnel, they were planning on going hunting today.

"Hey." Ivyfoot meowed as he approached. Lostpaw blinked out from her thoughts and turned to face him.

She had been watching the camp from inside the shade of the tree tunnel, Ivyfoot noticed the cold gaze that had been on her face as she watched Sunstar.

Ivyfoot frowned, but quickly brightened up when he got an idea.

"Come on," he meowed, "You and I have some hunting to do."

* * *

><p>Ivyfoot sat with Lostpaw in the fields, they had both managed to catch some mice and Ivyfoot decided the two of them would eat in the fields.<p>

The tall grass swayed gently in the wind as the sun shone lightly. The two cats sat side-by-side enjoying their meals.

"He hates me." Lostpaw meowed.

Ivyfoot turned toward his apprentice watching her calmly.

"I know he does, everyone does...I know he's supposed to be my father," Lostpaw paused and stared sadly at the ground in front of her, "But not once has he ever felt like a father to me."

Ivyfoot had listened quietly as she spoke, Lostpaw glanced to the side briefly to gauge his reaction. He was just watching her with a calm, serene expression.

"You know," he began, " Family isn't about whose blood you carry."

Lostpaw watched quietly as Ivyfoot spoke, "It's who you love, and who loves you."

Ivyfoot was never able to have kits of his own, Cherrynose wasn't able to. He watched Lostpaw with a small smile on his face.

"Just look at you and Rosepaw, you're sisters right?"

Lostpaw blinked, "Right."

She understood what Ivyfoot was trying to say, and she realized he was right. Even if Sunstar was the mate of her mother, it didn't mean he was her father.

Lostpaw smiled at this new revelation, but her smile fell.

_'The only one who's ever loved me is my Mom and Rosepaw doesn't even acknowledge me anymore. There's no one...'_

Ivyfoot had smiled happily when Lostpaw seemed to light up, but watched in concern as her face seemed to fall again.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Ivyfoot pushed his mouse over to her, "Here, why don't you finish this."

Lostpaw looked up at the deputy who was now standing and smiling at her kindly, Lostpaw let out a small smile in return.

_'That's not true, I have Ivyfoot.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Aw, see I made up for it. Two chapters in one day!**

**TP: Yeah but they're both short...**

**Shut up -. Yes, Darkpaw and Brownpaw are the sons of the mysterious Shadestar and Ivyfoot had requested for Lostpaw to be his apprentice. This story is excelling well I think we're a little past half way done! DUN DUN DUN. I keep wanting to make pics, but new ideas keep butting in. What do you guys think, a pic of Mosspelt w/ Whiteleaf at Moonpool, a pic i titled Power, or Ivyfoot and Lostpaw. I'm leaning toward Power because I already sketched some of it out.**

**Lost Out**

**P.S You see that new thing they added, now you can see the favs and follows. 8l Now i feel all insecure and exposed xD lol my image uploader STILL wont let me upload on here, i get the: Internet explorer cannot display the webpage. UGHITSBEENLIKEWEEKSCMON**


	43. Chapter 42: Border Scuffle

Greypaw woke up after another night plagued by dreams. They were always the same, she was alone trapped in the darkness and she always heard a faint voice as if someone was calling out to her, but she was never able to locate the sound.

Greypaw stretched her legs and quickly got up, she had to go on dawn patrol today so she couldn't sleep in.

Greypaw padded out of her den and into the clearing, the patrol group had already gathered near the camp entrance and were waiting on her. Greypaw didn't want to make them wait any longer, so she decided to skip breakfast.

As she joined the group, Greypaw remembered that she still had to talk to Rosepaw.

_'I'll go see her once we're finished,'_ Greypaw decided.

Ivyfoot, Brownpaw, and Blizzardpelt turned toward the young she-cat at her approach. The grey deputy stood up and began to lead the cats out of camp.

Greypaw followed behind the group in the back, her mind plagued by thoughts.

The cats walked wordlessly along the edge of the forest and along the river by the cliffside, they eventually made their way into the fields and followed the river down the TreeClan border.

Greypaw snapped out of her thoughts and suddenly became more alert as they walked by TreeClan territory.

Ivyfoot suddenly stopped walking and the cats following behind slowed to a halt.

"What is it? Why are we stopping?" meowed Blizzardpelt.

Ivyfoot focused on a spot up ahead, "There's a group of TreeClan cats up ahead, it looks like they're waiting for us."

Blizzardpelt's tail lashed, "What? Are you sure?"

Ivyfoot nodded seriously, "We'll continue on, nobody moves out of line. Are we clear?"

Brownpaw and Greypaw both nodded and followed after the two more experienced warriors.

Greypaw's pelt prickled nervously as they approached the group of cats sitting across the stream, she had a bad feeling about this.

The TreeClan cats stood up as they noticed the DarkClan cats approaching, Ivyfoot remained calm as they got closer to the cats. He felt anxiety prickle in his pelt when he realized there were about seven cats there.

A patchy tom stood at the center of the group, "Hey!" he yowled.

Ivyfoot stopped in his tracks and turned toward the group now standing across the stream from them. Greypaw stood beside Blizzardpelt and watched the exchange quietly, from beside her she could sense Brownpaw's own nervousness.

The tom's tail lashed in anger, " You DarkClan cats better watch it!" he growled, "If you ever set foot in TreeClan territory again, we'll claw your pelts off!"

From beside Ivyfoot, Blizzardpelt hissed in rage, "What are you talking about!" she spat, "No cat has even laid a paw in your filthy territory!"

The group of TreeClan cats growled venomously. From the back of the group a dark tabby stepped forward. Greypaw instantly recognized the scent of Pinepaw.

"That's a bunch of lies!" he growled, "I'd recognize the revolting stench of DarkClan anywhere, we know you were in our territory!"

Blizzardpelt's anger was beginning to make the best of her, she stepped forward ominously, "Why you little-"

She was cut off when Ivyfoot stepped in front of her and sent her a sharp gaze.

"You were probably stealing our prey!" the TreeClan apprentice snapped.

Ivyfoot held his calm demeanor, "We don't need your prey." he meowed.

Pinepaw scoffed, "Please! 'DarkClan is doing well.'" he mocked, "Ha! Look at yourselves! We know you're starving!"

Greypaw's on paws began to twitch in anger, she could tell Ivyfoot was surprised by his knowledge.

_'Fernstep...'_ Greypaw growled. She must've told them everything that had been going on in their camp.

Ivyfoot could feel the tense atmosphere and rising anger of the TreeClan warriors as well as his own cats. His eyes flickered towards the large group, _'We're outnumbered.'_

One of the TreeClan warriors let out a furious yowl, "We'll teach you not to steal our prey!"

In seconds the TreeClan cats leapt into the stream and were making their way toward the opposing bank.

Ivyfoot, Blizzardpelt, Greypaw, and Brownpaw quickly backed away from the bank. Greypaw could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

Ivyfoot wheeled around and focused his intense green eyes on Brownpaw, "Brownpaw! You're the fastest, run to camp, hurry! Bring me Cherrynose, Lostpaw, and Darkpaw! Go!"

The young tom's brown eyes widened and he nodded hurriedly and scrambled off to the forest. Ivyfoot crouched down into an attack position, "We have to hold them off until the other cats get here!"

Blizzardpelt and Greypaw stood by his side and followed his example. Greypaw's paws twitched in anticipation at the approaching cats.

The first set of cats reached the bank and were beginning to pull themselves out of the water. Greypaw's eyes widened as she felt Ivyfoot rush forward, the grey warrior quickly ran up to the approaching cats and pushed them roughly back into the water.

He continued with the technique, but there were too many cats. The others went around him and pulled themselves onto the land.

Blizzardpelt let out a furious yowl and attacked an approaching cat, Greypaw barely had any time to think as a TreeClan warrior suddenly leapt towards her.

Greypaw quickly stepped to the side and slashed the warrior's side as he went by. The tabby hissed and attacked again, Greypaw was able to dodge all his attacks and when she found an opening, she roughly jabbed him in the underbelly with her paw making him collapse in pain.

From behind her another cat attempted to lash out at her while her back was turned. Greypaw quickly leaned to the side and caught her opponents paw in mid air.

Greypaw froze as she felt the cat from behind her stand up again and slash out at her. Moving quickly, Greypaw whirled the cat she was holding onto in front of her causing the two warriors to collide.

Greypaw panted and quickly backed away from the two cats, around her she could hear Blizzardpelt and Ivyfoot fighting ferociously.

Ivyfoot was juggling four cats at once and Blizzardpelt was locked into battle with another she-cat.

Even though the three DarkClan cats were greatly outnumbered, they were able to hold the warriors off. Greypaw realized just how important and effective her training really was.

But this was no time to get lost in thought, Greypaw quickly ran to where Ivyfoot was fighting and leapt onto one of the enemy warriors.

* * *

><p>Brownpaw raced through the trees as fast as his skinny legs would carry him, he had to get help quickly!<p>

Brownpaw was panting heavily by the time he reached the camp. The cats sitting in camp watched him quizzically as he suddenly burst into the entrance. Darkpaw stood up and rushed to his brother's side.

Sunstar had been sitting on his rock and stood up when he noticed Brownpaw's frantic demeanor.

"Brownpaw! What is it? What's wrong?" Sunstar demanded.

The young tom was panting heavily, "It's the patrol! We were attacked by a group of TreeClan warriors!" he wheezed. Darkpaw blinked in surprise from beside him.

Sunstar's tail lashed in anger, "What!"

Brownpaw nodded hurriedly, "We need help! We're greatly outnumbered, Ivyfoot told me to get Cherrynose, Darkpaw and Lostpaw!"

Lostpaw had been sitting in her favorite shaded spot when Brownpaw had suddenly rushed into camp. She blinked when she heard her name being called, _'...me?'_

Sunstar's hard gaze met her eyes, "Hurry up then!" he growled.

Lostpaw quickly stood up and rushed towards the group. Cherrynose nodded to the cats and the four cats raced out of camp with Brownpaw in the lead.

Lostpaw kept up with the group easily, her paws began to feel shaky as she thought of what might be happening in a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Random facts: I know Longtail is a name already in Warriors (obviously) but one of my friends came up with naming her that and after thinking of her with the name Longtail for so long I couldnt imagine her with any other name, so i kept it. I had already thought up this plot when i was readin Dark River and when they were all 'Lets name our clan darkclan! derp.' I was just like ,FFFFFFFFFFFfffff. Oh noes a border scuffle, what shall happen?**

**Lost Out**

**P.S**

**I hate Lionblaze, one of my LEAST favorite characters of all time. UGH I CANT STAND ARROGANT CHARACTERS**


	44. Chapter 43: Reinforcements

Longtail was freaking out, her baby was out there getting attacked, she had to do something!

She paced back and forth in the clearing, maybe when no one was looking she'd be able to slip away. Longtail glanced around the clearing, Sunstar had already disappeared from sight and there were no cats around.

She hurried towards the tree tunnel, mind set on rescuing Greypaw. A cat stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of Longtail, blocking the exit.

Mosspelt met Longtail's fiery gaze evenly, "Longtail, you can't go out there. You were not called."

Longtail gritted her teeth and slammed her paw on the ground, "My baby is out there! Mosspelt, you of all cats should know she won't be able to handle it!"

Mosspelt sighed at the furious she-cat, "Longtail, you should have more trust in Greypaw, she is a very skilled and able apprentice. Besides, you know why you can't go out there, it's not good for the kits. You're in no position to fight."

Longtail took in Mosspelt's words and visibly relaxed, "...You're right Mosspelt." she sighed.

Mosspelt flicked her tail impatiently, "You should have been in the nursery long ago Longtail, it's almost time for the kits to come."

Mosspelt mentally berated herself, she was going to move Longtail into the nursery when it started to show she was going to have kits, but it had already been two moons. Mosspelt realized that she was one of the cats it didn't show on.

She didn't want to worry Longtail, but it didn't seem like a very good sign.

"Come on, let's move you into the nursery." Mosspelt said kindly.

Longtail nodded wearily and followed Mosspelt to the elder's den which had become the clan nursery. She was still worried about Greypaw, she never even had a chance to tell her.

Longtail looked up into the looming grey clouds, _'I hope she's ok.'_

* * *

><p>Greypaw grinned as she successfully pinned another one of the TreeClan apprentices. The young cat struggled underneath her claws as she held his back to the ground.<p>

"Struggling is useless." Greypaw muttered darkly and dug her paws into the apprentice's back. The cat screamed in pain, but couldn't get away from Greypaw's grasp.

Greypaw marveled at the feeling in her paws, it was the same whenever she fought. She loved sense power and excitement she felt when fighting.

"Please!" The cat wailed, "Please, stop!"

Greypaw hadn't even realized she had dug her claws deeper into the cats flesh and it was now bleeding profusely.

Cherrynose's voice suddenly rang out in her head, _'A warrior doesn't need to kill to win a battle.'_

Greypaw grudgingly retracted her claws and leapt away from her opponent, the apprentice stumbled to their paws and stared at Greypaw with a horrified expression before racing away.

The sound of a fierce yowl and the vibrations of several pawsteps coming their way alerted Greypaw to the arrival of the others. Greypaw lit up as she recognized the voice.

_'Cherrynose!'_

* * *

><p>Their group had reached the edge of the forest now and Cherrynose let out a fearsome yowl upon their approach.<p>

The cats raced across the field to where their comrades were fighting the TreeClan cats. Lostpaw's eyes widened at the sound of screeching and vicious yowls, as they got closer Lostpaw could see the cats struggling against one another.

Lostpaw swallowed nervously, they were almost there now, they just had to go over a small hill.

The cats ran over the hill with ease and leapt into the fray to aid their clanmates. Lostpaw was last in line and ran over the top of the hill with a growing sense of anxiety.

She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the hill and stared with wide frantic eyes at the ground in front of her.

Blood.

Blood was splattered on the ground. Lostpaw couldn't take her traumatized gaze away from the sight. Images of her mother's death flashed in her mind as she once again watched as the fox crushed Silentshadow's neck and splattered her blood onto the ground.

Lostpaw bit back the memories and looked up from the bloodstains. Cats were fighting everywhere. She anxiously tried to spot Ivyfoot among the mass of cats, but everything was too wild to see.

Lostpaw didn't have time to react as a TreeClan warrior attacked her. The larger cat ran up to her side and roughly shoved her over.

Lostpaw desperately scrambled to get back up as the cat approached her with a sinister grin. She winced at the pain in her side, but ran at the cat nonetheless.

Lostpaw used a quick maneuver to dodge his paws and slash his side, a move Ivyfoot had taught her to use her speed.

As the cat was turning around to face her Lostpaw lashed out on his side, the tom barely winced and let out a laugh, "Pathetic." he growled and shoved Lostpaw in the side with his paw, slamming her into the ground.

Lostpaw lay very still on the ground, as if she had given up. When the tom bent down to take a close look she quickly slashed him in the face with her claws.

He screeched in pain, giving Lostpaw an opportunity to get away. Lostpaw's eyes danced around the clearing.

Cherrynose was fighting a patchy tom and had her back turned to the crowd. Lostpaw's eyes widened as she saw a cat running at her from behind, but Cherrynose hadn't notice them.

The cat had his paw raised to deliver a blow right into the back of her neck! Time stood still as Lostpaw watched the cat raise his paw and deliver the blow.

A blur of grey caught Lostpaw's eye and she froze in shock at what she saw. Ivyfoot had leapt in front of Cherrynose and taken the blow.

Blood trickled down his spotted paw where he had blocked the enemy's attack. The cat growled and roughly yanked his claws out of Ivyfoot's foreleg.

Ivyfoot reacted quickly and rammed into the tom from the front with the force of his body, sending him flying backwards.

A yowl was heard and the remaining TreeClan cats scrambled back towards the stream. Blizzardpelt howled victoriously as she watched them retreat.

Lostpaw stood frozen in place, eyes transfixed on Ivyfoot and the blood now running down his leg. The deputy winced and crouched down.

Cherrynose was by his side in an instant making sure he was ok.

The DarkClan cats gathered together where Ivyfoot and Cherrynose were sitting. Everyone was battered and bruised, bleeding from several cuts.

Cherrynose helped to support Ivyfoot stand and let him lean on her side.

Ivyfoot was breathing heavily, "Good work everyone." he rasped letting out a weak smile.

Several cats returned his smile and nodded in return, together the group wordlessly made their way to camp helping to support anyone who sustained injuries.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Another one! I think fighting chapters are my least favorite to write :T Probably because of my lack of creativity. We shall see what will happen next. Longtail is going to have kits (yes shes been with kits for a while, but it doesnt show openly on her. its rare but it happens), Greypaw has a dark moment, and Ivyfoot is wounded!**

**Lost Out**


	45. Chapter 44: Aftermath

The cats made their way through the forest supporting each other, many were badly wounded. Blizzardpelt had a deep cut on her shoulder blade and Brownpaw's legs were covered in numerous scratches.

The only cat who appeared to be unharmed was Greypaw. She walked in the center of the group, mind wandering back to the cat she had been fighting.

Greypaw flexed her claws in and out as she walked, _'Would I...have actually killed him?'_ She didn't completely understand what had happened. Greypaw sighed wearily and shook the idea from her head, _'No. I just can't let my temper make the best of me.'_

Greypaw smiled a little to herself, she must've gotten it from her Mom. She followed behind the group of tired cats, suddenly feeling very tired herself.

Greypaw's mind began to feel hazy and her legs weak, she took a few shaky steps forward and collapsed.

The cats around her gasped and quickly rushed to her side. Cherrynose was leading the group with Ivyfoot on her side, she turned as soon as she heard the commotion.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked anxiously.

"It's Greypaw!" Brownpaw meowed, "She's collapsed!"

Cherrynose felt her heart stop, she would have hurried over to Greypaw, but right now she had to support Ivyfoot's body. Her mate had lost a lot of blood and was already half asleep.

She readjusted herself as she felt Ivyfoot's body slipping and glanced around the group of cats.

"Someone needs to carry her." she meowed.

Cherrynose was already having to support Ivyfoot who was nearly twice her size and Brownpaw was supporting his mother, Blizzardpelt.

Darkpaw didn't make any move to go near Greypaw, and it was pretty obvious that he didn't intend to.

Cherrynose's eyes flickered to the small cat in the back of the group. "You!"

Lostpaw jumped as Cherrynose's eyes landed on her and she was called forward. She stepped forward quietly and tried to ignore the stares burning into her pelt.

"You're going to carry Greypaw back to camp." Cherrynose stated.

Lostpaw nodded silently and moved toward the she-cats' fallen body. Cherrynose watched carefully as Lostpaw gently lifted her off of the ground.

Lostpaw was able to pull Greypaw so that she was lying over her back, lucky for her Greypaw was a very small cat.

Cherrynose spared one last glance toward the apprentices before turning and leading the group forward once more.

Lostpaw trudged forward with the added weight onto her back, but she didn't mind much. Her training had made her much stronger, so these things weren't that difficult.

Lostpaw watched as her clanmates staggered in front of her and her eyes fell. Everyone was injured, and she felt like it was her fault.

_'I was useless!'_ Lostpaw shook her head as she remembered how she froze up at the sight of the blood. _'I wasn't able to help anybody and now Ivyfoot is hurt!'_

* * *

><p>Sunstar, Longtail, Mosspelt, and Rosepaw sat anxiously in the clearing waiting for the return of their clanmates. Mosspelt had already prepared and gathered up the possible herbs and remedies they might require.<p>

Sunstar's tail twitched impatiently while Rosepaw and Longtail shuffled their paws nervously. Rosepaw hoped everyone was ok, Greypaw and Lostpaw had both been called to fight.

The four cats stiffened at the approaching scents and pawsteps of their clanmates. Rosepaw rose to her paws in relief, but cold fear gripped her form when she caught the heavy scent of blood.

Cherrynose stepped in first she had many scratches and a deep cut above her eye was bleeding badly, but what horrified Rosepaw was Ivyfoot leaning on her side.

Sunstar immediately stiffened at the sight of his deputy, Mosspelt wasted no time and quickly rushed forward.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Cherrynose meowed urgently, "Please! You have to help him!"

Mosspelt shifted Ivyfoot so that he was now leaning on her and hurried to the medicine cat den, this cat needed treatment fast.

"Rosepaw, I need you to take care of the minor injuries until I've taken care of him." she meowed to the apprentice at her side.

The rest of the cats filed into the camp, Sunstar took in their ragged, injured appearances.

"How did it go?" he asked anxiously.

Darkpaw stepped out from where he stood amongst the cats and answered his mentor. "There were many cats, but we were able to hold them off and chase them back into their territory." he stated gruffly.

Longtail let out a gasp as her eyes fell onto Greypaw's unconscious body. She was even more alarmed when she was that they had made Lostpaw carry her.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw heard Longtail's gasp and knew she must have found Greypaw. She followed the siamese she-cat over to where Greypaw was being carried by Lostpaw.<p>

Longtail rushed over and pulled Greypaw off of Lostpaw's back, sending her a harsh glare. Rosepaw stopped by her side and took in Greypaw's condition.

She didn't appear to be injured at all, "She's just unconscious." Rosepaw meowed.

Longtail glanced toward Rosepaw, but remained focused on her daughter's body, she silently pressed her nose into Greypaw's fur.

"I'll take her to the medicine cat den, we can treat her once she wakes up." Rosepaw meowed kindly, "I'll come and get you when she does."

Rosepaw could see how tired Longtail was, the she-cat watched Greypaw a moment longer before letting Rosepaw step in and take her away.

Rosepaw carried Greypaw into the medicine cat den and gently laid her down on one of the extra nests. She could see Mosspelt hard at work treating Ivyfoot, that meant it was up to her to help the others.

The rest of the cats only appeared to have a few scratches here and there, but Blizzardpelt had suffered a deep wound on her shoulder.

Rosepaw quickly grabbed a bunch of cobwebs and some alder leaves before heading out.

She made her way to Blizzardpelt first, the elderly she-cat sighed in relief when Rosepaw applied the alder juice to her wound and gently pressed it with cobwebs to stop the bleeding.

_'I'm too old for this.' _she thought tiredly.

Once Blizzardpelt had been taken care of, she had applied the poultice onto Brownpaw's scratches. She had been about to move onto Darkpaw, but the tom refused to let Rosepaw touch him and demanded Rosepaw give him the poultice so he could do it himself.

Rosepaw ignored his weird behavior and left Brownpaw to help him tend to his wounds. Once she finished with the brothers she went to find Lostpaw, but she couldn't find her anywhere.

Shrugging, Rosepaw gathered up the last of her leaves and returned to the medicine cat den to aid Mosspelt.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews, I;m glad people are interested in my story. :) Yes, I do update pretty fast. Like I said, I want to get as much done as I can while I actually have the time. If my chapters were longer, they would definitely take longer to be updated, thats why i make sure they are all a reasonable length, but not too long either. I have my 1000 word minimum. OCD has been blindly noted ;P I made that Power speedpaint but I HATE the way it came out, ugh such a fail. I think I'll post it anyway though I may delete it so check out my youtube if you're interested. You all ask very good questions, that I unfortunately cannot answer muhahaha.**

**Lost Out**

**P.S You guys hear about that Direct Tv thing? Well, if you live in the US. :I**


	46. Chapter 45:Sunset

Greypaw slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the overwhelming feeling of tiredness. Moving her body took too much effort and her head felt too heavy to lift.

"Here."

Rosepaw had come over to Greypaw's side when she heard her groan and she dropped some herbs by her head.

"These will make you feel better." she meowed.

Greypaw didn't feel like arguing with Rosepaw now, so she licked up the herbs without complaint.

_'Ugh...these are terrible.'_

Greypaw remained lying in her nest while she listened to Rosepaw move around the medicine cat den. She blinked curiously when she noticed that she and Rosepaw were the only ones inside.

"Where is everyone?" asked Greypaw.

Rosepaw didn't stop in her work as she answered her.

"I've already helped the others, they mostly had minor scratches. Although Blizzardpelt did have a really nasty cut on her shoulder."

Greypaw searched her mind and tried to remember the events of the other day. Everything was still somewhat blurry though, but her eyes widened when she remembered Ivyfoot's injury.

"What about Ivyfoot, is he okay?" she asked anxiously, jolting upright quickly. She suddenly winced at the pain in her head.

Rosepaw padded over to the side of Greypaw's nest, shaking her head. "He's fine." she meowed and pushed Greypaw back down. "Mosspelt made him stay overnight to rest his body, but he already returned to his duties."

Rosepaw watched Greypaw curiously, "Do you remember what happened?"

Greypaw shook her head, "No, but I have a pretty good guess, seeing as I'm in the medicine cat den."

Rosepaw sighed, "You tired out your body again, Greypaw. You shouldn't push yourself so hard."

Greypaw frowned and didn't respond. Rosepaw stood back up and shook off her fluffy white fur. Greypaw had been brooding silently, but she suddenly remembered that she had wanted to talk to Rosepaw about her trip to the Moonstool.

"Hey," she meowed happily, "How was the Moonstool?"

Greypaw was surprised when she sensed Rosepaw's mood drop. The medicine cat apprentice sighed.

"I didn't get any dreams." she muttered.

This surprised Greypaw.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"No..." An awkward silence began to make it's way into the den as the two cats sat quietly.

Rosepaw suddenly brightened up in demeanor and let out a wide smile.

"You should come with us next time! It's really beautiful there, almost like you're in another world."

Greypaw returned Rosepaw's smile with a small smile of her own, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Rosepaw laughed and returned to putting away the herbs they had brought out to treat Ivyfoot and the others from yesterday.

Although she tried to hide it, Greypaw could tell Rosepaw was very upset about her trip to the Moonstool.

"Oh, by the way. Longtail's coming in." Rosepaw meowed.

Greypaw sighed. Rosepaw just grinned and exited the den; moments later, Longtail stepped in and came to Greypaw's side.

"Hey, Mom."

Longtail sighed in relief, "I'm so glad you're alright."

"I'm fine."

Longtail's demeanor suddenly became very bright.

"I have something important I need to tell you." she meowed.

Greypaw blinked, "What?" she asked. It was unusual to see Longtail so carefree.

Longtail smiled.

"You're going to be a big sister." she meowed happily.

Greypaw couldn't believe it, and she couldn't help the wide smile that broke out on her face.

"What?! R-Really?"

Longtail nodded, "Mh-hm."

Greypaw felt as if her whole body had suddenly become lighter.

_'Me, a big sister.' _she thought happily, _'Looks like I'm going to have more kin than I thought.'_

* * *

><p>Lostpaw stared off into the sky and let the wind blow through her fur. The leaves of the small tree behind her ruffled in the wind. Buds had just begun to appear on its branches; Lostpaw hoped that they would bloom soon.<p>

She sat calmly in the grass on the small outcropping of land over the ravine, thoughts traveling back to the fight.

_'Useless...'_

She let her eyes fall and stared at her black paws. Lostpaw tentatively unsheathed her claws and dug them into the ground before quickly retracting them, noting she didn't even have the energy to do that.

"I thought I might find you here."

Lostpaw jumped at the sound of Ivyfoot's voice and turned to see him sitting in the grass a few tail lengths away. She watched as the grey tom stood up and padded towards her. He limped on his injured leg and she could see he was trying to keep weight off of it.

He padded quietly up to her side and sat beside her in the grass; it was late in the afternoon now and the sun was beginning to make its descent in the sky.

"You know, your mother used to always come here." Ivyfoot meowed, smiling lightly. "She called it her 'secret place'."

Lostpaw kept her eyes down as the silence once again took over; she glanced to the side at Ivyfoot's paw. She could see it was still injured and he made sure to keep it above the ground ever so slightly.

Ivyfoot turned towards her when he noticed her gaze.

"Why?" she meowed quietly.

Ivyfoot blinked, not understanding what she meant. Lostpaw met Ivyfoot's gaze and he could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Why did you do that? Leap in front of Cherrynose...now you're hurt." she meowed, looking back down at Ivyfoot's foreleg.

Ivyfoot smiled lightly and stared off into the sky, watching the setting sun.

"Because I love her." he meowed.

Lostpaw blinked.

Ivyfoot's green eyes flickered to the side at Lostpaw; he smiled briefly, returning his gaze to the sky.

"When someone loves you, your life is more important to them than their own. Your safety is all that matters."

Lostpaw sat quietly, watching the setting sun with Ivyfoot at her side. Somewhere in her mind she felt a vague memory.

She remembered Silentshadow telling her she would take her to this place someday.

Back then Lostpaw had barely been listening.

Her eyes fell; that was the day before Silentshadow died.

The breeze blew through her fur and Lostpaw found herself staring into the clouds once more. She smiled sadly, thinking of her mother.

_'I wish you were here.'_


	47. Chapter 46: The Tunnel

Greypaw was finally able to leave the medicine cat den when Rosepaw deemed her fit for training. The black she-cat shook her head, she honestly wondered if Rosepaw pulled the medicine-cat card just so she could torture her.

Cherrynose had come to visit her in the medicine cat den and told her to come find her when she was ready. That was why Greypaw was now walking around the camp trying to locate the brown she-cat.

Most cats were still in camp trying to recuperate after the fight, meaning the fresh kill pile was pretty much empty.

Greypaw tried to shake off the feeling that this was her fault. She padded into the clearing, but still couldn't find Cherrynose.

Darkpaw and Brownpaw were sitting together nearby having a conversation.

_'Maybe they've seen her.'_ Greypaw thought.

The two young toms stopped in their conversation at Greypaw's approach. Brownpaw meowed a greeting to Greypaw, but Darkpaw remained silent.

"Hey, have you guys seen Cherrynose?" Greypaw asked casually.

Brownpaw thought about it for a moment, "Hmm, can't say I have. Sorry." he replied apologetically.

"It's cool." meowed Greypaw who then turned to Darkpaw.

The white tom glared silently at her and gave no response. Greypaw narrowed her eyes and snorted, "Fine." she meowed and stalked off to find Cherrynose herself.

For some reason that cat didn't seem to like her.

_'I guess I hurt his pride, or ego, or whatever-it-is males have problems with.'_ Greypaw decided.

She was walking past the leader's den, but stopped when she heard Cherrynose's familiar voice.

* * *

><p>Sunstar was completely enraged, almost all of his warriors were hurt and they had now given Willowstar a reason to attack them.<p>

Cherrynose and Ivyfoot sat side-by-side watching their leader pace around the confines of his den.

"This won't end here." he growled. "No...Willowstar isn't one to let things go unfinished."

Cherrynose shifted her paws awkwardly, "What do we do?" she asked.

Sunstar stopped moving and paused to think for a minute. "There's nothing we can do." he growled in frustration.

The golden tom dug his claws into the earth and glared hatefully at the stone wall. "Ivyfoot, make sure all the apprentice's time training increases. We need to make sure they are all ready for whatever may happen in the future."

Ivyfoot and Cherrynose watched Sunstar's golden form in silence, his green gaze rolled over to them. "You can go now." he meowed flicking his tail towards the entrance.

* * *

><p>Greypaw had only caught the end of the cats' conversation and padded hurriedly away when she felt Ivyfoot and Cherrynose moving toward the entrance to the den, she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.<p>

Cherrynose left the den with a frown, things weren't looking good and it didn't seem like Sunstar really knew what he was doing.

She sighed and padded to the tree tunnel where she saw Greypaw patiently waiting on her. The black apprentice was sitting in a patch of sun letting the light gleam off her dark fur.

Cherrynose walked up behind the blind cat and wasn't surprised when Greypaw quickly turned around, sensing her presence.

Greypaw smiled warmly at her mentor, "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well I thought we'd do a short patrol and meet up with the other apprentices. Ivyfoot organized a group training for today. Then afterwards we'll go on a hunting patrol. Sound good?"

Greypaw stood up and stretched her legs, "Yep."

Cherrynose smiled and led the two out of camp, Greypaw's mind wandered as she walked under the shaded trees. _'Busy day.'_ she mused idly.

The pair of she-cats walked through the trees along the edge of the territory following the river, much like they had the day the patrol was attacked.

Greypaw was continuing down their usual path, but was surprised when Cherrynose stopped in front of the stream at the bottom of the cliffs where the water fell.

"I don't think I've ever taken you up this way before," Cherrynose meowed, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Greypaw blinked as Cherrynose leapt across a few stones in the stream and landed on the opposite side with ease, she stood in front of the steep cliffs waiting for Greypaw to do the same.

Greypaw didn't mind the detour, in fact, she was really curious, it's true that she had never been up here before.

Greypaw followed her mentor's example and hopped gracefully from rock to rock, landing on the opposite side of the river.

Greypaw could feel how the earth became harder and more rocky on this side and she felt where the earth suddenly turned up into the cliffs.

"Follow me." Cherrynose meowed.

Despite how steep the cliff was, there was a path on the side that Greypaw and Cherrynose used to climb up the rocky slope. Greypaw could feel the wind as she climbed higher and could hear the water from the waterfall crashing into the stream below.

Cherrynose suddenly stopped at the edge of the path where the cliffs cut off and the waterfall flowed down into the stream and gazed at the view from their point on the cliffs.

Up here she could see almost everything, she could see the entire field and even the ravine in the distance where the stream flowed off into the black abyss.

Cherrynose briefly looked down from her point to the crashing water below, it was here where you could see the river splitting off into a 'T' shape. One branch flowed straight through the field separating the two opposing territories and the others each flowed in opposite directions.

She looked away from the crashing waters and turned to her apprentice, she could see that Greypaw was taking in all the different scents and sounds and was now facing the wall of the cliff with curiosity.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" Greypaw asked. She was standing in front of a large hole in the side of the cliff.

Cherrynose padded over to her, "Yep."

Greypaw stood in front of the opening with blatant curiosity, "What is it?"

"In all honesty we don't know. A while ago the two-legs came and dug this whole, strange creatures two-legs, nothing they do makes any sense." Cherrynose meowed.

"You don't want to go inside, it isn't safe. There are sticks inside supporting the roof from collapsing, but they are old and rotted. If one fell this entire side of the cliff would probably come crashing right down."

Greypaw was quiet for a moment and appeared to be thinking about Cherrynose's words, she turned to her with a look of confusion, "What are two-legs?"

Cherrynose shrugged, "Strange creatures who walk upright on two legs." she replied. "They do a lot of weird things. Luckily we don't see too many around here, but if you go past the swamp at the southern end of the territory, you'll come across the two-leg nests."

Greypaw had no idea such things even existed. Cherrynose laughed at her face, "Maybe when the water level goes down I'll take you to see them. Deal?"

Greypaw nodded mutedly and Cherrynose slapped her on the back with her paw, "Come on," she meowed good-naturedly, "Let's finish this patrol so we don't keep the others waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I have the next three chapters all planned out, I just have to actually type them :I Sorry for delay, I was actually reading something :P I'm excited this story is getting closer to the end if I had to guess the number of chapters left id say about twenty. :D**

**Lost Out**


	48. Chapter 47: Addition

Greypaw walked happily beside Cherrynose as the two cats made their way to the training hollow. They had finished their patrol without any trouble and figured the other cats would be waiting on them.

"Sooo, I heard that training will increase a lot more." Greypaw said nonchalantly.

Cherrynose cocked her head to the side and eyed Greypaw suspiciously, "Were you eavesdropping?"

Greypaw flinched slightly then shut her eyes tightly realizing she had just given herself away, "I didn't mean to! I was just looking for you." she sputtered.

Cherrynose laughed, "It's fine. Yes, Sunstar is increasing the amount of training we do. He wants to make sure you are all ready for the future, group training will help you experience what it feels like fighting different enemies."

The sound of their pawsteps were light on the earth and leaves that crunched under their paws. Greypaw scoffed, "It doesn't make any difference."

The young apprentice smirked, "I always win."

Cherrynose didn't reply, but eyed her apprentice thoughtfully. It was true, she had never lost to the other apprentices. In fact, Cherrynose had never even seen her get hurt.

Cherrynose frowned as she watched Greypaw walk calmly with her through the forest. She was an extremely competitive she-cat and was determined to be the best and show everyone her strength, but her temper could often get the best of her.

"What's their problem anyway? Willowstar and Sunstar, I mean, what even started this in the first place?" Greypaw meowed suddenly.

Greypaw was surprised when she felt Cherrynose tense at her words. She turned to her mentor curiously.

The usually spunky she-cat was walking stiffly now with a serious air.

"I couldn't tell you." she meowed. "I think it started a long time ago, when they were young."

Greypaw was now listening intently to Cherrynose as she spoke, hanging onto her every word.

"Willowstar is from DarkClan you know."

This time it was Greypaw who tensed up, she turned to Cherrynose with a look of disbelief.

"What?"

Cherrynose nodded solemnly, "Yes, they're brothers."

_'Brothers?' _Greypaw couldn't believe it, if they were brothers then how did Willowstar end up in TreeClan, and as a leader no less?

Cherrynose seemed to read her thoughts, "I never spoke to him much, we were a lot younger back then." she murmured as if trying to recall the memory.

"He was a quiet tom who stuck to himself. Never really spoke to anyone much, except his brother that is. He was an average cat, nothing special. Then not long after becoming a warrior he suddenly disappeared. Sunstar caught him in the forest during the night, but no one knows what happened there. Sunstar does not speak about it."

Cherrynose shook her head, "When I see Willowstar I can hardly believe it's him, he's so different.."

Greypaw walked on silently, thinking about Cherrynose's story, _'I wonder what happened.'_

* * *

><p>Lostpaw walked wearily through the clearing, she didn't feel like she got any sleep and her body felt tired. She sighed when she remembered she had training today and was supposed to meet with Ivyfoot.<p>

The quiet she-cat decided she could skip breakfast and went to meet Ivyfoot at the tree tunnel. He smiled kindly in greeting at her approach.

Lostpaw remained impassive as she padded up to his side. Ivyfoot stood up and the two cats made their way out into the forest. "Are we going to do more climbing today?" Lostpaw asked hopefully.

Ivyfoot shook his head, "Nope, today we're going to go to the training hollow with the other apprentices."

This nearly made Lostpaw stop in her tracks, "W-with the other apprentices?" she meowed in disbelief.

Ivyfoot nodded once more, "That's right."

Lostpaw had never thought she would be taken to train with the other apprentices. The very thought made her stomach twist. '_What if they make fun of me..'_ she thought sadly.

Ivyfoot led her through the woods until they reached the training hollow, then together they stepped into the open sandy clearing.

Lostpaw had to blink at the sudden light that poured into the clearing through the opening in the trees.

"Ivyfoot, you're here."

Lostpaw redirected her gaze to where Blizzardpelt was sitting in the clearing with Brownpaw and Darkpaw.

Ivyfoot nodded and padded over to join them with Lostpaw following him quietly behind. He could tell that she had already reverted back into her emotionless shell.

Ivyfoot sat down across from the others while Lostpaw did the same and sat by his side. She tried to avoid looking at the other cats and the cold stare Blizzardpelt was sending her.

"Yes, I'm assuming we're just waiting on Cherrynose and Greypaw?" Ivyfoot replied snapping Blizzardpelt from her glare.

Her brown eyes flashed, "Yes, they had a patrol to run, but they should be here soon."

After she spoke an eerie silence seemed to hang over the clearing and no cat said a word. Lostpaw could feel Brownpaw and Darkpaw watching her, but she tried to ignore the feeling.

* * *

><p>When Ivyfoot had walked into the clearing with Lostpaw, Brownpaw and Darkpaw were more than a little surprised. It seemed that Blizzardpelt had already known the deputy would be joining them, the two young toms watched Lostpaw with curious and suspicious eyes.<p>

They all knew who she was of course, but they had never trained with her before. They had never even seen her train, her skills were unknown.

The three cats watched Lostpaw in silence, watching her strange ominous eyes.

At the sound of pawsteps, the cats in the clearing all perked up. Cherrynose and Greypaw had finally arrived, the brown she-cat was grinning sheepishly, "Sorry we're late, we took a little detour."

Blizzardpelt grumbled sourly under her breath while Ivyfoot simply smiled and gestured for her to come sit by him. The brown she-cat walked over to where the mentors sat and observed the apprentices. From the corner of her eye she glanced warily at Lostpaw, although she trusted her mate and his decisions, she was still unsure about this.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin with the training." meowed Ivyfoot. Blizzardpelt nodded in agreement, "Of course, why don't you begin Greypaw?"

The blind she-cat blinked and shrugged before standing up and grinning, "Sure."

Blizzardpelt watched Greypaw pad to the center of the clearing thoughtfully. "We'll begin with a common method of training, Greypaw will try to avoid the attacks thrown at her while her opponent will do the opposite and try to land a hit."

It was a pain to have to repeat what they were doing, but Lostpaw had never been here before, so she had to make sure all the apprentices were on the same page.

Darkpaw watched Greypaw with scornful eyes. He still couldn't believe she beat him, beaten by a blind cat. A she-cat no less! Darkpaw's claws dug into the ground in frustration, he was the son of a leader! He couldn't let his father down.

_'I won't be so easily beaten next time!'_

Brownpaw could see the small twitch in his brother's eye and the frustration rolling off him in waves. He sighed inwardly, Darkpaw was so focused on living up to their father, it was his purpose for everything.

The striped tom blinked as he realized Blizzardpelt was looking over them.

While the others were talking, Lostpaw sat quietly completely in her own world. She was nearly shaking in anxiety.

Blizzardpelt grinned inwardly as her eyes fell on the impassive black she-cat, "Well," she drawled, "Lostpaw has never done this exercise before, so we should start with her."

Lostpaw's heart nearly stopped in her chest, but she gave no outward reaction to Blizzardpelt's words. Ivyfoot watched her from the side, it was almost as if he had learned to read the young she-cat.

The grey tom smiled kindly at his apprentice and nodded, Lostpaw rose on shaky paws to where Greypaw stood in the center of the clearing.

Greypaw had also been listening as Blizzardpelt picked Lostpaw out and was surveying the she-cat quietly.

She had never fought Lostpaw and she had no knowledge of her skills, she rarely was even around the she-cat.

Based on her pawsteps, Greypaw figured that Lostpaw was a good bit taller than her and relatively light, probably fast. Greypaw smirked, she doubted this would be that big of a challenge for her.

The minute Lostpaw had stepped into the clearing, she could feel the stares of her clanmates watching her with cold unmoving eyes. She hated it, they were always the same.

But her heart jumped when she caught Ivyfoot watching her approvingly and he shot her a supportive glance and nodded strongly.

_'I believe in you.'_

Lostpaw let out a silent breath and stood before the she-cat in front of her.

The cats watched in interest as both she-cats crouched into their fighting positions. From where she sat, Blizzardpelt smirked. This was going to be greatly amusing.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**D: what shall happen? Also btw most of my chars. or scenes are often inspired by songs, so sometimes ill write in my author's note what they are, so look out for those in the future. I want to hear your thoughts! here are the questions all based on opinion and i want to hear ur theories:**

**What do you think is the reason Lostpaw is treated the way she is?**

**Why did Willowstar leave?**

**What do Greypaw's dreams mean?**

**Lost Out**

**P.S I uploaded some of my non computer or SoTH art on my tumblr if ur interested althoug you might have to go through some posts to see them. :)**

**P.P.S I've always had a hard time making a character design for Ivyfoot when I draw, but i think ove finally got a good one, I may draw a pic if i figure it out**


	49. Chapter 48: Shock

The cats watched as the two apprentices faced each other and took their positions with quiet anticipation. Brownpaw was watching the two with intense curious eyes, while Darkpaw merely frowned and watched the cats in silent boredom.

Lostpaw crouched, preparing to attack. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to actually fight the other apprentice, seeing as this was just an exercise for getting hits and dodging your opponent.

Lostpaw hated to make the first move, but she had to seeing as Greypaw would be the one trying to dodge all of her attacks. The black she-cat tried to clear her mind, _'This is an easy exercise, you can do this.'_

Cherrynose's and Blizzardpelt's eyes flickered to Ivyfoot, but the tom didn't appear to be worried or anxious at all and watched the apprentices with a calm, intelligent expression.

Their eyes flashed back to the two she-cats when Lostpaw suddenly ran at Greypaw. Brownpaw blinked at the sudden flash of black when Lostpaw moved, she was fast!

Greypaw smiled to herself as she dodged Lostpaw's first attack easily by stepping to the side at the right moment, she may be fast, but it was useless. She could see her every move.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw was surprised when Greypaw easily sidestepped out of the way from her attack, she instantly changed her position and swiped again. It was an awkward maneuver to pull off, but Lostpaw knew she had to be quick.<p>

Greypaw could feel Lostpaw's sudden change in motion and blocked Lostpaw's blow with her foreleg. Lostpaw didn't waste time as her attack was blocked and quickly tried to leap onto Greypaw, but the small black she-cat once again evaded her grasp.

_'How is she doing that?'_

Lostpaw swung with her right paw again aiming for Greypaw's shoulder blade, but she leapt to the left just in time to avoid the attack.

Greypaw smirked inwardly a she felt Lostpaw move her left paw, _'She's going to attack from the left.' _She leapt to the right and avoided Lostpaw's attack again.

Blizzardpelt smirked from where she watched from the side of the clearing, it was useless.

* * *

><p>Greypaw dodged countless more blows from the left and the right, just waiting for the other apprentice to give into frustration, but she didn't.<p>

Ivyfoot watched the fight approvingly from where he sat, unlike other apprentices, Lostpaw was not one to give in to her emotions. He smiled to himself, he doubted Lostpaw even had the ability to become frustrated, not once had he ever seen the she-cat lose her cool.

The fight dragged on and the cats watching began to feel bored watching the same thing over and over again.

Greypaw couldn't understand this cat. The entire time she remained silent and impassive simply watching her moves with a cold calculating gaze.

Greypaw smirked the minute she felt Lostpaw lift her right paw and quickly leapt to the left, but was caught off guard when her head connected with the hard blow of Lostpaw's paw, knocking her roughly over.

The cats in the clearing leapt to their paws, Blizzardpelt watched with an incredulous expression and her mouth hung open in amazement, while Ivyfoot simply smiled.

Greypaw lay on the ground and raised a paw to the side of her head, which was now throbbing unpleasantly. She winced at the pain, but remained in a state of shock.

_'How?'_

* * *

><p>Brownpaw and Darkpaw had both perked up when out of nowhere, Greypaw was suddenly knocked to the ground. They watched in surprise and eyed the odd black apprentice standing a few tail lengths away from her.<p>

Cherrynose quickly rushed to Greypaw's side while Blizzardpelt remained by Darkpaw and Brownpaw with a shocked expression on her face.

Ivyfoot followed Cherrynose as she immediately crouched by Greypaw's side asking her if she was ok.

Ivyfoot approached Lostpaw who had backed up after landing her hit. She jumped as he came to her side and smiled at her, "You did great." he meowed.

Lostpaw could only blink back at him and return her gaze to where Cherrynose was helping Greypaw up.

Ivyfoot watched the shocked expressions on his clanmates' faces and smiled to himself. It was simple really what had happened and he prided his apprentice for being able to outsmart the blind she-cat.

Lostpaw had been watching how Greypaw avoided her moves and noticed how Greypaw moved when she attacked from certain angles. When she had felt Greypaw had let her guard down and was in a false state of security, Lostpaw raised her right paw to attack.

Greypaw could feel her movement and dodged to the left, only to fall right into Lostpaw's trap. The she-cat had lifted her right paw, but unlike usual attacks, instead of swiping her paw from the right Lostpaw pulled her paw across her torso and attacked from the left.

It was an unnatural awkward motion to do, but it had managed to trick Greypaw.

* * *

><p>Greypaw walked through the forest, senses alert for any sign of prey. The spot where Lostpaw had managed to hit her on the side of her face still stung painfully, Greypaw never realized how much it hurt before.<p>

Greypaw scowled at herself, even with all her training she was still weak. She stopped walking and dug her claws into the ground in anger, she was still at a disadvantage compared to other cats.

Shaking in rage, Greypaw slashed out at a nearby rock_, 'I'm not weak!'_

Her paw was still clenched angrily when Greypaw let her head fall, she let her body relax and sheathed in her claws. Now wasn't the time to dwell on negative thoughts, she had hunting to do.

After the fight, the other cats returned to camp, they were all really quiet and no one really said anything. Cherrynose and Greypaw were the only ones who didn't go back to camp because they still had hunting to do.

Greypaw walked further into the center of the forest, Cherrynose would meet her at the tree tunnel when they were done, but she still hadn't found anything. Greypaw felt her fur prickle as she walked into the deeper part of the forest, it was darker here and Greypaw could feel a cold chill.

She sniffed the air, checking for prey, but her eyes widened when she picked up another scent, blood. The rancid stench hung heavy in the air, Greypaw continued to follow the trail on shaky paws.

She stepped past a few trees and stopped when she felt something lying a few feet away, the scent of blood was overpowering now as she stepped closer.

Greypaw froze as her paw brushed against something and she backed up in shock as she recognized the body of Mosspelt lying in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I realized I forgot to adress a few questions, so I'll answer them now. Eherm. IS Sunstar the father? Yes. We will be getting into that later, but I will tell you Longtail is at the very end of her pregnancy and has been keeping it hidden. Its from before Sunstar got so..different.**

**ALSO to my guest reader, everything in this entire trilogy has already been well thought and planned out, I can't give any spoilers tho :)**

**As for Greypaw, that is her personality. She is extremely competitive and loves to win. She believes she is the best, yes.**

**Lost Out**


	50. Chapter 49: Loss

Greypaw felt like she couldn't breathe as the overwhelming fear and smell of blood choked her.

She took a few steps backward shaking her head, _'No, this can't be happening!'_ She bit back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes.

Greypaw remembered the kindness Mosspelt had always shown to her as a kit, she was always helping Greypaw and checking up on her wellbeing.

For once Greypaw was glad she couldn't see, she didn't think she would be able to take in the gruesome sight.

Swallowing back her fear and shock, Greypaw rotated her ears checking for any sounds, but there was nothing and she could feel no one nearby. The only thing she could pick up on was the faint scent of a fox, had a fox done this?

Greypaw swallowed, she knew she should take Mosspelt's body back with her, but she didn't think she would be able to get near the bloody she-cat. She thought back to Cherrynose, _'Cherrynose should be waiting for me right now, I'll go get her.'_

With that thought in mind, Greypaw took off from her spot. Her legs were still shaking and weak, but she pressed on, determined to get Cherrynose.

The brown she-cat in question was waiting patiently for Greypaw to arrive outside the tree tunnel, it was unlike Greypaw to be late, she usually had no trouble hunting.

Cherrynose's ears twitched when she heard the sound of someone running through the brush, she stood up to see Greypaw come running up to her panting in exhaustion.

Cherrynose could sense something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she meowed anxiously.

"It's Mosspelt," Greypaw breathed trying to catch her breath, "I-I found her body...in the woods."

Cherrynose's brown eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Greypaw nodded urgently, "Follow me!"

Cherrynose didn't argue and raced after Greypaw as the small apprentice dashed out into the trees. Mosspelt couldn't be dead!

Her heart pounded in her chest as she followed Greypaw deeper into the forest where the light didn't reach. The smell of blood reached her nostrils as Greypaw slowed to a halt beside a large tree.

Cherrynose padded up behind her and couldn't believe her eyes. Mosspelt was lying a few tail lengths in front of them in a pool of blood that flowed from a large gash on her neck.

The medicine cat's crystal blue eyes were wide in fear and a dull sheen had overtaken them, her mouth lie parted open and blood flowed from her jaws.

Cherrynose stared in silence at the gruesome sight, Greypaw stood by her side with a pained expression on her face.

The only sound that could be heard was the sound of birds' wings flapping as they flew from the trees.

Greypaw listened as Cherrynose padded forward and picked up Mosspelt's blood soaked body. "We'll take her back to camp where we'll hold a vigil for her tonight." Cherrynose meowed solemnly.

After gathering Mosspelt's remains Cherrynose led the way back to camp, the blood from Mosspelt's body dripping onto her fur.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw sat in the medicine cat humming happily to herself as she gently touched her paw to the petals of a small flower she had found while gathering herbs in the field.<p>

It didn't have any medicinal properties, but Rosepaw loved it's sweet scent and soft petals. She often brought flowers back to the medicine cat den to cover the smell of herbs.

She idly wondered when Mosspelt would come back, the old medicine cat had left earlier saying she had something to do. Rosepaw assumed she just went to get some more catmint, their supply was dangerously low at the moment, but it was hard herb to find.

Rosepaw scoffed, it was hard to find any herbs in their territory. Lucky for them the fields had a lot of different grasses and the marshy swamp at the edge of their territory supplied a lot of herbs.

She picked up the flower and placed it in the wall along with her others. The hunting patrol would return soon, her stomach was already growling in hunger. The thought of a nice juicy mouse was inviting, but not very realistic

The white she-cat licked her paw and ran it over the top of her head before standing up, _'I guess I'll go outside and wait_.'

Rosepaw had just begun to walk out of the medicine cat den when a yowl broke out from the clearing. Hearing the distraught call, Rosepaw quickly stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about.

All the cats had come out of their dens and were now standing in a small circle. Rosepaw pushed her way through the crowd to the front where Greypaw sat.

"Greypaw, what's going-"

She stopped as she saw Mosspelt's body. Cherrynose stood by the grey she-cat, covered in her blood, Sunstar and Ivyfoot by her side.

At first, Rosepaw couldn't say anything, she just stared at her mentor's body in shock. The tears began to build up in her eyes, _'Mosspelt?'_

The cats around her hung their heads and grieved for the lost medicine cat while Rosepaw padded to the side of her mentor.

Her eyes connected with Mosspelt's horrified frozen ones and Rosepaw crouched down by her side, tears rolling down her face.

"_Why?"_ she thought desperately. _"You can't leave me now! There's still so much more to learn! I can't be the medicine cat, I-I can't... I'm too young and inexperienced."_

Greypaw watched in silence as her friend grieved for Mosspelt, she let her eyes fall. Life was so unfair, not only had Rosepaw lost her mother, but now Mosspelt as well.

"We will hold a vigil for Mosspelt tonight," Sunstar muttered, "Those who wish to stay may remain in the clearing."

Greypaw was surprised by Sunstar's demeanor, his voice sounded strained and his eyes had darkened considerably. The golden tom said nothing more and swept off to his den. Ivyfoot watched him with a sympathetic expression.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw watched from the back as cats paid their respects to Mosspelt, but Lostpaw chose to remain behind. It wouldn't feel right for her to join in.<p>

Mosspelt had always disliked her, Lostpaw didn't think she would have wanted her to be there anyway. Lostpaw's eyes fell as she watched her sister huddled up by Mosspelt's side.

Lostpaw had never been particularly close to the medicine cat, but she would have never wanted her to die.

It was a terrible thing to lose a medicine cat, Lostpaw's eyes remained fixed on Rosepaw.

_"I guess you're the new medicine cat now."_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**I forgot what I was going to say, again. Grrr. Oh well, I'll remember right after I post this.**


	51. Chapter 50: Anticipation

It had been a long night, but Greypaw had stayed by Rosepaw's side throughout the entire vigil. In the morning, Cherrynose and Ivyfoot took Mosspelt's body out of the clearing and to the burial place.

Rosepaw had also retreated inside the medicine cat den, leaving Greypaw alone in the clearing. Her head felt heavy with exhaustion and she slowly began to make her way to the apprentice's den. She was cut off, however, when Sunstar stepped in front of her.

"Greypaw, come with me."

She was surprised by his forwardness, but followed him nonetheless to the tree tunnel where Darkpaw was already sitting, too tired to question him. The flecked tom chose to ignore her presence as she sat across from him.

Sunstar stood in front of the two apprentices, waiting calmly for their attention. Greypaw wondered what he could possibly want.

"Greypaw, I'm sending you and Darkpaw to get rid of this fox. I won't stand for any more problems having to do with foxes. Track it and get rid of it at once." Sunstar ordered.

Greypaw was surprised by his words, she would have expected him to send more experienced warriors to go after it. Despite her exhaustion, Greypaw made a small nod of acceptance.

"Yes, Sunstar."

Sunstar stood up tall so he could look down on the apprentices with his hard, green gaze. "I expect you back by sunfall." he meowed stiffly and stalked away.

Greypaw frowned as Darkpaw stood up, reminding her of his presence. _'Oh, joy.'_

"We should probably start looking from where Mosspelt was attacked, you do know the way right?" he meowed apathetically.

"Of course." Greypaw bit back, trying to restrain herself from snapping at the tom. She walked through the tree tunnel, mind set on returning to where she discovered Mosspelt the other day.

She could feel Darkpaw following behind her as the two cats walked under the large trees and towards the deeper part of the forest.

"If I catch any sign of it, we'll change our plans and head in that direction." Greypaw meowed in a business-like tone.

"Fine, but when we find the fox, don't get in my way." Darkpaw growled.

Greypaw ignored his response and the two cats stepped into the area where she had found Mosspelt the other day. Her blood still stained the ground, and the scent of fox was even fainter than before.

Darkpaw walked ahead of Greypaw and began investigating the area. Greypaw went ahead and let him, she doubted he would find anything. Instead, Greypaw closed her eyes and opened her senses to the world around her.

_'There's a good chance it's made a den somewhere, now if only I could find it...'_

Greypaw's eyes suddenly snapped open, causing Darkpaw to watch her curiously. "Well?'

Greypaw rose to her paws, "I think I may have found something, follow me."

Darkpaw growled reluctantly, but followed behind the she-cat nonetheless, he didn't take too kindly to being ordered around.

Greypaw followed the vibrations in the ground around several trees until the two apprentice's found themselves at Blue Hole, Greypaw was pleased to find that she could recognize the stench of fox in the air.

Darkpaw seemed to recognize it as well as he entered the clearing. Greypaw followed the scent around the pool, while Darkpaw stood behind.

It would make sense for the fox to make it's den around a source of water. Not only would the fox have a never-ending supply of water, but prey often came here as well.

Greypaw froze as she came upon a large hole at the base of a trees. _'Got you.'_

The black she-cat smirked and began to make her way towards the fox hole. "Come on, let's get it."

"Wait."

Greypaw stopped and turned to Darkpaw with an annoyed expression, "What now?" she growled in exasperation.

Darkpaw narrowed his eyes at the blind she-cat, "We need to make sure there's only one. It wouldn't make any sense to go in blind."

Greypaw tried to ignore the way Darkpaw had said that and backed away from the den. As much as she didn't want to admit it, the arrogant tom was right.

Greypaw stood still, thinking for a moment, before disappearing into the brush. Darkpaw blinked at her strange motion, but followed anyway.

"What are you doing!" he growled as he watched Greypaw bring down a vole with a swift bite to the neck. "This is no time to hunt!" Darkpaw whispered angrily.

Greypaw picked up the vole and chose to ignore the tom, "Well if there are any foxes in there, then we'll need to get them out won't we?"

Darkpaw growled in annoyance and stalked back to the fox nest. Greypaw crept up to the den and put the vole outside of the entrance.

She then quickly backed up and joined Darkpaw where he was crouched behind a large rock, keeping his eyes focused on the hole.

* * *

><p>The two cats waited behind the large stone until Darkpaw spotted the orange-red fur of the fox's coat. "Good, there's only one." he muttered.<p>

Darkpaw turned to relay a plan to Greypaw, but blinked as he realized the she-cat was gone. He whipped his head back around to see Greypaw springing onto the fox's back.

_'What is she doing!'_

Greypaw dug her claws into the fox as she leapt onto it's back and bit hard into its neck. The fox thrashed about violently in an attempt to shake her off.

Darkpaw cursed under his breath and leapt out of his hiding spot to help Greypaw fight off the fox. The tom latched himself onto one of the fox's hind legs and bit down hard.

The fox had no idea what was going on and was trying to shake off its attackers, but the two cats hung on tightly, intent on not giving up.

Greypaw gasped as the fox suddenly slammed it's body to the ground, rolling over and successfully knocking both apprentices off of its body.

The fox sneered at the two cats now growling menacingly at it, it's eyes flickered between the them before taking off into the trees. Darkpaw let out a fierce growl and chased after it, Greypaw would have followed him, but the fox's weight had crushed her pretty good.

She let out a deep breath as she tried to regain the energy that had been crushed out of her. Eventually Darkpaw returned and padded up to the tired she-cat.

"I chased it to the border, I doubt it will be coming back." He stared down at the small black she-cat as she tried to stand up onto her paws and nearly fell over.

Darkpaw growled in annoyance and without a word went to Greypaw's side and helped lift her up.

Much to both cats' displeasure, Darkpaw helped carry Greypaw as the two returned to camp.

Darkpaw had promptly left her as they entered the clearing and went his separate way. Greypaw scoffed at his rudeness and dragged herself to the apprentice's den, trusting Darkpaw to report to Sunstar. After all, he was his apprentice.

It wasn't sunfall yet, so Greypaw still had some time to rest before the clan had to set out for the Gathering at moonhigh.

She sighed in relief when she sat down onto her soft nest, it felt so good to finally just sit. The blind she-cat smiled happily, ignoring the ache in her limbs and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Greypaw blinked awake as a small sound reached her ears. <em>'Is it time for the Gathering already?'<em>

But as she stood to her paws, she realized she was dreaming again. The darkness was eerily silent and as she stepped forward, Greypaw could've sworn she could hear something, that voice calling out to her again, but as always it was muffled and she was unable to find it.

Greypaw stopped in her search and stood in the darkness, _'Why do I keep coming here?'_

The sharp sound of a screech made Greypaw jump and her heart pound. the screaming and yowling was echoing all around her, just like the last time. Greypaw shook her head trying to rid herself of the sounds buzzing in her skull.

_'No, I can't take this!'_

Greypaw ran forward through the endless darkness trying to escape the torturous sounds. She gasped as her paws fell from under her and her body was sent falling into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Greypaw jolted awake when she felt herself being jabbed in the side. Her heart was beating frantically, but she relaxed when she recognized the scent of Rosepaw. Greypaw pulled herself up, "Is it time?"<p>

Rosepaw nodded, "Yeah, everyone's waiting on you."

Greypaw snapped up onto her paws, "Why didn't wake me up!"

Rosepaw fumbled with her paws, "I knew you were tired from staying up with me, I just wanted you to rest."

Greypaw instantly felt bad for her outburst, "Right." she meowed lightly, "Let's get going."

When the two young she-cats had joined their clan, Sunstar lead the group out of camp and to Fourtrees. Greypaw tried to shake off the feeling from her dreams as they walked through the forest. _'They're just dreams.'_

* * *

><p>Lostpaw walked into the clearing following her clanmates into the familiar atmosphere of the Gathering. They were late again, which meant they had the pleasure of everyone staring at them as they entered.<p>

Lostpaw crept off to the side where she had sat last time, avoiding many of the other cats.

She wished Ivyfoot could stay with her, but he was the deputy so he had to sit beneath the great rock with Sunstar. She watched from the back as the two warriors in question made their way to where the other clan leaders sat.

When Sunstar joined the clan leaders, Brisingstar stepped forward and began the meeting. Lostpaw was barely listening as Brisingstar and Morningstar went on about their apprentices. Instead her eyes were focused on a slick black tom sitting in front of the great rock.

His sharp yellow eyes flashed around the clearing, watching the cats. Lostpaw had seen him before and recognized the TreeClan deputy, something about that cat made her nervous.

Lostpaw's gaze on the strange cat was broken when Sunstar stepped forward to the front of the great rock. His green eyes surveyed the crowd silently and he addressed the cats with a firm voice.

"DarkClan is well," Sunstar began ignoring the way Willowstar seemed to be watching him."We did chase off a fox recently, we would like to warn you in case it travels onto your territory."

"That is very kind of you." Morningstar meowed in her airy voice.

"You seem to have a lot of problems with foxes." said Willowstar smirking lightly.

Sunstar ignored the large warrior completely and continued emotionlessly, "Unfortunately, our medicine cat, Mosspelt, was attacked before we could chase it off and was killed."

A few gasps broke out from the crowd and Lostpaw could see where the medicine cats were sitting with grief stricken expressions. Lostpaw followed their gaze and saw where Rosepaw was sitting beside Greypaw in the clearing.

"Rosepaw is our new medicine cat, I hope that your medicine cats will give her a proper ceremony at your next meeting."

Morningstar watched Sunstar sympathetically, "Of course."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Brisingstar replied.

Sunstar nodded briefly to Morningstar and Brisingstar and stepped back not noticing the gleam in Willowstar's eyes. Willowstar stepped forward with a serious expression.

"DarkClan should watch where they lay their paws. We will not tolerate if your cats trespass onto our territory again."

Yowls of outrage broke out from the DarkClan cats, while the TreeClan cats nodded and howled in agreement.

Lostpaw could see the anger in Sunstar's eyes as she stepped forward, "We have not laid a paw in your territory." he growled

"A likely story." replied Willowstar staring evenly into Sunstar's hard green gaze, the tom could see the anger in Sunstar's eyes and smirked to himself in silent victory.

Brisingstar stepped into the space between the two leaders, "Whether or not DarkClan did trespass onto your territory is in the past." he meowed trying to avoid an argument.

Sunstar backed down reluctantly and spared one last glance at Willowstar. The tom was watching his from across the rock with sinister yellow eyes, seeing his gaze, Sunstar felt it was time for them to leave.

Brisingstar called an end to the meeting and dismissed the clans. TreeClan was the first to leave, and Sunstar waited until all the other clans had left before leading DarkClan out of the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Was this chapter rushed, hmmm? ...MAYBE. Anyway sorry for minor delay I was watching one of my fav shippuden eps ad it always makes me really sad and depressed T-T. Anywho, I am going to try a new thing if you're interested. I have my tumblr open for questions where you can ask a DarkClan cat. you dont need an account btw and all will be anonymous. But you can send in your questions and ill make a video where the character answers your questions. Tell me if you're interested and who you'd like to ask first, I was going to start with Lostpaw. Not all questions might be answered, and they can be about anything. :) So go check that out on my tumblr and submit some**

**Lost Out**

**P.S WHYYASFSAFA-HEWASALLSORRY-AND POKE-AND BWAAAHAHAHAA AWWW T-T**


	52. Chapter 51: They're Coming

Lostpaw followed the rest of the clan as they walked back to camp. As they walked through the training hollow, Lostpaw took a minute to glance up at Silverpelt and all the stars in the sky wondering if the warrior ancestors were really up their watching over her.

She hoped they were. It seemed like nothing ever went her way and whenever she was happy, something bad happened. She walked through the tree tunnel and into camp feeling particularly lonely. She was always lonely.

Around her, her clanmates were beginning to go to the fresh kill pile, Sunstar had decided they would eat after the Gathering so as not to be late. She caught sight of Sunstar having a word with Ivyfoot outside his den.

The grey tom's eyes shifted and he noticed Lostpaw, she immediately averted her gaze and tried to look as if she hadn't been watching them.

Ivyfoot uttered a few more words to Sunstar and smiled, padding over to where his apprentice sat alone in the clearing. He sat calmly beside her and watched the cats around them.

"What were you talking about?" Lostpaw asked tentatively, she was curious. It seemed Sunstar and Ivyfoot were always talking about something.

Ivyfoot turned to his apprentice, "The water level in the swamp is going down, Sunstar was just expressing his worry that cats might come in from twolegplace."

Lostpaw listened quietly, she knew about the twolegs and their nests, but she had never seen them before. From a young age she was told about the kittypets who live their easy lives with the twolegs. From what she knew about kittypets, Lostpaw didn't see how they would be a threat.

"Are kittypets really a threat?" she asked in confusion.

Ivyfoot chuckled and shook his head, "Kittypets aren't the only other cats out there, there are also plenty of loners and rogues. Although loners tend to stay out of our way, rogues can sometimes cause trouble."

Lostpaw understood what he was saying, now that the water level had risen it offered more opportunity for enemies to sneak into their territory. Rogues were nothing like kittypets, they rejected the soft care of twolegs and often lived by themselves, not caring if they trespassed or stole prey. Loners weren't so bad because they avoided confrontation and simply wanted to live their lives.

Lostpaw looked up at the stars of Silverpelt once more and remembered the words her mom had told her about other cats out there. As she quietly mused in her thoughts, her face knitted in confusion.

Not taking her eyes off the sky, Lostpaw spoke to Ivyfoot. "If StarClan is only for clan cats, then where do the other cats go?"

Ivyfoot was taken aback by his apprentice's strange question. He ran through his mind trying to think of a response, but he realized he had never thought about it before.

Lostpaw turned to her mentor who still had yet to answer her question, the deputy appeared to be deep in thought.

"They do go somewhere...right?" she meowed tentatively.

Ivyfoot turned to look at her and smiled warmly, "I'm sure they do."

Lostpaw said nothing more and returned to watching the stars. She could see Ivyfoot turn his head to see Cherrynose waiting for him nearby.

The grey tom rose to his paws. "You should get some rest." he meowed. "You've been training very hard lately." Ivyfoot began to walk away towards the warriors den, Lostpaw pulled herself up as she watched him leave.

"You're leaving?" she meowed. _'Don't leave me all alone.'_

Ivyfoot turned and smiled brightly at the strange she-cat, "Don't worry, I'll come back." he promised. Lostpaw silently watched him retreat into the warriors den and continued to lie in the cool night air under the stars.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the apprentice's den, Greypaw tossed and turned in her sleep. The screams and yowls pierced her mind as they flew all around her.<p>

A sudden array of images flashed through her mind. She could see the yellow eyes of the TreeClan deputy as his gaze lingered on her hiding in the tree, the image of Willowstar's jagged smile, and a large group of cats stalking through the trees under the light of a full moon.

With one final screech, Greypaw was jolted out of her sleep panting heavily as she stood on her four paws.

_'They're coming!'_

The blind apprentice rushed out of their den and frantically tried to find Sunstar. The golden tom's presence was nowhere in the clearing.

_'He must be in his den!'_

She ran over to the leader's den and burst through the entrance, surprising Sunstar who was lying in his nest.

"Sunstar!" she meowed frantically, "They're coming! TreeClan is coming to attack!"

The leader's eyes widened and he instantly rose to his paws, "What!"

Greypaw nodded hurriedly several times, "Yes, they're coming, I saw them! We have to stop them from crossing the border!" she exclaimed.

"You saw them?" Sunstar meowed skeptically.

"Yes!" Greypaw exclaimed desperately, "I saw it in my dream!"

This seemed to catch Sunstar's attention and his eyes darkened, "Wake the others." he growled. Greypaw could only stare at him dumbfounded.

"Hurry!" he snapped.

Greypaw blinked from her stupor and quickly ran to wake the others while Sunstar bolted out of his den and to the warriors den.

* * *

><p>The camp became alive as cats frantically ran out of their dens and gathered in the center of camp with Sunstar standing before them.<p>

"TreeClan is on their way now!" he yowled, "We cannot let them cross the border, every cat must fight!"

The group cheered in agreement, there was no way they would let TreeClan invade their territory. Lostpaw's heart pounded anxiously as Sunstar lead them out into the forest towards the TreeClan border.

All cats were here, even Longtail had come in her condition. Rosepaw had come along as well, carrying several herbs, the white she-cat was watching Longtail nervously.

_'She really shouldn't be fighting when she's so close to the end of her pregnancy."_

Greypaw however raced forward with claws outstretched, anxious for the rush of battle. She couldn't wait to dig her claws into the enemy and hear their pained screams. She would make them wish they didn't mess with DarkClan.

Lostpaw ran in the back of the group despite her speed. Her stomach twisted as they came even closer to the fields.

_'So, this is it.'_

The cats of DarkClan leapt through the line of trees and into the grassy field. Across the way, Lostpaw could already see cats spilling out of the woods in TreeClan territory and racing towards the stream.

At their head was a sleek black tom, his body moved almost mechanically as he ran. The cats around her let out fierce yowls as they came closer to the TreeClan warriors.

The TreeClan cats had already leapt across the stream and were charging towards them letting out fierce shrieks and hisses.

Above the cats, the full moon remained in the center of the sky, it's light shining down onto the field where a tough battle was inevitably about to ensue.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Shorter chapter yes, but I can promise you the next one will be a pretty good length. Don't forget to submit your questions, the link to my tumble is on my profile and remember you don't need an account.**

**Lost Out**


	53. Chapter 52: The Battle

The two groups clashed almost instantaneously. Greypaw ran fearlessly into the fray as her clanmates collided with their opponents. Painful screeches and fierce yowls echoed all around her, Greypaw shook her head, bothered by the sound. It was just like her dream.

She felt a warrior coming at her from the side, so she quickly ran by their grasp slashing their side as she went. She heard the cat let out a painful screech behind her, but Greypaw continued forward.

Greypaw leapt through the air to attack another cat, but was quickly rammed mid-jump by an unseen force. She landed on the ground with a hard thud and quickly re-gathered herself, whipping around to snarl at her attacker.

"Figures you didn't see that attack coming." a mocking voice echoed. Greypaw's eyes widened slightly from the voice.

_'Eaglepaw?'_

Eaglepaw smirked and leapt at Greypaw causing the both of them to roll over, Eaglepaw was effectively pinning her down and tried to snap at her neck.

Greypaw avoided his bite easily and rammed her hind legs into the tom's underbelly causing him to recoil and giving her the opportunity to wiggle out from under his grasp.

Once onto her paws, Greypaw lashed out at Eaglepaw, striking him across the chest. The tom hissed in pain and made another move to tackle Greypaw. The she-cat smirked and rolled onto her back just in time to kick Eaglepaw roughly in the stomach again.

The tom went down after having the wind knocked out of him and Greypaw quickly went in for another attack. She slashed her claws along his side, causing a long scratch that began to bleed heavily.

Eaglepaw let out a growl and attempted to stand back up again, but was quickly pushed over by Greypaw. He tried again only to have Greypaw slam into him causing him to collapse.

He was breathing heavily and blood oozed from his numerous scratches, Greypaw stood over him with a look of contempt on her face.

_'Who's pathetic now?'_

* * *

><p>Sunstar threw off another attacker and surveyed his surroundings. DarkClan was vastly outnumbered, around him he could see many of his clanmates taking on several cats at once.<p>

The golden tom weaved his way through the crowd of fighting cats, eyes searching. He had yet to find Willowstar anywhere.

He passed by Ivyfoot who had easily just taken down two TreeClan warriors and saw Blizzardpelt struggling with two other she-cats. Her white pelt was stained with blood and he could see that she and the others were becoming tired.

* * *

><p>Greypaw slammed her paw into Eaglepaw's stomach once more causing the tom to curl up in pain before returning to the fray.<p>

Her eyes widened as she heard a painful screech, the voice was familiar and rang through her ears.

_'Mom!'_

Greypaw ran through the cats, shoving away several attackers as she tried to follow her mother's voice. Cats were fighting all around her and the sound of their screeches only made Greypaw more paranoid.

Greypaw jumped as she heard Longtail's screams. Not far from her, Longtail was lying on the ground bleeding heavily on one of her hind legs. A large tom was pulling on her hind leg, trying to drag her away.

Greypaw let out a furious yowl and ran toward the large tom. He turned in surprise as the small apprentice bowled into him, tackling him to the ground.

"Don't touch her!"

Greypaw let her anger completely take her over as she dug her claws into the cats' body and bit down hard on his neck.

The large warrior hissed loudly and tried to grab at Greypaw, but the she-cat effectively evaded his grasp. Now that the cat had released Longtail, the she-cat was dragging herself back to the forest where Rosepaw was calling her over from behind a fallen log.

She was panting heavily and collapsed at the forest's edge. Rosepaw quickly ran from her hiding spot and grabbed hold of Longtail, proceeding to drag her behind the safety of the log.

Rosepaw gasped as she saw the damage done to Longtail's leg and quickly grabbed a clump of cobwebs, pressing them onto where the scars were bleeding heavily.

She then scanned her blue eyes over Longtail's leg and gently touched her paw to it. The she-cat winced and let out a sharp hiss, causing Rosepaw to pull back her paw.

Rosepaw frowned sadly, _'The bone is broken in several places..' _Longtail's eyes were clenched tightly in pain and her body shuddered lightly.

Rosepaw chewed up several of the alder leaves she had taken with her and applied them to the gashes on Longtail's hind leg to prevent infection. There wasn't much she could do for a broken bone, but Rosepaw applied some comfrey poultice to help the bone mend and began to wrap Longtail's hind leg in leaves.

Longtail's breathing had slowed considerably now and the she-cat was attempting to get up, but Rosepaw easily pushed her back down.

"You can't fight anymore Longtail, you need to rest." she meowed seriously.

"No...Greypaw...I have to..."

But whatever Longtail was going to say was lost as the she-cat passed out.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw had managed to chase off a few young apprentices during the fight and was now leaping at a large tabby.<p>

The tom swatted her away like a fly, knocking her easily to the ground. Lostpaw pulled herself up quickly and tackled the tabby.

Lostpaw tried desperately to overpower the larger cat, but she wasn't strong enough and the tom pinned her down easily. He sneered down at her and lifted a paw revealing large sharp claws.

Lostpaw thrashed desperately under him trying to get out of his grasp as he brought his claws slowly towards her neck.

She turned her head away from his outstretched claws and tried to free herself from his grasp. Through the mass of cats, Lostpaw felt a rush of hope as she saw a golden pelt flash a few tail lengths away.

"Sunstar!" she called desperately.

The golden tom easily threw off his attacker and turned trying to locate the cat calling him.

"Sunstar, help me!"

The tom pinning Lostpaw down laughed at her pathetic attempts. Sunstar's green eyes shifted and met Lostpaw's own. He stared at her for a brief moment causing Lostpaw to fill up with hope.

But her heart dropped as she watched Sunstar turn away.

"Sunstar!" she cried.

"Dad!"

The golden tom paid no attention to her words and ran off to fight another opponent, as if he had never even seen her.

The tom pressed his claws against her neck, preparing to crush her. Lostpaw clenched her eyes shut, _'No...not this time!'_

The tabby watched in shock as Lostpaw's eyes shot open and he met her determined red gaze. With a final burst of strength she didn't know she had, Lostpaw slammed upward after catching the cat by surprise.

She successfully knocked the tom off of her and ran from him as fast as she could. Lostpaw's eyes widened as she saw Ivyfoot taking on several cats at once not too far away.

The powerful grey tom defeated them with ease and swarms more came to attack him only to be beaten down.

* * *

><p>From across the stream, Willowstar sat on a large boulder overlooking the battle with a small group of warriors by his side.<p>

His yellow eyes narrowed as he recognized Ivyfoot, DarkClan's deputy, taking down several of his warriors.

The sleek black tom sitting below the rock watched his leader's eyes darken. Willowstar turned to the tom and his group of warriors and flicked his tail. The tom's eyes shimmered and he grinned sinisterly before racing off with his warriors following behind.

Willowstar returned to watching the battle from his point of safety, his eyes landing on Sunstar as he watched the leader fighting his cats valiantly.

The TreeClan leader clenched his claws against the hard rock and ground his teeth as he watched his brother. The rock cracked under his claws and he grinned insanely at the battlefield.

_'It's useless! No cat will ever defeat me, I am the most powerful cat in the entire forest!'_

The large cat could feel the rage pulsing through his veins and stood up to get a better view of the fight.

_'Destroy them all!'_

* * *

><p>Cherrynose breathed deeply as she fought off another she-cat, this battle seemed endless and it didn't even look like all of TreeClan was here.<p>

The scratches on her body bled profusely, but Cherrynose ignored them and a quick idea entered her mind.

Her brown eyes scanned through the array of cats until she caught sight of Sunstar. The golden tom had just finished chasing off a spotted cat and was now looking for another enemy to fight off.

She quickly rushed to his side, surprising the leader.

"Sunstar, this is endless there are too many of them! But I have a plan!" she meowed seriously.

Sunstar blinked once and looked around at the battle raging around them, "What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Ok." Sunstar meowed nodding seriously to Cherrynose. The brown she-cat grinned and quickly ran off to find Greypaw. She located her apprentice among the other cats and helped her fight off another warrior before pulling her to the side.<p>

"Quick, Greypaw! Come with me!" Cherrynose meowed.

* * *

><p>Ivyfoot breathed deeply as he fought off another tom. A gash on his shoulder from earlier was beginning to bother him, but he bit back the pain and focused on his enemies. He easily fought of the three cats that ran at him, jabbing one quickly in the stomach and slashing their face, while grabbing hold of another with his claws and slamming the cat into their clanmate.<p>

Ivyfoot leapt forward past the group of cats and prepared himself as he saw another wave heading towards him.

At their head, Ivyfoot recognized the sleek black pelt of Viperfang, TreeClan's deputy, flashing towards him. The cats from behind Viperfang raced ahead of him and weaved in and out as they attacked Ivyfoot. The two cats leapt onto him at the same time while the rest slashed out at his body.

Ivyfoot growled in rage and ripped one of the toms off of him while three more latched onto him with their sharp claws in an attempt to bring him down.

* * *

><p>Lostpaw's eyes widened as she saw several cats beginning to swarm Ivyfoot and a tabby tom also running at him from the side, Lostpaw ran forward in a desperate effort to reach him.<p>

Two TreeClan warriors leapt in front of her, holding her back as she tried to run through them. Cats were everywhere and she couldn't see Ivyfoot anymore. She struggled desperately as they tried to hold her back.

"Ivyfoot!" she cried.

Lostpaw froze as sickening splatter pierced her ears and she saw blood fill the air. With the cats distracted, Lostpaw came to her senses and pushed her way through. The cats that had previously blocked her view began to clear as Lostpaw pushed her way through them.

Everything around her seemed to slow down and no noise could reach her ears as her eyes fell onto Ivyfoot lying in a pool of blood.

Lostpaw quickly rushed to his side, trying to hide the sharp pain in her heart as she looked down at her mentor.

His head slowly turned to where she stood, his once vibrant green eyes were now dull and blinked slowly. A large gash in his neck bled horribly staining the ground around him.

His eyes rolled to the side tiredly to where Lostpaw stood over him, watching in shock. She couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as they rolled slowly down her face and dropped to the ground beside Ivyfoot.

"No, you can't leave me too." she whispered quietly.

Lostpaw watched as the blood dripped from either side of his jaws and his mouth quirked into a smile.

"...Lostpaw..." he breathed quietly.

Lostpaw blinked and opened her eyes, tears still rolling down her face as she looked down onto her mentor.

"...Lostpaw...d..." his voice was cut off and was replaced by short chocking sound as the blood gurgled in his neck.

With one final gaze, Ivyfoot's head lolled slowly backwards and a final breath left his parted mouth.

Lostpaw collapsed by his side, her body shook with sobs. _'You can't leave me..You're the only one I have...I don't want to be alone..'_

Ivyfoot's kind, smiling face appeared in her mind. He had always treated her differently from the other cats, like she wasn't any different, he acknowledged her.

Lostpaw suddenly looked up from Ivyfoot's body and at the surrounding cats paying no attention to them.

Her eyes dulled as she stood and once again became emotionless, it felt almost as if something in her had died. Her eyes scanned through the crowd and hardened as she caught sight of the tabby.

Brushing past Ivyfoot's body, Lostpaw stalked across the field toward the cat. A TreeClan she-cat made an attempt to jump Lostpaw as the she-cat made her way across the clearing, but could only gasp in shock at the horrible cold eyes that burned into her as her body was shoved roughly away.

The tabby smirked as Lostpaw padded up to him, "You think you can take me on, kid?" he growled mockingly and let out a laugh.

Lostpaw's glare hardened and the tom felt something prickle inside him as he watched her strange eyes. Without even giving a sign of her intentions, Lostpaw leapt forward with claws outstretched violently attacking the cat.

He screamed in pain as her sharp claws dug into his skin and she tore through his pelt. A nearby she-cat leapt at Lostpaw, hearing the screams of her clanmate.

Lostpaw turned on the she-cat instantaneously, causing her to fumble in surprise. With one quick motion, Lostpaw lashed out and dug her claws into the she-cat's chest before tearing through her skin.

The warrior could only gawk at the blood now dripping from her chest and backed away slowly after Lostpaw tore her claws from her before collapsing in the clearing.

From all around her, TreeClan warriors hissed in rage and surrounded Lostpaw. Three cats leapt at her at once and latched onto her with their claws while the other two made their move to attack. Before the tom could lay a paw on her, Lostpaw suddenly pulled herself free from the cats' grasp and leapt forward to fight off the cats.

Remembering everything Ivyfoot had taught her, Lostpaw dashed forward and slashed one of the cats' stomachs before whipping around and slipping under a cat who had been about to leap onto her and instead jumping onto them.

The cat howled in rage and Lostpaw could feel the other cats attacking her as well and their claws as they tore at her pelt. There was a sudden lash on her side and several jabs causing her to wince in pain.

A claw had even come down slashing across her face. The wound stung horribly and Lostpaw had to clench one of her eyes shut in pain. She could feel the blood dripping from the wound and down her face.

She grabbed out wildly until she caught hold of the cat closest to her and pulled them to the ground giving her an opportunity to regain herself.

With one still clenched firmly shut, Lostpaw surveyed the group in front of her. There were only three cats left and all seemed to have several scratches and jabs from where Lostpaw had managed to catch them.

They stared at the apprentice before them trying to ignore her impassive stare. How could she remain so calm like that? They had seen this apprentice at the Gathering, then again most cats had. She wasn't hard to miss and many were wary of her strange presence.

Now standing across from the she-cat they couldn't help the feeling of cold fear.

_'What is she?'_

One of the cats backed away and ran off into the array of cats, causing his clanmates to gape and return their gaze to Lostpaw, but the apprentice had already moved.

The tom barely had time to react as she appeared in front of him, _'She's fast!'_

He had no time to dodge as her paw hit him in the side of the head and he slumped to the ground unconscious. Lostpaw's eyes shot up at the last remaining tom, who jumped as he caught sight of her eyes and quickly ran off.

The tabby behind Lostpaw struggled to get away and gasped as he felt sharp claws holding him down. He struggled wildly and was surprised when he was able to get back onto his paws.

He turned to look at his attacker, but was slashed across the face. He hissed in pain and backed away until he was pressed up against a tree.

The tom looked up in horror at the ominous black figure now approaching him, the red from her eye gleaming in the moonlight the color of blood.

He scrambled against the tree as she stood before him with cold emotionless eyes and watched in horror as she unsheathed her bloody claws.

"Please!" he cried scrambling to get away, "I have a mate and kits!"

Lostpaw said nothing and stepped closer to the shaking tom.

"Please!" he cried desperately, "Can't you find it in your heart to let me go?"

Lostpaw's eyes flashed in the moonlight as she tore through the cat's throat, ignoring the sickening sound of blood splattering the ground.

She let the tom's body slump to the ground against the base of the tree and turned back to the fray, nearby a young apprentice was watching Lostpaw with cold fear in his eyes. He gasped as Lostpaw's eyes connected with his own and ran off into the mass of cats.

* * *

><p>Greypaw panted as she chased after Cherrynose across the fields and to the base of the cliff. "Where are we going?" she called.<p>

Cherrynose leapt over the stream and began pulling herself up the rocky slope, "I have an idea," she called back, "We have to create a landslide, that way TreeClan won't be able to continue the attack."

Greypaw's eyes widened at Cherrynose's plan, impressed with her cleverness. She didn't question Cherrynose any more as she followed her pawsteps and scrambled up the rocky cliffside.

Below them, Greypaw could hear the screeches and yowls of her clanmates as they continued to fight in the fields. She ran up the sloped path with Cherrynose until the two found themselves at the mouth of the cave.

"You have to go back now." Cherrynose meowed.

Greypaw blinked and stared at her mentor in confusion. The she-cat turned and grinned at her.

"Someone has to go in there and set off the landslide." she meowed.

Greypaw's eyes widened in realization.

"Greypaw."

Greypaw jumped as Cherrynose said her name and gasped in shock as she was pushed roughly over the edge of the cliff.

It felt like her body was moving in slow motion as she tipped over the edge, her eyes fell as she stared blankly up at where Cherrynose stood.

_'Why?'_

Greypaw fell through the air, wind blowing through her fur and body twisting desperately at the feeling of weightlessness.

With a crash she sunk into the water below.

* * *

><p>Sunstar's ear twitched as he heard the crash of water and looked toward the cliffside.<p>

_'That's the sign.'_

Sunstar's eyes hardened, "Everyone, retreat! Quickly, retreat!" he yowled.

The cats of DarkClan immediately heeded to the call of their leader and raced back towards the safety of the forest. The TreeClan cats let out ferocious cries and chased after them across the fields, but froze when they heard the sound of low rumbling.

* * *

><p>Cherrynose watched sadly as Greypaw fell over the edge of the cliff, but what caught her was the look in her eyes. Cherrynose watched her plummet down the cliff and smiled sadly.<p>

_'Sorry Greypaw.'_

She turned away from the edge of the cliff and ran determinedly into the tunnel. She crouched by one of the large sticks and closed her eyes listening carefully.

"DarkClan retreat!"

Cherrynose's eyes shot open and she rammed into the stick with all her might causing it to come falling down. The cavern gave a horrible lurch as the rocks crumbled down.

The TreeClan cats howled in fear and ran desperately to reach their side of the territory while the entire side of the cliff came crashing down in an array of dirt and rocks.

The cries of the cats in the back were swallowed up as they were covered by the debris while the rest of the warriors retreated into their territory.

From the safety of the dark trees, Sunstar sighed in relief and looked around. Now he just had to find everybody.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**UGH. This took me forever to write and im not even happy with it. RAGE. Not over yet :D id guess around ten chaps maybe more maybe less. Don't forget t submit questions for ask Lostpaw! link to my tumblr on my profile. Read and Review! What shall happen?**

**Anyway Songs that inspired these scenes:**

**Soul Eater OST Track 8 - Mifune: For when Ivyfoot was being attacked time is 1:29-2:20**

**Naruto OST - Sadness and Sorrow (Piano Version): Cherrynose and Greypaw scene**

**Peter Bradley Adams - Song for Viola: Ivyfoot and Lostpaw (PERSONAL FAV)**

**Lost Out**


	54. Chapter 53: A Promise

Sunstar ran along the edge of the trees expecting to find some of his clanmates, but he still hadn't come across anyone. He couldn't help the bad feeling that welled up inside his chest.

His eyes widened and he turned sharply around a tree upon catching the scent of blood.

Brownpaw was lying beside Blizzardpelt, who was bleeding heavily and mumbling incoherently.

"Sunstar!" the apprentice exclaimed with wide eyes.

Sunstar took in Blizzardpelt's condition seriously; he could tell she was badly injured and needed treatment fast. He crouched down by her body and gently lifted her onto his back with help from Brownpaw.

"We need to take her to Rosepaw, quickly." he meowed gravely. "Follow me."

Brownpaw nodded and followed Sunstar back to where Rosepaw had set up her make-shift work area, his eyes never leaving his mother's body, watching with concern.

Rosepaw's ear twitched at the arrival of Sunstar and Brownpaw, and she quickly leapt to her paws and helped Sunstar lay Blizzardpelt down.

Rosepaw's eyes widened at the several gashes bleeding heavily on Blizzardpelt's body, and she rushed to grab some cobwebs and pressed them to two of Blizzardpelt's wounds, but the others continued to bleed.

_'She's lost so much blood!'_

Rosepaw frantically moved to the other gashes, but she wasn't able to get all of them. Blizzardpelt's body began to shudder and Rosepaw quickly gabbed a pile of leaves.

Sunstar watched Rosepaw's frantic movements with growing annoyance.

"What are you doing!" he snapped.

Rosepaw dropped the pile of leaves after Sunstar shouted at her and attempted to press more cobwebs to Blizzardpelt's wounds.

"I'm trying!" she meowed desperately.

Blizzardpelt shuddered and blinked open her brown eyes wearily.

"Brownpaw?" she whispered.

Brownpaw crouched down beside his mother as he heard her speak his name.

"I'm right here." he meowed, his voice cracking as he spoke.

Blizzardpelt reached over and touched her paw to one of his.

"Promise me...you'll take care of Darkpaw." she whispered.

Brownpaw bit back his tears as he nodded at his mother.

"I promise."

Blizzardpelt smiled, "Good." T

he white she-cat closed her eyes and became very still.

Rosepaw gasped from where she was trying to stop the bleeding and rushed to feel for Blizzardpelt's pulse, but the she-cat was already gone.

Rosepaw's paws were stained red with blood, and she stared sadly down at the she-cat before crouching down in an attempt to hold back her anger.

_'I couldn't save her!'_

Sunstar watched the exchange with a serious expression, but said nothing.

"Where are the others?" he questioned.

The only cats there were Rosepaw, Brownpaw, Blizzardpelt, Longtail, and himself. Sunstar hadn't seen any sign of the rest.

With no response from the other cats, and a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, Sunstar stepped out into the open field and began to search.

* * *

><p>After falling into the stream, Greypaw had been carried down the river and she wasted no time in swimming up to the surface and flailing toward the bank. She pulled herself out of the water and collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion.<p>

_Cherrynose._

Greypaw staggered to her paws and discovered she hadn't been washed down too far from the battle, she could feel them nearby...

She limped forward with the intention on finding her clanmates, beads of water sliding from her shiny black pelt with each difficult pawstep.

Her mind wandered back to Cherrynose as she moved and she felt the anger as it began to flow through her veins. Cherrynose had made the ultimate sacrifice for her clan, and Sunstar had agreed.

Greypaw bit back her tears of frustration for her lost mentor.

She didn't have to do that!

Greypaw drove herself forward with the thought of her mother; she had to make sure Longtail and the kit were okay, if anything had happened to them, she would never forgive herself.

* * *

><p>Rosepaw sat wordlessly beside Brownpaw as they watched over Blizzardpelt and Longtail; both apprentices perked up at the sound of approaching pawsteps.<p>

Darkpaw padded up from behind the log and stopped when he saw Blizzardpelt's body. Brownpaw's eyes fell as he followed noticed Darkpaw's line of vision.

"She lost too much blood..." he meowed.

Rosepaw watched silently, curious to see how Darkpaw would react, but the tom said nothing and padded silently over to his brother's side.

Rosepaw frowned, but continued to watch for their clanmates from her perch on top of the log.

From beside him, Brownpaw could feel how tense Darkpaw had become and knew he was holding back his feelings, always for the sake of his pride.

The cats looked up in surprise as a rustle came from a nearby bush and Greypaw stepped out from the forest, breathing tiredly. The apprentices blinked quizzically at her soaking wet pelt, but didn't have time to question her as she collapsed in front of them.

Rosepaw quickly rushed to her side.

_'Not again!'_

Darkpaw frowned and Brownpaw watched in concern as Rosepaw pulled Greypaw to lie beside her mother.

"Is..she okay?" Brownpaw asked with concern.

Rosepaw nodded at the silver tom.

"She's fine, just unconscious."

Brownpaw didn't look convinced, but decided it'd be better not to argue with Rosepaw. Instead, his eyes returned to his mother's rigid body.

_'I promise.'_

* * *

><p>Lostpaw had quickly run to take cover in the trees when the landslide had come tumbling down. It had scared away the last of the TreeClan cats and signaled their ultimate retreat.<p>

Now, she padded warily out from behind the trees and looked at her surroundings.

A large pile of dirt and rock now covered up a small portion of the field nearest to the cliffs, but, luckily, the wreckage had not blocked up the stream.

It was quiet now and Lostpaw found herself standing in front of the water, looking out into TreeClan territory. It looked like they really had gone.

She suddenly winced as her eye burned once more, and she could feel the blood that had begun to dry and cover her wound.

The wind blew lightly with an eerie silence and Lostpaw looked down at her bloody paws.

All blood in her veins seemed to have turned to ice and she wordlessly dipped her paws into the flowing water and watched as the red was washed away.

Lostpaw pulled her paws out of the water and blinked as the surface settled, staring into the reflection looking back at her. Her eyes were the same emotionless shape as ever, and they fell on the reflection with those horrible eyes everybody seemed to hate.

She frowned at the large scar now stretching across her blue eye and she slowly began to open the eye, ignoring the slight sting, relieved to find that her vision didn't appear to be damaged in any way.

The battle left her feeling numb as she sat watching reflection.

_'Am I really so...different?'_

It was still dark, but Lostpaw suspected the sun would rise soon. The stars in the back of her reflection shimmered in the water causing Lostpaw to raise her head and stare up at them.

Lostpaw knew she should feel bad about taking the life of another, and inside she did, but it was almost as if she couldn't feel it. She knew she should feel horrible, and she did, yet she couldn't outright feel it. It was hard for her to understand.

Her head fell and she shakily brought herself up onto her paws; she knew she had to find the rest of her clan, but she couldn't leave Ivyfoot behind.

Lostpaw walked across the grassy field as fast as was possible in her current state to where Ivyfoot lay on the earth.

It was her fault she couldn't save him. She was too weak and now he was gone, just like her mother. She always wondered why he was so kind to her, no other cat had ever treated her like he had, and she had been happy.

For one of the few times in her life, Lostpaw had felt like she wasn't so different from anyone else. She had let herself become too happy and carefree, and in the end, something bad had happened, just like it always would.

She stopped walking when she saw another cat standing over Ivyfoot's body.

She recognized Sunstar's golden pelt and watched quietly from behind, knowing she probably shouldn't go any closer.

He stood silently, perfectly still, for several minutes; his back was turned to Lostpaw and she was unable to see his face, but finally, the tom began to move and grabbed hold of Ivyfoot's fallen body.

When Sunstar turned, Lostpaw could see the dark shadow under his eyes and at that moment he looked frailer than she had ever seen him before. He froze as he spotted her watching him and his eyes instantly became dark, sliding over the scar on her face.

Lostpaw wondered if he would say anything, but was quickly answered when Sunstar turned away from her and began to return to the forest. Although he hadn't said anything, Lostpaw knew he would lead her to the rest of the clan and followed quietly behind him with crestfallen eyes.

* * *

><p>Greypaw slowly blinked open her eyes; finding herself inside the medicine cat den, she instantly shifted when she felt movement beside her.<p>

"Greypaw, honey, are you awake?" Longtail meowed quietly.

Greypaw gently pulled herself up and turned to her mom.

"You're ok." she meowed tiredly, the happiness evident in her voice.

Longtail smiled, "The kit is fine too, but..."

Greypaw's ear twitched at the sound in Longtail's voice and listened as she rose to her paws. Greypaw could immediately tell something was wrong. It took Longtail a great effort to stand up and she hissed painfully.

"Mom!" Greypaw exclaimed jumping to her paws and helping to support her side, "Are you okay?"

Longtail let out a deep breath as she stabilized herself and nodded, "It's my leg, it was shattered in several places, and, according to Rosepaw, the bones haven't healed right..."

Greypaw could feel her anxiety rising, "But- You're okay right?"

Longtail sighed, "Sunstar has relieved me from my warrior duties."

Greypaw's eyes widened in disbelief; she opened her mouth to question Longtail more, but froze when the night's memories suddenly came rushing back to her. The fight, Eaglepaw, the cliffs, the landslide, Cherrynose-

"Where's Cherrynose!" Greypaw suddenly exclaimed, moving around as she tried to find any sign of the she-cat.

Longtail watched her daughter sympathetically as she paced around the den.

"Is she here?"

"...They weren't able to find her body." Longtail meowed quietly.

Greypaw froze.

It couldn't be true, she had to be ok.

Longtail sighed, "Sunstar wanted to bury her and Ivyfoot together, but it was impossible to find her body in all the rubble."

Greypaw turned to her mother in shock, "Ivyfoot...is dead?"

Longtail nodded, "Yes. Blizzardpelt is gone as well..."

Greypaw could hear the remorse in her mother's voice at the name of her old friend.

She couldn't believe it, so many were gone.

The medicine cat den became very quiet as the two cats sat in silence.

"What time is it?" Greypaw meowed quietly.

Longtail glanced outside the den, "The sun is about to rise." she replied.

* * *

><p>When the cats returned to camp, the first thing they did was hold a short vigil for Blizzardpelt, Ivyfoot, and Cherrynose.<p>

Sunstar had immediately ordered all cats to be seen by Rosepaw during that time and to return to their dens after saying their goodbyes.

Lostpaw watched the vigil from her hidden spot as always, wishing she could see Ivyfoot one last time, but Sunstar made sure she was to go nowhere near the bodies. In the end, the black she-cat walked numbly to her den to get a few hours of rest before she would have to wake up in the morning.

Sunstar had proceeded to take the bodies away one after the other by himself to the burial place while the clan slept.

He returned to camp looking more disheveled than ever and leapt onto his den, letting out a loud yowl, calling all cats to the clearing.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Things are looking horrible for our clan. If you haven't already realized this, Lostpaw has a hard time conveying her own emotions despite how she is able to read the emotions of others very well. How small is our clan now? What happened with Eaglepaw? You'll just have to keep reading.**

**-Madmallow**


	55. Chapter 54: Warriors

It took time, but Sunstar waited patiently while his clanmates dragged themselves from their dens and into the clearing, it was clear everyone was still not fully recovered.

Hearing the call, all cats came out to listen to the meeting, even Longtail had to attend and was helped by Greypaw and Rosepaw out of the medicine cat den.

Sunstar stood at the edge of the rock, waiting for the clan to settle down. Once they had, the cats looked up to their leader, waiting for him to speak. Sunstar remained silent for a few moments as his dark eyes darted around the clearing.

_'Seven cats...'_ Sunstar muttered, and Longtail couldn't even fight. He scoffed quietly and faced the clan once more.

"Once again, TreeClan has decided that they have the right to meddle in our lives." Sunstar growled.

"But we must prove to them and to the other clans that DarkClan is a clan that shouldn't be meddled with!" His claws scraped against the stone as the rage inside him flowed freely.

The apprentices in the clearing watched Sunstar in concern as the leader smiled mockingly at the crowd.

"Congratulations," he meowed sarcastically, "You are all now warriors." _'Seeing as we don't have any.'_

Greypaw's breath hitched from where she sat with Longtail and Rosepaw.

_' A warrior...'_

This was it, the moment she had been waiting for since she was a kit.

Longtail frowned as she watched Sunstar's eyes, she could tell something in them had changed. Longtail looked at the cats around her sadly, they were still relatively young to be warriors.

Sunstar's green eyes snapped to where Brownpaw sat with his brother making the silver apprentice jump lightly.

"Brownpaw, from now on you will be known as Browneyes." Sunstar boomed. The tom nodded lightly at the sound of his new name.

Sunstar then fixed his gaze on his own apprentice sitting by Browneyes's side. Darkpaw's blue eyes watched in anticipation as Sunstar turned to him.

"Darkpaw, your new name will be Darkpelt. I trust that you will carry on the talents of your family to serve this clan."

Darkpelt stood up proudly and bowed his head respectively at Sunstar. The golden tom said nothing and turned his gaze toward Greypaw, jumping rapidly from apprentice to apprentice in an unorthodox, informal way of performing a warrior ceremony. He never thought he would see the day that the blind kit would become an apprentice, but her fighting skills were phenomenal.

"Greypaw."

Greypaw's heart pounded in her chest and she stood up watching Sunstar in a sort of passive excitement. From beside her, Longtail smiled fondly at her daughter, she knew this was a big moment for her.

_'You finally did it.'_

"Greypaw, you have fought valiantly for DarkClan and it is now time for you to join the ranks of the warriors. From this day forward you will be known as Greysight, DarkClan honors your courage."

Greysight smiled from where she stood,.

_'Greysight huh?' _she smirked inwardly, _'I like it.'_

Although the ceremony wasn't very official and Sunstar couldn't seem to care less, Greysight decided that this was still one of the highest points of her life. She had proven them wrong, and she had become a warrior of DarkClan, a strong one at that, and she would let nothing stand in her way.

Sunstar's eyes narrowed as they fell on the last apprentice sitting quietly near the back of the crowd.

"Lostpaw." he meowed emotionlessly.

The black she-cat stood to her paws and padded up to spot within the crowd of cats. The cats all blinked and looked at her as their eyes fell on the scar that now donned her face.

Lostpaw looked up to where Sunstar was staring impatiently down at her. She blinked in confusion when she realized he was waiting for her response, he was waiting for her to tell him her name, he was refusing to give her a warrior name himself.

The cats were quiet as they watched the strange apprentice sit silently in the crowd, appearing to be deep in thought.

Lostpaw's eyes opened and she met the hard green gaze of Sunstar.

"Lostheart."

Sunstar's eyes narrowed at the black she-cat, but he said nothing as he once again turned to face the entire crowd.

Sunstar looked up into the sky at the sun now rising above the trees, they had already missed appointing a new deputy when the moon was in the sky, not that it mattered anyway.

"The new deputy of DarkClan will be..." the leader paused.

"Lostheart."

The cats in the crowd looked towards their leader in shock and surprise. Darkpelt's eyes flashed and narrowed as he laid eyes on the black she-cat sitting in the center of the cats.

Greysight was also surprised by Sunstar's words; she wouldn't lie, a part of her had been hoping to be made deputy, but she was sure Sunstar would have chosen Darkpelt.

The cats in the clearing seemed to be sharing in Greysight's thoughts. Longtail shakily rose to her paws.

"But Sunstar!" she protested, "Only cats who have mentored at least one apprentice can become deputy!"

Sunstar's hard gaze met Longtail's worried eyes, "Well, Longtail. In case you hadn't noticed, there aren't any cats here who have had an apprentice!" he snapped. "And you can no longer function!"

Longtail flinched and lowered her gaze, "Yes, Sunstar." she meowed quietly.

This whole time, Lostheart sat unmoving in the clearing and although she appeared to be unfazed on the outside, inside her heart thudded loudly.

_'What, I can't be deputy! I don't want to be a leader!' _she thought anxiously. Lostheart hated attention and being deputy would mean a lot of interaction with other cats, besides she didn't want to order people around. The very idea made her feel uncomfortable.

_'Why would Sunstar pick me!? He hates me!'_

No cat seemed to notice Lostheart's internal struggle and they watched Sunstar as he dismissed the clan with a lash of his tail, disappearing behind his den.

_'This clan is doomed anyways.' _he muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>Sunstar's eyes were tired and heavy as he gently laid Ivyfoot's body inside the grave he had dug. The grey warrior's body was worn and stained with blood.<p>

_'I'm sorry, Ivyfoot.'_

Sunstar smiled sadly to himself when he remembered the day he and Ivyfoot became apprentices. They were both so excited that day, they had made a promise to always be there for each other.

_'I wasn't there to save you.' _Sunstar thought grimly. The golden tom slowly began to cover his friend's body and stepped back to observe his work. Once he was done he rolled a large stone over the dirt and with his claw, he engraved a small ivy leaf.

Sunstar stepped back and observed the burial place; it was filled with numerous stones, marking the graves of their ancestors.

_'If only they could see us now.'_

Sunstar unsheathed his claws and dug them into the earth, gritting his teeth and holding back the weak tears that threatened to fall.

In a fit of rage, he whirled around and slashed at a large tree, leaving claw marks embedded in its trunk.

Mosspelt had warned him, but had he listened? No, he ignored her words, his vision clouded by Silentshadow's happiness.

Silent tears rolled down his face and he shook furiously and dug his claws into the earth. Mosspelt had told him something was coming, but he would have never expected what had happened.

The birth of Lostkit was more than enough proof for Mosspelt, the demonic red eye was an omen of evil. Mosspelt warned him to get rid of the kit, but he didn't listen to her.

He was blinded by Silentshadow's happiness, as long as she was happy, nothing else had mattered. The fire, flood, and prey shortage were all just unfortunate coincidences to him.

Either way, Mosspelt's prophecy deeply disturbed the clan and they avoided the young she-cat. Sunstar himself wasn't close to the kit, but it didn't matter, it was all for Silentshadow.

He dug his claws deeper into the ground. Mosspelt had warned him! She told him something horrible would happen, but he ignored her words...

And then...she died.

It was all his fault, if he had just listened to Mosspelt, Silentshadow might be alive right now!

Sunstar collapsed at the foot of Ivyfoot's grave, now his closest friend was gone too.

He knew Ivyfoot would have wanted to be buried with Cherrynose, but no matter how hard he searched, he knew it would be impossible to recover the tunnel and find her body.

Cherrynose knew what she was doing.

At first, Sunstar refused to allow her to make such a sacrifice, but the she-cat was stubborn and told him it was the only way to save her clanmates.

So he had let her go...

Sunstar slowly regained his composure and stood onto his paws, observing the graves grimly, knowing that DarkClan was doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**To answer some questions and clear up some confusion:**

**Fourtrees is sort of a universal thing in this universe, and I wanted something familiar to the original series. Sort of like a warrior custom, despite living in different areas of the world and so on and so forth. *shrug* As for the "Moonpool", originally Moonstool was a stupid joke I came up with with a friend, but it ended up sticking. So that was that, now it's sort of an inside joke.**

**As for my favorite character, I can honestly say I don't really have one. It's hard to pick... Whitestorm, FireHEART, Rainwhisker, Scourge, and Blackstar were always pretty rad though.**


	56. Chapter 55: Trapped

Lostheart woke up grimly, stretching her legs in her new nest. She and the rest of the apprentices had all moved into the warrior's den after the ceremony. The clan had slept through most of the day, resting from the previous battle.

The warriors den was another vine-like shelter, but Lostheart noted that it was a good bit smaller than the apprentice's den. She glanced at the empty nests on the other side of the den, signaling to her that Darkpelt, Browneyes, and Greysight were already up.

Lostheart sighed inwardly, _'What a great way to start the day, last one up.' _

She made her way out of the den tiredly. The battle had tired her out more than she had thought, both emotionally and physically.

She had to blink her eyes as she exited the den to adjust to the sunlight, although to be honest, there wasn't much of it today. The sky was still gray and overcast, just like it had been for days.

She blinked when four sets of eyes turned to her the second she stepped into the clearing. Darkpelt, Browneyes, Greysight, and Rosepaw sat around camp, rising as she exited the den.

_'I guess they were waiting on me.'_ Lostheart thought guiltily.

She padded over to the group, noticing the differences in their eyes. Darkpelt was watching her with a dark, stern expression; and Browneyes with wary curiosity. Rosepaw smiled lightly at her approach from where she sat beside Greysight, whose eyes were as unreadable as always.

Lostheart felt unease from their varied gazes, but outwardly she remained as impassive as ever.

"Where's Sunstar?"

The other cats seemed to eye her oddly when she spoke, it was sad to think that they had never even spoken with her before.

"He's in his den." Darkpelt meowed gruffly.

Lostheart's ear twitched at the biting sound in Darkpelt's voice. She could tell the tom was not in a good mood from the way his eyes were sharp and his pupils wide. He was probably angry he wasn't deputy.

She couldn't blame him though, after all, she didn't even want to be deputy.

"So... What's the plan?" Browneyes meowed tentatively, as if testing the waters if it was okay to speak with her.

Lostheart blinked, realizing they were all waiting for her orders.

"You are the deputy." Darkpelt growled somewhat mockingly.

Lostheart took a small breath and sighed inwardly.

"Look." she meowed quietly. "I'm sorry you weren't made deputy."

Darkpelt and Browneyes both visibly stiffened and Rosepaw watched her sister with wide eyes.

"I never wanted this position." she meowed in her monotone voice. "If it really means that much to you, you can be the deputy."

Browneyes's eyes had now widened considerably and he was watching the she-cat in a kind of shock.

Darkpelt's tail lashed as he took a step closer to the she-cat. "Sunstar made you the deputy. His orders are final." he growled.

Lostheart could tell Darkpelt had trouble saying that.

"...Fine."

Browneyes blinked at Lostheart's reply.

"Then as deputy, I now make it your duty to make sure all border and hunting patrols are organized accordingly."

Darkpelt's hard eyes met Lostheart's cold eyes and the warrior wordlessly turned away from the group.

"Come on Browneyes," he meowed, "You and I are on morning border patrol. Greysight, make sure you go hunting for the fresh kill pile, I'm pretty sure I saw Sunstar go out earlier to hunt himself. Then, later, you can run the evening patrol with Rosepaw."

Rosepaw blinked her blue eyes in confusion, "But, I don't go on patrols." she meowed.

Darkpelt's deep, midnight-blue eyes snapped to the white she-cat.

"You do now." he growled, "Sunstar's orders. Come on, Browneyes, let's go."

Darkpelt and Browneyes padded away from the group and towards the tree tunnel out of camp: Browneyes turned to look back as he exited the camp with his brother.

"I'm going to check on Longtail, the kits should be coming any day now." meowed Rosepaw. Greysight nodded at Rosepaw and left her friend's side to go hunting, leaving Lostheart alone in the clearing.

_'I should probably go hunting too.'_ thought Lostheart.

* * *

><p>Lostheart had scoured through the dark trees for what seemed like hours; so far all she had managed to catch was a single blackbird. She was close to the OceanClan border now and could smell the salt in the air.<p>

She was about to turn around and head toward the fields, but she stopped in the direction towards the swamp. She had never been there before, and according to Ivyfoot, the water level had fallen now.

Lostheart made up her mind and continued in the direction of the swamp; after all, she was a warrior now and she had never been there before.

It wasn't hard to tell when she arrived, the trees began to change and their twisted trunks leaned in several directions. Lostheart frowned at the uneven ground under her paws; each time she took a step, she could feel the weight of her body sink into the mud.

She knew she had to be very careful walking around here, most of the ground was covered in thick mud that would surely pull her down if she stepped in the wrong spot.

With great care, Lostheart picked her way through the swamp, often using logs and rocks as stepping stones. She vaguely wondered if she should even bother looking for prey here. It wasn't exactly a pleasant environment and the mud released a horrible odor.

Some parts of the area were still waterlogged, so Lostheart avoided investigating them any further. She could have swum, but Lostheart decided it really wasn't worth it, besides, the water was very murky and unpleasant.

_'Who knows what could be lurking under the surface.'_

Lostheart gracefully leaped onto another large log and surveyed the area around her, her eyes narrowed when she noticed something odd in the distance.

She leapt off of the log and followed the strange sight, as she continued, she could feel the ground becoming harder under her paws, and the swampy environment began to revert to the normal forestry.

Lostheart paused where the line of trees ended and opened up to a small grassy area, but what intrigued her was the strange barrier of sticks blocking the way. Checking for any sign of danger, Lostheart hesitantly padded out of the woods and up to the strange barrier.

She touched a paw to the sticks, feeling the smooth texture of the wood under her paw. She glanced in both directions to see that the wall continued on. Lostheart remembered when Ivyfoot told her about the twolegplace that lay beyond the swamp, could this be it?

Pushed onward by her growing curiosity, Lostheart wiggled her haunches and leapt onto the top of the fence. What she saw surprised her greatly.

In front of her were rows of what she could only assume were twoleg nests, each looked relatively the same with their own small space of grass behind the structure.

Something about this place made Lostheart uneasy and she leapt back down from the twoleg fence shortly after looking around. It wasn't good to hang around anything to do with the twolegs.

She was walking back towards the swamp when a thick smell reached her nostrils. Lostheart paused recognizing the scent of fish. _'Fish?'_

She followed the scent to a couple of bushes where the smell was wafting out of a small, dark cave. Lostheart eyed the cave hesitantly wondering if this was worth investigating.

She shook her head and stepped carefully into the cave.

_SNAP!_

Lostheart jumped as she felt something snap behind her and instantly realized that she was now trapped. With a low growl, Lostheart rammed into the side of the cave, not expecting the structure to suddenly fall over.

Her body hit the side uncomfortably and light suddenly shined in her eyes as she realized whatever had been covering the structure had fallen off. She could see through the openings of her trap, but there didn't appear to be any way out.

She was stuck.


	57. Chapter 56: Mintkit

Lostheart woke up at the sound of twigs snapping. She instantly stood up and braced herself for what could be coming. Her body was sore from lying on the hard material and her legs felt weak and shaky.

_'How long have I been in here?'_

The sound of twigs and leaves being crushed came closer, making Lostheart's eyes widen anxiously; whatever was coming, it was big. She watched in silence as two strange creatures she had never seen before stepped in front of her. They towered over her, their shadows swallowing her up. She swallowed back the dry feeling in her throat as she realized the creatures stood on only two legs.

_'Twolegs.'_

Lostheart felt her breath hitch and she backed up as far as she could in her prison. The twolegs watched her and began babbling to one another while she could only watch in confusion.

She froze as the twolegs then turned their attention back to her and one of the creatures crouched down beside the cage. Lostheart let out a growl of warning towards the twoleg, but it didn't seem to have any effect.

The other twoleg came to sit by its companion's side and reached toward the cage, while the first began to cover their paws in a strange material.

Lostheart tried to back away further, but she had nowhere to go. The cage opened with a small click and the twoleg's outstretched arm reached towards her.

Unlike most cats who would have fought against the twoleg, Lostheart took a quiet breath and tried to remain calm as she felt the twoleg grasp hold of her and pull her out of the cave.

_'This is my chance.'_

Once she was fully out of the trap, Lostheart reacted violently and plunged her claws into the twoleg's arm, causing it to let out a shriek of surprise and nearly drop her, but the other twoleg quickly ran over and helped hold the furious she-cat down.

Lostheart struggled under their hold and her heart raced wildly as she saw them examining her and muttering to each other. One hand came to her face and pulled her head back as the other reached its paw up to her eyes and held them open.

Lostheart attempted to get out of their grasp, but the twolegs were much larger than she was and were able to hold her down. A sudden bright flash dazed Lostheart and she became disoriented, unable to see anything. The twolegs became blurry and she began to see several of the same images repeated in her eyes.

Lostheart let out a growl as she felt a sharp pain in her foreleg that began to burn wildly. She flinched again as more pinches pierced her skin.

_'What are they doing to me?'_

Then, suddenly, Lostheart felt a release in pressure from her body, her vision was still unclear and she stumbled around wildly, trying to get away from her captors.

It wasn't until she was a good distance away that her vision began to clear and she looked back from behind the trees and looked back toward the direction from which she had came.

_'They let me go..'_

The twolegs were still muttering to each other and picked up the cage lying on the forest floor before walking from the forest and returning to twolegplace.

Lostheart winced at the pain in her foreleg, it was bleeding lightly. She had no idea what the twolegs were trying to do, and honestly, right now she didn't care. Her main concern was returning to camp.

* * *

><p>When she returned, it didn't look like her absence had been a big deal. No one questioned her about where she had been or even appeared remotely worried. She padded into camp tiredly with the blackbird she had caught earlier and sat down to eat it in a soft patch of grass.<p>

Greysight sat outside the nursery waiting anxiously for Rosepaw to call her in. Longtail had gone into labor not too long ago and Rosepaw had forced her out, telling her she needed concentration.

Greysight was extremely worried for her mother; she had faith in Rosepaw, but she knew that her friend had never done anything like this before, although she was certain Mosspelt had taught her what to do in the situation.

She felt around the clearing to calm her nerves and she listened curiously when Lostheart returned to camp.

Unlike the other cats who ignored Lostheart's absence, Greysight wondered where the she-cat had gone off to and eyed the spot where Lostheart now sat suspiciously.

She didn't have too much time to dwell on the matter because Rosepaw's voice sounded from inside the nursery.

"Alright, Greysight. You can come in now."

Greysight took a deep breath and entered the shade of the nursery and walked over to where Longtail lay with Rosepaw by her side. Both cats smiled happily at Greysight and Rosepaw stepped out of the way to give Greysight some space.

Longtail gently nudged a tiny kit by her side and smiled at Greysight. "This is Mintkit, your little sister."

Greysight could hear the mewls of the tiny kit and smiled lightly.

_'My little sister.'_

Longtail watched as Greysight's smile slowly changed to a sad one.

"What does she look like?" Greysight asked quietly.

Longtail's eyes fell at Greysight's question and she remembered all the times Greysight had asked her questions like that as a kit.

"She's very small right now and her fur is completely white, but I'm sure as she ages her points will darken like mine." Longtail meowed.

Greysight nodded and leaned closer to the small kit, gently touching the tip of her nose to Mintkit's head.

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you."

Rosepaw came back over to Greysight's side and began shooing her out of the nursery, smiling happily.

"Alright, alright," she meowed, "Come on, let Longtail rest."

Rosepaw and Greysight both left the nursery and padded into the clearing, but Rosepaw turned away from Greysight and walked toward the leader's den.

"Where are you going?" asked Greysight.

"I have to tell Sunstar about Mintkit." Rosepaw replied, "Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later."

* * *

><p>"...Sunstar?" Rosepaw meowed tentatively into the darkness of the leader's den. She could hear a slight shuffle from inside and Sunstar's tired voice call out to her.<p>

"Come in." he meowed flatly.

Rosepaw mentally prepared herself and stepped inside the leader's den. Inside, the air was hot and stuffy; Rosepaw wondered how Sunstar could sit in there all day, it couldn't be good for his health.

Her last statement was rectified as she laid eyes on Sunstar lying in his nest with his paws neatly folded underneath him. The tom's eyes were tired and baggy, surrounded by multiple dark rings.

"How are the kits?" Sunstar muttered.

Rosepaw blinked and instantly felt embarrassed for staring, "Kit." she corrected.

"Longtail gave birth to one healthy she-kit." Rosepaw continued happily.

Sunstar's eyes darkened even further, "Just one?"

Rosepaw noticed the edge to Sunstar's voice and nodded tentatively. The golden tom made a form of disgruntled noise and turned away from Rosepaw.

"Very well. If that's all, make sure you get to the Moonstool as fast as possible."

Rosepaw nodded hurriedly, "Yes, Sunstar." and dismissed herself from his den.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air after stepping out of the den, happy to be out of such a constricting space.

Rosepaw could tell Sunstar was displeased by the news, but she remained confident.

_'Even a single kit can make a difference.'_

Rosepaw noticed Browneyes and Darkpelt as they padded out of the nursery, presumably going to see the new kit as well; the thought made her smile. She glanced around the clearing and her smile fell when she noticed Lostheart lying in the shade.

Rosepaw padded over to her sister, noticing she was awake despite her closed eyes.

"Hey Lostheart, are you gonna visit the new kit?"

Lostheart's eyes slowly slid open and rolled over to Rosepaw.

"...No."

Rosepaw blinked at her sister's response," Why not?"

Lostheart slowly rose to her paws and Rosepaw noticed she was keeping weight off one of her legs.

"I don't like kits." she replied flatly.

With those final words, Lostheart walked slowly away towards the warriors den. Rosepaw watched her go; she could tell something was bothering Lostheart, but she decided it was probably best to give her space.


	58. Chapter 57: Danger

Lostheart opened her eyes to yet another average day; she yawned, stretching her legs as she stood up from her nest and prepared for the dawn patrol she had been assigned to go on. After her encounter with the twolegs, her foreleg had become quite sore, but after a while, the pain eventually faded, as if the ordeal had never happened at all.

Lostheart hadn't told anyone about it, and she decided she wasn't ever going to. She was still unsure about what the twolegs actually did to her, and she didn't want to freak out the other cats.

Besides, she doubted the twolegs would actually come deeper into their territory, but even so, she made sure to check back by the twolegplace on every one of her patrols since, just in case.

She walked mechanically from the warriors den and to the fresh kill pile like she did every day and grabbed a stale thrush to eat.

Rosepaw had been sitting outside the medicine cat den waiting for her to wake up, so, at the appearance of her sister, Rosepaw padded over to where Lostheart was now eating,

Lostheart looked up at her approach and swallowed the last bit of her breakfast.

"I'm going to go soon, I just thought I'd let you know. Greysight is coming with me as well." Rosepaw meowed.

Lostheart nodded wordlessly. Today was the half-moon, and she knew Rosepaw had to go to the Moonstool to receive her full medicine cat name.

"I've already left Longtail with some herbs if anything happens to Mintkit, so we're all good there, and Sunstar is already aware of our departure." she continued.

"Okay, good luck."

Rosepaw smiled lightly and padded away to where Greysight was waiting for her near the camp entrance. Inwardly, Lostheart couldn't help but frown as she watched Rosepaw walk away; they used to be close as kits, but now it was like they hardly knew each other.

* * *

><p>Once Rosepaw had come back, she and Greysight swallowed their traveling herbs and began the long trek to the Moonstool. For a while, though, the two she-cats walked in silence under the shadowy trees, each lost in their own thoughts.<p>

Greysight worried for her sister; she knew that Longtail would make sure Mintkit was safe, but she couldn't completely brush off her feeling of unease. She visited Mintkit every day in the nursery just to check up on her; her fur had begun to darken just as Longtail said it would, and now Mintkit was beginning to resemble Longtail.

Just yesterday Mintkit had opened her eyes too. Greysight smiled fondly at the memory; she had been in the nursery to visit, as usual, and at the sound of her voice, Mintkit had begun to mewl.

Longtail had let out a gasp, worrying Greysight, but she was relieved when Longtail told her that Mintkit had opened her eyes.

According to Longtail, Mintkit's eyes were a pale shade of green. A part of Greysight had been hoping Mintkit would look like her, save the blindness, of course, but she supposed Mintkit just took after Longtail.

Rosepaw padded silently beside Greysight through the forest as they neared Fourtrees where they would be able to safely cross into LightClan territory.

If cats were supposed to receive their medicine cat names in their dreams, then what would she do? Part of her hoped she would get a dream, but somehow she knew it wouldn't happen. She couldn't let the other medicine cats know she wasn't receiving any dreams.

Rosepaw sighed, catching Greysight's attention. The two cats were padding through the grassy clearing of Fourtrees when Greysight turned to Rosepaw, finally noticing how unusually quiet Rosepaw was being.

"What's wrong?"

Rosepaw's normally bright eyes had become tired and downcast. Her ear twitched at Greysight's question, but she didn't outright turn to face her; Rosepaw sighed in defeat.

"What do I do if I don't get my medicine cat name? I don't see how I can when I don't even receive any dreams..."

Greysight continued walking forward with a thoughtful expression, "Then I guess it's up to you."

Rosepaw didn't reply, but followed quietly behind her friend as they walked into the fields of LightClan. She looked up in confusion as Greysight suddenly stiffened.

Rosepaw looked around, but didn't see any reason for Greysight to stop. They had only just stepped into LightClan territory too, what could be wrong?

"What's wrong?"

Greysight's eyes narrowed towards a small hill to their left. "A patrol is coming, they've already scented us."

At first Rosepaw was worried, she had never actually encountered any other cats on her way to the Moonstool, but she was a medicine cat, so it was okay, right? She and Greysight weren't breaking the warrior code, and because they were going to the Moonstool, a LightClan patrol couldn't deny them safe passage. Not unless they wanted to deny the warrior code and insult StarClan.

Rosepaw stiffened as three cats surfaced at the top of the hill and steadily approached, moving at a quick pace. Beside her, Greysight's fur bristled and she stepped out in front of Rosepaw.

The approaching cats stopped in front of them and a cream colored tom with several white flecks padded to the front.

Greysight growled in warning, causing Rosepaw to flick her with her tail.

"We're just passing through." Greysight growled, "Medicine cats are allowed to travel through LightClan territory in order to reach the Moonstool."

The tom didn't appear fazed by her harsh tone."

Of course." he meowed. "I am Lightseed, deputy of LightClan. I merely wanted to make sure that it was DarkClan's medicine cat and not an intruder."

The deputy's tone was calm and civil, Rosepaw could tell he spoke honestly.

"We mean your clan no harm," Rosepaw meowed kindly, in return "We'll be on our way now, if that's all right with you."

Lightseed took a step back and re-joined his patrol group. "Would you like an escort?" he added. "We'd be more than happy to accompany you to the Moonstool."

Rosepaw could see Greysight was about to make a retort, so she stepped in front of the temperamental she-cat, smiling kindly.

"That is kind of you, but we'll be fine on our own. Thank you for your concern."

Lightseed offered a small nod, "Very well, may StarClan light your path and watch over you in your travels."

The group left after Lightseed spoke his final goodbye, leaving Rosepaw along with Greysight, and she wasn't too impressed with how Greysight had chosen to handle that situation.

"You know, you have quite the temper." Rosepaw meowed sarcastically.

Greysight snorted, "Hey, you never know. They're our enemies."

Rosepaw rolled her eyes and led Greysight further into LightClan territory, intent on reaching the Moonstool before the half moon rose too high.

* * *

><p>When Rosepaw and Greysight came out of the tunnel at the Moonstool, the other medicine cats were already waiting for them there by the water's edge.<p>

Only this time, Rosepaw noted that Hazeltail, TreeClan's medicine cat, was present.

Tidepool stepped forward from where she sat beside Petalfur, LightClan's medicine cat, and eyed Rosepaw sympathetically.

"Welcome, Rosepaw. It is good to see you. Whenever you are ready, we would like to being the ceremony as soon as possible. ...Because Mosspelt has passed on, we believe that your warrior ancestors should perform the ceremony for you, rather than someone from a different clan. One of your descendants is better suited to gift you with your new name and status than a medicine cat from another clan. We could never fill Mosspelt's pawprints."

Tidepool's voice was soothing as always, causing Rosepaw to relax slightly.

"Thank you, Tidepool. I appreciate it."

Greysight listened to the exchange quietly from behind, not wanting to get involved with the medicine cats' affairs. Instead, she took to feeling out her new surroundings.

The night air was cool and relaxing, the very presence of the Moonstool gave off a soothing aura, and Greysight could hear the quiet sound of the water gently lapping against the stone ground beneath her paws.

"Very well, we shall begin."

Tidepool's voice broke Greysight from her thoughts as the medicine cats each walked up to the water's edge and lay down, gently touching a part of their body to the water's surface. Rosepaw had told her that the ceremony might take a while, so Greysight decided to lie down on the stone, making sure to keep her distance from the medicine cats and the water.

Hopefully it wouldn't take _too _long.

It was cool under her fur, but comfortable nonetheless, though she would probably be sore after a while. Greysight laid her head down onto her paws and slowly but surely drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>Greysight woke up as a small breeze ruffled her fur; she blinked awake almost immediately after feeling that rush of air through her fur, and as she looked around herself, she felt her heart skip a beat.<p>

She could see again.

It was just like before.

Greysight stood up on the hard stone and realized she was still at the Moonstool, only now she was alone. Rosepaw, nor any of the clans' medicine cats were there with her.

This world glimmered faintly with the light of several stars, so unlike what she experienced in her everyday life.

A large glow made Greysight turn her head towards the water, the source of the light; it seemed to reach out to her, as if calling her over to it. Wordlessly, she walked over to the water's edge, almost in trance, and stared into the center of the pool where the lone tree stump sat in the water. Then, very faintly, a light glow enveloped the stump and faded shortly after, revealing a starry cat sitting in its center.

Greysight's eyes widened. "...Mosspelt?" she whispered.

The starry, gray she-cat slowly opened her eyes, revealing a sharp, blue hue that Mosspelt had been known for. It was definitely Mosspelt, but she looked- she _felt_ different somehow.

Looking at her now, Greysight knew she wasn't seeing the elderly she-cat she once knew, but Mosspelt in her prime, young, beautiful, and strong.

"Greysight." Mosspelt greeted warmly with familiarity, her voice echoing around the space.

"Why-Why did you bring me here?" Greysight questioned.

"To warn you." Mosspelt answered, "Of the darkness that looms over DarkClan."

Greysight watched the medicine cat in confusion, but her eyes narrowed at the starry cat soon after.

"Why hasn't StarClan visited Rosepaw? Do you have any idea how hard she tries!?" Greysight meowed angrily, disregarding what Mosspelt had just said to her.

Mosspelt sighed and dipped her head, "Rosepaw cannot be accepted by StarClan, she does not have the blood of your ancestors."

Greysight's fur bristled at the response, "That's stupid and unfair! How can StarClan accept a traitor like Willowstar as a clan leader and not accept Rosepaw as a medicine cat!?"

Mosspelt remained calm despite Greysight's apparent rage.

"The affairs of TreeClan do not concern DarkClan."

Greysight unsheathed her claws out of anger.

"How can a cat like that be accepted by StarClan!?"

Mosspelt closed her eyes once more and breathed quietly.

"It is not my place to say, but..."

Greysight's fur began to lie flat as Mosspelt trailed off.

"As far as I know, he wasn't."

Greysight's previous anger faded away at the shift in conversation, and her gaze turned fell to the water in confusion, as if it might offer her some answer, but all she saw was her own reflection.

"What do you mean?"

Mosspelt shrugged her starry shoulders, "Exactly what I said, but Greysight-"

Greysight's eyes snapped back up to Mosspelt.

"You need to be careful, I can feel the presence of darkness. I can't help feeling that you and all of DarkClan are in danger."

Greysight felt her heart stop at Mosspelt's words and she felt cold fear prickle in her pelt.

"But I must ask you not to seek it out, doing so will only put yourself in even greater danger. I, myself, fear that I meddled too much..." Mosspelt muttered, her voice trailing off as her body slowly began to fade away.

Greysight came to her senses, seeing Mosspelt's vanishing form.

"Wait!" she called.

Greysight blinked, realizing that she had somehow leapt to her paws. The world around her was dark once again, and she realized that she had been dreaming. And now she wasn't.

Her body deflated as she regained her composure and finally paid attention to her surroundings, now realizing that the other medicine cats were staring at her oddly. She shook her pelt in embarrassment and padded over to Rosepaw's side, trying to be inconspicuous.

"So, how was the ceremony?" Greysight asked, pretending she hadn't just flipped out in front of the medicine cats.

Petalfur smiled happily. "Roseclaw was just telling us about it."

Greysight smiled inwardly.

_'Roseclaw, huh?'_

Roseclaw shuffled her paws awkwardly. "Yeah, it was something."

Tidepool smiled and gazed up at the stars with a dreamy look. "Roseclaw... What a strange name for a medicine cat. How unique."

Greysight could feel Roseclaw tense from beside her.

"I like it." Hazeltail meowed, "Perhaps we can expect great things from you."

Roseclaw laughed awkwardly. "Maybe. Thank you all for being here with me; I know it's sort of a rule that you have to attend the meetings here every half-moon, but it really helps that you were all here." she meowed to the other medicine cats. "I look forward to seeing you all again at the Gathering."

Greysight hung back as Roseclaw said her goodbyes to the other medicine cats, waiting near the tunnel until Roseclaw moved in her direction.

Greysight joined up with her and together they walked back into the tunnel that lead out of the Moonstool's grove and back out to LightClan territory.

"Farewell, Roseclaw." Tidepool meowed after them, her voice raised as she called out to the distant cats. "May StarClan light your path."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**Slight time skip in there. I regret nothing.**


	59. Chapter 58: Drawing Closer

The half-moon was still shining brightly as Greysight and Roseclaw made their return journey home. The crickets chirped loudly around the two she-cats as they walked through the thick brush of DarkClan territory.

"Sooo...Roseclaw, huh?" Greysight drawled, grinning.

Roseclaw turned up her nose at Greysight's comment. "I like it. Why? What's wrong with it?"

Greysight laughed. "Nothing, nothing."

Roseclaw narrowed her eyes at her friend, knowing that Greysight was just trying to get on her nerves.

"But hey, at least you're a full-fledged medicine cat now." Greysight continued giving Roseclaw a pointed look. "Besides," the she-cat smirked knowingly, "I bet you've depressed all the toms."

Roseclaw rolled her eyes, "Oh, shut up." she meowed.

Greysight hopped in front of Roseclaw and began walking backwards through the forest, easily avoiding any trees or rocks.

Roseclaw scowled, "Show-off."

Greysight only smirked and the two cats continued their calm pace toward DarkClan's camp.

On the way, Greysight's smile fell suddenly, and her face became serious, causing Roseclaw to eye her oddly.

"What do you think will happen at the Gathering?" Greysight asked quietly.

Roseclaw sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, but somehow we'll manage."

Greysight flipped around and returned to walking by Roseclaw's side normally.

_'I hope so.'_

Mosspelt's warning still rung in her head, and although she didn't know what the medicine cat was talking about, it couldn't be good. Her brow furrowed curiously as she thought back to Mosspelt's words on Willowstar.

If it was true that he never got accepted by StarClan, then how was he leader? Why was he leader? Nothing about that cat made any sense.

The blind cat shook her head; Mosspelt had told her not to interfere...but what did she mean by that?

* * *

><p>Roseclaw and Greysight padded into the clearing at the crack of dawn while their clanmates had just begun to wake up. Roseclaw said a short 'see you later' to Greysight and went to check on Longtail and the kit.<p>

Greysight remained in the clearing, sitting quietly. She could feel Sunstar still inside his den, but besides him, the rest of the warriors were up.

Darkpelt and Browneyes were sitting together chatting nearby.

Greysight could have listened in on their conversation if she wanted, but she didn't like invading others' privacy without reason or extreme boredom, so she blocked them out.

She also noticed that Lostheart was sitting alone near the warriors den, so she began observing the she-cat. When Greysight was a kit, Longtail had been very adamant in telling her to stay away from Lostheart; Greysight had never questioned her mother and hadn't think too much on it at the time.

Now, as she thought about it, Lostheart very strange. She was always by herself, rarely speaking to anyone. Greysight remembered the time Lostheart had bested her as apprentices and she watched the she-cat suspiciously. There had to be a reason her mother had told her that when she was a kit.

No cat had ever been able to lay a paw on her, but this she-cat had managed to find a way around her defenses.

Greysight stood up, Lostheart was definitely worth keeping an eye on.

* * *

><p>This was it, the day of the Gathering. Sunstar had already gathered the cats who would be attending.<p>

Longtail and Roseclaw both had to stay in the camp with Mintkit and wouldn't be going. Greysight had asked Sunstar if it was okay to leave them without warriors, but the tom had ignored her.

Greysight surveyed their group silently; there was a total of five cats. She wondered if that was a large enough number for a Gathering group, but she knew they couldn't do anything about it either way.

Sunstar led the cats out of camp and into the woods on their path to Fourtrees. Greysight followed behind Sunstar and took note of how Lostheart traveled in the very back of their group.

Before stepping into the clearing, Sunstar stopped and listened to the sound of voices coming from inside; it appeared that DarkClan was the last to arrive, as usual.

Standing tall and retaining his dignity, Sunstar led his clan into the clearing, ignoring all the eyes that fell on their small party He strode onward through the crowd of cats leaving the rest of his clanmates to disperse amongst them.

Since Roseclaw hadn't come to this Gathering, Greysight opted to sit by herself around a random group of cats.

Her ear twitched as she heard the sound of whispers nearby and she turned toward a small group of young apprentices who quickly stopped talking.

* * *

><p>Lostheart had gone off on her own as well; although she was supposed to be the deputy, she had no desire to sit in front of the large crowd of cats. Besides, she highly doubted Sunstar cared if she sat up there or not.<p>

Instead, she chose to sit in a dark shadow under one of the large oak trees. Cats cleared the way as she walked by, staring at her with a mixture of fear and uncertainty. Lostheart ignored their looks and vaguely wondered why there were so many stares.

"That's the one isn't it?" A cat whispered, causing Lostheart's ear to twitch.

Another cat nodded and leaned closer to their companion, "Yeah, she's supposedly extremely dangerous."

"I heard," another cat whispered, "That as a kit, she murdered her own mother."

The last comment nearly made Lostheart freeze in her pawsteps, but she continued on, ignoring the cats.

_'Is that what they all think? That I'm some kind of crazy monster?'_

A group of apprentices were staring at her with wide eyes a few tail-lengths away; Lostheart noticed their wide-eyed gazes and looked over at the group.

They gasped and quickly scrambled away from her.

With a sigh, Lostheart sat in front of the large tree trunk, wishing she could just fade away.

* * *

><p>They hadn't even been at the Gathering that long, and already Greysight had heard several rumors about DarkClan. News had gone around about the violent, temperamental, blind she-cat and the warriors tended to avoid her.<p>

She even heard a story that the entire attack was a rumor, and that DarkClan was actually trying to stage the whole thing. Greysight could feel the tense atmosphere among the DarkClan and TreeClan cats and hoped nothing would go too badly.

The four clan leaders stepped forward and yowled to signal the start of the Gathering, causing the crowd to quiet down and give their attention to the cats sitting atop the large stone.

Sunstar stepped forward first, surprising many of the cats in the clearing, including Greysight herself. The crowd was silent as they watched the golden tom in anticipation.

"First," he began, "I would like to announce that Ivyfoot has passed on."

Cats around Greysight shook their heads and muttered sadly to one another, while some others audibly gasped at the news. Ivyfoot had been a well known and respected warrior among the clans.

"Along with Cherrynose, and Blizzardpelt..."

Intense muttering and whispers broke out among the crowd; Greysight herself didn't know what Sunstar was doing. Was it really a good idea to make it known to all the clans?

Sunstar's eyes narrowed and he turned to where Willowstar sat emotionlessly beside Brisingstar.

"They were killed," the leader growled in anger as he stood up on his paws, "When TreeClan attacked us the night of the last Gathering!"

Furious yowls of anger and disbelief broke out among the OceanClan and LightClan cats, causing Brisingstar to step forward.

"Silence!" he commanded.

All eyes turned to Willowstar where the large male stood tall and proud.

"Yes, it is true. DarkClan has meddled in the affairs of TreeClan for too long, ever since the beginning all they've done is cause trouble!" His tail lashed as he rose to his paws, facing his brother evenly with gleaming, yellow eyes.

"I will make sure it never happens again!"

Cheers rose from the TreeClan cats as Willowstar yowled his final words.

Morningstar looked deeply troubled by the night's events and stepped forward calmly.

"Whatever the problem, this is between DarkClan and TreeClan and I refuse to involve LightClan in your troubles." she meowed airily. Her blue eyes met Sunstar's and he could see the sympathy in her gaze.

Brisingstar stepped forward to her side, "As do I, OceanClan has no part in this. This Gathering is a night of peace, I ask that you do not act on your problems here."

"As you wish, of course." Willowstar drawled letting his jagged grin stretch across his features.

Brisingstar watched the TreeClan leader sternly while Sunstar finished his announcement.

The golden tom growled inwardly and eyed the crowd with hard eyes.

"Following the death of Mosspelt, Rosepaw has now joined the ranks of the medicine cats and has become the new medicine cat of DarkClan, Roseclaw. Unfortunately, Roseclaw was not able to attend the gathering due to a new litter of kits in DarkClan."

The clan medicine cats nodded approvingly and made sure to remind themselves to congratulate the young medicine cat on their next meeting.

"Following their brave performance in battle, several apprentices have now earned the title of warrior. Darkpelt, Browneyes, Greysight, and Lostheart; who has also been awarded the title of deputy."

Several cats turned to look at the warriors in question.

Browneyes and Darkpelt got several meows of congratulations from the warriors sitting near them; Greysight and Lostheart, however, weren't approached.

Morningstar meowed her congratulations and apologies for losses to Sunstar before padding forward and relaying the news of LightClan.

Greysight sat through the rest of the Gathering in boredom, the other clans' news were nothing new. By the end, she was happy to meet up with the clan and return to their own territory.

Sunstar didn't say a word to his clanmates as they returned to the camp, and Greysight wondered what he could be thinking.

Roseclaw, Longtail, and Mintkit were already asleep when the group returned from the Gathering.

Not wanting to bother her, Greysight decided she would tell Roseclaw about it tomorrow. She followed Darkpelt and Browneyes into the warrior's den and lay in her nest, preparing to get some rest after the stressful day.

* * *

><p>Lostheart tossed and turned in her nest, but she couldn't fall asleep. The tired she-cat opened her eyes and stared at the dark roof of the warrior's den. Her mind just wouldn't let her rest.<p>

Quietly, to make sure she didn't wake the other cats up, Lostheart pulled herself up from her nest and glanced around the den. Greysight, Darkpelt, and Browneyes were all sleeping soundly and didn't appear to be disturbed by her movement.

Then, with great care, Lostheart padded across the den and out into the cool night air.


	60. Chapter 59: Clarity

Greysight's ear twitched at the sound of a faint noise. Tiredly, her eyes blinked open, and she wondered what could have caused her to wake up. After blinking awake for a few seconds, however, she soon realized something was missing, or rather, someone.

Lostheart's nest was empty.

Greysight carefully stood up, not wanting to wake up Darkpelt or Browneyes. Lostheart's scent was still strong; Greysight wondered where she could have gone.

Silently, Greysight stepped out of the warrior's den and into the cool night air. The moon was still high in the sky and the crickets chirped loudly in the forest under the stars.

Greysight followed Lostheart's scent to the tree tunnel where it led out of camp.

What was Lostheart doing sneaking out of camp in the middle of the night?

Greysight's eyes narrowed and she took one last check of the camp using her senses before she stepped forward into the tree tunnel, stories of Willowstar's betrayal running through her head.

She padded lightly through the forest, following Lostheart's pawsteps.

She could feel her walking not far from her location, towards the fields. _  
><em>

_'The TreeClan border...'_

Greysight continued tracking the she-cat and paused when she felt Lostheart suddenly turn and change direction, away from where she had been traveling.

_'Where is she going?'_

Greysight picked up her pace until she was closer to Lostheart and silently hid behind several trees as she followed a few fox-lengths away. She was close enough now that she could hear Lostheart's every pawstep.

She blinked curiously when the black she-cat stepped into a large, open clearing. Greysight stopped at the edge of the clearing in order to remain hidden and continued to observe from behind one of the larger trees.

She kept her attention focused on the she-cat who had now stopped walking and was standing completely still in the center of the clearing.

"You can come out now, I know you've been following me."

Greysight froze at the sound of the emotionless voice and, despite the slight wariness she had of the she-cat, Greysight turned her ears back and stepped out into the clearing from her hiding place, knowing it would be pointless to pretend she wasn't there.

Lostheart's back remained turned to Greysight, the full moonlight shining perfectly onto her pelt from a large opening in the trees. Greysight stood firm and growled at the she-cat, whose location gave her an even more ominous appearance.

Lostheart was silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"Why are you following me?" she meowed, an eerie calmness lacing her tone.

Greysight unsheathed her claws and eyed the she-cat dangerously.

"What are you doing sneaking out of camp in the middle of the night?" she hissed in response.

Greysight waited impatiently, but got no answer from Lostheart.

"Answer me!"

Lostheart turned around from where she sat and eyed the blind she-cat impassively.

"That's none of your business."

Greysight could feel her anger bubbling inside her.

"None of my business? It certainly is my business if you're going to become a threat to DarkClan! It's my job to keep my clanmates safe!"

Greysight had crouched down now and kept her claws unsheathed as she faced the other she-cat. Her ear twitched as she heard Lostheart let out an almost nonexistent, bitter-sounding laugh.

"Leave me alone..." she meowed quietly, closing her eyes.

Greysight dug her claws into the ground in rage; she couldn't let this cat get away! She crouched down into her fighting position.

Everyone had always been wary of Lostheart and now she knew why.

The wind blew around the clearing, carrying several leaves whilst ruffling each of the cats' fur as they stood across from each other.

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you!" Greysight howled, taking off toward the other black she-cat.

Lostheart's eyes snapped open and in a split second, she leapt away from Greysight's attack.

Greysight could feel Lostheart's movement as she slipped away from her grasp, but Greysight knew she had to be quick. Lostheart was fast and she couldn't let her escape.

Without stopping her first attack, Greysight let her paws hit the ground and her body spring up as she lashed out against the she-cat once more. Lostheart had seen the attack coming and raised her foreleg to block Greysight's blow.

Her heterochromic eyes met Greysight's own blank ones and she roughly shoved the blind she-cat away. Even so, Greysight recovered and continued to lash out at Lostheart, but Lostheart only dodged and blocked her blows.

She managed to slam Lostheart in the stomach with her skull and send her staggering backwards.

Lostheart had yet to launch an attack of her own, though, causing Greysight's anger to rise even further.

"What? Do you think you're better than me? Is that it?" she screeched as she made a move to claw Lostheart in the face.

Lostheart ducked under her claws and used the opportunity to slam into with her shoulder Greysight while she dropped her guard.

The blind she-cat nearly lost her balance, but caught herself easily.

Lostheart then leapt away again and watched Greysight evenly from where they now stood across from each other for a moment. Then the attacks began.

Greysight leaned away from one of Lostheart's slashes, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to keep up with her quick moves. Greysight gasped as Lostheart clawed her across the chest in a moment when she was unable to avoid the attack.

She hissed and tried to tackle Lostheart in retaliation, but the she-cat danced around her outstretched claws and swept her own paws under Greysight's.

Greysight had regained her balance in time to avoid the attack by jumping into the air and landing gracefully back onto the ground.

This fight was becoming increasingly difficult, and Greysight knew she had to put an end to it; her frustration was rising.

"You have no idea what it's like to be me!" Greysight hissed as she flung herself at Lostheart. "You have no idea what I go through as the 'blind cat'!"

Lostheart's eyes flashed in the moonlight and she quickly retaliated against Greysight's attack by slipping to the side and capturing the blind she-cat in her claws, pulling her aside while slicing at her shoulder with sharp claws.

Greysight hissed in pain and slashed Lostheart in the foreleg before she tackled her. The two she-cats then rolled through the dirt in an attempt to overpower each other.

Greysight smirked when she felt Lostheart's strength diminish and she easily overpowered her.

"No. You're the ones who don't know what it's like." Lostheart meowed as she sprang upward with a concealed energy, pushing Greysight away and stumbling backwards.

Greysight's sightless eyes narrowed at the black she-cat, but widened in surprise when she felt the Lostheart's paws trembling slightly. Lostheart's teeth and eyes were tightly clenched as she dug her claws into the ground.

"All my life I've been ignored, shunned and avoided, hated by everyone..." she replied, attacking Greysight. Greysight felt her movement and was able to anticipate the attack in advance, leaning to avoid her claws whilst quickly backing up to avoid falling into one of Lostheart's traps again.

"At least you have a mother and cats who care about you. I've lost everyone, I'm alone. I'm always alone..."

Greysight's eyes widened slightly and she attacked again. The two cats fought in a flurry of several slashes and attacks, both refusing to give in to the other.

Lostheart and Greysight each bore several scratches staining their black pelts now.

Greysight panted as she and Lostheart once again backed away from each other in an attempt to catch their breath.

Lostheart's words deeply troubled Greysight, but what concerned her more was the way she had said them. Her words were cold and without emotion, her eyes dull and defeated.

She jumped as she felt Lostheart stagger under the weight of one of her paws and fall closer to the ground and panted heavily as she ignored her bleeding wounds.

Greysight felt her heart ache as she stood across from the she-cat, never having realized.

All this time, she had been so focused on herself. She hated being the weak, blind cat. She was so concerned with her own problems... She had always thought her life had been horrible.

Greysight's eyes fell.

She had never even considered just how much someone else might be suffering.

Greysight thought back to all the times she noticed Lostpaw sitting by herself, and how not once had she ever joined the she-cat, not once had she ever invited her to sit with her and Rosepaw.

The day she had bumped into her in the apprentice den, she had completely brushed her off, as if she wasn't even there, not even noticing the pain in her eyes.

It was at that moment, as she stood in front of the broken she-cat, that Greysight realized she could hear the voice that had been calling out to her clearly now.


	61. Chapter 60: FinalEpilogue

A small black kit lay curled in darkness. Her body trembled, and she stared into nothingness with a pair of hollow, crestfallen eyes.

"Hello?" she mewed quietly. "Is anyone there?"

No sound reached the kit's ears, and her trembling worsened.

"...Anyone?" she whispered.

The darkness itself seemed to swallow up her timorous voice entirely.

The kit crouched over into a small black ball, pressing her forehead onto the unidentifiable ground, trembling. She was always alone, no one ever responded to her calls.

_'I don't want to be alone.'_

"Please!" she called out desperately into the darkness. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

* * *

><p>Another small kit walked through the familiar darkness, as she had several times before. She continued on through its never-ending abyss, but paused when a sound reached her ears.<p>

At first, it was only a faint noise, but as she followed the sound she realized it was a voice; and so she followed the sound until finally, she came across another kit.

The lone kit sat alone in the dark in the shape of a small ball, making the small kit tilt her head in confusion and walk over to where the other kit sat.

At the sound of pawsteps, the other kit's eyes shot open and she looked up in disbelief.

"Hello." The small kit greeted warmly.

The other kit could only stare up at her in shock, unable to respond.

"Why are you all by yourself?" the small kit mewed.

The other kit blinked, apparently having broken out of her initial surprise. The small kit listened sadly as the kit warily scooted away from her.

"Why are you here? No one has ever come here before." the kit mewed quietly.

The small kit blinked and looked around, realizing there was, in fact, nothing around.

"Why are you alone?" the tiny kit repeated.

The other kit turned away from the smaller kit and crouched back down into her ball.

"I have to be alone. No one wants me around, I'm too different."

The small, blind kit blinked at the response.

"Why do you say that?"

"My eyes, most cats avoid me because of them. They don't like them. It scares them..."

The blind kit smiled.

"Your eyes don't bother me."

At these words, the kit with the strange eyes looked up hesitantly at the blind kit, and she was silent for a long moment.

Averting her gaze, she whispered, "You should still go. I'm too different."

She turned away from the blind kit and closed her eyes, ready to return to the never-ending darkness.

Something suddenly brushed beside her, causing the kit's eyes to fly open.

She was shocked to see the little, blind kit sitting beside her, staring into the darkness with a content smile on her face.

"Well, then maybe we can be different together."

* * *

><p>Lostheart's leg was bleeding badly, but she bit back the pain and managed to hold herself up. Greysight hadn't attacked her anymore, so she assumed the blind she-cat must have given up.<p>

Her gaze remained on the ground as she watched her blood drip slowly onto the earth. The cuts stung, but it wasn't so bad.

Her ear twitched as she heard staggering pawsteps approaching her, but she didn't bother moving, her gaze transfixed on the ground. Lostheart didn't care if she was attacked again, her body already felt numb, and she no longer cared about the pain.

She was prepared for a follow-up attack, but was surprised when none came after several moments.

Lostheart suddenly stiffened as she felt fur brushing against her, and she looked up in shock.

Greysight stood by her side and was helping lift her up, despite her own wounds. The she-cat was breathing heavily and Lostheart could see the several spots where she was bleeding as well.

Lostheart could only stare wordlessly at the she-cat by her side, her mouth slightly agape. Panting, Greysight turned to Lostheart with a tired smile on her face.

"Come on," she meowed, "Let's go home."

Lostheart could only stare. After several moments though, she finally managed a small nod and rose to her paws as best she could.

The two she-cats had apparently fought all night long, and Lostheart could see the sky lightening, and she noticed the familiar orange glow of dawn beginning to stretch over the skyspots of the forest as they began making their way back to camp.

The sun rose into the sky as they traveled, signaling the arrival of a new day as the pair of she-cats continue to stumble wearily through the forest, both supporting each other, walking as one as they made their way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

**The end. :) I managed to break 100 thousand words on my last chapter. Woop. AND I also managed to break one hundred reviews. Thank you to all my reviewers and to the wonderful people who have followed this story since the very beginning! It really does mean a lot to me.**

**P.S. Keep your eyes peeled for the Sequel!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**P.P.S by the random chance there is a new reader who has just read through all the chapters,out of curiosity, how long did it take you?**


End file.
